To All the Boys I've Loved Before
by Nolebucgrl
Summary: Based on the Netflix movie of the same name. Bella Swan's quiet life gets turned upside down when love letters to her crushes end up in the wrong hands.
1. Letter 1

**Hey! I'm here, earlier than planned, with the start of a different story than planned. I watched To All the Boys I've Loved Before on Netflix this weekend, and I found it so adorable that I couldn't stop talking and thinking about it. And many people on my Twitter timeline were doing the same, lamenting the lack of M rated fic in that fandom. I started thinking about in terms of Twific (not that I don't love Lara Jean, because I truly, madly do) but rather than attempt to recreate that engaging character, I decided to write a new version of Bella and the boys. I think it's going to be lots of fun. This is a very quick kickoff, but there will be a "real" chapter coming in the next couple of days. No posting schedule, but I hope to keep it coming quickly. Enjoy and hopefully I'll see you very soon.**

To All the Boys I've Loved Before Chapter 1

Dear E,

I love you.I just thought you should know that. I know you're with my sister, and that's okay. I mean, technically you were mine first. My best friend. You and I spent every day after school together-playing video games, doing homework, watching movies, whatever. And I was cool with leaving it like that because we were together. And it was cool, for a long time. But then you suddenly saw her in a new way, and everything changed.

I know you love her. I love her, too. And I'd never get in the way of what you have. But you should know that if it were me, I'd have been happy that you were coming to visit me at college. No, actually, I wouldn't leave you in the first place. Like there are no colleges around here? She has to go halfway around the world and leave you, all of us really, behind? I just thought you should know that I would have put you first.

It doesn't matter. She's all you see, and who can blame you? My sister is incredible. Too incredible for Forks, it seems. And for all of us.

I'm sorry you're hurting. I'm sorry she's leaving you behind. I hope it would make you happy to know that I'm still here.

Still loving you.

Always,

Bella

 **A/N Quite the letter! I wonder who it's for? You'll see soon enough!**

 **Reminder that I also have a story coming in the Babies at the Border Compilation featuring a Bella who's sworn off baseball players after being burned by an ex, and an Edward who is trying to recapture his baseball dreams after putting them aside to join the Army. The compilation comes out in a month and a half and I can't wait to share them with you!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again! This is later that I planned but I've been writing ahead as much as possible, getting a decent pace up so I can update at least once a week, hopefully more. Thank you all for the loving welcome back and the excitement for this story. Many of you know the original, and while I can't touch the awesomeness that is that story, I hope to do it a little justice here. Loved the guesses for who she was writing to, and you'll get that answer here. Those that know the story, know I plan to stay mostly true to it, while adding bits and pieces (and eventually earning the M rating when it makes sense). We will have fun, I think. Answers to the big question lie below! See you soon with more :) Also, Happy Footballing! :) It's baaaaack and so am I! Good times!**

To All the Boys I've Loved Chapter 1

"Bella! Dinner!"

I sighed and slid the letter into the envelope, addressing it even though I would never send it. My mom always told me to express my feelings, and while I thought that was good, healthy advice, I wasn't about to express them to __his__ face. No way, no how. He could never know.

I got the beautiful blue satin box Mom had given me about five years ago, just before she died. She'd told me to put my treasures within… What better treasure was there than true love?

I picked up the other four letters that lay within. Tyler Crowley, from Camp Tikihama in sixth grade. Jasper Whitlock, model UN. Eric Yorkie, the Sadie Hawkins dance. And Edward Cullen, my first kiss in seventh grade. The other boys I'd loved before.

"Bella!"

Shit. I looked up at my sister standing in the doorway, her perfectly shaped eyebrow arched as she tapped her foot.

"Oops. Sorry, Rose."

I quickly slapped my letter to Emmett on top of the pile, shutting my box and sliding it under my bed before she could see it. Nobody, especially Rose, could know about it.

"Your room is a complete and utter disgrace." Her blue eyes assessed what was, yes, my rather messy room, but what could I say? I had better things to do than clean.

"I'll clean it soon, __Mom,__ " I told her, making her sigh as she plopped down on the edge of my bed.

"You know I'm not going to be here to get after you, Bella. You're going to have to try to be responsible for once. Get your head out of the clouds and join the rest of us mere mortals on earth."

"I like being in the clouds." I rested my head on Rose's shoulder, relaxing as she combed her fingers through my hair. "And I don't want you to go."

"I know, but I have to." She hugged me. "And you have to step up to help Dad out."

I nodded. I knew that.

"That means cooking, which I know you know how to do because I taught you."

"I can do that."

"You better, because you know Dad will just bring home diner food or order pizza every night, which isn't good for you and certainly isn't good for Ali."

I lifted my head, and Rose wiped away the tears that I hadn't realized I'd been crying. I really, really didn't want her to go.

"You'll be seventeen in a couple of weeks. You're going to have to get over your fear of driving, unless you want to get dropped off in the cruiser every day."

Double crap. She knew I was terrified behind the wheel. I was pretty sure I'd only passed my driving test because my dad was the police chief. Which was worse? The rusted old truck Rose had lovingly restored or the cruiser? Damn it.

"Okay, I'll drive."

My sister's beautiful face lit in a grin, and she tweaked my nose. "Good. And you'll clean this room after dinner. I've got a bunch of boxes ready to go to Goodwill, things I can't take with me to Oxford. You get some things together, too."

"I will."

"Good." Rose stood and started to walk away from me.

"Rose."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you break up with Emmett?" I had to know.

She shook her head, and her face looked impossibly sad. "I'm going away to college, and I don't want him to spend his senior year waiting for me. I won't be home for dances. Just coming home for Christmas is going to be a stretch for us financially. He deserves a chance to enjoy the rest of high school. And I need to see what's out there besides this place."

"I think here's pretty awesome. And so is Emmett." It was as close as I could get to saying how I felt about him.

Her face softened, and she nodded. "He is. And I love him enough to let him go. Maybe someday…" She broke off and shook her head. "Promise me you'll look after him, Bella. He'll need his best friend to help him get through this."

It took everything I had not to laugh at the idea of her asking me to watch out for Emmett. If she only knew. But she didn't. Neither of them did.

"I will." I always had.

She pulled me off the bed and threw her arms around me. "Thanks, Bella. The only reason I can leave you guys and Emmett is because I know you're going to step up and take my place."

Take her place? Surely she didn't mean…

"Which means that you're going to help Alice with her homework, make sure Dad eats a vegetable at least four times a week, and just encourage Emmett to go out and have fun." She sighed as she held me. "Even if he starts to date someone, be supportive of him, okay? It's what I want for him."

Okay, so she definitely didn't mean me. That made sense. Emmett didn't see me like that anyway. I may as well have been his sister along with hers. But I couldn't say he'd thrown me aside for her. No, they'd both been great about including me, taking me along on their movie dates and bowling and stuff. They were both awesome, and I was a bitch for feeling like I did.

"Come on. Let's go eat, and then I'll help you clean your room, one last time."

"You make it sound like you're leaving forever." I didn't like that, not one bit.

"Nope, that's not happening. I'll be back at Christmas, I promise. And we'll Skype at last twice a week, okay?" She brushed her hand through my hair. "I want to hear everything about your junior year. It's going to be amazing for you. I just know it. Now, let's go eat."

I wish I had a tenth of her confidence in that fact, but why should this year be any different than the rest?

 **A/N Something tells me this year is going to be very different for Bella :) Most of you guessed right! And Edward was her first kiss which means he's...Peter :) As it had to be! We'll be meeting him next chapter. Chapters will get longer as we go! Letters won't, because Lara Jean seemed to keep them short and sweet. And we will see all the letters. I've written four and they make me giggle. I'll share more soon! Have a good rest of the holiday weekend if you've got one!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Happy NFL Sunday! I'm already cheering on my fantasy teams, because the first 2 TDs of the day were scored by players I have on a team or two. YAY.**

 **Fanfiction ate my long AN, annoying me greatly. Here I go again! Had a few questions from some of you, so I'll answer them here. This is an Edward/Bella story. That's all I write. I don't do non-canon. The story is titled To ALL the Boys I've Loved Before though, and all the boys can and will be addressed. I listed Em because of the letter that kicks this all off, and that's all. No worries, my canon girls. You know me!**

 **This story is based on the novels written by Jenny Han, that I haven't read. I've seen the movie based on the books. Someone accused me of not giving credit, which I did, but I didn't use the author's name, so I'm doing that to make it doubly clear. It will deviate from time to time. We're going to get to read all the letters here, and see all the boys reactions, which we didn't in the movie. I'm having a blast writing those, as you will see! I've already written something very different with one of the letter confrontations, so yes, there will be deviation from the movie, though I do intend to keep all the best parts many of us loved from the original. Plus I rated this M, and we'll earn that eventually!**

 **I think that about covers it! I hope everyone has a great rest of the weekend, and I'll see you every soon. I'll be posting one of the letters next week, which is shorter, but will also do a chapter a day or two later. So expect a couple of posts next week. Let's meet a couple of the boys, why don't we? Enjoy and see you soon!**

To All the Boys Chapter 3

"Are you sure you can do this?" Alice eyed me warily, her brown eyes squinting at me because she refused to wear her glasses.

"Of course I can. I've driven before." Once or twice. Never with my baby sister in the car, though.

"When?" she asked, double checking to be sure her seat-belt was secured. She'd never been that concerned about it when Rose was driving us. I tried not to be offended. The truth was I was less confident in my ability to get us to school than she was.

"Don't worry about it."

I could do this. I would do this.

"I can ride my bike," she murmured, and I looked over to see her putting her helmet on her head.

"Are you seriously going to wear that in here?" I demanded, because, yeah, that was offensive.

"Yes," she chirped, settling back with a little smile.

Smart ass ten-year-old. "It's only a five-minute drive."

I could do it. We lived in a tiny town. It wasn't like I had to get on a highway. Easy as pie. I started it up and listened the reliable rumble. Rose had made sure it was running well before she left. I still couldn't believe she'd been gone for nearly a week.

"Here we go." I put it in reverse and stepped on the gas, jerking in surprise at how quickly it moved.

"Oh my God! We're gonna die!" Alice shrieked, throwing her hands over her face.

"No, we're not."

I shifted into drive, very glad that nobody on our street saw me tear out of the driveway. Dad would have killed me.

Okay, this was fine. Thankfully, Forks was tiny and Alice's school was right next door to mine so I wouldn't have to reverse again. I held on to the wheel so tightly that my hands were bone white, but I was doing it. We made it through the one stoplight along the way, and I turned into the school parking lot with no problem.

"See? I got this."

"Uh-huh. Until you have to back out when we leave," Alice muttered.

Okay. That might be a problem, but I'd just deal with it later. Right now I had to deal with the first day of school. That was enough to think about.

"Just meet me here when you get out, squirt."

Alice sent me a baleful glare as she took off her helmet. "Don't call me that!"

I laughed. She hated to be reminded how tiny she was. I thought she was adorable. She had Dad's dark hair and eyes, like me, and a tiny frame like a little woodland sprite. Being so tiny made her stand out in a way that I didn't. Rose was spectacular, born to shine. Alice was adorable, peppy, and so bright. And I was me. Just boring Bella. The middle kid, destined for the sidelines. That was okay, though. I liked it there.

"You look great," I told her, because she was attempting to study her hair in the side mirror of the truck.

"I have helmet head, no thanks to you."

"You'd have had it anyway if you'd ridden your bike to school, and you would have had to wear tights with that skirt, and it's too warm for that yet." How I had a little sister who loved dresses and skirts was beyond me. Give me jeans and a T-shirt any day.

"Fine. I'll see you after school," she told me, pushing open the squeaky door.

"Have a good day!" I told her, just like Rose had every single school day for the past five years.

She sent me a shaky smile and a little wave. "You, too. Love you!"

"Love you," I told her as she dashed off, calling for her best friend, Lauren.

I got my backpack, slung it over my shoulder and headed into Forks High, home of the Spartans. Joy of joys. We got to keep our same lockers every year, so I stopped by and stashed my stuff.

"Hey, chica!" I smiled at the sound of Angela's voice.

I turned and there she was, my best friend other than Emmett, looking tanned and terrific.

"Damn, girl, you clearly got some sun in California."

She grinned and gave me a hug. "Yeah, well, it was like the only affordable thing to do! We went to Disney like twice, but Mom couldn't swing more than that. It was a blast, though."

"Maybe so, but I missed you. Texting and Facetiming are not enough."

"Tell me about it." She looped her arm through mine. "How was your summer?"

I smirked. "Typical."

"So, you read a lot and went out with Emmett and Rose when they dragged you along."

"Yeah, well, mostly, until she broke up with him."

"What?" Angela came to screeching halt. "Rose broke up with Emmett? Why?"

"She's going to school in England and didn't want to hold him back or something." I shrugged. "I don't know if she really wanted to, but she did it."

"Wow. I thought they'd get married someday."

Jeez. Angela didn't know how I felt about Emmett, so I couldn't get mad at her for saying it, especially when I more or less assumed the same thing.

"Yeah, well…"

"Could you move, please?"

Crap. There was the voice of someone I hadn't missed. At all.

Angela rolled her eyes and plastered on a fake smile as she turned both of us toward said voice.

"Tanya, cousin dearest! How are you?"

I had to laugh, knowing that the cousin dearest reference would probably fly right over Tanya's head. She'd been my best friend once upon a time but definitely wasn't anymore. Angela despised her cousin, with good reason. She was, well, a bitch. And I didn't use that word often or lightly. But when the name fit…

"I'll be wonderful if you two get out of my way so I can get into my locker."

Her tone was totally snotty. She really __was__ a bitch. She tapped her ridiculous high heels on the linoleum floor. Who wore high heels to high school anyway? Tanya, that's who. Along with a form-fitting red dress that looked like something she should go clubbing in.

"By all means, we wouldn't want to keep you from what is clearly a makeup emergency!"

I bit back a giggle as a look of horror washed over Tanya's pretty face. She yanked open her locker as quickly as she could, and of course, she had a mirror fastened inside. She began studying her face critically.

"I look fine," she told Angela, glaring at both of us because we weren't bothering to hide the laughter now.

"Tanya," a smooth male voice announced from behind me.

I glanced back, and yeah, it was Edward Cullen, the only boy I'd ever actually kissed. He'd been Tanya's boyfriend since freshman year. It seemed like he'd gotten even taller over the summer, easily around six feet. He was also somehow better-looking as well, which wasn't fair because he'd already been gorgeous.

"Hey, honey," she cooed in a disgusting voice, standing on tiptoes to plant a kiss on his lips.

He wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her against his long, lanky frame. "Hey, baby. I missed you this morning."

Gag. What he saw in her I didn't know. Well, I mean, I guess I knew. Perfect strawberry-blonde hair, big boobs, and rumor had it she happily put out for him, so yeah, I got what he saw in her technically. But she'd been a raging bitch since junior high.

"I missed you, too." She smirked at Ang and me. "I was just telling my cousin here that I looked fine, not that she would know anything about that. And Bella. That's an interesting shirt you have there."

I glanced down at the bowling shirt I'd found in my mom's room many years ago. I'd loved the robin's egg blue color and had stashed it before we donated most of her things. I was finally big enough-well, okay, I finally had boobs that made it fit right.

"Thanks," I told her, even though she hadn't meant it as a compliment and we all knew it. "It was my mother's."

For a brief second, I thought I saw something flash in her eyes. After all, she'd been through my mom's death with me. But whatever it was was gone before I could be sure what I'd seen.

"Well, I guess we can't all be concerned with what we look like, can we? Let's go, Edward." She linked her fingers with his and started down the hallway.

Edward glanced over his shoulder at us and gave a slight shrug. I wasn't sure if he was trying to apologize for his witch of a girlfriend or what.

"That cunt!" Angela hissed, stepping forward, looking like she was going to tackle Tanya and give her a beat down.

I caught her arm. "She's not worth it. Let's just go to class."

"Fine. Edward would probably stop me from beating her ass anyway. But I will find a way to get back at her," Angela declared.

"Don't do it on my account. She's not worth it." Hadn't been since seventh grade, thank you very much.

"Ugh. I'm just so sick of her. She gets everything she wants. Spoiled brat."

"I know. But you know what she doesn't have?"

"What's that?" Ang asked, falling into step beside me.

"Us as best friends. Has to suck for her."

Angela laughed. "True. I bet she secretly misses our slumber parties, staying up all night, watching John Hughes movies, drooling over…"

"Jake Ryan," we both said together, breaking up into giggles.

Angela wiped her teary eyes as we got near our English class. "Too bad she actually got one in real life."

Damn. She was right. Rich, handsome, athletic, King of the school, cool car, great hair… Edward Cullen kind of was Jake Ryan-like. Why hadn't I seen that before?

"Well, now she's an even bigger bitch," I said, making Angela laugh again.

"Truer words, my friend. Truer words."

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

The first day of school always tended to fly by, and before I knew it, it was lunchtime. I headed to the cafeteria, hoping Angela had gotten there first and staked out a table for us.

Of course, the first thing I saw was __the__ table-you know the one. The one where all the cool kids sit. Edward was perched on top of it, and Tanya sat on the bench, leaning against his thigh as they laughed and chatted with the rest of the jocks and popular people. Ugh.

I felt a buzzing against my thigh and dug my phone out of my jeans pocket.

 ** **Can't make lunch. Banner wanted to talk to me about my art project this semester. I'll see you in Spanish.****

Damn it. Angela wasn't going to be here and I hadn't seen Emmett since the big break up. I wasn't going to sit alone in the cafeteria like the loser that I apparently was, so I took my apple juice and carrots and headed outside to the bleachers. I came to a halt when I saw that Emmett was already there, listening to something on his iPod.

He glanced at me and gave me a half smile that didn't even bring out his dimples, but I walked over as he tugged out his ear buds.

"Hey."

"Hi. How are you?" I asked as I slid onto the bench next to him.

"I'm all right." His tone said he was anything but.

"Carrot?" I asked, offering him my baggie.

"Sure." He took one and crunched on it, looking out onto the empty field in front of us.

"I can't believe we don't have any classes together this year." We'd lucked out the past two, sharing gym both years and English during freshman year, History during sophomore.

"I know. Who are you going to run only three laps with instead of four?" he asked, kind of nudging me with his arm.

I ignored the shiver I felt go through me at his touch.

"Seriously. Coach Peterson might notice if I try it alone." We usually did our laps so slowly that he just assumed we were done with the mile only three laps in, instead of the requisite four.

"Gonna have to suck it up and run it all, B."

"I guess I will." Damn it. "You'll have to as well, though."

He rolled his sweet brown eyes at me, and I had to laugh. Yeah, I knew he could easily have run a mile on his own. He'd just always kept me company because he was sweet like that.

I gave him another carrot, and we crunched silently for a few minutes.

"Have you talked to her?" he asked finally, breaking the quiet between us.

"Yeah."

When he tilted his head, clearly indicating he actually wanted more information, I went on. "She made it to England just fine. Loves her roommate. Hates her Lit Professor. Thinks London is the best place on earth."

He snorted. "Shocker. But then, anyplace was going to be more exciting for her than here."

Crap. "Listen, E…" I touched his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "She'll come to her senses and realize that she never should have broken up with you. I know she still loves you." How could she not?

"Did she ask about me?"

I heard the hope in his tone. What was better? The lie or the truth? I didn't know, but we'd always been honest with each other, minus the whole me being in love with him thing.

"No."

He frowned and ran a hand through his adorable dark, curly hair.

"I'm sure she wanted to. She probably just didn't want to put me in the middle of anything, you know?" At least I could cushion it somehow, right?

"Like I am. Sorry, B."

"That's not what I meant, Emmett."

"I know." He picked up his ear buds and shoved them into his jeans pocket along with his phone. "But I shouldn't ask you to give up information on Rose like that. I know it's not fair, being split between your best friend and your sister. We both promised you when we got together that we wouldn't do that."

"It's okay."

He shook his head. "No, it's not. But it stops now. Friendship first."

He held out his hand, and I took it, letting him haul me to my feet. He put his arms around me in an all too brief hug that was over before I could even breathe him in. He socked me lightly on the shoulder and gave me a quick smile that did show his adorable dimples this time.

"Let's hit it, B."

"Yeah."

Friendship first. That figured.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N Happy NFL Sunday! And it is, because college football Saturday is already dead to me thanks to my Noles being the absolute suck this year. I wait allllll damn year for football to be back and then my team is awful. But I did enjoy the Auburn/LSU game and Ohio State/TCU. Congrats to those of you with actual winning college teams this year. Enjoy for me :)**

 **So, I lied about posting letter number two, because I forgot that it makes more sense to post it before the next chapter (yep, that's the big one! or the first big one I guess I should say). So I'll post the letter in a day or two and the chapter on Sunday. I'm trying to write ahead but this week I was in a funk so I didn't write til this weekend. Once I get more under my belt I will publish faster, but one a week works, plus chapters start getting longer as we go as well. I'm glad you guys are having fun with this, just as I am.**

 **Some thought Edward was a jerk last chapter. Hmmm. Well, I admit I kinda thought Peter was in the movie during that scene as well. But that opinion changed quickly and hopefully yours will start to here also :) Enjoy and Ill see you in a couple of days.**

 **By the way, there's still time to get in on the compilation! Getting close to it coming out! I can't wait :) Happy Sunday!**

To All the Boys Chapter 3

"So, how was your first day?" I asked Alice as she strapped her seat-belt on and, damn it, put her silly bike helmet on her head again.

"It was good! David Ayers got in trouble for pushing Lauren down, and now the teachers are already watching him. He can't get away with being a jerk for a while!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm and wished I'd enjoyed fifth grade more when I was in fifth grade. The older you got, the less fun school and all the crap around it was.

"Well, I'm glad that David got in trouble. He's always been a bully."

"Uh-huh. And Maddie invited me to her birthday party. And Lauren wants to do a sleepover some time this weekend. Can I?"

"You'll have to ask Dad."

She scoffed at me, and yeah, it was a silly comment. Dad would just ask me if she could anyway. He worked a lot and mostly left whoever the oldest was in charge of things like scheduling activities. Now that Rose was away, that fell on me. As long as we were honest about where we were going and being safe whatever we were doing, he was on board with it.

"As long as I don't have to give you a ride." Going from home to school was one thing. Driving all over town was another.

"Please, like I'd ask you to do that," she told me, pointing at her helmet to drive the matter home.

"Yeah, yeah, brat."

Okay, we could do this. The parking lot was mostly empty, since Ali got out after I did. I'd used my time waiting for her to read a few more chapters of __Forbidden Hearts,__ my latest trashy romance read. Everybody had their addictions, and sexy smut was mine. I wouldn't ever apologize for it, even if Emmett had a field day teasing me over my books.

I started up the car, sent up a quick prayer to all holy deities, and put the truck into reverse, keeping my foot on the brake as I did so, slowly easing it off. All right! We were moving and we were moving slowly, and…

"Watch where you're going, Swan!"

Holy crap. I hit the brakes, horrified as the one and only Edward Cullen jumped just out of the way of my left bumper.

"I'm riding my bike from now on!" Alice told me, crossing her arms.

I didn't have time to address that because Edward Cullen was knocking on my window. Double crap. I rolled it down, manually of course, since the truck was made in the sixties.

"Hello, Edward," I said, like it was an every-day occurrence for him to knock on my window.

He glanced into the cab of the truck, smirking when he saw my sister's helmet. "Smart kid," he told me.

I opened my mouth to defend myself, but what could I say, really?

"This truck is very old, but it does have a rear-view mirror and side mirrors I see."

Smart-ass. "It does indeed."

I finally risked a glance at him and was relieved to see that he was smiling.

"So, how about using them before you run over some unsuspecting classmate? Most wouldn't be as cool about it as I am." He grinned as he complimented himself. Jerk.

"Maybe I did it on purpose."

"Hell on wheels, Bella Swan. Hells Bells. Fitting," he said with a laugh. "I don't think I've done anything to warrant being run over by you, have I?"

Well, no, technically he hadn't.

"Maybe I was hoping your girlfriend was with you. You can't tell me she doesn't deserve it."

His cute half smile fell. "I'm not sure where Tanya is. But what she said earlier…"

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it. I'm used to it from her."

"It wasn't cool, though. And I told her that when we were alone."

Would have been nicer if he'd said something then and there, but it was more than I'd expected from him at least. He was pretty whipped when it came to Tanya.

"Thanks. But I can take care of myself."

"Obviously." He gave me that smile again. "You just run over people in this big tank of yours. Nobody stands a chance."

I had to laugh. "It's true. So don't cross me, Cullen."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Swan." He took out his phone and frowned. "You'd tell me if you did run her over, right? Because it wouldn't be nice to make me wait here if you knew that she wasn't going to show."

"I'm too smart to implicate myself, but I can say with a clear conscience that I didn't run her over. Not today anyway. I can't make any promises about tomorrow, though."

He chuckled and took a step back. "I'm going to put a warning sticker on your bumper tomorrow to let everyone know not to walk behind it at any time. I'm pretty sure they make Beware of Swans signs."

Lord. I couldn't help but laugh of the image I had of one dead center on the tailgate. I kind of wanted one now, not that I wanted it to be about my crappy driving. Just because.

"That'd be fun."

"Fun and a public service for the rest of us." He chuckled. "Be safe and use your mirrors on the way home, okay?"

"Where's the fun in that?" I called as he waved and headed off to his Audi, which was about the exact opposite to my piece of crap truck.

He checked his cell phone again and then tried to call someone-Tanya I presume. He sent me a wave again as he got into his car with his phone pressed to his ear.

Wow, he was way cooler about that than I deserved, really.

"Who was that?" Alice demanded, making me focus back on her.

"Edward Cullen," I told her, putting the truck back in drive. I drove past Edward, trying to appear a lot more competent than his last impression of my driving.

"He's really cute!" she told me, punctuating that statement with a little bounce.

"He's dating Tanya," I told her, hoping to squash any Edward Cullen fantasies she might try to entertain.

"Oh." She sighed and patted my knee. "Do you even know why she hates you so much?"

I had theories but no solid reason. "I had to kiss Edward during a game of spin the bottle when we were in junior high, and she had a crush on him and I knew it. The day after that, she more or less stopped talking to me unless it was to say something mean." I shrugged. "Plus, Angela and I got closer, and maybe she felt left out there. I don't know. Seems crazy to hate me after she ended up actually getting him in the end."

"Love makes you do crazy things," Alice told me.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I turned into our driveway. "And you would know that…how?"

"Those books you read," she said, giggling as I turned off the truck.

"You don't read those, do you?" I demanded, because crap, Dad would kill me.

"No! I was just guessing. I've read the back covers." She looked so proud of herself as she took off her helmet and pushed open the door. "And I'm riding my bike to school tomorrow."

I sighed and got out my side. "I'll ask Dad to drop us off and Angela or Emmett to bring us home." It was time to admit defeat. One nearly flattened king of the high school was enough. I was lucky Edward was way nicer about it than he had to be.

"Good call, sissy," she told me, skipping toward the house.

Yep. It was best to keep my feet on the ground. My head was already in the clouds, as my sister always said. I didn't need the rest of me to be.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Bella?"

I looked up from the stove, where I was adding the mac into the cheese. "What do you need?" I asked Alice.

"I'm making a birthday card for Maddie, and I need the glue. Do you know where it is?"

"My desk," I told her. "Go ahead and get it, but then clean up for dinner. It's almost ready."

"Okay." She dashed off to get her glue as I pulled the chicken out of the oven.

Dad came in just as I finished setting our plates on the table, and Alice joined us a minute later.

"There are my girls." He gave us each a hug. "How was your first day?"

"Okay," I told him, and Alice launched into a play by play of everything that had transpired in the fifth grade as we ate. She talked through the entire dinner, just about.

I'd tuned her out since I'd heard it all already, until I vaguely heard something about "Bella nearly ran over this really cute boy."

"Bells?" he asked, giving me his cop stare.

I sighed. "I know. I suck at driving. Could you just take us to school? I can get us a ride home."

"Sure." His moustache twitched. "I'll try to carve out some time this weekend to take you out in the truck"

I smiled, knowing that it wasn't going to happen. Dad worked hard, too hard, and during what little down-time he had, he liked to relax. Driving with me wasn't relaxing for anyone.

"Sounds good, Dad."

"And now, what do you say we put on __Wheel of Fortune__ and you take me on?" Dad asked, smiling at me.

"You know I always beat you." It was nothing but the truth.

"Ali's going to help me, aren't you, baby?"

"Yes, Daddy!"

"Bells?" He asked, as he took our plates over to the sink and started washing.

"Sure."

"Good. I miss my girls. All of them."

He smiled sadly, and I knew he was thinking of Rose. Man, I missed her, too. I didn't realize how much I relied on her until she wasn't here. I helped Dad load the dishwasher and then settled into the living room. The three of us was our new normal. Change sucked.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

The rest of the week went much better since I wasn't the one behind the wheel. Dad dropped us off, which was embarrassing since he had the police cruiser, but I figured it was less embarrassing than killing one of my classmates, even Tanya.

Angela was back at lunch, and Emmett joined us once. The other days he spent alone, I guess. I knew he was missing Rose, and being around me couldn't help but remind him of her. Our after school gaming sessions had gone completely by the wayside. That was okay, though. I had homework. And my books.

Friday night came, and I happily settled in to watch __Sixteen Candles__ for the billionth time with Ali.

"Are you sure you don't have anything better to do?" she asked, laying her head on a pillow in my lap.

I ran my fingers through her dark hair. "What could be better than spending the evening with you and Jake Ryan?"

"Spending it with a real boy?" she suggested.

My mind automatically went to Emmett, but I shook my head. Things were different now, without Rose as a buffer for my feelings and with his feelings for her coloring our every interaction.

"Fantasy boys like Jake Ryan are a lot more fun than real ones," I told her. "Much less drama."

"I think you need a boyfriend."

I laughed. "I don't, but even if I did, it's not like I could just get one with the snap of my fingers."

"Yes you could." Ali sat up and stared at me. "You're really pretty, Bella."

I scoffed at that one, but she shook her head and plowed on.

"You are! And you're smart and funny when you want to be. And you dress cool."

Now I knew she was reaching. "You're sweet, Alice. And I love you. You're all I need."

She gave me a humph before lying back down. "You deserve your own Jake Ryan."

"Thank you. If you find him, send him my way." As if one was just waiting for me, especially here in Forks.

"Okay."

I shook my head and fell into my favorite movie. Fiction was good enough for me. It was safer. Real people left, or even worse, died. Fantasy people didn't. Who needed reality? Not me.


	5. Letter 2

**Here's letter number two! Sorry it's later than planned. I'll post a full chapter tomorrow. Have a great weekend, and i'll see you then!**

To All the Boys Letter 2

Dear Edward,

I think you are beautiful. Inside and out, even with your braces. And it was really cool that I could kind of feel them beneath your lips when we kissed tonight. I hope they didn't hurt you, though. That would suck if our first kiss made you bleed.

Our first kiss. My first kiss. I don't know if was yours or not. It was over so fast, probably because everyone's eyes were on us. I'd like to think that's why it was so fast, though, and not that you didn't want to kiss me when the bottle landed on you.

I have to admit, I was kind of hoping it would land on Tyler Crowley, not because I don't think you're cute or anything but because I had a crush on him from summer camp. And also because Tanya has a crush on you. But now I do, too.

She'd be really mad if I told her that I had feelings for you now, but how could I not? Your lips were so soft and smooth against mine. And I really liked it that you held on to my hands the whole time, like you knew I needed something to hold on to so I wouldn't freak out or run away or something dumb. That would have been embarrassing in front of half of our class.

My mom once told me that you always remember your big firsts, like your first love and your first kiss and stuff. And I will always remember our first kiss because it was kind of perfect. It would only have been more perfect if everyone wasn't watching and waiting for their own turns to spin the bottle.

Now that I know what it's like to kiss you, I wonder what it would be like to hold your hand, put my head on your shoulder, stare into your beautiful green eyes, and be your girlfriend. I think it would be awesome. Just like you are.

I hope you know that I loved our first kiss, and I really, really hope that we'll get to have a second, third, fourth, and many more kisses after this. I'm about to go to bed, and I can still feel your lips on mine. I hope I dream about them tonight. And every night until I can kiss you again.

Love,

Your girl if you want me to be, Bella.


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello again! Do you know what sucks? Being awake at 4:30 AM on a Sunday when you don't have to be up or go anywhere. My brain was just chattering away at me and would not shut off. Happily it mentally wrote the next two chapters for me, so there's that, if I have the energy to actually type it out later! Crazy!**

 **I'm glad you guys loved Edward's letter! I have another one ready to post soon. You'll see! haha And things are ramping up from here on out! I've been asked a lot if this is going to be a straight parallel to the movie, and while I'll keep true in my way, the more I write, the more I'm veering off. Next chapter has a major difference, and if you remember, the movie skipped a couple of months at one point. Filling in the spaces is filling in a lot more story, and it's becoming its own thing in a way. Hopefully you'll enjoy the missing pieces as much as I'm enjoying writing them :)**

 **I have jury duty tomorrow...joyous. haha So know that I'll be reading whatever reviews come in overnight in some room waiting to be called to see if I get on a case. (I got selected a few years ago). We shall see. I'm sure you all will entertain me with your thoughts and theories. Looking forward to it.**

 **Have a great NFL Sunday and I'll post the next letter soon and next chapter on Sunday. I'm off to attempt to do a few things before I have to nap! Stupid brain!**

To All the Boys Chapter 4

"Oh, my God! Did you hear the news?"

Angela accosted me pretty much the second I'd stepped out of my dad's cruiser, so I wasn't sure what news I could possibly have heard, unless it came over the bandwidth, which…no.

"What news?" I asked, taking in her utterly gleeful expression. Something good had happened, apparently.

"The Golden Couple is no more!" She punctuated the statement with a twirl, sending her long blue skirt flowing out from her legs.

Damn. That was news. "Edward and Tanya broke up? Why?"

Please let him have dumped her on her possibly surgically enhanced ass. Please.

Ang scrunched up her face. "Apparently she met some older guy and just kept blowing Edward off."

Damn. I wondered if she was with him when Edward was looking for her after school last week.

"So, she dumped him."

That sucked for Edward, who was kind of a nice guy and deserved better than Tanya. But he'd loved her, and I knew how much it sucked when you couldn't have the one you loved.

"That's too bad." Ang gave me a side-eye, so I clarified. "For Edward, because he's probably upset. I couldn't care less about Tanya's feelings."

"Ugh. I know. I wish he'd crushed her like a bug and left her sobbing in the cafeteria, but it is what it is."

And it was. Everyone seemed to be talking about the break up everywhere I went. I was really glad that Rose broke up with Emmett when school wasn't in session, because it was hard enough on him without all the added gossip. Most people still assumed he was with my sister, because he hadn't said any different and I wasn't about to. Angela was the only person I'd told, and she wasn't about to tell anyone.

I was almost happy when Coach Peterson announced that we'd be running our ridiculous fitness mile, because even though I didn't have Emmett to run with, at least I could stop hearing about Tanya and Edward. I'd had enough of her name for the day. For the year, really.

I started off the first lap at a decent trot, slowing to a walk once Coach sat on the bleachers and started reading something or other. With a little luck, maybe I'd only have to do two laps this time.

"Bella!"

I glanced over and saw one half of the formerly golden couple heading my way. The good half, thankfully.

"Edward," I said when he stopped next to me. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to ask how he was doing or what. I wasn't overly familiar with relationship etiquette, since I'd never had a relationship to speak of.

"Hey."

He looked decidedly uncomfortable, shifting his feet and glancing around like he was afraid to be seen with me. I mean, I knew I wasn't the most popular girl in the school, but I didn't have cooties or leprosy or whatever.

"Listen, I'm flattered, but Tanya and I just broke up."

What in the hell was he talking about?

"Uh, okayyyyyy." I hadn't even seen him since that happened, so why on earth would he possibly think I…what? Wanted him?

He ran a hand through his hair. "It's just, I still love her, you know?"

"Sure," I agreed, because even if he should never have loved her in the first place because she was evil, he had, and I didn't expect him to be over it if she'd just dumped him.

He gave me a tiny smile. "Not that it's not a great letter. Really it is."

And now I was completely lost. I thought maybe someone had started a rumor that I was going to make a move now that he was single, which was absolutely ridiculous, but hey, high school. But letter? Had someone written him a fake note from me?

"Edward, I have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't write you any letter."

His smile grew into a more pronounced smirk, and he took a piece of paper out his pocket.

"Dear Edward, I think you are beautiful. Inside and out, even with your braces."

And suddenly I couldn't hear a word he said over the buzzing in my head. No. It couldn't be. Those were my words. My secret words that absolutely nobody in the world knew about.

"No. No, no, no."

The buzzing got louder, and suddenly everything went black. Blessedly silent and still. Yes, this was better. I'd just stay in the darkness.

"Bella. Bella! Wake up!"

I felt light patting on my cheek, followed by a shake of my shoulders. Damn it. I opened my eyes and found a handsome face leaning over me, looking slightly panicked.

"Are you okay?"

He really was beautiful. My letter had been truthful. Crap on a cracker. My letter.

I sat up, and Edward sat back on his heels, still studying me worriedly.

"I'm fine," I assured him. "You can go now."

"You aren't fine. You fainted. Maybe you should go to the nurse."

Ugh. I didn't need to go to the nurse. Or to be reminded that I'd fainted like one of the women in some of the old-timey romances I'd read. Of course, they'd fainted from sheer romance, not abject humiliation like I was facing, but still. It was embarrassing either way. I was not a fainter.

"I don't need the nurse." Time to suck it up, Swan. "And I don't know how you got that letter, but if you actually read it, then you know I wrote it a long time ago. You don't have braces anymore, after all."

He grinned, showing off his perfect white teeth. The braces had done their job.

"I thought maybe you sent it to me to remind me of that first kiss and maybe ask for another."

I scoffed at that nonsense. As if I had the balls to do something like that. "I somehow managed to get over you during the next four years."

"I don't know… I am pretty unforgettable."

I rolled my eyes and sat up, trying to shake off the fog I'd been in since I realized he had my letter.

"Well, since neither one of us is pining for the other, I think you should give the letter back, and we can just pretend this never happened." I was one hundred percent in favor of this plan.

"I don't think so, Swan. It's a pretty great letter. I think I'll keep it to remember such a momentous time in our lives. I'm glad I got it."

I started to ask him if he'd broken into my house for some unfathomable reason, when I saw something terrible over his shoulder. Emmett was headed our way, which normally would have been a very good thing, but I noticed that he held a folded-up white piece of paper in his hand. A piece of paper that looked like the twin of the one in Edward's hand.

Oh no. No. This had to be a very bad dream. The worst dream I'd ever had. This could not be happening. Edward getting his letter was, all in all, no big deal. We were both already laughing it off. No harm, no foul. But Emmett? Emmett getting his could ruin everything. Our friendship. My relationship with my sister. Everything. I had to do something.

"So, I guess since you're not still secretly in love with me, we can just…"

But Edward never got to finish his sentence, because I reached out and grabbed him by his shirt collar, hauling him toward me, and pulling him off balance. I pressed my lips to his as he pitched forward, falling on top of me in the middle of the track. I held on to him for all I was worth, not wanting him to pull away. Emmett had to think this was real.

I wasn't sure, but it sort of felt like Edward's lips were moving on mine. Then again, he might be trying to ask me what in the hell I was doing, not that I really knew. But the sounds of a whistle and shout of my name penetrated my consciousness, and I figured enough time had passed, so I released my grip on Edward and sort of pushed him away from me.

Poor guy. He looked completely baffled, but I didn't care. Because Emmett had stopped about twenty feet or so away and was staring at us. I wasn't sure what his expression was, but I really didn't want to know.

I scrambled to my feet, murmured a quiet, "Sorry," and ran past the scowling Coach Peterson, who was yelling at me about how I was supposed to be running, not kissing, and to get to the locker room to cool off. Somehow I'd managed to run less than a lap. A new world record. Emmett would have been impressed if we ever talked again. And we wouldn't. Because he had my letter, and everything was a mess.

After I showered, I headed to my last class of the day, wishing I'd risked life and limb and driven myself to work so I could skip and go home. I wondered if Charlie would let me home school myself. He may never know if I did it anyway.

"Hey, Bella."

Crap. I really needed to focus. If I wasn't careful, I couldn't avoid Emmett. And Edward, seeing as I'd kissed him after telling him I wasn't into him anymore. What was I doing? Oh right. Focusing.

Eric Yorkie stood in front of me. Eric of Sadie Hawkins dance fame. Eric of letter number three.. Oh, God, not another one.

"Please tell me you didn't get a letter from me."

He let out a little giggle and shook his head. "I would if I could, but then I'd be lying."

Damn it. I had to get home. Once I did, I'd find that my letters were all in the pretty blue satin box where they belonged and this day was just a very detailed figment of my imagination.

"Look, Eric. I wrote it a long time ago. I don't still have a crush on you or anything." Crap, did that sound harsh? "Not that you're not a great guy. It's just…that was a long time ago."

He smiled, his dark eyes twinkling. "It was. And we had a great time at the dance, but I didn't really think you were still into me."

"No, not at all."

Crap, was that rude? Eric seemed okay with it, as he threw back his head and laughed.

"That's a good thing, seeing as I'm gay, you know."

No, I did not know. But I was glad he wasn't insulted. "That's good. I mean, that you're not upset of anything."

He chuckled and slung an arm around me. "How could I be upset? I was super shy and super unsure of myself back then, and you asked me to dance and made me feel like I belonged. I kind of had a crush on you, too, albeit not a romantic one."

Well, at least someone returned my feelings, even if he played for the other team. Such was my life.

"Come on, Bella. Let me escort you to class, in honor of you being my one and only girl."

I couldn't resist his grin or his happy nature. A gay boyfriend was better than no boyfriend at all. I fell into step with him.

"So, you really liked my letter?"

He laughed. "No, Bella. I loved your letter."

At least one of them hadn't ruined my life.

I got through the day. When the last bell rang, I ran to my locker, ready to get the heck out of here. Alice was going to Lauren's, so I was just going to walk home, seeing as my plan on bumming a ride from Emmett wasn't going to come to fruition, since I planned on hiding from him for the next two years.

I got the books I needed, and then kept my head down as I stepped outside. I knew where Emmett usually parked, so I headed right, adding a little extra time to my walk, but seeing as I hadn't even run one lap today, it was probably a good thing.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I reached the edge of the parking lot. I was going to cut through the trees rather than walk on the sidewalk. I was going to do it. One day of avoiding Emmett down. Many, many more to go.

"Bella. I need to talk to you."

Crap.

 **A/N 2 Uh Oh! Who caught up to her? Poor Bella, can't get home to bury her head under the covers just yet :)**


	7. Letter 3

**A/N Here's Eric's letter! I don't know about you, but I could use some sweetness today, and our Bella has that in spades. And her writing totally mirrors my diary from when I was twelve, and full of exclamations and emotion and ridiculousness. And dances. I posted my diary a few years ago on Facebook to give us all a laugh, and would be happy to post snippets again if you guys are interested. Anyway, I hope this brings a few smiles. It was a tough day for many of my friends and myself, and I imagine it's the same for some of you. Know that I support and love you all. I'll see you on Sunday!**

To All the Boys Letter 3

Dear Eric,

I really had fun at the dance tonight. You're a really good dancer. I never danced with a boy before. Unless you count group dancing with Emmett and Angela, which I don't.

When you put your arms around my waist and we started dancing to "All of Me," I got lost in your eyes. I think that should be our song, don't you? Not that dancing to "Happy" wasn't fun! I was very happy to be with you!

I'm sorry that I stepped on your toes so much. I guess I should have practiced before the dance, huh? Next time I'll do better!

Do you think there will be a next time? It felt like it was just the two us when we danced and everyone in the room just disappeared. Did you feel it, too? I kind of wanted you to kiss me then, but since we really weren't alone, I'm glad you didn't. I want our first kiss to be private and special. Kisses should be, shouldn't they?

I've never kissed anyone before, but now I know who I want to be the one that I do kiss. Hint, it's you! Hopefully you feel the same!

I'll be dreaming of our dance, and in my dream, we will have that kiss! I hope your dreams are like mine.

Dreaming of you.

Love always,

Bella


	8. Chapter 5

**A/N Good morning and Happy NFL Sunday! I'm up and around and getting ready to make a grocery run and do some cleaning things (blah) before the games get going. There were some good college football games yesterday. My morons actually won, which I did not expect. And I just checked scores and saw Ohio State came back on Penn State. My Dad and bro will be very happy. Congrats Buckeye gals.**

 **Okay, you finally get to know who waylaid Bella before she could sneak home and die of embarrassment in the privacy of her home! This chapter kicks off the rest of this story, so it's an important one :) Enjoy! And next chapter is where I have a major deviation from the original story and things change in some ways. I hope you guys enjoy this one as much as I do :)**

 **No letter this week, timing wise it doesn't work, but I think next week I'll post another. Have to reread to be sure where I am. But we have 2 more out there and you'll find out who soon. Happy reading and I'll see you next Sunday! Have a good one!**

To All the Boys Chapter 5

"I thought we already had." Really, what more was there to say? I mean, okay, so I'd kissed him and run away, but really, that should have said it all.

Edward cocked an eyebrow and gestured over to one of the outdoor lunch tables closest to where I'd nearly made my escape.

Heaving a sigh, I followed him over to the bench. It looked like we were doing this. What was one more humiliating conversation with him today?

"I'm sorry I kissed you."

His bright grin flashed as he sat. "I'm not."

That was…weird. "But you had just told me you weren't ready to move on." I shook my head. "Not that that was what I was attempting to do."

"What were you attempting to do?" he asked, leaning forward.

Well, crap. "I saw Emmett coming our way with his letter in his hand. I didn't want to deal with it and figured the best way to make him think the letter meant nothing was to kiss you."

Edward sat back, a frown on his face. "So I wasn't the only one who got a letter?"

Oh, jeez. Spare me from the male ego. "Did you honestly think you were the only boy I'd ever been in lo…like with?"

He shook his head. "I don't feel very special anymore."

I rolled my eyes at that.

"How many letters were there?"

Ugh. God. "Five. And at least three of you have gotten them. I have no idea how."

"Five?" He threw a hand over his heart. "Who else had competition with me for your heart?"

We stared at each other for several moments, and I knew that he wasn't going to budge.

"Eric Yorkie, Jasper Whitlock, and Tyler Crowley."

Edward started howling with laughter. "Seriously?" he asked when he managed to catch his breath. "Yorkie's gay."

"So I've heard," I muttered. "But I didn't know that in the seventh grade. He may not have either, for that matter. I should ask him, since unlike __some__ people, he was cool about my letter."

"I'm cool about it," he said, still chuckling quietly. "Whitlock, though? You're going to have to change your look a little if you want to catch him. I saw him mooning over some old picture of Eleanor Roosevelt or something."

Okay, that was funny, and I had to laugh. "I really doubt it was Eleanor Roosevelt, but yeah, I admit Jasper is a bit out there. His letter was from when we did Model UN, in sixth grade."

His knowledge of the First Continental Congress had impressed me. What can I say? Brains were still sexy, but then sexy was also sexy.

"And Crowley? Please tell me that Is not a recent letter."

God, no. "God's gift to women, or so he likes to think? No, I don't think so."

Tyler was now one of those guys who thought every girl in the school was into him. I hoped to God he hadn't gotten his letter, because he'd take that as proof that he was as amazing as he thought he was.

Edward was waiting, still grinning at me.

"Camp Tikihama, right before sixth grade. We worked on our kite together."

That full-on belly laugh erupted again, and I joined in because seriously, that had been all it had taken for a crush to form.

"Man, who knew it was so easy to get a girl to fall for you when you're younger," he said, shaking his head. "Kites and Model UN. To think I sweated that first kiss."

I smacked his arm. "That was then. They were all very old letters, as you know. Except Emmett's."

The laughter died off his face. "How recent was Emmett's?"

God. Kill me now. "A couple of weeks ago."

His eyes got really wide. "As in, while he was dating your sister?"

"No! They broke up!"

He eyed me skeptically. "I hadn't heard that."

"Nobody did. It was just before she left for England. She didn't want him tied down while she'd be halfway around the world."

"Okay, but…" He broke off, probably not sure what to say because, really, what was there to say? I was horrible.

"It's not like I ever intended to do anything about it." I sighed and put my head in my hands. "He was my best friend for years before they decided to date. And I loved him, like you do your best friend."

I peeked through my fingers and saw Edward nod.

"I guess getting to see him as a boyfriend, as Rose's boyfriend, opened my eyes to what a great guy he was in more than a best friend way. But I never did anything about it! And I wouldn't! I just wrote a letter about how I wouldn't have left him behind, like Rose was, and wouldn't have left him in the first place if he was mine. He was never supposed to see it. God. This sucks."

"Yeah, I can see that." Edward reached out and tugged my hands away from my face. "I'm sorry I teased you about the letters. That wasn't cool of me."

I shook my head. "No. It's good to laugh about the rest of them. They were ridiculous. Emmett, though… It'll mess everything up if he thinks I want him. And if he tells my sister… God." Rose would hate me.

Edward nodded. "This is good."

I gaped at him. "What?"

He smiled. "No, not because Emmett knows. I mean, I think we can help each other."

Oh, really? "How so?"

He grinned. "Well, after you kissed me today…"

I groaned at the memory. "I really wish you'd forget about that."

"No can do, Swan. You see, word got back to Tanya that you and I were making out in the middle of the track, and she was pissed."

He looked completely delighted by this revelation, while I felt like puking. "So, she wants to kick my ass. What else is new?" Other than the fact that everyone in the school thought I was getting it on on the track.

"Not only was she pissed, she was jealous. She hates that I've moved on," he said, using finger quotes with the words moved on.

Well, that was messed up. "But she moved on, so why can't you?"

"Exactly!" Edward threw up his hands. "She thinks I'm supposed to wait around until she gets tired of this other guy and then take her back with open arms."

Of course she thought that. She was about as self-absorbed as they came. "That sucks, Edward."

He nodded. "It does. But now that she thinks you and I are dating, she's totally pissed. She keeps texting me, too."

He took out his phone and showed me that one had arrived just a few minutes ago. It wasn't anything major, just hoping he had a good night, but it was weird all the same.

"Well, good for you, I guess." I wasn't sure what to say.

"Good for us, you mean."

At my no doubt blank look, he continued. "Look, you want Emmett to think that your letter meant nothing, or means nothing, because you're into me. And I want Tanya back. We can help each other by pretending this-" he pointed between himself and me "-is real."

"You want me to fake date you?" I asked, my voice unnaturally high.

"Yeah. It's not like we don't get along. You're a cool girl. We'll hang out and make them both think we've moved on."

This was so weird. "But you could date just about any girl in the school for real."

He shrugged, not bothering to deny it. "Maybe, but I want Tanya back. And I don't want to use anybody to do it. We'd both be going into this agreeing that it wasn't real, so nobody gets hurt or anything."

It was crazy. "No way."

"Why not, Bella? Are you going to run away from Emmett every day for the next two years?"

Yes, that had been my plan, actually. Okay, maybe it wasn't a good plan, but this? Would it even work? I mean, it might for me, but for him?

"What makes you think Tanya would be jealous of you being with me? I mean, the kiss thing could just be a one off. I'm not the kind of girl anyone gets jealous about."

Edward studied my face for a moment. "Why do you say that?"

I shrugged. "You know what I mean. I'm not gorgeous like Tanya or my sister. You should ask Jessica Stanley to be your fake girlfriend." She was pretty and one of Tanya's friends.

Edward scrunched up his face. "First, Jessica is annoying."

That was very true.

"Second, you don't see yourself very clearly. You're a very pretty girl."

I rolled my eyes, making him laugh.

"You are! And on top of that, you've got your own style."

I glanced down at the vintage lace top I'd gotten from the local consignment store. "And by my own style, you mean none?" I asked, because his girlfriend, I mean, ex-girlfriend, wore all the latest designer shit out there.

"You stand out, Swan, even if you don't think you do. You're cool. And you don't usually care what anyone thinks of you, current conversation not withstanding, which makes you even cooler."

Well, he had one thing right. I mostly didn't care what people thought of me-at least, I didn't let them think I cared.

"And third, Tanya hates you."

On that, we could definitely agree. "I know."

"So, if your ex-boyfriend started dating the girl you hated the most, how would you react?" he asked, looking triumphant.

"I've never had a boyfriend." Which is what made this all so messed up. "I don't want my first boyfriend to be a fake boyfriend."

He looked shocked at my admission. "You've never had a boyfriend?"

"Only in my imagination. And writing to them only got me trouble."

"Okay, but you don't currently want one, unless you really do want Emmett?"

I shook my head. "No. He's Rose's, and even if they don't ever get back together, he'll always be Rose's. She's my sister. I would never actually do anything with him because it would hurt her. I love Rose more than I could ever love him."

"So, what's the harm in making him think that we're together for a while? You can tell him you just had a little crush, but once you got with me, you realized it was nothing."

It wasn't a bad idea. I mean, I didn't love the idea of helping Edward get Tanya back, but I did love that she'd be mad that she thought we were together. Pissing Tanya off was a nice side benefit of this silly idea.

"If we do this, there will have to be rules."

Edward's face lit up. "Absolutely."

I unzipped my back pack and got out a notebook and pen. I flipped it open and wrote The Rules at the top, making Edward laugh.

"The first rule is no kissing."

"What kind of rule is that?" he demanded. "You've already kissed me."

"That was done out of desperation. I told you I've never had a boyfriend, and it seems like I should save my kisses for someone real."

"Nobody is going to believe we're together if I can't kiss you."

He had a bit of a point, seeing as he and Tanya were always sucking face for all to see. But I was firm on this. What could we do? And suddenly I had it.

"You can put your hand in my back pocket."

Edward looked at me blankly. "I can touch your ass? What's that supposed to do?"

God. "Haven't you ever seen __Sixteen Candles?"__

"No."

"Jeez. Rule number two is you're going to watch it with me." I added that to the list. "One of the opening scenes is the guy putting his hand in the girl's back pocket. It showed everyone that they were together."

Edward sighed but nodded. "Fine. I won't kiss you on the lips, but I do reserve the right to the cheek or temple."

That was fair. I amended rule number one to __No kissing on the lips.__

"Rule number three: no telling anyone about this. We're together as far as everyone is concerned," I told him, writing it down.

"The first rule of __Fight Club.__ "

"What?"

"You've never seen it? The first rule of fight club is there is no fight club."

I shook my head.

"Oh, hell no. Add that to the list with your movie, then. For every chick flick, we add one of my movies."

That was fair. I amended rule number two.

"What else?"

"You have to go to my games and parties and dances with me."

I groaned and he laughed. "We need to be seen together outside of school. You know I'm right."

"Fine." Inspiration struck. "Then you have to drive Alice and me to and from school."

He laughed. "I'll be doing a service to everyone with that one, but cool. Add it to the list."

I added our latest rules to the list. "Anything else?"

"We hold hands in the hallways."

Made sense. I added that. "And we have to sit together at lunch and assemblies and stuff." No longer would I be searching for a seatmate if Angela wasn't at lunch.

"And if we're still together, you have to go on the class camping trip with me."

Whoa. "Hold on. That's three months away!"

"I included an if in my statement. Just write it down."

"Fine, but we're not going to be doing this three months from now, so I won't be going at all." Camping with my classmates, for crying out loud.

"We'll see, Swan. Hopefully it won't be an issue, but I'm covering all contingencies."

"Yeah, yeah. Anything else?"

He thought for a minute, and then he grinned. "Yeah. I'm going to write you letters."

What? Was he making fun of me? "Why?"

"Tanya always bitched at me because she liked to write me notes in class. What is this, the eighties? I texted her all day long, but she wanted me to write her cute little notes and hand them to her between classes and stuff. It'll really piss her off if I do that for you."

Pissing Tanya off really worked for me, so I added it to the list. "Okay."

"I think that about covers it. We can always add to it if anything comes up."

I stared at the paper in front of me. It wasn't so bad, really. And Edward was kind of fun. I could do this.

"So, do we have a deal?"

I nodded and held out my hand for him to shake, which he did, laughing of course. "Deal."

"Let me hold up my end of the bargain." At my blank look, he stood and offered me a hand up. "I'll give you a ride home."

I looked at his hand for a few moments before taking it. "No time like the present, I guess. Let's do this."

 **A/N They're doing it! And now for those of you haven't seen the movie or read the books, you know how our E &B start spending time together. Well have to see how well they do at sticking to the rules, won't we? I've always liked a little rule breaking myself :) See you next week!**


	9. Chapter 6

**A/N Happy NFL Sunday! My team is off this week but I will still be watching for my fantasy players. I hope everyone is having a good weekend. I saw A Star is Born yesterday and I feel like I've run the emotional gamut. For real. I cried my whole way home. It was such a good movie and the music was fantastic. And I felt all the feels, clearly! Highly recommend it!**

 **Okay, a few of you were pretty hard on my Edward last chapter, so I thought I'd address a few things here. First, this is how it went down in the movie, so, that's how I wrote it. It gets him and Bella spending time together, which is the goal, right? Also, he's a teenage boy who just lost his first girlfriend of over two years. If he didn't have some residual feelings about her, I'd be concerned. Yeah, we don't want him to want her back, but right now he does. We'll have to see if being around a girl like Bella enlightens him to what he should want. ;) Okay! And finally, this is me you're reading. Most of you have read me before. You know what I write, and how I write. If anything angsty comes into play, it lasts for a chapter or two tops. So, no worries, right? :) Right! Good!**

 **The Babies at the Border compilation brought in over $12,000 to charity! That's amazing and awesome that this fandom is still so active and wonderful. It did my heart good to hear that. And I'll be getting my copy in a few days and go down a reading hole! I can't wait! So much good stuff to be experienced :)**

 **Anyway, I'm wordy today. I hope you enjoy this chapter. There's a big deviation from here from how things went down in the movie, but it felt right for me to write it this way, and we'll see what happens from here. Happy reading and I'll see you soon!**

To All the Boys Chapter 6

"So, I guess we don't have to make any kind of announcement about this, do we? We'll just show up together at school tomorrow, hold hands, and bam, the word is out?" I asked Edward as he drove toward my house.

"Well, we do have to friend each other on social media, change our Facebook status and stuff."

Crap! "Why? Rose will see then!"

"And? You don't want her to know you have a boyfriend who isn't her boyfriend?"

Okay, what he said made sense, but somehow Rose knowing, halfway across the world, made it more real than the people here in Forks.

"I don't know. I hate lying to her."

Edward shot me a look of disbelief as he turned onto my street.

"What? She never asked if I had feelings for Emmett." She'd asked if I minded if she went out with him, and I hadn't, at least not really. I thought it was weird, yeah, but I didn't have a problem with it, per se.

"It'll look suspicious if we don't post pictures with each other and stuff," he told me, and I knew he was right.

"Fine, I'll… Oh shit!"

Edward let out a little laugh as he pulled into my driveway, and we both saw Emmett sitting on my front porch.

"No time like the present, huh?" he asked, turning off his car.

"What are you doing?" I asked, unable to look away from Emmett.

"Walking my girlfriend to her door," he replied, getting out of his car and running around the side to let me out. He held out a hand. "This is what we're doing this for, right?"

Right. I absolutely didn't want to face Emmett right now, but doing it with Edward by my side wouldn't be so utterly bad. Maybe. Ugh. Yes, it would.

He twined our fingers together and walked with me toward my house. I felt like each step was a step closer to doom, but it was too late to have him take me somewhere else.

"Hey, Emmett," Edward said as we came to a stop in front of the boy in question, who had stood up as he saw us approaching.

"Hi, Edward." He barely looked at Edward, though. His eyes were on me. "I was hoping I could talk to you, Bella."

God, he didn't sound like himself at all. The tension I heard in his voice and saw in the way he was standing had me stepping back.

Edward released my hand and slipped his arm around my waist. "Actually, Emmett, we were just stopping by so Bella could drop off her books before we go get a bite to eat."

We were? Okay, so we were.

"Why don't you go put your stuff away, babe?"

Babe? I wasn't about to respond to that, so I just nodded and brushed past Emmett, doing my best not to look at him. I had no idea how he was reacting to this, but I was going to take Edward's brilliant idea of getting the hell away from Emmett and run with it.

I kept my back to both boys as I unlocked the door and hurried inside, collapsing against the door after I shut it. See? This is why I kept my feelings to myself and kept my relationships imaginary. It was so much easier. I was ready to hyperventilate at just the sight of Emmett waiting for me. I wasn't meant to have a boyfriend, clearly.

"So, are you with Bella now?"

And I needed to stop freaking out and listen. I wasn't sure that leaving them alone was a good idea, but I felt like I could trust Edward, which was surprising this quickly.

"Looks like it, doesn't it?" he answered, not really saying yes or no.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Why the hell not? Since when did Emmett care what I did?

"Well, I don't think it's up to you, is it?"

Damn. Edward definitely had a tone going on. He sounded annoyed and kind of arrogant. I wished I could see his face right now, because arrogant really suited him to my mind.

"Bella's not the kind of girl that you rebound with," Emmett told him.

What did that even mean? I wasn't good enough for Edward after he'd had the cream of the crop with Tanya? Believe me, I was more than aware of that.

"You don't know anything about me or our relationship," Edward said, sounding even angrier than before.

Crap. I shouldn't leave them alone together for much longer. They sounded like they might fight over me, which was ridiculous since I wasn't really with either one of them.

"I know that you were dating Tanya about five minutes ago. Are you telling me that you've had feelings for Bella all this time and you're ready to date someone new?"

"I'm telling you that it's none of your business who I date."

"It is when it's Bella."

Oh boy. I knew I should go out there but I couldn't move if you paid me a million dollars.

"And why is that? I know you used to be best friends, but I haven't seen you around her lately. Seems to me that her sister took off and you left her behind as well."

Mega crap. How was it that Edward had picked up something like that? I hadn't even admitted to myself that it felt like Emmett had left me as well. Everything had changed when Rose left.

"You don't know shit about my relationship with Bella!"

Okay, voices were escalating, and I really didn't want to have my dad called to his own house to stop a brawl. I planted a smile on my face and pulled open the door.

"I'm ready," I told Edward, who was glaring at Emmett.

I couldn't see Em's expression until he turned to look at me. He looked so damn sad. My heart ached for him, but I wasn't sorry Edward had said what he said. Emmett needed to know that he'd been neglectful of me even before he got my stupid letter and it wrecked everything for good.

"Good. I'm starving." And just like that, the animosity was gone from Edward's face as he grinned and held out his hand for me. I took it like the lifeline it was.

"Me, too." But I knew I had to address Emmett.

"I'll talk to you later," I told him, not about to define when later would be. Maybe in a month or two.

His eyes were on Edward's and my joined hands. "Bella, I really think we should talk right now."

"Sorry, I already have plans."

Edward tugged me closer and dropped my hand, hooking his arm around my waist again and securing me right against his side.

The sadness I'd seen in Emmett's face was replaced with a glare in my direction this time. "Fine, but don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart."

Whoa. Message effectively received. I couldn't stop the little gasp as his words pierced my heart. Didn't he realize that his words could hurt me far more than anything Edward could possibly do?

"Her feelings aren't your concern. She's a big girl, aren't you, Bella?"

"Was this all bullshit, then? Were you just trying to mess with my head?" Emmett held up his letter, and I felt like I was going to faint for the second time today.

I shook my head and tried to find the words, but nothing would come out. I felt Edward tighten his grip on me, probably afraid just like I was that I was going to pass out again.

"Oh, did you get one of those, too?" Edward reached into his pocket with his free hand and took out his. "I was smart enough to do something about mine, right, baby?"

Mega crap. Emmett looked at the paper and then at me, and the white-hot fury coming from him burned me to my very core.

"Just how many of these did you write?"

God, what if he found out? "It doesn't matter. They were just crushes, little fantasies."

"Why in the hell did you send it, then? I haven't been able to sleep since I read it."

"I didn't send them. I don't know what happened." I glanced at Edward for help.

"The letters came on Friday, so why didn't you contact her this weekend, like I did?"

Okay, that was a lie, but it was a valid question. If he was so upset by it, he should have asked me sooner so I didn't get blindsided at school.

"I didn't know what to say!" Emmett shouted. "I still don't, but after that crap at school today, I figured I needed to say something."

"Looks like you waited too long." Edward tugged on my waist. "Can we go? Or do you want to stay here?"

He was giving me an out if I wanted it. I glanced at Emmett, who did look like he hadn't slept in days. It made me sad, but this was for the best.

"I'm coming with you," I told Edward. "I'm sorry the letter upset you. It wasn't meant to be seen by anyone, let alone you. I think it's best if we both forget it."

Emmett shook his head. "Fine. No problem." He ripped the letter up right in front of me, dropping the tiny pieces on the ground. "It's forgotten."

And he stormed off, heading to his house two doors down. We were going to have to move. I couldn't begin to deal with this amount of awkward.

"Dick," Edward muttered, releasing me to pick up the pieces of paper. He shoved them in his pocket and then turned back to me. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head because I wanted nothing more than to break down and cry right then and there. The only thing holding me together was the tiny bit of pride I had left inside of me. Emmett could be watching me from a window right now, and I wasn't going to let him know just how much he'd hurt me. Maybe I'd had it coming. But I never thought he'd deliberately hurt me like that.

"Okay." Edward pulled me close and kissed my forehead. "Just hold it together long enough for me to get you out of here, okay?"

I nodded, letting him take my hand and guide me to his car. He helped me inside and shut the door, hurrying around and starting it up, before pulling away.

"You can let it out now," Edward told me as he navigated through the streets.

I just sat there, numb, replaying every moment in my mind. I hated that I'd hurt Emmett. I hated that I'd written the letter in the first place. I hated myself for feeling the way that I had. I hated that Edward had seen all of it.

He stopped the car, and I looked around. We weren't anywhere I recognized. "Where are we?"

"Come on. I want to take you someplace private."

And even though nobody could see us, he came around and opened the car door for me, taking my hand and leading me into the trees in front of us. We walked in silence for a few minutes as I wondered where we were going.

Light started to filter through the trees ahead. Edward pulled me forward, and I was amazed at the beautiful clearing in front of us. It was an oval shape, and sun shone down on the grass and flowers growing freely in the clearing. Edward led me over to a log that sat just off to the right side, just at the edge of the shading from the trees.

"I come here when I need to be alone. I thought maybe you'd like it."

I sat on the log and hugged my knees, staring at the beauty in front of me.

"It's a great place."

"Yeah." He sank down next to me. "Sorry if I made stuff worse back there."

The tears I'd been holding on to began to flow freely down my cheeks. "It wasn't your fault. You did exactly what you were supposed to do."

"Not exactly. I antagonized him quite a bit before you came back out."

I couldn't explain it, but I found myself laughing as I admitted that I'd been listening at the door.

He sent me a little grin and bumped my knee with his. "I thought you might be."

"He was a jerk to you. I don't blame you for striking back. If things had been real, you would have been pissed off at what he was saying."

Edward shrugged. "Even though they weren't real, he did piss me off. It's one thing to be protective of you as a friend. It's another to act like you belonged to him."

Was that what he had done? I couldn't be sure.

"Anyway, sorry you had to be a part of that."

"Hey, that's my job now. I agreed to a contract and everything."

I sighed and wiped at my cheeks. "I guess."

"Unless you want out."

I glanced at him, surprised. "What?"

"Nobody knows about all of this, beyond the kiss at school today. If you want out, I'll give it to you." He gave me a sad smile.

"Why?" Did all the drama make him want to run in the other direction? I couldn't blame him if so.

"Well, your problem is more or less solved, since I managed to piss Emmett off. I understand if you don't want to go through with anything else. I know Tanya treats you like crap."

"If you know that, why…" I broke off. It wasn't my business why he loved her.

"She's different with me." He looked off into the trees. "Or she was. I don't know. We've been together so long, and I guess I just assumed we always would be. I know I should let it go, but it's hard."

I understood that much. "I'm not calling anything off."

He looked at me. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. You helped me, and I'm going to help you. I don't know what I'm doing, but fair is fair. Plus if we stop it now, Emmett will think he was right about us, and that kind of irritates me for reasons I can't begin to explain."

He laughed then and put his arm around me. "I think one of the coolest things about this is that we don't have to explain. We accept each other's crap as is."

I leaned against his shoulder and closed my eyes. "I do like that about us."

"Me, too."

We sat in silence for a while, and I let out a few more tears. "Thanks for being there, Edward." He was amazingly easy to talk to. It shocked the heck out of me.

"Anytime, Bella. That's what fake boyfriends are for."

I laughed and wiped the rest of my tears away. No more crying. "I'll be the best fake girlfriend you ever had."

He grinned and stood. "I don't doubt it. Now let's go get some food for real. I wasn't lying about being hungry."

"Sounds good." And it did. Having someone to help me navigate through this mess felt really good. It was really nice not to be alone.


	10. Chapter 7

**A/N Good morning! And Happy NFL Sunday! I hope everyone is having a good weekend! I rolled my wrist or something yesterday while getting out of the bathtub, so I'm hurting a bit. But I can still type, so that's a good thing! Other than that, I've been down the rabbit hole with the compilation! So many good stories. I hope you guys are having fun with it as well! I'm writing ahead as much as I can on this one, because I will be posting my entry and expanding upon it in the new year. Thanks for the love I've gotten on The Summer Girl! I'm excited to explore those two :)**

 **There'll be another letter posted this week! hehe And I love what's coming from it and hope you do as well. Lots happening in this chapter, including some hints to something many of you have asked. I'll let you get to it! Happy reading!**

To All the Boys Chapter 7

Dinner with Edward had been surprisingly fun and painless. He'd told me funny stories about his football team; I'd told him about what it was like growing up with two sisters. He talked a bit about being an only child.

Even though I'd been able to keep my mind mostly off what happened with Emmett during dinner, my heart got heavier the closer we got to my house.

Edward parked in the driveway and turned to me. "Did you want me to come in with you?"

I shook my head. Tomorrow I'd deal with everyone finding out about my supposed "relationship."

"No, I'm good."

He flashed his wicked grin. "You aren't yet, but you will be. We'll make it so."

God, he was nice. I wasn't sure what I'd done to deserve someone like Edward helping me through this mess, but I was happy I'd done whatever it was.

"Thanks, Edward. Really. You could have been a jerk about my letter and I would have understood, but I'm glad you weren't. You're way cooler about it than I would have been, for sure." Like anyone would have written anything like those letters to me. Hah!

"I'm a cool guy."

I snorted at the smug look on his face. "That you are."

"And it was a really great letter, Bella. Anybody who isn't flattered by a love letter from a pretty girl is a moron not worth knowing."

I knew Edward was just being nice, but his words still warmed me. "Thanks."

"Anytime." He glanced over his shoulder, toward Emmett's house. "Now, since we can't be sure there aren't any eyes on us, I'm going to do this."

He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around me, his head tilting toward mine. From the way he angled, anyone looking in his direction would think we were kissing. Instead he made a hilarious face at me, crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're crazy."

"Crazy about you, Swan, at least for the foreseeable future." He gave my shoulders a squeeze as he pulled back. "I'll be here at seven thirty, okay?"

Relief shot through me at his confirmation that he was going to drive us to school. "Yeah, that's great."

"You know I have practice after school, right? I know you have to wait for your sister anyway…"

"Yeah, it's fine. You get out about the same time as she does anyway, right?"

He laughed. "Well, that is when you nearly ran me over, so…"

I socked his arm lightly. "Don't remind me." I shook my head. I would never live that down."The timing works well. I'll do some homework or something while I wait for you and Ali."

"Sounds good. See you tomorrow, Bella." He brushed a kiss over my cheek and smiled when I stared at him in surprise. "Just in case. No respectable boyfriend would only kiss his girl goodbye once."

"If you say so." It wasn't like I knew any different, never having had an actual boyfriend to compare. "Bye, Edward."

I pushed open his door and got out, heading to my front door but stopping to give him a little wave as he pulled out of my driveway.

I let myself in the house, smiling when I saw Dad and Alice curled up on the couch together, watching __Wheel.__

"Hi, Bells," Dad greeted me with a smile. "Did you have a good time at dinner with your friend?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it was good. Sorry I wasn't home to make dinner."

Dad waved a hand. "It was no big deal."

Ha. I knew what that meant. "Pizza or Chinese?"

His moustache twitched. "Pizza. Ali's choice."

I shook my head. "Fine, but we're having actual vegetables tomorrow."

"There were mushrooms on the pizza," Dad protested as I laughed at his predictable self.

"You only missed two puzzles. Hop in," Dad said, patting the couch on his left side.

"I'll just be a minute."

Even though I already knew the stone-cold truth, I had to see it with my own eyes. I ran up the stairs, put my backpack down, and hurried to my closet. I turned on my light and stepped inside, and there, plain as day, was an empty spot on the shelf where I kept my blue box.

Crap. It wasn't all some hallucination or bad trip, not that I'd ever taken a drug in my life, but someone could have had the decency to drug me so that this wasn't actually real. But no. It was gone, the letters were out, and the fallout had been swift and insane.

How had this happened? Where…oh yeah. I'd shoved it under my bed when Rose came in, right after I'd written that stupid letter to Emmett. Ugh. Why hadn't I just kept those thoughts to myself and let them die like the rest had?

A quick peek under my bed showed that it wasn't there either. It wasn't a surprise, but crap. How had this happened?

I went back downstairs and sat next to my dad mid-puzzle.

"C," he called out as the contestant picked a D.

I glanced at the TV. Famous Quotes. The only letters up there were R's and T's, but it was an easy one, especially when the D went up.

"To err is human; to forgive, divine."

"Damn it, you're right." Dad ruffled my hair and slipped his arm around me. "Since you've beaten me again, tell me how your day was."

Ha! He was going to get a very edited version of my day. "It was okay. Normal. Nothing much to speak of." Unless you counted having my entire existence turned upside down thanks to some stupid love letters.

Dad gave me a look that said he wasn't buying what I was selling. I never was a good liar. Time to change the subject. "Hey, have either of you seen the blue satin box I keep in my closet?"

Dad looked confused but shook his head. I glanced over at Alice, who shrugged. "I don't think so, why?"

"I can't find it." And it's contents have ended up in the wrong hands.

"Huh. Well, when is the last time you saw it?"

"The day before Rose left." I could give that answer definitively, anyway.

"Did you maybe put it in with your Goodwill donations?"

Crap. No, worse than crap. Shit. "Oh, God. That must be it." Maybe Rose had put it in there without knowing what was inside. If she had known…no. She wouldn't have sent those letters, especially not Emmett's.

"Hey, are you okay?" Dad cupped my chin in his hand and studied my eyes. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, trying my best not to let the tears that were gathered there escape. It wasn't like it mattered, really. What was done was done. But…

"Mom gave me that box."

His brown eyes softened, and he pulled me into a hug. "Oh, baby, I'm sorry. I'll go by Goodwill tomorrow and see if they have it, okay?"

I nodded, holding on to him as a few tears escaped. It was bad enough that the letters were gone, but losing the box on top of it hurt more than I'd been willing to admit to myself until I actually saw that it was gone.

I opened my eyes and saw that Ali was crying on Dad's other side. "Oh, sweetie, it's okay."

Dad released me, and I got up and walked over to my sister. "Why are you crying?"

"I didn't want to make you sad," she wailed, so I pulled her into my arms and held her.

"You didn't, Ali. I'm okay." I sat where she'd been sitting and let her cuddle into my lap. "It was a bad day is all."

"But it was your treasure box."

I smiled, because I'd told her that when Mom had given it to me. "You, Rose, and Dad are my real treasures, Ali. You're the only things I would never, ever, want to lose."

Dad wrapped his arms around about of us. "My girls. Bella's right, you're the true treasures. And I can't have my treasures crying, so, ice cream?"

I laughed because my dad knew us well. Alice brightened immediately and nodded, wiping her tears away.

"Okay!" He hurried off, even leaving behind his beloved game show, to get us some ice cream from the kitchen.

"I am sorry, Bella," Alice told me quietly.

"It's not your fault, Ali, really. It's not even about the box, really. It was just a really weird day."

And I was sick of being put through the emotional ringer. For just one night, I was going to put it away. Tomorrow was going to be another weird one. I needed to relax.

Dad came in then, carrying bowls of Oreo ice cream, topped with mounds of whipped cream. Yeah, Dad really knew how to make the day better.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Yeah, thanks Daddy." Alice climbed off my lap and took my old seat before digging in.

"Anytime, girls."

We ate and watched the rest of __Wheel,__ and I kicked butt as always. That and ice cream did improve my day.

"So, are you going to need a ride to school tomorrow?" Dad asked after he came back from washing out our bowls and loading the dishwasher.

Lord help me. "No. We've got a ride."

"We do?" Alice asked, peering at me curiously.

"Yep. It's all taken care of."

She looked like she wanted to ask more, but something in my expression must have tipped her off that I didn't want to talk about it right now.

"Okay."

The opening strains of __Jeopardy__ started.

"Now, it's my turn to shine," Dad crowed, making us both laugh.

"Only because you're the oldest!" Alice told him.

"What's age got to do with it?" he asked, poking her side and making her giggle.

"You know more!" She pointed at the screen. "What even is a potent potable?"

I snorted as Dad chuckled. "Something you better know nothing about for another decade or two. You either," he said, pointing at me with a grin. "I don't need to bust my own daughter."

I shook my head. "Like you have to worry about me."

Dad smiled and brushed my hair over my shoulder. "It doesn't matter how old you get… I will always worry about my girls."

"You have nothing to worry about."

I'd be the one doing the worrying. Butterflies returned to my stomach as I thought about what tomorrow might bring. I wasn't going to be invisible, which was my comfort zone.

Dad shouted out an answer, and I decided to focus. I'd deal with tomorrow when I had to. Tonight I was going to enjoy a last bit of normal while I could.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Bye, girls," Dad called as he headed out the door, dressed in his uniform.

"Bye, Dad," we called in unison, which made Alice giggle.

I finished my cereal and took Alice's bowl to the sink to rinse with mine.

"So, who's taking us to school? Emmett or Angela?"

I let out an involuntary wince at the mention if his name. "Neither."

Before she could ask more, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Ali was out of her chair like a shot.

I sighed and put the bowls in the dishwasher before heading to the hallway.

"I know you! You're the guy my sister nearly ran over the other day."

Lord. I heard Edward laughing as I turned the corner and he came into view. He looked even taller standing in front of my tiny sister, but she had her hands on her hips and was smiling up at him, completely unintimidated by his presence.

"Good memory. Yes, I'm Edward. You must be Alice."

She glanced over at me before looking at him. "My name is Mary Alice. Only my friends call me Alice or Ali."

I rolled my eyes at that one, because she hated to be called Mary Alice. "Ali," I said in warning.

"It's cool," Edward grinned at me. "I'll become your friend at some point."

I wished I could have his confidence in all things.

"Meanwhile, your chariot awaits." He gestured at the car behind him, and Alice's jaw dropped.

"You're driving us to school? In that?"

I had to admit it was a cool car.

"I am. Every day," he told her, making her vibrate with excitement.

"Yay!" She took Edward's hand and started to drag him to the car. "You can call me Alice."

He shot a grin over his shoulder at me as I grabbed Alice's bags and mine and pulled the door closed.

"That was easy."

I had to laugh as Alice waited for him to open the back door for her.

"I think I've been replaced already," I told him as he opened my door, looking positively delighted with himself.

"She is a force of nature, that one," Edward said with a laugh.

"You don't know the half of it," I promised him, sliding inside.

After Edward got in and started up the car, steering into the street, Ali piped up with her questions.

"So, is he your boyfriend?" she asked, leaning as far forward as she could with her seat belt on.

I glanced at Edward who grinned back at me. Looked like he was leaving it to me to answer and this was my first test.

"Yes," I said.

"Wow!" She clapped and bounced up and down in her seat. "I told Bella you were really cute the other day, when she almost hit you."

"Did you now?"

The smugness in that tone. I glanced over, and yes, Edward was looking pretty sure of himself. Of course he was.

"She said you had a girlfriend though. What happened?"

He didn't look so smug anymore. I had to save him, though, just as he'd saved me yesterday.

"Ali," I started, but Edward put his hand on my arm.

"We broke up and your sister tried to run me over, so of course I fell for her," he joked, making Alice laugh along with him.

"Ha-ha," I told them, because what was the statute of limitations for almost hitting someone with your truck? I mean, if I had hit him, he could still lord it over me for a while, but I thought I deserved a pass now.

"What? It's our meet cute," he told me, chuckling as he pulled into the elementary school parking lot.

"We already knew each other," I told him, wishing fervently that my nearly running him over had been the only thing that had gotten his attention, instead of my stupid letter.

"Still makes for a great story," Edward said with a smile.

"It does! And Bella is way better than Tanya. She's mean," Alice told him, making the grin fall from his face.

"Alice," I hissed, as Edward stopped the car and got out.

"What? It's true," she said right when Edward pulled her door open and helped her out.

"She's right, Bella," he told me lightly. "Your sister is very nice, and I'm lucky she's going out with me."

"Yeah," she agreed, sticking her tongue out at me before turning back to him with a smile. "See you after school!" And she scampered off without another word.

When he got back in, I turned to him. "I'm sorry. She shouldn't have said that."

His smile was back, though it didn't meet his eyes like before. "Shouldn't your little sister think you're the best?" he asked.

Well. I couldn't really argue with that one. "I suppose."

"Well then." He pulled into the lot at our school and stopped the car. "Don't sweat it, Bella. Are you ready for this?"

No. But I was committed to doing it anyway. "I guess."

That had him laughing again as he got out of the car. I waited, and sure enough, he was at my side and holding the door open for me. I'd think it was weird, but he always used to do it for Tanya when they were together. Edward had manners.

"Shall we?" he asked, holding out a hand.

God help me. "Let's do it."

His fingers twined with mine, and we headed into the school. Not even out of the parking lot, and I could feel all the eyes on me, hear all the buzzing that started up at the sight of us together.

"Smile, sweetheart," he murmured, tugging me closer to his side.

Right. Best not to look like I'm going to the dentist when I'm walking with arguably the hottest guy in the school.

Edward nodded at a few people as we made our way into the hallway. I felt his hand squeeze mine and followed his line of vision. Yep, there was Tanya. Time to really sell it.

I released Edward's hand, making him glance at me, before I slid my arm around his waist. His grin flashed, and he put his around my shoulder, pulling me right up against his warm body.

My locker happened to be a bit past Tanya's, and she glanced away from where she'd been primping in her mirror and saw us, her mouth hanging open comically.

I bit back a giggle and glanced up at Edward, who was looking at me instead of her. Damn, he was good. He knew it would drive her nuts if he acted like he wasn't aware of her. She whirled and stared at us as we walked past, and I'm pretty sure I heard her saying something that sounded like "what in the hell?" but I pretended not be aware of her either.

We stopped at my locker, and Edward let me go so I could open it, choosing to loop his arms around my waist just like he had Tanya the other day.

I leaned against him as I put my backpack inside and got the books I needed for first period. "I think that worked well."

He laughed lightly. "Oh yeah. She can't stop looking."

The boy had good peripheral vision it seemed. "Well, mission accomplished."

I turned, and now he basically had me backed up against my open locker. I let out a little gulp at his proximity. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my forehead, still smiling.

"Relax, Bella. I remember the rules. I'm not going to devour you in the hallway."

Right. That was good. Why did I feel a tiny pang of disappointment, then? Nope. Not happening. The no kissing rule was in effect for a good reason. Just his lips on my forehead made me a bit tingly. A full-on hallway make-out wouldn't be good for someone as fanciful as me. I'd turn this into something real and only get hurt.

"Come on, gorgeous," he said louder, just in case anyone in earshot wasn't already staring at us. "Let me walk to you class."

I nodded. Class was good. And safe. And good.

"But first, I have something for you."

I was surprised at that, but then he took a note from his jeans pocket and handed it to me. I almost laughed at the little heart he'd drawn under my name. Edward was going all out. He was a real pro at this.

"Thanks," I told him, seeing that Tanya was steaming behind him. Her face was actually bright red, and if looks could kill, I'd be dead, let's just say.

I slid the note into my pocket and then stood on my tip toes to give Edward a little kiss on the cheek. He let out a little grunt, probably surprised that I was making a first move, but it was only right that a girl show affection to her guy in front of his ex, right?

"You're welcome."

He took my hand, and we walked past a still gaping Tanya. A few feet away was Angela, who was grinning and looking a lot like Alice had earlier when she'd seen Edward's car. Oh man. I was going to get the inquisition soon. Thank God for class.

We got to the door of my classroom, and Edward squeezed my hand. "Have a good day, baby. I'll see you at lunch?"

Yes, I knew I had agreed to lunch duties. This was going to suck.

"Okay."

Edward kissed my forehead again, murmuring, "Thanks. You were awesome," softly against my skin.

I had held it together pretty well, all things considered. I bit my lip and waved as he smirked and walked backwards for a moment, looking like he couldn't take his eyes off me. The boy was damn good.

I sighed and turned to go into the classroom, where I could hopefully at least get a little peace from all the stares. Word was going to spread fast, but most of first period probably wouldn't know.

"Isabella, may I speak with you?"

Oh, crap. Why couldn't word have spread already? Here we go again.

 **A/N Who on earth has waylaid our Bella at class? We'll see next week, along with the rest of their first day as a "couple." It's a fun one! Tanya is clearly not thrilled already, and making her angry is always fun. Have a great week, and I'll post a letter mid-week or so, and my usual on Sunday. I'll be at a football game next Sunday, so it'll be an early post and I won't be answering reviews to later in the evening probably or Monday. See you soon!**


	11. Letter 4

**A/N Sorry, meant to post this yesterday but the day got ahead of me. Happy reading. I love what's coming from this. haha Hopefully you will as well. See you Sunday!**

To All the Boys Letter 4

Dear Jasper,

I just wanted to tell you that I like you. You're so smart! Today in Model UN, you knew even more than the lead did about The Continental Congress. You must have studied so hard!

I admit, I didn't know that much about it myself. I should probably listen better in history class. Or maybe you could teach me?

I really hope you will teach me. You're really cute, with your blue eyes and curly blond hair. I wish my hair was blond and curly like yours.

You're very into history, aren't you? It comes through in your voice, when you explain about how the British were passing bad laws and the colonies had to decide to fight for our freedom. I don't know if I was a good delegate from Virginia. I tried to be, because I knew it mattered to you.

I want to matter to you as much as the Revolution does! The way you yelled about liberty and death was very exciting. I felt ready to go fight with you, even though I guess I couldn't have in those times. I would have happily tended to your war wounds, though!

I can't wait until our next meeting! I'm going to study really hard so I can hopefully impress you half as much as you impress me. Maybe then you'll want me to be your girl as much as I want to be.

I'll see you tomorrow! Can't wait!

Love,

Bella, the delegate from Virginia


	12. Chapter 8

**A/N Happy NFL Sunday, especially to me since I'm going to the Browns/Bucs game with the fam today! This likely means the Browns will win, bc the Bucs usually lose when I'm there, and since their defense is beyond terrible. If you're a betting gal (or guy) place your money on the Browns and buy me a tasteful present with your winnings! Or tasteless! You know I like that, too!**

 **Well, last letter probably gave a little hint as to what was coming in this chapter, and I truly hope you love it like I do. I laughed myself silly over several things when writing this. So happy reading, enjoy your Sunday, and I'll answer reviews later tonight or early this week. I'll be reading them from the game, though! haha Entertain me in case my Bucs do not! Final letter (cries) will also post midweek again. Thanks for your love for those silly little looks into Bella's crushes. They've been a joy to write, as has this whole story! See you for a quick word below!**

To All the Boys Chapter 9

I turned and focused on none other Jasper Whitlock, Model UN crush. He cleared his throat and straightened his bow tie. Yes, bow tie. Jasper was probably, on paper anyway, my strangest crush, even though he was cute, despite the bow tie and sweater vest.

"Hi, Jasper," I said, attempting to edge away from him and go to a seat in the very back of the classroom, where I could hide from everyone.

He picked up his books and followed me, because my life was just that insane these days.

"I got your letter," he told me, sitting at the desk next to the one I'd chosen. He arranged his book and notebook in perfectly straight lines. Jasper was a bit fastidious.

Well, there was no avoiding it. I should have stayed out in the hallway and pretended to make out with Edward for a while.

"Yes, about that…"

"I participate in Civil War reenactments on the weekend with my circle of acquaintances."

Circle of acquaintances? What in the world?

"You mean your friends?"

He looked at me, his face scrunched up a moment before he shook his head. "Oh, no. They are acquaintances from my online group, The Sons of Liberty."

Of course they were. "Uh, that's great Jasper. I'm sure you have a lot of fun."

"Fun?" How did one make that word sound dirty, and not in the good way? "We don't have fun, Isabella. We have historically accurate reenactments of the battles that shaped this country into the wonder that she is today!"

His voice rang with the same conviction as it had when he'd talked about the First Congressional Congress back in the Model UN days. However, this time it didn't have quite the same impact on me as it had back then.

"Oh, okay," I said lamely, because really, what was I supposed to do with that?

"There are a few women in our group," he said, reaching into his bag and taking out some glasses, which he slid over his light-blue eyes.

"Well, that's good. I'm sure they enjoy participating."

He looked down his nose at me. "Again, it's not about enjoyment. It's about historical accuracy."

What had I ever seen in this guy?

"Right. It's important to be historically accurate."

"Yes, Isabella, it very much is."

Okay, enough of this. "Why do you keep calling me Isabella? I go by Bella and always have."

"I don't believe in shortening given names to nicknames. It's not accurate."

Again with him peering over the rims of those glasses at me. I kind of wanted to remove them with my fist. And I wasn't generally a violent person.

"Well, you see, I've always gone by Bella, not Isabella, so technically you're being inaccurate by calling me that."

He blinked for a few moments before shrugging his shoulders. "The name on your birth certificate is Isabella, therefore it's not."

"How would you know what's on my birth certificate?"

He blinked at me some more. How had I never noticed that Jasper looked like a blond-haired, blue-eyed owl before? I mean, owls were cute and all, but I wouldn't have a crush on one.

"I looked up your birth records."

Who to the what now? "Why on earth would you do that?"

Yes, my voice got kind of loud, and yes, several people turned their heads to see what was going on over in our corner.

His face suddenly lit with a smile, and I remembered why I thought he was cute once upon a time. He __was__ cute when he smiled and when he believed in something, even if that something was very odd.

"Because I had to look into your ancestry to see if you could participate in our reenactments."

Now I was the one blinking like an owl. "Why?"

"I got your letter, Isabella."

Yes, I'd figured that out already. It was why he was talking to me for the first time in about five years. But what that had to with tracing my ancestors was beyond me.

"Well, you know I wrote that a long time ago," I began nervously, breaking off when he nodded again.

"Yes, I'm aware. Your verbiage and syntax, along with the reference to Model UN, made it clear that you wrote it in sixth grade."

Right. Awesome. "Okay." What to say?

"As you know, Isabella, I don't spend much time with people in our age group."

No, I can't say that I knew that, or cared prior to this moment, but I nodded anyway, because what else was there to say to that?

"Your letter made me think that we might have similar interests."

Oh, well, crap. "I didn't really study more about The Continental Congress," I told him, gently I hoped, because I felt kind of bad that he thought I might be into the same stuff as him.

He smiled at my confession. "That's okay, Isabella. Because as I said, after I got your letter, I spent the better part of this weekend looking into your ancestry. Are you aware that your great-great-great grandfather fought for the Confederacy?"

Should I be proud of that? One, they were fighting for slavery, which I was __not__ in favor of, and two, they lost. There were probably a bunch of other reasons not to like it either, and I was fairly sure Jasper could give them all to me if I asked.

"No, I didn't know that."

"Your great-great-great uncle was a lieutenant general!"

He was positively giddy about this discovery. And okay, maybe it was kind of cool in a historical kind of way but not in a way that I'd care about in the here and now.

"Well, that's interesting. I'll have to tell my father about that. I'm sure he'll be interested."

Jasper held up a finger. "Yes, he will. Also, your grandfather was married at the time, so it was likely that if he was wounded in battle-and I'm sorry but I couldn't find any details on that-his wife would have likely nursed him back to health." Jasper beamed at this information.

"I'm sure she would have."

"Even if she didn't tend to him, all over the south-and your family at this time was in Georgia-women would work with local doctors to tend to the wounded. A handful even fought in the Great War, but I couldn't find any information on your ancestors doing that." He sounded rather apologetic about that fact.

I was saved from responding by the arrival of our teacher, who unfortunately thought today would be a good day to put on a movie. Jasper waited until it started before resuming his dissertation on my ancestry.

"I was unable to find anything on your mother's side of the family, but I'm sure given more time I could. But what I have found makes you a perfect candidate to participate in our reenactments."

Crap. Was this weird way of asking me out?

"Well, Jasper, that's very kind of you. I can't say I've ever thought about participating in one." Nor would I expect to find one in Washington State, which did not remotely exist during the Civil War, at least I didn't think so. I was pretty sure it didn't.

"You probably weren't aware that we had any in this area." He shook his head sadly. "But over the years, families relocated and moved west, and there are plenty of us from the great South here today."

Great South? "Jasper, you were born here just like I was."

I got that look again. Damn it. I should have kept my mouth shut.

"My people were from the great founding state of Virginia." He started to get loud again, and I quickly shushed him, glancing to the front of the room.

"I apologize. I tend to get worked up over the lack of interest in history and the part it plays in who we are today."

Lord. That was a lecture I did not want.

"That's okay," I whispered back. "But I really should pay attention to the movie and…"

"It's historically inaccurate as well." Oh God. "But I will let you get back to it just in case it's part of the test material."

Excellent. I was going to watch this movie like my life depended upon having it memorized, then.

"But your letter showed me that, while simplistic, you did have a basic interest in the same things that I did."

Simplistic? Was he calling me stupid?

"Um…"

"So, I was wondering if you would like to come to this weekend's reenactment, as my date," he finished, giving me this little weird half bow from his desk.

Just kill me right now. I needed a lightning bolt to strike me in my seat right at this moment, whether or not it was possible. But then, it hit me. I had an out. I had an easy, amazing out that didn't require me to hurt Jasper's feelings, even if he had implied that I was dumb when I was in sixth grade.

"I appreciate the invitation, but I'm afraid I must decline." I threw in a little wave in front of my face, like I was having the vapors. Women in some of my historical romances that were set in Jasper's precious South were always having the vapors.

Jasper looked confused by my impression of a southern belle. It occurred to me that my bodice-ripping romances might not be historically accurate, and thus Jasper would hate them.

"I have a beau. A boyfriend," I added, modernizing it up.

His face cleared. "Oh, I see. Well, regardless, with your history, you may still want to participate. Do you know his ancestry?"

I fought back a laugh as I imagined Edward donning some Civil War costume. That was even funnier to me than an image of me tending to the fake wounded.

"I'm afraid I don't. But I'll ask him, and if he's interested, I'll let you know."

"Okay. Please consider it, Isabella. Few in this area have as deep a Civil War connection as you do."

"I will. Thanks."

Well, that was officially four boys down. One to go. Hopefully Tyler would hear about Edward and stay away. Why couldn't my crushes have had the decency to leave town so their letters would have come back to me? Rude!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"You bitch!"

I whirled at the sound of Angela's voice behind me. I'd been standing outside the cafeteria, trying to psych myself up to go inside and find Edward.

"What are you calling me a bitch for?"

"Um, hello, because you and Edward Cullen were all over each other this morning and I don't know a thing about it! What in the hell, Bella?"

She wasn't mad, though. She was grinning at me, giddily dancing around like Alice after three bowls of cereal.

"I wouldn't say we were all over each other, exactly…" I broke off at the scream Ang let out at my words. "Okay! I almost hit him with my truck the other day, and we started talking a bit. As you may have heard, we sort of kissed yesterday…" Another scream and dance of joy as she wiggled her hips and whirled around.

"I can't believe you didn't call me yesterday! I left you like a hundred messages and texts."

She had. I knew that. I just hadn't been in the mindset to deal with it after school.

"I know. But we went to dinner last night, and by the time I got home, I was just overwhelmed with all of it."

"I'll bet. Edward Cullen is pretty damn overwhelming. I can't believe you stole the wicked witch of the west's boyfriend!"

Crap. Was that what people thought?

"You know darn well I didn't steal him. They were broken up before we did anything."

"Fine, but in my mind, he dumped the cold-hearted bitch just for you. That's my story, and I'm sticking to it!"

I shook my head and started to interrupt when I heard __his__ voice behind me.

"Here I thought you'd be saving a seat for me."

Crap. I turned and smiled sheepishly at Edward, who was smirking at me and shaking his head.

"Surely you're not afraid to go in there."

I shook my head, but Angela answered for me. "We never know where to sit."

Edward flashed that incredible smile of his. "Well, that's easy now, isn't it? You sit with me, right, baby?"

"Right," I agreed faintly, as Angela let out another triumphant yell.

"Shall we?" he asked, opening the door and gesturing us inside the cafeteria. Angela went first, and Edward caught my hand before I walked past. "Are you okay?"

I forced a smile for him. "I am. It's been quite a day already."

He looked concerned. "Tanya hasn't given you a hard time, has she? I swear if she gives you a hard time, I'll stop her."

I knew that. I trusted Edward. He'd already had my back more than I ever expected with the Emmett situation.

"No, not Tanya." At his inquiring look, I sighed. "Jasper got his letter."

The confusion cleared off Edward's handsome face, and he let out a laugh. "Don't tell me Whitlock was mad about it? Did he recommend your expulsion from Model UN?"

I laughed and elbowed him lightly. "You know I'm not Model UN now. And no, he wasn't mad." I glanced around, not wanting to embarrass Jasper, but I had to share with Edward. "He invited me to be his date at a Civil War reenactment."

Edward stared at me as if I'd just declared that Jasper had whipped off his bow tie and sweater vest and taken me in the middle of the classroom.

"Are you serious? What did you say to that?"

I rolled my eyes. "What do you think I said? I thanked him but told him that I had a boyfriend so I couldn't go as his date." I grinned at him. "You could be invited as well once he looks into your ancestry to determine if you're authentic enough to participate."

Edward laughed so hard I was afraid he was going to fall over, so I reached out to put my arm around him. I didn't need to injure him before his first football game of the season.

"That's hilarious. How does he know that you're qualified?"

I laughed with him. "He looked into my family history, apparently."

Edward put his arm around my shoulders and steered me into the cafeteria. "Well, Bella, if you want a shot with Jasper, I can step aside. It's the honorable thing to do. Or should I challenge him to a duel for your heart?"

Ugh. "Don't even! You're stuck with me for the foreseeable future, Cullen."

He smiled and led the way toward his table. All eyes were on us, but Edward was focused on me.

"That's a good thing, Swan."

Then he slid his hand off my shoulder and down my back. I had to admit I was shivering at his touch. And then he did it. His hand slid into the back pocket of my jeans but added something I'd never in a million years expected. He twirled me around by pulling on my pocket, until I was facing him in his arms. He shot me a grin and then slid his hand all the way into my pocket. Holy crap.

"How'd I do?" he asked quietly, his hand warm on my, well, ass.

I felt my blush starting up. It was just like in the movie, but somehow better. I loved it.

"Perfect."

"Good."

We walked toward his table, where Tanya set with a few of her friends, all of them glaring at us. Edward seemed not to notice or care as he led me to the other end, sitting sideways on the bench, straddling it, and opening his arms to me. I slid against him, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"You guys know Bella, right? Baby, this is Mike, Alec, Demetri, and Felix."

"Hi," I said, feeling shy, but Edward kept his arms around me and I relaxed against him.

"Hey, B," Mike said. The others all said hello and then started launching into football talk.

I took my carrots out of my bag and held one up over my shoulder to Edward. He leaned forward and bit it, the crunch echoing loudly in my ear. I felt myself getting warm as he took another bite, and then on the next and final one, his lips wrapped around my fingers as he sucked it from my hand. Holy crap.

"Damn, E, do you two need a room?" Alec asked, while the others whistled and laughed.

"Maybe," he murmured, his head resting on my shoulder. "Thanks, baby."

"Um, you're welcome."

I started to nibble one of my own, but he took it and held it for me. Man. Okay. I could do this. It took me an extra bite to get down to his fingers, but I got there, and I let my lips gently graze over his fingers before sucking the rest into my mouth.

Once I finished chewing, I turned my head and found his gorgeous green eyes looking a little glazed.

"Was that okay?" I asked quietly, knowing that everyone was watching.

He shook his head and flashed me a brilliant smile. "More than I can possibly say, Bella."

"Who knew that eating carrots could be so erotic?" Angela demanded, from her position next to me. I hadn't even noticed she'd sat down after getting through the lunch line.

"Bella just needs her vitamin E. Edward can take care of that," Felix crowed, making our half of the table crack up while my face heated up.

Edward tightened his hold on me. "I always take care of my girl, don't I, Bella?"

God, his voice was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard. "Yes."

"Can I have another carrot?" he asked, his lips right next to my jaw. I could feel the words vibrating through me, almost as if he were kissing me there, but he wasn't quite.

"Yes," I managed, feeding him over my shoulder again, getting another nip on my fingers and feeling it shoot right down to my toes.

"Your turn."

He grinned at me, feeding me another as well. It went that way all through lunch, the two of us sharing my carrots, as everyone joked and talked around us. I glanced at Tanya a few times, and her eyes were always on us, and she looked mad. Edward didn't appear to notice, but I had a feeling he was completely aware of her reaction.

"Come on. I'll walk to you class."

Edward helped me to my feet before standing himself. I noticed that he'd untucked his shirt at some point. That was weird.

We said our good-byes, and he took a note out of his jeans pocket, which he then slid into my back pocket, along with his hand. I felt myself heating up again as we headed out of the cafeteria. Everyone was totally staring. It was so strange.

We stopped outside of the door to my biology class, and he pressed another soft kiss to my forehead. "Try not to get accosted by anymore of your admirers, okay? I left my dueling gloves at home."

I laughed as he slid his hand out of my pocket and sort of patted my ass lightly. He shrugged when I raised my eyebrows at him. He was going with what worked, clearly. My body was on overdrive from all the craziness at lunch, starting with the twirl and ending with the carrot porn. Because that's totally what it was. Carrot porn.

"Will you wait for me at my practice?" he asked, smiling down at me.

"Yeah."

He nodded and slipped off his letter jacket, putting it around my shoulders. "Wear this, okay? It's kind of cold out there."

His warm, soapy scent surrounded me. "Are you sure you want me to wear this?" I asked.

"Of course," he said simply.

I wasn't about to argue. It was big on me, but I felt warm and protected as I slid my arms into to the sleeves. "Thanks, Edward."

"Anytime, Bella." He pulled my hair out of the back of the jacket. "Looks good on you."

It felt good on me, but I wasn't about to say so. I just nodded. "Thanks again."

"See you after class." He brushed his lips over my cheek before backing away again, watching me as I stood in front of my classroom.

I smiled and waved, getting a grin and wave back before he headed down the hallway.

I took a deep breath, warm all over, and I was afraid it wasn't just from the jacket. Edward Cullen was amazingly potent, and it was only the first day of our fake relationship. God help me. I was going to need some divine intervention to keep from getting in over my head, if I wasn't already there.

 **A/N Who knew that a couple of letters would lead to Civil War reenactment invitations, and carrot porn? Bella's quiet life is officially bye bye, but she doesn't seem to mind certain aspects of it, does she? And she's only been Edward's "fake" (who are they foolin?) girlfriend for about 16 hours or so! Much fun ahead! See you Wed/Thurs!**


	13. Letter 5

**A/N Sorry this didn't post earlier in the week! I forgot all about it! Oops! But here we are to kick off the weekend!**

 **Because I've been asked a few times, let me clear up the order of the letters:**

 **Tyler-summer before 6th grade**

 **Jasper-6th grade**

 **Eric-7th grade**

 **Edward-7th grade**

 **Emmett-11th grade (obviously Bella went on boy hiatus for a bit!)**

 **Hope that clarifies the order for you, and explains why some letters (this one) might be simpler and have some purposeful grammatical issues :) I tried to be true to how she'd sound at each age as best I could.**

 **Okay, have a great weekend and I'll see you on Sunday!**

To All the Boys Letter 5

Dear Tyler,

Thank you for helping me with my kite. Who knew kite making was so hard? You're really good with scissors and putting the string in place. And you're a good drawer, too! My kite flew the highest, and that was because you helped me.

I knew I liked you then, but I knew I loved you when you took my hand and helped me get over the rocks on the nature hike. I'm not that good at walking sometimes, and you didn't let me fall. It was very romantical when you did that. I like reading stories where the boys do gentleman things, and that was a very gentleman thing to do, I think.

My mom says that when a boy is mean to you, sometimes it means they like you, but it's still not nice to act that way. But you're not mean. You're nice to me, so maybe that means you like me, too? Maybe a little bit?

I think you do. You made me the best marshmallow for my smores! It was just the right amount of toasted and gooey! I love a gooey melted marshmallow, even if it made me messy and sticky.

I'm really glad my parents made me come to Camp Tikihama. I wasn't happy about it at first but it's how I got to know you. So that could never be a bad thing!

I think we have another hike tomorrow, and I really hope you hold my hand to help me again!

Excited for tomorrow!

Love,

Bella

PS If we hold hands again, does that make you my boyfriend? I would like that!

PSS You're really sweet like my marshmallow!

 **AN Bonus points to anyone who recognizes Camp Tikihama. It's a very obscure reference but a few of you may get it (and win my heart forever haha)**


	14. Chapter 9

**A/N Happy Sunday! Glad the NFL is here bc college is even deader to me than it was a few weeks ago. Oye! My Noles are THE SUCK. The GIANT SUCKAGE OF SUCK. I have great emotions about this, clearly. I'd say there's always next year but the coach we hired doesn't inspire me to think so. Sigh.**

 **Anyway, enough bad stuff. This week was full of worse stuff than crappy football teams, and this is my happy place. So I'm going to focus on that. But I do want to say, to all my friends of the Jewish faith, I mourn with you, and the vast majority of us love and respect you. Try to remember that in the dark times.**

 **I was thrilled that so many of you got the Camp Tikihama reference! I never knew I had so many fellow Psych-O's as readers (reference to the TV show Psych for those that aren't familiar). That show is one of my happy places, and I'm mad at Hallmark for taking it off air yet again, but I have the DVDs, so whatevs! Shawn and Gus forever!**

 **Loved all the love for Jasper and carrot porn last chapter. Where the carrot porn came from, I don't know, but my mind is a weird, strange place apparently! Glad you liked it! Now let's see what else awaits Bella on her first day as Edward's "girlfriend." Happy reading and I'll see you next Sunday!**

To All the Boys Chapter 9

I very nearly turned around when I saw who was waiting for me at my locker after last period ended, but I figured I may as well face the last one. I'd really run the boy gauntlet the last two days. I was fairly certain I hadn't talked to as many boys in the last two years as I had these past couple of days, when you included all of Edward's friends from lunch.

I snuggled into Edward's jacket, taking a deep breath of his yummy smell to bolster my confidence.

"Tyler," I said, moving my arms to indicate that he should move, seeing as he was blocking my locker.

"Bella, Bella, fofella," he drawled, looking me up and down in an extremely creepy way. Seriously. When Edward looked at me that way, I didn't feel like he was imagining me naked, but Tyler made me wish I was wearing a parka instead of Edward's letter jacket.

"Tyler, can you move?"

He grinned. "Oh yeah, baby, I can move. You wanna see?"

Seriously? "You're so gross. Get out of my way." I stepped forward and elbowed him in his side, making him grunt, but at least he finally moved.

"So, you and Cullen, huh?"

I didn't bother to look at him as I quickly dumped the books I didn't need and zipped the ones I did into my backpack.

"Yes."

"Cool, cool. Maybe you and I can get together sometime when you're done with him."

Classy. I turned, and there he was behind me, nearly pressing me into my locker. Nope. I was over this.

"Tyler, I know you got a letter that I wrote to you over five years ago."

"Yeah, I did." He licked his lips. "You should have told me you liked me back then. We could have done a lot more on those nature hikes."

Gag. "I'm quite sure that neither of us would have known what to do at that age, but anyway…"

"Oh, I knew! And let me tell you, when you had that marshmallow goo hanging from those sweet lips of yours…"

And I was done. My knee came up and nailed him right in his balls, making him let out the most girlish, high-pitched scream I'd ever heard come out of a guy as he doubled over, clutching his junk.

"You're a disgusting jerk!" I yelled at him, not even caring that we had an audience all of a sudden. "I don't like you. I don't think I even liked you then. I just liked that a boy helped me and was kind to me. Clearly you've left that boy far behind. Stay the hell away from me!"

Should I? Yes, I should. I figured Edward wouldn't mind. I lowered my voice and got right in his face. "If you come near me again, I'll let Edward deal with you. I'm sure he'd be happy to kick your ass for harassing his girlfriend." Even his fake one.

I pushed past Tyler, leaving him gasping behind me. I ducked quickly into the girl's bathroom, needing to splash my face with water, to clean myself off after that conversation. It had made me feel dirty.

I rinsed my face, and grabbed some paper towels, drying myself off as the door opened behind me. When I looked back into the mirror, my heart fell. Seriously? Hadn't I had enough confrontations for the day? Guess I should have expected this one, as well.

"Tanya," I managed, balling up the towels and throwing them in the trash.

"What in the hell is it about you?"

I had no idea how to answer that, so I shrugged as I turned to face her.

"First Edward, and then Tyler? And every single guy in this place is suddenly talking about you. I don't get it."

I got the first two, but the rest? No idea. "I couldn't tell you, Tanya."

Ice-blue eyes that were so light they almost looked white assessed me, and from the look of disgust on her face, I knew she found me lacking. Well, that was nothing new.

"I'd get it if you looked like your sister, but you don't. You're not even pretty."

The words cut into me like a blow. I'd never measured up to Rose. I knew that. And so did Tanya. When we were friends, we always talked about how gorgeous my sister was and how all the boys wanted her. We wanted to be like her when we got older. Tanya sort of was, in that now she was beautiful like Rose, but she wasn't nearly as smart or awesome.

I wasn't about to let her see that she'd gotten to me. Nothing she said mattered, whether it was true or not.

"Edward thinks I am."

He'd even told me so when we were alone. Granted, he'd wanted me to agree to be his fake girlfriend, but still. It seemed like he meant it. And he must think I was decent, or he wouldn't have picked me for his fake girlfriend.

Tanya's glare grew more pronounced at my words. "He's clearly just settling for you since he can't have me right now. You just had to snatch him up while he was on the rebound from me, didn't you?"

I did let out a laugh at that. Me, Bella Swan, lying in wait until a boy was vulnerable and then worming my way right in. Oh yeah, that was me, all right.

"I didn't make a move on Edward, Tanya. It was all him." Unless you counted the kiss I'd given him on the track that started all this in motion. And my letter, of course. Shit, this sort of was all my doing, wasn't it?

"Either way, he'll get tired of you soon enough."

"Why do you even care?" I asked, folding my arms in an imitation of her. "You're the one who broke up with him."

That made her smile. "Damn right, I did. And don't you forget it. I could get him back with the snap of my fingers."

The messed-up thing was, it was true. Edward loved her for some inexplicable reason, and it made me sad for him. He deserved a way better girl than Tanya.

"He's not a dog, Tanya. And maybe he's finally going to see you for the viper that you are." I could only hope he would. And now it was my turn to look her up and down. "I'm going to show Edward how a girl should treat a guy like him."

Tanya let out a derisive laugh. "Like you even know what to do with a guy, Bella. You're as pure as the driven snow."

Truer words, Tanya. Truer words.

"Edward can teach me. He's already taught me quite a lot." I gave her a confident smile, even though I hadn't a damn clue what I was talking about. "He has no complaints, I promise you that."

She let out a frustrated huff of air and tossed back her perfect hair. "Whatever. I have a new, older guy who's teaching me plenty as well, way more than Edward knows."

I rolled my eyes, as over with this conversation as I was the rest of them today. "An older guy who's sleeping with a sixteen-year-old. Sounds like a creep to me. Why can't he get a girl, I mean, woman, his own age?"

"He doesn't want a woman his own age. He wants me."

I smirked as I strode past her. "You keep telling yourself that, Tanya. I say the man's got issues and wish you luck with that." I got to the door and tossed a final shot back at her. "And don't worry about Edward. I'm taking very good care of him."

Letting myself have the last word, I pushed open the door and let myself out into the now almost empty hallway. Thank God. I was over people today. Especially awful people like Tanya and Tyler.

I headed out of the school and over to the football field. The team was out there, and I finally saw Edward in shorts and a long-sleeved T-shirt, listening intently to whatever the coach was telling them. I climbed about halfway up the stadium bleachers, and then opened my bag and took out my math homework.

I started working, glancing up occasionally to see what was happening on the field down below me. One time, I saw Edward looking over at me, and he sent me a wave. I smiled and waved back. He really was entirely too good for Tanya. And while I knew technically I was supposed to be helping him get her back, I really hoped that hanging out with me would make him see that she wasn't the one for him. I didn't know who was good enough, but I knew for sure Tanya wasn't.

When my math was done, I read a little bit for English until practice broke up. I put my book away and headed down to where Edward was waiting on the field.

"Hey," he said as I approached.

"Hi. You looked good out there." Wasn't that what people said to sports people?

He laughed. "Did you even see me, other than that time I waved at you?"

Ha. "Well, no, but…"

He laughed and patted my shoulder. "Well, thanks for the compliment, regardless. Do you mind if I catch a quick shower before we go?"

He really was hot and sweaty, despite the fact that it was cool outside. They really went all out in practice.

"No, go ahead. I'll go wait by your car. Alice should be out soon."

"Sounds good." He flashed me a grin and trotted off with more energy than I would have after an hour of running around on the football field.

Once I got to Edward's Audi, I dug my book back out and started reading again. The nice thing about waiting for others after school got out, I was able to get my stuff done before I went home and had to start on dinner.

"Earth to Bella."

I glanced up, my mind with Hester Prynne, who I could sort of identify with other than the whole sleeping with a minister thing. There was a click as Edward took a picture with his phone.

"What was that for?" I asked, because God knew I hated pictures of myself. I was one of the only teenagers in existence, probably, that never took a selfie.

"I needed a picture of my girl." He studied it and grinned. "Bella with a book. It's perfect."

Well, that was sort of true.

"I hate pictures," I told him, when he tried to show me.

"Come on. You look really cute."

There it was again. Sort of. Pretty was better than cute, and he'd said pretty before, but still. It was a compliment. Tanya didn't know what she was talking about.

I glanced at the picture on his phone, and as pictures of me went, it wasn't too horrible. I kind of had a dreamy look in my eyes, which made sense since I'd been lost in another time.

"Don't you want one of me, for your phone?"

I sighed, but I supposed he had a point. I dug my phone out and Edward flashed his grin, so I took a picture. And of course he looked perfect. I was pretty sure he always did.

"Now, we need one of the two of us together." And before I could react, Edward was next to me, leaning against his car, his head pressed against mine as he long arm held his phone out. He snapped a pic and then pressed a kiss to my cheek, taking another.

"Come on. We can do better! Do I need to wear a bow tie to get you to smile?"

That made me laugh, and Edward snapped a few more pictures with his other arm around me, us close together and both looking like we were having fun.

"Perfect." He set the one of him kissing my cheek as his phone background.

"Now I'm going to text these to you." He sent them through, and I took the first laughing photo and made it mine.

"Excellent."

A text from Alice came through, lighting it up and showing our picture. I had to admit, it was really a good photo. We looked like we were having such fun.

"Ali's going to be another couple of minutes. She has to ask her teacher for help with something."

"No problem." Edward was still fiddling with his phone. "There. Open your Facebook."

Oh, God. I knew we'd said we had to take our relationship to social media, but I so didn't want to. "Do I have to?"

"It's in the rules, Swan."

Damn it. But I was the one who'd agreed to it and started the rules in the first place, so I hit my Facebook app and accepted Edward's friend request. Not even a minute later, a notification came through that Edward had linked us as being in a relationship. I glared at him, and he flashed a grin. Fine. I accepted and there it was for all the world to see.

Edward then made a post that said, "Having a blast with my girl," tagging me, and the photo of us laughing was up.

"It's official now," he told me cheerfully, sliding his phone back into his pocket.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm officially tired of being official today."

His smile fell away. "Why? What happened?"

He'd hear soon enough. "Tyler was at my locker after school. He said some pervy things, and I kneed him in the balls."

Edward let out a disbelieving laugh. "You did? What did he say?"

I shook my head. "It wasn't important. But I did kind of tell him you'd do worse to him if he didn't leave me alone." I peeked up at him through my lashes. "I hope that's okay."

Edward chuckled and moved back next to me, slinging an arm around me. "That is my job as your boyfriend. But I doubt he's going to try anything after you kneed him in the junk. I sure wouldn't!"

"I hope so." I relaxed, putting my head on his shoulder.

"Well, now you've officially talked to all the guys who got your letters, right? So that's over and done with."

It was. And some had sucked worse than others, to be sure. I was glad that was over.

"Yeah." I fiddled with the sleeve of Edward's jacket. He had to know though. "Tanya cornered me in the bathroom after that."

I felt him tense underneath me, so I lifted my head off his shoulder.

"What did she say?"

How much to tell him? I didn't want to hurt him, but I wanted to be honest as well.

"She wondered what you could possibly see in me, of course."

Edward pushed off the car and stood in front of me. "Hey, Bella. Don't think…"

I shook my head. "It was nothing new or unexpected. Heck, it was nothing I didn't think when we talked about doing this in the first place." It just sucked to hear. But that wasn't all. "She also said she could have you back with the snap of her fingers."

I have to admit, it actually pleased me to see he looked a little angry about that, although we both knew he couldn't dispute it.

"Then a few more insults were flung between us, and I planted a seed about how creepy it was for an older guy to be into a sixteen-year-old, and that was that." I wasn't about to tell him about the sex comments. Nope. No way, no how.

Edward reached forward and touched my cheek. "Thanks for doing that. And I'm sorry that I put you in the position where she's going to attack you more than she used to, even."

I shrugged it off. "I knew it was coming."

"Still. I'll tell her to back off. You're doing me a solid, and I won't let her hurt you."

I felt a little pang at the idea that he'd still talk to her. I knew he was going to, after all."We're doing each other a solid. And she can't hurt me."

I saw Alice heading our way and waved at her.

"Nobody can." At least I hoped not.

 **A/N Uh oh! That'll make my worriers worry :) But don't! :)**


	15. Chapter 10

**A/N I'd say Happy Daylight Savings Day, but if you know me at all, you know I hate time changes. I slept for shit last night and the grocery store was crowded this morning when it's usually not because people were awake earlier than they should have been. BLAH. On the bright side, though, I mentally mapped out what I have left to write in this and a came up with a one/shot as well. So, at least I used my sleeplessness productively. Hopefully your day started out better than mine!**

 **I'm super excited for next chapter. And I'm pretty sure you guys will be as well. So I'm thinking I may do a bonus chapter this week, and post mid week or so. But this chapter is NOT a letter :) *giggles* If** **I forget, which would not be out of the realm of possibility with me, remind me (May, I'm looking at you for that!)**

 **Now, our E &B are Facebook official, so let's see what that means for them? Happy reading and I'll see you soon!**

To All the Boys Chapter 10

I knew it was only a matter of time before Rose saw my Facebook. I figured since she was eight hours ahead of me, I'd have until tomorrow before I had to deal with her. I figured wrong.

No sooner had Edward dropped Alice and me home than my phone started ringing, playing the "Sister Christian" ringtone I'd set up for Rose as a joke.

"It's Rose! Answer!" Ali chirped, looking so excited that I knew I wasn't going to be able to put off the talk that I knew was coming.

"Hello."

"What on earth is happening, Bella? I look at my Facebook and see pictures of you and Edward Cullen? How did this happen, and more importantly, how come you haven't told me?"

Nobody could make me feel guiltier than Rose could. And I had double the guilt since I had to lie to her.

"It just happened yesterday."

"Then that's one day too many for me not to know! I had to find out on Facebook? Really, Bella?"

I sighed as I dumped my backpack next to the stairs and headed into the kitchen. Today seemed like a good day for spaghetti, so I got out the tomato sauce and spices I'd need to make the sauce.

"I didn't mean for him to post it before I could talk to you." Or at all, so I wouldn't have to tell you at all, unless Ali ratted me out, which she would have. "Also, I thought you'd be sleeping by now. Isn't it like midnight there?"

Rose laughed. "It's not like I have to get up at six to go to class. I don't have a curfew, kiddo."

Right. College. I wished I could go to college right now. I mean, I wouldn't be going to Oxford on a full ride like Rose, but still. Anywhere was better than here, especially these days, with all my letters in the wrong hands and having to deal with the she-devil herself.

"So, are you going to tell me how you and Edward got together?" I felt even guiltier at the excitement I heard in Rose's voice. "I'm dying over here!"

I couldn't tell her the whole truth, but I could tell her some of it anyway. "Well, Tanya dumped Edward recently for some older guy."

My sister gasped. "How much older? A senior?"

Ha! Of course Rose was a year older than Emmett, so she assumed it was a small age gap. She should still be a senior, technically, but she'd skipped an entire grade in elementary school. Probably could have skipped more but my parents didn't want her to be too out of her element.

"Angela said he's twenty or something."

"Holy crap! How did that happen?"

 _ _There you go… Distract Rose from the real question with stuff about Tanya.__

"He came to the school to visit his sister, who's a new teacher or something. One look at him, and Tanya forgot all about Edward, I guess."

That's what people were saying, anyway. I certainly wasn't about to ask Tanya for the details of her new relationship, beyond what she'd shared in the bathroom. Ugh. Stupid day. It needed to end.

"Okay, that explains how she and Edward ended, but how did you two get together? You don't exactly hang with the jocks, Bella."

I did now. "They're not so bad." Lunch had been kinda fun, actually.

"Bella."

Nobody knew me better than Rose, and I couldn't keep deflecting without setting off her radar, which I absolutely did not want to do.

"I almost ran him over the other day after school." There, that was a good start, and actually kind of a meet cute as Edward had pointed out, even though we hadn't just met, obviously.

Rose laughed. "So, your driving clearly hasn't improved!"

"Hey!" I resembled that remark. "Okay, it's true. Anyway, he took it rather well, and we laughed about it and started talking. He's actually a really nice guy." Way nicer than I expected, all things considered. His only major flaw was __her.__

"He is. I always liked Edward."

Who knew?

"Anyway, that led to us going out to dinner, and then he asked me out." Sort of.

"Wow. Are you sure he's over Tanya, though? This new guy has to be pretty recent, right?"

If you only knew, Rose. But here I could tell her a semi-truth anyway.

"it is fairly new, and we're even newer. I know how he feels about Tanya, Rose. I've gone into this with my eyes wide open. I won't get hurt." I couldn't. That was the whole point of the rules.

"Okay, as long as you've talked it all out and are on the same page."

We were. Right on the same piece of paper, actually.

"We are. We're just having fun together." Surprisingly, being with Edward __was__ fun. It was when I wasn't around him and had to deal with others that things sucked.

"Okay, good. But you know that I'm here if you ever want to talk about things." Rose laughed. "I finally get to talk to my sister about boys! I wish it didn't have to be on the phone. I'd love to curl up on my bed with a big bowl of ice cream and hear every detail in person."

I felt a pang of sadness, picturing it. It would have been awesome, if it'd been real. I knew darn well that I couldn't lie to Rose in person. And Rose being here with the letters being out… God. What a catastrophe that would have been. She wouldn't have been giggling over ice cream with me, that was for sure. She might dump it over my head, though.

"I wish you were here, too. I miss you."

"I miss you, too, Bella. London is amazing, but I wish you were all here with me."

If only. "Christmas break can't come soon enough."

"I know." There was a pause. "How's Emmett?"

God. Like I could answer that truthfully. "He's fine, I guess. He asked about you." Before he got my letter and it ruined everything.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked, either. I swore I wasn't going to."

"It's okay. It's just…"

"Not fair to you. I won't do it again. I just want him to be happy."

Well, he certainly wasn't, but there was nothing Rose could do about that, either.

"And I want you to be happy. So, any British boys I should know about?"

She laughed. "Nobody special but I have to admit, every time I talk to one, I want to swoon a little bit, like those women in the books you read. The accent! It just gets me."

I laughed along with her as I put the spaghetti sauce together and got it heating on the stove. "Be careful! Don't fall for a guy just because he has a great voice."

"I'm not going to fall for anyone, Bella. I'm just going to enjoy listening to them talk."

That was a good plan.

"As I recall, even though he doesn't have an accent, Edward has a great voice."

He really did. Sort of smooth, sexy, a little gravely on certain words. "He does."

Alice came dancing into the room, chanting our sister's name and saving me from having to discuss my "boyfriend" some more.

"Rose, Ali wants to talk to you."

"Put her on! I suppose Dad isn't home yet, huh?"

I glanced at the time. "No, still another hour until he gets in. Why? Do you need to talk to him?"

"No, I just miss all of you. Okay, give me the squirt. I love you, Bella. And I'm really happy for you. You make sure that Edward treats you right, or he'll have to answer to me when I get home."

I sighed, wishing she were here to truly confide in. "I will. Love you, too."

I handed my phone to Alice, who began regaling Rose with every bit of her day as she wandered out of the kitchen. Bless little sisters and their abilities to distract. I'd gotten through the talk with Rose, but it made me feel awful. I hated lying to her. But I had no choice, thanks to my stupid Emmett letter. It would kill me if she ever found out about it. I should never have written the stupid thing. The only good thing about her being gone was she didn't know about it. And she never would. Edward and I would "break up" someday and I'd tell her it was over, and all would be fine. Maybe one day I'd have a real relationship to tell her about. Hopefully.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After dinner, I went upstairs to take a shower and do some homework. As I was taking off my jeans, I felt the papers in my pocket and remembered Edward's notes. I had to roll my eyes at the little heart he'd drawn underneath the Bella on the outside. He sure put on a good show. I tossed them in the trash can and stepped into the shower to wash the day away.

Feeling marginally better after I cleaned up, I went into my room and pulled up Facebook, curious to see what the reaction was to Edward's post. I couldn't believe all the notifications I got from people asking to be my friend. It seemed ridiculous that these people suddenly wanted to be friends now that I was with Edward, or so they thought, but I went ahead and accepted anyway.

There were a bunch of comments on Edward's page about how cute we were, and I had to admit, the pictures were good. We looked like we were having fun, which we had been once he made his bow tie crack. Poor Jasper. I should tell my dad about our ancestors, though. I didn't know if he knew.

I groaned when I read one comment asking if Edward and I would be going to Mike's party after the game on Friday. Well, not the comment, actually, but Edward's response. "Of course." Why oh why had I agreed to the party clause?

I closed the Facebook app and sent Edward a text.

 ** **Do we really have to go to Mike's party?****

I dug into the rest of my English homework as I waited for a response.

 ** **Yes. Everybody will be there.****

Darn it.

 ** **I wouldn't have been there…before.****

I mean, really, everybody would be there? He meant all of his friends. Not mine. Though I would do my darndest to make Angela go.

 ** **That was then, and this is now. You had fun with them at lunch, right?****

Okay, he was right. His friends weren't that bad, minus Tanya. But still.

 ** **Is she going to be there, though? This dude isn't going to go to high school parties, is he?****

I mean, how lame would that be? Maybe he could buy the alcohol.

 ** **Even if she's not, her friends will be. And you promised.****

Right. And I was a bitch for bringing her up and possibly upsetting him.

 ** **Okay, I'll go. But you owe me a**** ** _ _ **Sixteen Candles**__** ** **viewing after that.****

I deserved some time with the real Jake Ryan, who really liked his girl, unlike my version, who was only pretending.

 ** **Saturday. You. Me. Movie marathon. Your place or mine?****

Okay, once I got through Friday, Saturday would be fun.

 ** **Mine. Dad probably won't be around, and I need to be here for Alice.****

She might have plans, but I hadn't heard anything. And I didn't want to deal with meeting his mom yet. My place was better.

 ** **It's a date. See you tomorrow, Swan.****

Tomorrow. Who knew what that would bring?

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

"I never thought I'd see that day that Bella Swan was in a letterman's jacket, unless of course it was your dad's."

I rolled my eyes and glanced behind me. "I never thought I'd see Angela Weber without glasses, but here we are."

Ang laughed and fell into step beside me. "It took a lot of babysitting to get these contacts, woman. Where's your better half?"

"Who says he's the better half?" I asked, making her giggle some more.

"Only the ones who don't know you," Angela said, making me smile.

"Edward has a chem test, so he had to go get to class early to review some notes."

"Well, good! Not that I don't enjoy having the Golden Boy around, but it's nice to have my BFF alone for once."

I rolled my eyes. "You act like we've been together for ages. It's been three days."

"Ahh, but those three days have felt like three glorious years because they've caused the Cuntessa to have a permanent lemon look on her face. I'm really hoping she's frozen that way forever."

I snickered at Angela screwing up her face much like Tanya's whenever I caught her looking our way. Which was often. Edward had been right about getting under her skin.

"She'd be at a plastic surgeon faster than you could blink," I told her.

"Seriously. Aunt Carmen is so awesome. I don't know why Tanya is so awful. They came to dinner last night."

I winced. Angela loathed family dinners. "I'm sorry."

She laughed. "I'm not."

That confused me. "Why?"

"Because I happened to go on Facebook and see my best friend's new relationship status, and I might have squealed about it and showed the pictures to my mom, and I might have made damn sure that my cuntsin saw them as well."

Oh, Lord. "What did she say?"

"Nothing, but she got that lemon face on and started texting. Next thing I know, her new man is at the door."

Oooh, this was good gossip. It was a good thing Edward wasn't here, because Ang could never have told me all this. "What was he like?"

"I mean, I guess I can't say he's ugly, but he's not Edward level hot. He had a long, dirty-blond ponytail, and he acted like he was super brilliant. He kept trying to quote famous philosophers."

I snickered at the thought of some philosophy-spouting college dude sitting at the dinner table with Ang and her thirteen-year-old twin brothers. "Tell me your brothers got obnoxious."

"When are they anything else? They started saying shit like 'Confucius say' and spouting off various quotes. They were using their phones to Google stuff. And they kept trying to speak in these affected high-class accents."

"Your brother are awesome." I was totally gonna bake those boys some awesome brownies as a thank-you, even if they hadn't done it for me.

"This is not true, ninety-five percent of the time, but last night? They were so on. Tanya and the snotty professor wannabe left after about half an hour of their torture."

At least when I told Edward this story, he'd get a laugh over part of it. "That's great."

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure my aunt hates him. When I showed the pictures of you and Edward, she looked pretty wistful over him. But Uncle Eleazar liked him, probably because they can get a beer together." She rolled her eyes. "Mom thought he was a total douche, though."

I loved that Angela's family was all of one mind on the college guy. "That's great."

"And, she thinks you and Edward are adorable together. I think she's hoping you having a boyfriend will rub off on me."

"Why? She doesn't want to leave the boys unsupervised, does she?"

Angela lived in a single-parent household just like I did. Her father had died a year before Mom had. It was something that bonded us when we were younger.

"She thinks they're old enough." Angela shuddered. "I don't want to think about what they'd get up to without me around though."

Yeah, I really didn't either. But it did give me an in. "Well, I can't offer you a boyfriend, but I can offer you a fun night out."

Angela tilted her head, studying me. "We don't do fun nights out, Bella. We do fun nights in."

It was true. But that was before.

"Right. But Edward has a game Friday night."

Now she looked a lot like her cousin with the sour face, not that I would dare utter those words, as she'd skin me alive if I did.

"You want to go to a football game?" she asked.

God, if she was this disbelieving over the game, wait until I laid the party on her.

"Well, he is my boyfriend." Sort of. "And I need to be there for him, and I don't want to go alone."

She thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Okay. But if I do this, you have to try out for the musical with me."

Oh, God.

Angela laughed at the horror on my face. "Come on. You know I need to do a duet. You don't actually have to be in it, though, just be the friendly face I use to get me into the play."

"I'm pretty sure singing with me is going to get you banned for life." This was a big one. Huge. So she would be going to that damn party for me. "If I do it…"

She shrieked and threw her arms around me. "Yes! You're the best."

I laughed as I hugged her back. "I wasn't done, missy. Your ask is a lot bigger than mine because it requires me humiliating myself in front of countless classmates."

"Puhlease." Angela released me with a laugh. "You know that only like twenty kids try out. It's not exactly the entire school."

"All it takes is one person with a phone." I had her there, and she knew it, heaving a big sigh.

"Okay, what else do you want?"

"Not much, really. Mike Newton's having a party after the game…"

"You want me to go to a party? With these people?" Angela gestured around the hallway, making that lemon face again.

"Some of them are okay," I told her, because really it was all I had. "Edward wants to go, and I want a friendly face with me when I do." I knew his friends would be cool with me, but plenty of __her__ friends would be there as well. I needed Ang to have my back.

"I should have known all this reveling over you getting with Edward Cullen would bite me in the ass somehow."

"I wouldn't ask, but…"

"I get it. Cuntessa may have her bitches come after you. I'll go, but you and Edward better not leave me alone to go suck face or something."

Like that was going to be an issue. "I assure you that we won't."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, chica. I've seen the way that boy has his hands all over you."

I let out a nervous laugh. If only she knew what a show he was putting on, she'd have had the theater teacher cast him as the lead in every play they had.

'Don't worry. If you two disappear, so will I." She waggled her brows at me as the bell rang. "I'd never cockblock you."

Like that was an issue. "There will be no disappearing."

"I'll be disappointed if there isn't. Friday night, Bella. It's going to be interesting, at least. Let's go to class."

Interesting. That was one word for it. At least now I had another friendly face besides Edward's as I went into the unknown. My quiet life was sure getting a lot louder these days.

 **A/N We like louder, Bella! And football games and parties get awfully loud! We'll have to see what that brings :)**


	16. Chapter 11

**Here I am, as promised. And I remembered all on my own! I hope your week is going well, and I truly hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did. Happy reading and I'll see you Sunday :)**

To All the Boys Chapter 11

"Look at you! Holy team spirit, Bella!"

I sighed as I looked down at myself, seeing what Angela was seeing. Not only did I have on Edward's letter jacket, which I wasn't remotely sorry about keeping, thank you very much; but I also had on one of his old jerseys. I'd had to cut it, because it hung down past my knees, but now it was a crop top with a white turtleneck underneath, to go with the green and white jersey.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to root for Edward." And I had absolutely no idea about the sport, other than it made my dad yell at the TV a lot, but here I was, standing in my doorway looking like a cheerleader practically. It was so weird.

Ang was wearing a black lace dress, tights, and combat boots, which was the norm for her. "Seriously? You're making me look like this alone?" I demanded.

She studied me for a moment and then grinned and started digging into her purse. She whipped out her eyeliner and handed it to me. "Put that 83 on my cheek."

I had to laugh at her version of school spirit, but I went ahead and added Edward's number onto both her cheeks.

"Do me." It was actually kind of cute, and I thought Edward would like it.

I stayed still as Ang applied the numbers to my cheek, giggling to herself. I had no idea why until I got in the passenger seat of her mom's car and saw that she'd put a heart around the number on both sides. Jeez.

"You dork."

"Hey, you have to show that your man has your heart!" She started up the car as I let out a weird, nervous laugh. It wasn't like Edward wanted my heart. But hopefully he'd appreciate the spirit behind it.

We pulled into the parking lot, and I was amazed by the number of cars there. It almost looked like it did when we were actually in school. "Damn."

"I guess we're the only people who didn't have school spirit until you started dating a jock," Angela said, sounding pretty awed by the number of people herself.

"Seems like."

I took a deep breath and pushed open the door. I could do this. It was just a silly football game. I didn't even have to pay attention if I didn't want to. Too bad bringing a book would have been frowned upon. That wouldn't be good girlfriend behavior, to read instead of cheering on your boyfriend.

"Well, let's do this." Angela seemed to take a deep breath of her own before linking her arm with mine as we made our way to the stadium.

"This will be fun. It'll be like being in a play. Doing something I'd not ever do in my daily life," she decided.

My entire life was one of Ang's plays these days. "It's just a game."

"As is life, my dear!" Angela drew us ahead before letting out a gasp. "That bitch!"

Since that could likely only mean one person, I started looking for Tanya. "What?"

"She brought him to the game."

Oh, no. Poor Edward. I followed Angela's pointing finger and saw that Tanya was indeed draped over a guy with the telltale long ponytail Ang had described.

"Why in the heck would he want to come to a high school football game?" I asked, watching as they got close to the fence, where the players were doing some stretches.

"Because Cuntzilla wanted him to," Angela said.

"But why? She's so over high school and high school boys." Damn it, was she going to be at the party? I did not want to deal with her tonight. The weekend was my refuge from Tanya.

"That's why." Angela gestured to where Tanya was waving and calling Edward's name. "She wanted to show him off to Edward."

That bitch! She wanted to ruin his night and his game, all because he'd dared to move on with me, or so she thought.

"I don't know why she'd think he cared. He has you now."

Right. Except I knew better, and I saw a quick flash of hurt on his face when he turned and saw Tanya with her new man. This wouldn't do. Not at all. I wasn't about to let her hurt him and take his concentration away from his game.

I yanked Angela over to where Tanya and her nowhere-near-as-handsome new man were about to enter the stadium and yelled, "Edward! Come here, baby!" as loud as I could.

"What are you doing?" Angela muttered quietly as Edward flashed a half-smile and headed our way. He kept glancing over to where Tanya now stood and watched us. It was time to go big. Rules be damned.

"Hey," he said as he approached. "You look great!" He laughed as he caught sight of my altered version of his jersey. "I love how it turned out."

I crooked my finger at him, trying my best to smile flirtatiously. I have no idea if I succeeded, but he closed the rest of the distance between us. "What…" he started to ask, but the words were lost when I reached out and yanked him to me by the collar of his jersey, planting my lips on his for the first time since the track. I wasn't sure why all our kisses had to take place during sporting events, but whatever. This wasn't for me this time. This was for Edward.

He let out a muffled sound before wrapping his arms around me. The only thing keeping us apart was the chain link fence between our lower halves. I slid my fingers into his hair and angled my mouth, opening it, inviting Edward to amp it up a bit, which he did, his tongue sliding against mine ,and man, could that boy kiss.

Edward reached up and tugged on my ponytail, pulling it lightly, kissing me a bit harder. I felt like I was getting overheated, his jacket no longer necessary to keep me warm in the cool night air. I dimly heard some giggles next to me as we finally broke away and stared into each other's eyes.

"That was…" Edward broke off and licked his lips. "Wow."

I grinned and tried to pretend my heart wasn't about to beat out of my chest. "I had to wish you luck before your game."

He shook his head, appearing a bit dazed, and I couldn't help but feel a bit proud. I, Bella Swan, had done that. I'd made Edward Cullen swoon-well, the boy version of swooning.

"I'll take that kind of luck anytime. Thanks, Bella."

I smiled and kissed him again, just a peck this time. "You're welcome. Go kick some PA ass."

"Will do." He flashed his full grin then, touching my cheek before turning to head back to his teammates.

I took a deep breath, trying to slow my speeding heart, before turning to look at Angela, who looked positively giddy next to me.

"What?"

"You kissed Edward! That was so hot!"

"We've kissed before." Never like that, though.

"Well, I'm sure you have, but you guys tend to keep your PDA PG in front of the rest of us. That was totally PG-13 heading toward R if there hadn't been a fence in the way."

Had it appeared that way? I guess maybe it had. I'd kind of forgotten everything once I'd started kissing him. Including the reason I'd done it in the first place. I glanced over to where Tanya had been, but she wasn't standing there anymore. I guess she hadn't appreciated the show.

"Well, it's his first game of the year. I needed to pump him up."

Angela let out a full belly laugh, and I realized how my words could be construed, making my cheeks heat. "You know what I meant!"

"Oh, I know, and trust me, you accomplished that mission. Unless that's his cup."

Oh God. I joined in her laughter and started walking toward the ticket booth. We bought our tickets and headed in, choosing to sit a few rows up behind the team benches.

"I didn't…he wasn't…" I started, trying to sort my thoughts at her last comments.

"You did, and he was! Poor boy totally had to adjust himself as he was walking back. You were too busy staring at his ass to notice." Ang put an arm around me in a half-hug. "My little girl is growing up."

I snorted at that. "Ang, you've been with only one guy, and that was because you wanted to know what it was like for your art." Marcus had been a weird goth dude she'd stopped speaking to after the deed. "You're not exactly the voice of experience."

"Hey, I'll have you know that I got an A on my __Loss of Innocence__ painting, so it was totally worth it."

"Only you would sleep with a guy for a better grade." Oops. That sounded wrong.

"Au contraire, my friend. Plenty of people have done that, with teachers no less. Bitchface totally would."

I laughed because I wouldn't put it past her. "Probably."

"Definitely. And you should have seen her face when you and Edward went at it!"

"Oh?" I asked, trying to pretend like she hadn't been the sole reason that I'd kissed him anyway. Violating rule number one. __My rule.__ I'd broken it just for Edward.

"if looks could kill, you'd both have a memorial plaque on that fence." Angela threw her head back and laughed. "Her lemon face was on full-force, and she turned bright red before grabbing James's hand and yanking him back toward the parking lot."

That explained why I hadn't seen them when we came in. "They left?"

"Oh yeah. Her plan to make Edward jealous backfired big time when you kissed him. She was the jealous one, and Edward was totally lost in you."

Huh. Well, that had been the point, even though I was sure Angela was wrong about Edward being lost in me. He'd been amazing at pretending to be into me so far. I'd probably just surprised him and then he'd gone with it because it looked good.

"I don't know why she cares, anyway. She's the one who broke up with him, and both of them have moved on. Tanya just wants every guy to be in love with her."

And sadly, she had what she wanted. At least she didn't know it, yet. Maybe Edward would come to his senses and get over her before she decided she wanted him back. He deserved so much better than her.

The game started, so I shook myself out of my thoughts, watching as the ball was kicked off and bodies started running all over the place. I had no idea what was going on, but the announcer said Edward's name a bunch of times, and people were cheering, so I cheered, too.

"Rah! Go team!" Angela yelled next to me, making me laugh at her next show of school spirit.

Suddenly, Edward broke out of the group and was running by himself down the field. He caught the ball and kept going. I didn't know much about sports, but I knew that was good, so I leaped to my feet and yelled, "Go, Edward!" as he ran across the line. Our whole side erupted, and our team had the lead.

Angela threw her arms around me, and we jumped up and down, celebrating Edward's touchdown. I was surprised at how proud of him I felt. I knew he loved playing and he worked really hard at it, and to score the first touchdown of the season was awesome.

I heard his name a bunch more as the game went on, and he scored one more time, too. We cheered our heads off then and at the end because we'd won 35-24. Angela and I took our time heading back to the car, knowing that Edward had to shower and change after the game, so we chilled in the stands for a while, talking about the game and how surprising it was that we'd had fun.

"Who knew? Maybe we should have come to a school function that wasn't a show before now," Angela said as we watched people leaving.

"Right? Rose always said games were fun. Guess she was right." Not that she'd gone at all once she got together with Emmett. He hated sports, unless they were on a video game.

"It helps when we have a rooting interest, though." She tugged on Edward's jacket. "This looks so cute on you."

I laughed as I snuggled into it. I did love this jacket. "I know. I don't want to give it back to him, except maybe to let him make it smell like him again, and then I'd steal it back."

Angela laughed. "Keep kissing him the way you did and he'll give you his jacket and more."

Yeah. Well. There would be no "and more." Thinking about it made me feel all warm again.

"Come on. He should be out soon." And I'd have to pay the piper for laying that kiss on him, probably.

We headed down the stairs and out of the stadium. I smiled when I saw that he was already at his car, leaning against it, and watching us as we walked his way. I couldn't help it, so I ran toward him and threw my arms around him, giving him a celebratory hug.

"You were great!"

He laughed and squeezed me to him. "Thanks. That was easily the best game I've ever played."

I smiled as I pulled away from him. "I'm so glad."

"Well, I had a new good luck charm." He kissed my nose lightly before turning to Angela. "Are you riding to Newton's with us?"

She shook her head. "God, no. I reserve the right to leave at any time, so I'm bringing my car with me. Don't you dare go inside without me," she warned me, giving me the "I'm watching you," symbol with her fingers.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

I waved her off as Edward opened the passenger door for me. He got in, and suddenly we were all alone and my stomach got a little fluttery.

Edward started the car but didn't pull out of the parking spot. "So, are we gonna talk about it?" he asked, looking at me with the moonlight slanting across his face, making him look eerily handsome.

"I was kind of hoping we wouldn't have to." That got me an eyebrow raise, so I sighed. "I saw what she was trying to do, to show off her new guy to you, and I didn't like it. I didn't want her upsetting you before your game, so I kissed you."

He flashed a smile. "I know. I liked it."

That had me gaping at him.

"What? It was a great kiss. And I'm sure it pissed Tanya off. Win all around."

Right. That's what he really liked. "She left, apparently, so I'd say yeah."

"Does that mean rule number one is out the window?" he asked, chuckling lightly.

I mean, it wasn't like I hadn't liked kissing him, but still. Rule number one was there for a reason, and the fact that kissing him had made me hot and bothered for a few hours was a big reason why. But…

"We can amend it," I decided.

"Amend it how?" he asked, watching me with interest.

"No kissing except in extenuating circumstances, when a kiss will make an awkward situation go away. Like when Emmett was coming to talk to me about the letter, and when Tanya was trying to make you feel like crap before your game."

Edward thought about that for a moment before nodding. "That works. What if we're not sure if the circumstances are extenuating enough?"

I bit my lip, thinking. "I think, then, it's best to go with the kiss, just in case they are."

Using his thumb, Edward brushed the spot on my lip where I'd bitten down, and then leaned forward and gave me a light kiss there. I felt the heat of his lips blast through me again, as I stared at him in surprise.

"I'd call that an extenuating circumstance, wouldn't you?"

No. Yes. No. Maybe. Probably not. "Maybe."

"Your lip might have been hurting, so I decided that maybe you needed a kiss. An extenuating circumstance."

Right. That made sense. "Okay."

He chuckled as he reached across me and tugged my seat belt over my body. "I think I'm really going to like the amendment to rule number one," he said softly before buckling himself in.

"Me too."

Edward twined his fingers with mine.

This wasn't going to be good. But it was also possibly going to be _very_ good. I glanced at Edward's face as we headed out of the school parking lot. I was in major trouble.

 **A/N You have to love extenuating circumstances! You have to wonder what other extenuating circumstances might come up that require a kiss or two! I think Edward will find a few, don't you? :) Here's to many more of those to come! See you soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Sorry for the delay, friends! Fanfic was not allowing me to post until just now. I've been trying for many hours. So I'm gonna get this out before something new happens to block me. Happy reading and I'll see you next Sunday!**

To All the Boys Chapter 12

"Are you ready for this?" Edward asked, as he pulled into Mike Newton's street. It was loaded with cars, and I was pretty sure there was no way that my father wasn't going to show up to bust this party at some point tonight.

"I don't know," I told him truthfully, because I never felt the need to censor myself with Edward. It was kind of refreshing.

"We won't stay too late," he promised as he pulled alongside the curb.

"Will you be drinking?" Because if he was, then we'd have a problem, seeing as I wasn't about to attempt to drive his car for him.

Edward laughed. "Right. I'm going to get wasted and drive the chief of police's daughter home. I don't drink much at parties, if at all." He touched my cheek lightly. "And I certainly wouldn't put you in a position to have to deal with that." His grin flashed. "After having seen your driving skills the other day, we'd be better off hoofing it. But I won't drink, I promise."

Right. That was good, then, despite the driving slam. Edward got out of his car and came around to help me out, keeping my hand in his.

"It's about damn time." Angela pushed off from the tree she was leaning on as we approached the front door. "You two make out on your time, not mine."

"We weren't…" I broke off with a sigh.

"Tell that to someone who didn't see you sucking face before the game. Now that you've had your own celebration, let's get this over with."

A glance at my best friend showed me that despite her words, she was nervous. Angela was fidgeting, shifting from one foot to the other, and I saw her take a deep breath to steady herself.

"Hey, the game was more fun than we expected. Maybe this will be, too," I murmured to her quietly.

"Sure," she said, planting on a bright smile that held not an ounce of her genuine warmth.

"It's a party, not a jail sentence. If you don't like it, we can leave," Edward told us, shaking his head as he pushed open the door.

Mike lived close to Edward, in the ritzy part of town. Tanya lived right down the road as well. Ugh. I really hoped she wasn't here. The house was a big two-story, and it was filled with people. The music was blaring now that we were inside, and I felt myself inching closer to Edward. He squeezed my hand and steered us down the hallway, to the kitchen.

Man, it was a dream kitchen. It was huge and open, with gleaming cherry cabinets, black marble counter tops, and a huge stove that I could make like six pots of spaghetti on.

"Edward! You were on fire, man! That juke you made on their corner was a thing of beauty."

I had no earthly idea what Mike Newton was saying and shot a glance at Angela, who looked even more baffled than I was.

"Thanks. Hell of a way to start the season." Edward turned to me. "What would you like to drink?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, Bella. Angela. Can I get you anything? We have the keg over there, alcohol on the island, mixers in the fridge." Mike gestured toward everything.

I shot a look at Angela, unsure what to do. Be lame and have a soda? I'd never had a drink in my life. Dad let me have a sip of his beer once or twice, and that was okay, so…maybe.

"Just a water for me," Angela said. And there went that idea. If she wasn't drinking, I wasn't drinking.

"I'll have a Coke."

Edward let go of my hand and went to the fridge, grabbing two waters and a Coke can for me. He passed them out, and then slipped his arm back around my waist.

"Let's find someplace to sit," Edward suggested as the kitchen filled with more drunken classmates looking for refills.

He steered us both toward a room that made my book-loving heart sigh. A library. I didn't have a ton of ideas for what my dream home would look like, but I knew it would have a library. This one featured a leather couch and love seat, a fireplace, recliner, and a wall of books. The only thing missing was one of those built-in ladders.

There were a few people milling around, but most of the couch was free. Edward ushered Angela to the middle seat and then gestured at me to sit next to her.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Easy." He sat on the arm of the couch and grinned at me, but that was silly.

"You're bigger. You take the seat. I'll take the arm."

He shrugged and slid off, watching as I attempted to perch on the arm myself. It wasn't as easy as Edward made it look. That, or I just sucked at balancing. It was probably that.

"This won't do." Edward swept an arm behind me, and before I knew it, I was on his lap.

"Oh, my," I managed as Edward chuckled and Angela lost her shit next to us, giggling away.

"Is that better?" Edward asked.

I wasn't quite sure how to answer that. His lap was definitely more solid than the arm of the couch. I had no idea how to hold myself though.

"Relax, Bella. I won't bite," he murmured into my ear, angling me a bit so that I was facing Angela.

Okay, then. If Edward was good with it, then I was good with it. So what if I'd never done this before? He smelled really good. And he felt really good. And I was getting warm again. I sighed and tugged off his jacket, not really wanting to take it off, but it was a bit warm in here now that I had all his body heat around me.

Edward took the jacket and set it on the now abandoned arm of the couch. "Much better," he said, circling his arm back around my waist.

"Bella tells me you're a really good artist," Edward said, addressing Angela, who lit right up at Edward's chosen topic of conversation.

"I love to draw. And act. And sing…" She wiggled her brows at me, reminding me of my stupid promise.

"Ugh. Don't blame me when they assign you a non-speaking, non-singing role," I told her.

Edward looked between us. "What am I missing here?"

"I blackmailed your girlfriend into trying out for the school musical with me."

"You can sing?" he asked, kind of sounding disbelieving, which would be rude but for the fact that I absolutely could not.

"No. I have no artistic talent whatsoever."

"That's not true! You're a great writer! One day, your books will be on these shelves," Angela declared, gesturing at the wall.

I shook my head, appreciating her enthusiasm but knowing the likelihood of that ever happening was slim.

"I doubt…"

Edward squeezed my waist. "You are a great writer. You wrote me my favorite letter of all time."

Oh jeez. I felt my cheeks heating as Angela looked on with interest.

"Oh, really? What did she write?"

Crap. I opened my mouth to spew out who knew what, but Edward saved me. He was getting really good at that, it seemed.

"It was private, but I loved it." He waved at someone. "Ben! Come in here."

Ben Cheney, a senior and the school's quarterback, came in and stood in front of us, slapping hands with Edward in greeting. He was a tall guy, with black hair and dark-brown eyes. He wasn't Edward hot, but he was rather good-looking.

"Hey, man. Great game tonight."

Edward grinned. "Thanks to your great throws. Have you met my girlfriend, Bella?"

I did my best not to react to that title, even though it was still incredibly weird to hear coming from Edward. "Hi," I said with a little wave.

"Hi, Bella."

"And this is her best friend, Angela."

Ben sent her a smile. "Hello, Angela."

"Hi," she said softly. I watched her face and noticed that she looked a little flushed.

"You know that drawing of Coach that someone did on the locker room door over the summer?" Edward asked, making me gape at him. I'd told him that in confidence!

"Yeah, man! That was hilarious! It looked just like him, minus the dress and fishnets." Ben and Edward were laughing their heads off, and I saw that Angela was smiling.

Edward gave her a little nudge with his foot. "Own it," he told her.

She sat up a little straighter. "I did it. And if you tell anyone, I can replicate it with you in his place."

Ben grinned at her. "You're kidding! That was you? Coach was so pissed off, but it was amazing! I made it into my phone background."

He slid his cell out of his jeans pocket and showed us that indeed it was his background, and then he sat in the now vacant seat next to Angela.

"What did Coach do to you?" he asked, grinning at my best friend.

"He gave me a D in gym," she answered primly, making me laugh.

"You can't say that you deserved much better, Ang." I may not run an entire mile, but I at least participated. Angela mostly hid under the bleachers whenever she could.

"Please, Miss Three Laps, like you can talk." Angela laughed as she poked my knee. "We can't all be football stars, and I shouldn't even have to take gym. It's pointless."

I couldn't argue with that, but of course the boys could.

"Gym is the best part of the school day."

"Sure, when you're one of his football players. What purpose does gym serve for the rest of us normal folks?" she demanded.

"Well, being in shape is never a bad thing, right?" he asked, looking nervous under her hot gaze.

"I can think of far better ways to get my heart rate up than jogging the track or throwing a basketball," Angela replied, sending me a mischievous grin.

I didn't even want to know where her mind was. Ben must not have either because he cleared his throat and shifted in his seat.

"Yes, well, anyway, it's an awesome drawing. Where did you learn to draw like that?"

"Well, part of it could be inherited, I guess. My dad was really talented at drawing." Her voice broke a little, and I reached over and took her hand, knowing that she was missing him in that moment.

"Thanks," she told me. "And I've taken art classes since I was little."

"Awesome. Are you planning to go to art school?"

I relaxed back against Edward when Angela released my hand and launched into conversation with Ben on her own. They were sitting kind of close and seemed to have plenty to say to each other.

"That's interesting," I told Edward quietly.

He laughed lightly and started playing with the ends of my hair. "Nobody got more joy out of Angela's artwork than Ben did. The starting quarterback tends to get ridden the hardest. I knew he'd love to meet the artist herself."

"Did you just play matchmaker?" I asked him, surprised.

"All I did was introduce them," he said with a smile. "You want her to hang out with us at game and parties, so it'd be nice if she had someone else she liked around, when we're otherwise occupied."

Otherwise occupied. Part of me wondered if he was talking about our extenuating circumstances again. That would be good. No, it wouldn't. Well, maybe… I didn't know.

"Would you like another soda?" Edward asked.

"Sure. Do you want me to come with you?" I asked as he brought both of us to our feet.

"No. Hold our place. We got lucky getting a decent spot to sit."

He had a point. There were more people in the room now than there had been.

"Ben? Angela? Do you guys want anything to drink?"

They both shook their heads, going right back to their conversation about what teachers Angela should draw next.

"Be right back," Edward told me, heading back toward the kitchen.

I had a feeling it'd take him longer than he thought, because every few steps he got accosted by another person wanting to talk about the game. I had no idea our school was so into football. I tried to read the book titles from across the room while Ben and Angela kept up their conversation.

"You know, if you're not gonna wear this, I'll happily do so."

I shook my head as Eric came over and attempted to take Edward's jacket, slapping my hand down on top of it. "Do it and die, Yorkie."

"Come on, girlfriend! Let a guy have a moment, will you? We can't all be lucky enough to suck face with the man in reality."

I flushed and shook my head.

"Oh yes, girl! I saw it with my own two eyes. Imagine the heartbreak! My one and only girl making out with my number-one dream guy! Double betrayal!" Eric held his hands over his heart, throwing his head back dramatically. "My life is over!"

I had to laugh at his ridiculousness. "You should try out for the school play with Angela."

"No stage is big enough to contain me or my heartache. Where is our dreamboat? At least I could comfort myself by looking at him longingly from across the room."

"He went to get us something to drink." But now that I thought about it, he had been gone awhile. Must have gotten waylaid by more admirers.

"So chivalrous." Eric plopped on the arm of the sofa that I'd vacated earlier. "Love seeing you here. It's nice to have new blood at one of these parties."

"New blood? Are you secretly a vampire or something?"

"Child, please! As if I was meant to hide in the darkness? I mean, the not aging thing would be fabulous, but this boy was meant to shine!" He patted my shoulder. "And I will be starring in that play along with Angela, thank you very much."

Good. Maybe I could get him to try out with her. "You'll rock at it."

"Of course I will! But seriously, let's talk about your man."

He killed me. "Must we?"

"We must! That was an epic hot liplock! And then he goes and plays a monster game! You got his adrenaline pumping, and then he used it on the field! So hot!" Eric gave an exaggerated shiver. "Did you give him some victory spoils post-game?"

I'd thrown myself into his arms. And then we'd had another extenuating circumstance. "Maybe."

Eric watched my face and hooted with laughter at whatever he saw there. "Oh yeah, you did! You go, Bella Swan. I never knew you had it in you."

Nor had I, clearly. "I'm just full of surprises." Especially lately.

"For sure. Are you and Edward going to Homecoming?"

Good God. That was still a few weeks away, so I really didn't know. Edward would probably want to go if we were still doing this fake relationship thing though.

"We haven't talked about it."

"Well, you'd better! It might be that I've got an in on the dance committee, and a little birdie told me that now that you were with Edward, you were getting some votes for Homecoming court."

 _ _What?__ "Are you serious?"

"He's a shoe-in, so of course his girl is, too. Princess Perfect is going to shit herself!" Eric clapped his hands with glee. My horrified expression must have rubbed off on him, because he wrapped an arm around me. "Don't worry, gorgeous Bella! I'll help you find something amazing to wear."

Yeah. Right. That wasn't happening. I didn't know where Edward was, but we were going to nip this in the bud right now. If his name alone had the power to get me onto Homecoming court, then his words could damn well take me off it.

"I need to go find Edward," I told Eric, getting to my feet and heading out of the suddenly way too small library.

I stuck my head in the kitchen but didn't see Edward anywhere. Ditto the living room. There were a few people outside, so I stepped out to see if any of them happened to be my wayward fake boyfriend.

I strolled around the yard, but didn't see him anywhere, so I headed back toward the porch, when I heard his voice.

"I'm sorry you saw that, but I don't understand why you're here."

Oh, God, was he talking about our kiss? I had no doubt who he was talking to, and the voice I heard next confirmed it.

"Because you're the person I talk to about things."

Should I stay or should I go back inside? As I debated, he answered her.

"I was that person, until you broke up with me. You should be talking to the new guy about this. You know, the guy you paraded in front of me tonight."

A deaf person could have heard the bitterness in his tone.

"James doesn't know me like you do. He wouldn't understand."

"Then make him. I can't be your sounding board anymore, Tanya. That ended when we ended. You're not being fair to me, or to James for that matter."

Good for you, Edward. Tell her how it is. She doesn't get to string you along.

"Oh, sure, now that you've got boring Bella, you don't need me anymore."

Yeah. I should probably get going now, before I heard something that could really hurt me. But my feet appeared to be frozen in place. Somehow I had to know what he was going to say.

"Don't, Tanya. You don't get to insult Bella. She's been there for me after you broke up with me. You don't get to be the victim here. Yes, I moved on, after you already had. And I'm trying to be a friend here, but I won't listen to you insult Bella. She's been amazing to me."

The heat I heard in Edward's words warmed me in the chilly night air. He'd stood up for me to Tanya, even when he didn't know I was listening. And I felt a little bad about eavesdropping, so I stepped away and headed back inside. Whatever they were talking about, it wasn't my business. I trusted him to have my back if she attacked me any further, and I didn't need to hear it if she did.

I went back into the library and had to grin when I saw that Eric had put Edward's jacket on. "Hand it over, thief!"

"You left it behind, so I was just keeping it warm."

I held out my hand, and he sighed. "Fine. But I'll have you know I was doing dirty things to your boy in my mind while wearing it."

I laughed as I took the jacket and slid it back on. "They'll only be in your mind, Eric."

"And in your reality, I know."

Suddenly a body pressed up against me from behind and a familiar warmth enveloped me. I leaned back into Edward, glad that he'd come back so soon after I'd left him.

"What's happening in your reality?" he asked, his mouth very close to my ear, sending shivers down my spine. His voice was entirely too sexy for my own good.

"Crazy things," I told him, relaxing as put his arms around me.

"That can be fun."

Not this one. "Did you know that my name is being floated around for Homecoming court?"

I felt his shrug behind me. "Not really, but I'm not surprised."

Of course he wasn't. He was Mr. Popular, and since I was with him as far as everyone was concerned, I was popular adjacent. I turned around to glare at him. "Make it stop."

Edward laughed. "You think it's my doing?" He leaned forward and lowered his voice. "How many boys have approached you this week thanks to your awesome letter writing skills? That had nothing to do with me."

Okay, maybe Jasper had sort of asked me out in his own weird way. And Tyler wanted to do nasty things with me, but he wanted to do them with anything with a vagina as far as I could tell. And Emmett didn't bear thinking about. Eric…

"You didn't vote for me, did you?" I demanded.

Eric laughed. "I haven't voted yet."

"Good."

"But I plan on it."

Jesus. "Don't!"

"Sorry, Bella, but I must. Then I can say the Homecoming Queen used to be mine, for one brief shining moment. Edward understands, don't you?"

Edward grinned. "Of course."

"You guys are impossible. Angela? You'll put a stop to this right?"

"Huh?" My best friend glanced at me, totally clueless. She'd been so caught up in Ben, she had no idea what I was even talking about.

"Never mind. Can we get out of here?"

"Sure." Edward offered me his hand, and I sighed but took it anyway.

"Ang, are you ready to go?"

She looked at Ben and shook her head. "I think I'll stay a bit longer."

Interesting. I'd be calling her in the morning for sure. "Okay. Talk to you tomorrow."

Eric threw his arms around me. "Farewell, my Queen!"

"Idiot." But I hugged him back with one hand, since Edward had the other. "Take my name off the list."

"No can do, Bella. I respect the sanctity of the Homecoming dance too much to compromise it, even for my beautiful girl."

"That's __my__ beautiful girl, Yorkie." Edward chuckled as he pulled me away. "But keep her on the list."

"Will do!"

"We'll be discussing this," I told Edward as he led me to the car.

He opened the door for me. "I'm kind of discussed out for the night."

Right. Of course he was. I didn't push it when he got in and started driving to my place.

"Tanya cornered me when I went to get our drinks," he told me quietly. "Sorry I was gone so long."

I was blown away that he'd told me. He didn't have to. "Hey, that's what this is all about, right? Getting her attention back on you."

"Maybe. I really don't know anymore."

God. Maybe he was confused about things just as much as I was. That would be nice, in a way, to be on the same playing field with this insanity.

He pulled up to my house, and I started to let myself out, when he touched my arm. "Bella."

"What?"

Edward licked his lips and then shook his head. "Nothing."

Okay, then. I started to open the door again, but he took my hand.

"Wait. Emmett could be watching, right?"

I highly doubted that, but it was possible. I glanced at his house and saw that his bedroom light was on. "Maybe."

"Well, that's an extenuating circumstance, right?"

"Oh." Shit. Did I want that? Yes, I did. "Right."

He leaned toward me, and I leaned his way, and before I knew it, our lips were touching again. So good. Too good. I let out a little moan before I could stop myself. Edward pulled back, smiled, and kissed my nose.

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow."

"Sweet dreams, Bella."

I nodded and wished him the same as I got out of the car. I had a feeling they'd be far more than sweet. Edward Cullen was too potent for my own good.


	18. Chapter 13

**A/N Good morning! And hopefully fanfic is gonna let me post this without issues this week. Last week sucked! But at least it got posted before Sunday was over, I suppose! Since I didn't post much last week, I wanted to address something that those of you that saw the movie might have noticed was missing at the party. There was no scrunchie situation! That moment in the movie pissed me off so much that there was no way I was including it here. Plus, Edward's affections are already shifting a bit, so yeah, that's why that scene was not included. And honestly, I've changed so much as I've gone that this is only loosely based on the original at this point. But I think you'll love the changes and additions.**

 **Lots of guest reviews lately (not the bad kind, thankfully!) but I just wanted you to know if you didn't get a review reply, that's why. I love that some of you haven't read fic in so long that you can't remember your passwords, but you came back for me anyway! That touches my heart so much.**

 **It's movie night for these crazy kids, and another question many of you have had from the start is given. And some fun stuff is coming! Happy reading and I'll see you next week :)**

To All the Boys Chapter 13

"Can I watch a movie with you?" Alice asked, bouncing on my bed.

I looked up from my chemistry homework, which I was trying to get done before Edward came over.

"Yeah, but we're planning on watching __Sixteen Candles,__ and Edward's bringing over _ _Fight Club__ or something."

"Again?" she whined, which wasn't cool, considering she loved the movie as well.

"Edward hasn't seen it. That's unacceptable. We made a deal that we would watch each other's movies."

"That makes sense. Can I watch both?"

I may not have seen __Fight Club,__ but I suspected it wasn't exactly Alice appropriate. "No. We'll watch that one last, when it's your bedtime."

"No fair."

I saw her little lip start to poke out in a little pout and knew I had to distract her. "How about you pick out something we can all watch first?" __Sorry, Edward. I hope you don't mind the Harry Potter movies. Or Tangled or something.__

And just like that, the pout was gone. "Really? I can pick one?"

I had to smile at the joy on my little sister's face. It was so easy to make her happy. Life was far less confusing when you were ten.

"Of course. Just try to make it a little boy-friendly okay? We don't want to scare Edward away before he sees my movie."

"You won't scare him away! He likes you too much."

Ahh, the sweet innocence of youth. "Just remember, he only recently broke up with Tanya. We're together and stuff, but don't go thinking we're going to be the next Ron and Hermoine."

Ali thought about that for a moment before shaking her head. "I still can't figure out why he was with Tanya for so long. She's mean."

I shrugged because I still didn't really know. "He saw a side of her that we didn't see."

A naked side, probably. Boys could put up with a lot from a girl if they put out, couldn't they? I mean, I didn't know personally, but books and movies made it seem that way.

"She's pretty," Alice said, swinging her legs over the edge of my bed. "But she's ugly on the inside. Some people only see the outside."

My sister was so damn smart. "That's true. I don't think Edward is like that, though." He didn't seem that way with me.

"Well, he sees now! He's with you, and now he knows what it's like to go out with a pretty girl inside and out." She threw her arms around me. "I love you, sissy."

Man. She was the sweetest kid. I hugged her back. "Love you, too, Ali." I released her and poked her nose. "He's going to be here soon, so you go finish the rest of your homework."

"Okay! And then I'll pick out a movie. I have the perfect one in mind!" She was up and out before I could ask what she'd be inflicting upon us. Hopefully Edward wouldn't mind. He seemed to enjoy my sister's chatter on our drives to and from school, anyway.

I finished up my homework and headed down to the kitchen to get some food together. We were ordering pizza later, but I knew from eating lunch with Edward the past few days that he had quite an appetite. And Ali and I could both pack away our fair share of food as well. I popped a huge bowl of popcorn to start us off, poured out a bowl of peanut M&M's, and whipped up a batch of brownies. I was sliding the pan into the oven when the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Ali hollered as she ran down the stairs. I laughed at her as I closed the oven and set the timer. Time might get away from me if I got into the movie. I knew that from experience.

I washed my hands and thought about ducking into the bathroom to check my appearance, but no. This was Edward, and we were friends. Friends who occasionally kissed, but there'd be no reason for that today. It was just us and Alice, so we could just be us, no show required.

I headed into the living room, where my sister was already chattering away at Edward, who was sitting on our couch, looking comfortable like me in a green T-shirt and jeans. Good.

"Did you know her birthday is next week? What are you going to get her?"

Well, crap. "Ali!"

He smiled up at me, looking amused. "You didn't tell me your birthday was coming up."

"That's because it isn't a big deal." I glared at my sister. "You shouldn't be pushing him to get me anything." He'd done enough for me already.

"He's your boyfriend! He's supposed to get you something!" Alice bounced on the couch next to him.

"She's right. What do you think I should get your sister for her birthday?" he asked.

"Flowers! No, wait, they'll die. A cake, like Jake does in the movie!"

"Who's Jake?" Edward asked, looking confused. Not a surprise, really. The poor guy had been here all of a minute, and my sister was already demanding that he buy me something.

"From the movie! You'll see!"

"Yes, he will, but I don't need a cake." I shook my head as I sat down on Edward's free side. "He doesn't need to get me anything."

"I most certainly do. Are you having a party?"

"God, no! I don't do parties."

Edward laughed and tugged on my ponytail. "You do now."

Maybe. But that was different. "No birthday parties."

"Okay. It can just be us. What were you going to do for your birthday? And when is it, anyway?"

"Wednesday the thirteenth," Ali piped up before I could veto doing anything at all. "Bella always bakes cupcakes for birthdays, but she shouldn't have to for her own. Rose would if she was here. I can't. I'm not allowed to use the oven by myself. You could help me, though. We could bake Bella a cake!" She clapped her hands, delighted with the idea.

Edward wrinkled up his handsome face. "I don't know much about baking. How about we buy her a nice cake from a bakery?"

"That works! Can it be the whipped cream frosting? And half-chocolate, half-strawberry? She likes strawberry the best and it's her birthday, but I like chocolate best."

Edward laughed. "I think we can manage that."

I loved how they were acting as if I wasn't even here. "Hello, it's my birthday. Don't I get any say in how we celebrate? Or don't celebrate?"

Edward shook his head. "Nope, sorry. You weren't going to tell me about it at all, so you don't get veto power now. You're getting one half-chocolate, half-strawberry cake with whipped cream frosting, and you're going to like it."

The truth was, I probably would. It sounded kind of amazing. "Fine."

"Good." Edward patted my knee. "Now, what else should we get besides cake, Alice?"

"Books! Or jewelry! Or something pretty! I was supposed to go shopping with Daddy today, but he had to work." Alice's sweet face fell. "I don't know when I'm going to be able to get her anything now."

"Sweetie, it's okay. I don't need anything. We can just…"

"You most certainly do," Edward interrupted. "How about you and I go shopping after school on Monday? We'll drop your sister off, and you can help me pick something good for her."

And just like that, Alice's sunny disposition returned. She threw her arms around Edward. "Yes! That will be so fun! It's okay for me to go with Edward, right, Bella?"

Even though I didn't want either one of them spending money on me, I couldn't say no to the excitement on my sister's face, which was coupled with the amusement on Edward's. He knew he had me on this one.

"Fine. But don't either one of you spend too much."

"Scout's honor," he said, holding up his fingers in the peace sign.

"Were you ever actually a scout?" I asked him, because I'd known him for years and I'd never seen him in a Boy Scout uniform.

"No," he said with a laugh.

"Dork." I swatted his knee. "Then you can't give scout's honor."

"I know." He smirked at me. "We'll spend what we spend, and you'll have nothing to say about it, right, Ali?"

"Right!"

I sighed, knowing that I was defeated. "I don't appreciate you two ganging up on me."

"I'm sure you don't. But we like it, don't we?"

"Yes!" Ali bounced next to him again. "And now it's movie time."

"Alice wanted to pick a movie for us to watch," I told Edward, hoping he didn't mind.

"That's cool. We all get to pick one. Seems fair," he said.

Ali handed me the remote, reaching across Edward to do so. "It's already ready."

"What did you pick?" I asked as I turned on the Blu-ray player and hit Play.

"You'll see."

I guessed I would soon enough. I got the popcorn off the coffee table and offered the bowl to Edward. "Hungry?"

"Starving."

I bit back a giggle. I knew it. He dug right in as the warnings and previews started. I skipped those and gasped when the name Lindsay Lohan flashed on the screen. "Alice!"

Yep. The movie started, and there it was. Alice had selected __Mean Girls__ as her movie choice.

"What? It's a good movie!"

I was really regretting the fact that Mom had let us watch movies that were before our time when we were younger, __Sixteen Candles__ aside. And that Rose and I had done the same with Alice as she got older. While at the time I thought I was sparing myself from countless viewings of __Frozen__ and the like, clearly I'd helped create a little schemer that was too smart for her own good.

"What's this about? I mean, unless the title says it all?" Edward asked.

"It pretty much does," I told him at the same time that my sister piped up with-"You know those really popular girls that are mean to everyone else, right, Edward?"

Mega crap. I groaned when Edward chuckled. "I guess that I do."

"Okay, well this girl-" she pointed at Lohan on the screen "-is new to public school and she makes friends with some other kids who are a bit different like her. But then she decides to join up with the mean girls to take them down from the inside. But once she gets around them, she starts being mean, too."

"Sounds okay," Edward murmured, glancing at me.

"It's funny, too. They pull some good pranks. You'll laugh," Ali promised him.

"I like to laugh," he told her, settling back with the bowl of popcorn. They both dug in as the movie played.

The oven timer dinged, so I got up to get the brownies out. "What would you like to drink? We have soda, lemonade, water, milk…"

"Lemonade sounds good. Do you need any help?" Edward asked.

I shook my head. "No, I've got it. Ali?"

"Lemonade, too. Thanks, sissy."

"No problem."

I left them to it. I felt weird about Edward being forced to watch a movie that more than a little bit reminded me of Tanya, but since he didn't see her the same way I did, maybe he wouldn't realize that Alice had chosen it on purpose to throw shade on his old girlfriend. She was so getting a talking to tomorrow.

I put on an oven mitt and got the brownies out of the oven, putting the pan on the cooling rack before getting the lemonade out of the fridge and pouring us all a glass. There was nothing quite like cookies or brownies when they were still warm from the oven, so I planned on coming back in about fifteen minutes to cut us some pieces.

I grabbed the glasses and started to head back into the living room when my sister's voice stopped me.

"Cady reminds me of Bella in the beginning."

"How so?" Edward asked. I peeked in to see that neither was looking at the TV; they were just chatting with each other.

"Because she's a little different, doesn't fit in with the popular kids at first even though she is just as pretty as them, and she gets picked on by them."

Crap. I had to get in there. I took a step forward, but then Edward spoke.

"She is just as pretty as them, and she's way nicer."

Ali tilted her head, steadying him intently. "If you know that, why did you date Tanya for so long, then?"

Mega crap. I couldn't believe she'd asked him that. "Mary Alice!"

They both glanced over to where I stood in the doorway.

"What? I want to know."

"It's none of your business," I told her, moving forward to set the drinks down.

"Yes, it is! She's mean, especially to you! He should know that!" Alice's face was positively mutinous.

I took a step toward her, ready to pick her up and take her to room, but Edward caught my hand. "It's okay, Bella."

"No, it isn't," I protested, but he tugged until I sat down next to him.

"It's fine. And I'll tell you a little bit, okay?" he asked Alice, still holding on to my hand.

"Okay."

"Bella, you probably remember this, but Alice, I doubt you heard about it. Just before freshman year, my dad left my mom. I had a really hard time with it."

I remembered, of course. Everyone heard that Edward's dad had fallen in love with someone else and left his mom behind. I squeezed his hand in sympathy, and he sent me a small smile.

"The truth is, I still have a bad relationship with my dad. He's got this whole new family, including a new baby, and I just have a hard time forgiving him, you know?"

Alice nodded. "That must be hard. I'm sorry."

"Me, too," I echoed, amazed that he was confiding in my sister of all people. And me as well.

"Tanya is my neighbor. And…" Edward paused, glancing at me. "How much do you know about her parents?"

I shrugged because even though we'd been close friends once, I didn't know them well. "They weren't around all that much back when we were friends."

Edward nodded. "They still aren't." He looked at Alice. "Tanya's parents don't get along that well, I guess you could say, and around the same time that my dad left, she found out that her parents weren't really in love anymore either. Even though they stayed together." Edward shot me a look. "Do you get what I'm saying?"

Oh, I got it. One or both of them messed around, and Edward didn't want to explain that to Alice, for which I was quite grateful.

"We started talking about our families, and I guess we kind of got together from that. We understood what each other was going through, if that makes sense."

I got it. "Kind of like Angela and I got closer after her dad and my mom died. We just bonded more because of the shared loss."

"Exactly. She even tried to talk to me about her dad last night." Edward squeezed my hand this time before turning to Alice. "She was someone I could talk to, and I overlooked how she treated some people, especially your sister. And that was wrong. I won't let her say anything about her now, and your sister knows that. Right, Bella?"

I did, thanks to what I'd overheard last night. And I was more than a little relieved that apparently he hadn't been apologizing for her seeing me kiss him. "Right. And thank you for explaining, even though you totally didn't have to." I shot a look at my sister. "No more quizzing Edward about his past choices, Alice."

"Okay. I'm sorry if I made you feel bad," she told Edward.

He smiled and ruffled her hair. "You didn't. You're looking out for your sister. That's what family should do."

I heard a hint of sadness in his words and wondered if he was thinking of his own family. I couldn't imagine if my dad started a new family. Obviously he couldn't leave us behind if he did, but it hadn't even occurred to me until now that he could meet someone and fall in love. That would be so weird. I should want that for him. He'd been alone with just us girls for a long time now. But I didn't like the thought of it. And Edward had that as his daily reality. What if Mom had lived but they split up and Dad lived nearby with his new family? That would be awful.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I told him.

"It's okay, Bella. I'm used to it by now."

Maybe, but he shouldn't have to be. Maybe I could help him with more than Tanya. I let go of his hand and headed back to the kitchen to cut some brownies. Chocolate therapy couldn't hurt to start, right?

I brought in a plate and laughed when Edward and Alice each inhaled two right away.

"These are amazing," he told me once he'd scarfed down the second one. "And so are you."

Well, now I was just as warm as the brownie was. Edward lifted his arm in invitation, and I scooted closer, resting my head on his shoulder. Alice tugged on his other arm, and he lifted that as well, and she snuggled into his side. I was pretty sure Edward was the amazing one. And clearly my sister agreed. It was getting harder and harder to remember that all of this was fake. Maybe when all was said and done, we could still be friends. That would be good. That would be enough.


	19. Chapter 14

**A/N Happy Thanksgiving, friends! Because I'm thankful for you all, I decided to give a bonus chapter this week, one that kinda celebrates friendship. Plus this gets us to the first birthday chapter on Sunday :) Can't wait for that! Happy reading, Happy Thanksgiving! Enjoy your times with your family and friends. And if you're alone, well, you have me out here appreciating you! Love you, all! See you Sunday!**

To All the Boys Chapter 14

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Edward as he pulled into my driveway. I was sitting in the back seat and Alice was up front next to him, grinning like a loon over their shopping plans.

"Of course. Ali and I have this, don't we, Cat?"

That was a new one, too. Ali had decided he needed to give her a nickname, and he'd chosen Ali Cat, but he shorted it to Cat. She was eating it up with a spoon, too.

"Yup! I know just where to take him, and you don't get to know, Sissy! We have to go now, so you can get out," she suggested helpfully.

Edward chuckled. "The queen has spoken."

Jeez. I knew when I wasn't wanted. I met Edward's eyes in the rearview mirror, and he smiled. "I'll bring her back just as good as she is now."

"Who said she was good?" I asked, giggling when Ali tried to reach behind her seat to grab at me. No way her little arms could reach.

"For someone who's about to get gifts purchased for them, you're not being very nice," Edward pointed out.

"Yeah! Maybe I'll get you coal now," Ali said.

"Coal is for Christmas, little miss, and since I do most of the Christmas shopping…"

"Your present will be real nice, I promise!" she hurried to assure me.

Knew I'd get her with that one. Pure win. "That's what I thought. But seriously, don't spend too much, okay?" I was addressing Edward with that comment and just got an answering smirk in return. Of course I did.

"Fine. I'll see you guys later."

"Don't forget, I'm taking Cat to dinner. I'll have her home by seven."

"In time for the __Wheel,"__ Ali assured me.

"Okay, see you then."

I got out of the car, smiling at the dual grinning faces looking back at me from the front seat. Both gave me waves as they pulled out of the driveway. I really hoped Edward wouldn't go overboard on presents. Alice wasn't about to rein him in like I would have. But it was my birthday, and they wanted to surprise me. I didn't have the heart to put a stop to that.

"Didn't Cullen just leave with the wrong sister?"

Crap. I froze at the familiar voice behind me, one I hadn't heard in a week and honestly wasn't sure if I was ready to hear without Edward at my side to bolster me up. But I had no choice, so I turned to face Emmett head on.

He was standing to the side of my house, holding a shopping bag in his left hand. Maybe his mom had sent over something she'd baked. She used to do that all the time, before…

"They're going shopping for my birthday. I'm not invited."

A ghost of a smile moved over Emmett's face. "You're actually celebrating your birthday this year?"

He knew me too well. Or he used to. "I have no say in the matter, apparently."

It was weird, looking at him now. He was still cute, with the curls and the dimples and everything, but I didn't feel the pull that I had before. Maybe him getting the letter, and our subsequent blow-up, had made the feelings I had for him go away? Weird.

"Well, that's good. Everybody should celebrate their birthday."

He shifted from side to side, like he was nervous or something. I hated that things were awkward, and it was my fault. Well, mine and whomever had mailed my letters. I really should stop in at Goodwill and yell at someone-not that I would, but I kinda wanted to.

"Yeah, I guess." I shoved my hands into Edward's jacket, which I'd reclaimed after the party. "What…"I started at the same time that Emmett said, "Actually…"

I laughed and gestured to him to go ahead. "Well, it's funny, because this is a birthday present for you." He held the bag out for me. "From Rose."

Of course it wasn't from Emmett, but that still surprised me. "What?"

"She gave it to me to give to you before… You know."

Right. Before they broke up. "Oh."

"Yeah, she knew that with shipping and stuff, anything she sent from England probably wouldn't get here in time, plus it would cost more to ship than she spent on the gift, probably."

That was a good point. "True. Thanks for bringing it over." I took the bag from Emmett, unsure of what to do or say next.

"No problem." Emmett cleared his throat. "I should get going."

"Okay." I ignored the pang of disappointment. He had every reason to be angry at me, to not want to talk. Him giving me the present was more than I expected. "Thanks again."

He nodded and turned to go. I took a step toward the porch, when I felt his hand on my arm. "I'm sorry about the other day. The things I said. I was just upset."

I blew out a breath of relief. "I more than understand. It was awful. And I'm so sorry that I wrote it. And even more sorry that you saw it."

"Did you mean it?" he asked, and this time I didn't have Edward to help me through this. Man, I wished he was here.

But it was a valid question and one I didn't know if I had the same answer to anymore. This past week had changed me. Or opened my eyes or something? I wasn't sure. But I had to give him some kind of answer.

"I thought I did." I let out a nervous giggle at the confused look on Emmett's face. "Look, until recently, as you know, most of my relationships with boys were pretty much just in my head." Now they were out of my head and not real still… I had such a weird life.

"it was easy to turn something small, like a dance or a smile, into something big in my head."

Emmett smiled. "I know. You've always been a dreamer. Rose loves that about you."

I wasn't so sure she'd love the dreams I'd concocted this time out, but yeah, she'd always enjoyed my more fanciful nature. She was the practical one; I was the dreamer.

"Well, you're basically the only guy I spent any real time with ever. And I honestly never thought of you in a romantic way until I got to see you with my sister. But it's not like I wanted to take you away from her or anything. It wasn't until she was leaving us both that I guess I let myself imagine what it would be like to have your relationship and what I'd do differently if I did. I don't know how much of it was a crush on you, and how much of it was just envy of what you two had. Do you know what I mean?"

I really hoped he did, because I was kind of verbalizing the whirlwind that had been in my head since the letters got exposed. Since then, and God help me, the more time I spent with Edward, the more I realized I didn't want Emmett as a boyfriend. I probably never had. I'd just been too dumb to see it because I hadn't had any experience. And now the experience that I did have, even if it wasn't real, or wasn't all real, or whatever, was opening to my eyes to how it could feel, how it should feel.

"I think so. So you don't really want to be with me?"

"No. I just knew Rose's leaving was going to break your heart, and mine, and I guess a part of me thought maybe we could fill the cracks with each other, but now I know that we couldn't."

"Because of Edward?" Emmett asked, leaning against the white pillar at the front of my house.

Yes, but not in the way that he assumed. "Yeah, kind of. I guess I realized that I never felt all the butterflies and stuff you should feel when you're into someone with you." Crap. "I don't mean to insult you or anything. I'm sure you don't feel them with me, either."

He let out a loud laugh. "No offense taken. And no. You've been my best friend for ages. And of course I care about you, but I'm not in love with you. I never thought about you that way."

Right. Nor had anyone else. "Yeah."

"Shit. I didn't mean it to sound bad or anything. You're awesome. But Rose is all I've ever seen. I liked her way before she even thought of looking in my direction."

I had to laugh at that one. "I know."

"You did?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"Um, hello! You used to haul all your video game stuff over here to play, even though it was set up all perfectly at your house and you had a bigger TV. And you made sure that Rose was home when you did. Otherwise we went to your house. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out."

He grinned. "And here I thought I was so subtle."

"About as subtle as a jackhammer." I shook my head, smiling at the memory. "Rose thought it was so cute, and then one day, she thought you were cute. I did not see that coming."

"Thanks a lot," Emmett muttered, frowning at me.

"Hey, she's a year older than you, two years ahead of you thanks to skipping second grade, and she's gorgeous and could date anybody she wanted. And just like you didn't see me that way, I didn't see you that way either, until I confused it all in my head there for a stupid minute. I saw you as a brother more than anything, and she's my sister, so I expected her to see you the same way I guess."

"I get that. Nobody was more surprised than me when she actually did fall for me." Emmett looked so sad, and I felt bad for taking him back to that moment.

"You know she didn't break up with you because she stopped loving you." I was sure of that.

"I know. But in a way it sucks knowing that, too. We should still be together."

I understood, but I also understood Rose's point. "It's hard, knowing she's all the way across the world, not knowing what she's doing, who she's with, what she's eating and drinking, how she's feeling. We Skype and FaceTime and stuff, but it's not the same. I think it would be even harder trying to have a long-distance romance with her. You don't get to kiss and touch and all that stuff that just makes everything disappear, you know?"

Emmett blew out a breath. "Sounds like you finally do. Is Cullen behaving himself?"

What? Oh, jeez. "Yeah, he's great."

It's not like we were like Emmett and Rose or anything. But I had to admit, the little touches, the cuddles, they were nice. And even if we didn't have the same feelings behind them, I knew I'd miss them when they were gone. Like Emmett and my sister must.

"And you're sure he's not using you?" Emmett asked.

Well, that was one thing I could be sure of. If anything, we were using each other. But it was with eyes wide open and agreement in place.

"Edward and I are on exactly the same page." There. That was the truth. No lie needed.

"That's good."

It was. But I didn't want to talk about Edward. "Are we good, too?"

Emmett nodded. "Yeah. I think so. I mean, I understand everything you said, and I think we can definitely get beyond it and go back to being friends. But…"

"But it's not the same anymore. With Rose gone." It wasn't. Even before the letter, things were changed between us.

"Yeah. It's just so hard to be around you and not think about her. And I know that sucks because we were friends first and we promised that no matter what, that wouldn't change. I think that maybe I just need time or something? Do you understand that?"

"Yes. I get it. I remind you of her. Heck, you remind me of her. And while I like to think that we could just miss her together, I know it's really different because she's always been my sister and always will be."

"And she's not mine in any way now," he said sadly.

"Hopefully she will be again. I know she still loves you. She just needs to see what's out in the world right now. And it wouldn't be fair to ask you to wait for her. You know you would. She knows that, too. I think she'll come back to us eventually, but you deserve to have a life while she does." It was funny how much I'd come to understand Rose's actions since my own feelings came to light.

"I don't want anyone else."

"Of course you don't-right now. But what happens when you go off to college? You'll be in a new place with new people, and you should have the option of seeing if anything is there. If you and Rose are meant to be, and this dreamer thinks you are, then you'll get back together when the time is right for both of you."

Emmett gave me a tiny smile. "Here's hoping."

"Do more than hope, though, okay? Go out, have some fun. I've just recently discovered that football games and parties aren't so bad."

Em choked out a laugh. "Football games? Seriously? What has Cullen done to you?"

Lord. What hadn't the boy done? Turned my life upside down, for sure. "He's shown me that reality can be even better than dreams sometimes."

The truth of the words hit me. I was having fun hanging out with Edward. He got me. And I got him. And sometimes there were butterflies thrown in to confuse and excite me. I liked him. But I wasn't going to screw things up by making it more than it was. We were friends who put on a good romantic show. It was fun. And a little exciting. But that's all it would be, because he still wanted Tanya for reasons I couldn't fathom.

"Wow. Well, it sounds like he's pretty good for you. I'm still nervous about how quick it all is, though."

Any sane person would be, if they didn't know the truth. "We're just having a good time with each other."

Emmett laughed. "Really? He's taking Alice out to buy a birthday present for you. Sounds like more than a good time to me."

That's because he'd been neatly cornered by my baby sister. She was an operator. "Yeah, well." I shrugged. "He's a nice guy, and he wants to do something nice for my birthday."

"That's good, Bella. I'm glad for you, really."

"Thanks, Emmett. It's nice feeling like a part of things. I didn't realize how isolated I really was until recently."

"Yeah. We kinda lived in our own little world, didn't we? You, me, Ang, Rose… I liked that world."

I smiled. "I liked it, too. But it's good to expand it a little bit."

"I'll think about it," Em said. "I do miss us, you know."

"I know. Me, too."

"Maybe we can hang again sometime. When I'm ready?" he asked, looking kind of nervous.

"Sure. You just let me know. And don't be a complete stranger, okay? Hanging out on the bleachers every day by yourself is going to make people wonder about you."

Emmett laughed. "Yeah, I know. Maybe you'll run into me at one of your football games or parties one of these days."

"I'd like that."

"Me, too. Thanks for listening to me go on and on about your sister."

"Thanks for letting me explain about the letter and not holding it against me."

"That's what friends are for."

I smiled. Emmett was still my friend. Maybe it was different now, but that was okay. "Friends forever."

He smiled back. "You got it. I need to go home for dinner."

I nodded. My dad would be home soon. "Me, too. See you later."

"Yeah. And if I don't see you on Wednesday, happy birthday."

"Thanks." Maybe things weren't perfect, but I felt like we'd be okay… eventually.

He headed home, and I let myself inside, putting Rose's present for me in the living room. For the first time in recent memory, I was excited to see what my birthday held. I couldn't wait to see what Edward and my sister were cooking up.


	20. Chapter 15

**A/N Hi all! And Happy birthday Bella! Time to kick off the first birthday chapter and I can't wait to see what you think of this one :)**

 **I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving. We did a buffet at a hotel that was excellent, tho the sides weren't mom's sides! So she made them the next day but the little turkey breast we bought was somehow pepper flavored and we all hated it. But I have plenty of stuffing and green bean casserole leftovers so I'm good. haha**

 **Several of you have asked me for EPOV, which I'm not giving at this time, but because I do love the idea of doing an outtake of the Edward/Alice shopping trip, I'll likely write and post that at the end of the story :)**

 **I'm off to write a chapter of the citrus variety (yep!) so happy reading and I'll see you swoon (er, soon, but that too I think!)**

To All the Boys Chapter 15

"Happy Birthday, Bells!"

I smiled at my dad and Ali standing in my bedroom doorway. My alarm had only gone off about two minutes ago, so they must have been lying in wait.

"Thanks! Is my birthday present Ali being up and around without me having to throw her out of bed? Because if so, it's a good one."

Ali giggled as she came into my room, carrying a glass of orange juice. Dad followed with a tray containing a plate loaded with none other than my favorite, a bacon, mushroom, and cheddar omelet. This was a great start to my day.

"Breakfast in bed for the birthday girl," Dad said, setting the tray over my lap as Ali put the OJ on my nightstand.

"Wow, this looks great. Thanks, guys."

"You're welcome." Dad sat on the edge of my bed and shook his head. "Where did the past seventeen years go? I can't believe you're practically all grown up."

I wasn't sure what to say to that. Sometimes it seemed like I'd grown up overnight when Mom died. But age wise, I guess Dad was right. I was nearly a woman now. God, that sounded weird.

"We're still your little girls, Daddy," Ali piped up as she climbed next to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, no matter how old you get, you always will be. But you both can stop growing up now. I'm okay with that."

I knew he would be. It was a good thing that Alice had come along so long after I did. I couldn't imagine how Dad would be if he was alone in a couple of years.

"I can't stop aging, but if you want me to keep acting like a kid…" I broke off with a laugh as Dad poked my foot through the covers. "Just saying."

"Uh-huh. Well, not-so-young lady, eat your breakfast before it gets cold. I'm taking you to school today."

What? Where was Edward? "Why?"

"Edward had to be to school early for some football thingy," Alice said, grinning in such a way that had me wondering if she was lying. "He said he'd see you before first period though."

Huh. "Okay."

"And I'm looking forward to meeting him tonight," Dad said, getting to his feet with a smile of his own. "It's about time you brought a boy around for me to intimidate."

I snorted. Dad may be the chief of police, but I didn't think he could intimidate Edward, since we weren't really dating. Besides, he sure hadn't intimidated Emmett when he started dating Rose. Then again, he'd been around him for many years, too. Who knew?

"You be nice, Dad."

"Aren't I always?" His moustache twitched. "Eat up, and I'll see you downstairs. Come on, Ali."

"Okay, Daddy." Alice planted a kiss on my cheek. "Happy birthday, sissy! I can't wait to give you my present."

It was shocking that she hadn't slipped up and told me what she'd gotten me yet. Edward must have had a talk with her. He'd even kept her gift, saying that he'd bring them over for the birthday dinner. So I had to wait all day to see what they were up to. It was definitely different from my usual birthday celebration. But I had to admit it was kinda fun not knowing.

Breakfast was awesome. Dad made the best omelets, and he didn't have time to do it often, so I appreciated that he'd gotten up early to do that for me. After a quick shower, I carried everything downstairs and found Alice and Dad ready to go. My sister still looked positively giddy.

"What are you hiding?" I asked her as we headed out the door.

"Nothing. I'm just excited for later." She did a little twirl when she got to the car.

I eyed her suspiciously, but she wasn't spilling.

"Let's go, Bells," Dad interrupted before I could try tricking it out of her somehow.

The ride to school was quiet, with Alice humming to herself and Dad checking in on the radio to see if he'd missed anything overnight. I let my mind wander to Edward, and when my dad signed off his call, I decided to do a little digging.

"Hey, Dad. You know Edward's dad, don't you? Dr. Cullen?"

Dad nodded. "Sure. I run into him through work now and then. Carlisle seems like a nice guy."

"He and Edward aren't very close," I told him, wondering if there was anything I could do to help with that.

Dad sighed. "That doesn't surprise me. You probably don't remember, seeing as we had our own stuff to worry about back then, but it was kind of a big scandal when he left Elizabeth and married Esme." Dad shrugged. "Small towns. He stayed here, likely because of his son, but I know a lot of people here are still judging him, even a couple of years later."

"Yeah. People don't forget much around here, do they?"

Dad laughed. "Are you kidding? Old Man Miles still gives me a hard time about a window I broke when I was seven years old. He refuses to recognize me as a cop, let alone the chief. Calls me Swan whenever he sees me and looks at me sideways, waiting for me to commit a crime."

Ali and I both laughed at the very idea of our dad breaking the law. "Better watch out, Dad. He might citizen's arrest you for jaywalking if he catches you chasing after a perp or something."

Dad shook his head as he pulled up in front of Ali's school. "I'd like to see him try. He kept that baseball that hit the window… Maybe I'll charge him with stealing."

"You do that. I'll just walk over from here."

"Okay, baby. You have a good day at school and happy birthday."

I pushed open my door as Ali bounded off, shouting, "Happy birthday!" behind her.

"Thanks, Dad. Love you."

"Love you, too, sweetie. Have fun."

Well, a day at school wasn't overly fun, but at least it was more interesting these days. I cut across the football field and made my way to the school. I was getting a few weird looks as I walked past people, but figured maybe they were wondering where Edward was, since I was usually with him this time of day.

I turned the corner and started to head toward my locker when I saw it. What on earth? There was a red heart balloon that said Happy Birthday tied to my locker. Oh, man! Someone, likely a very handsome football player, was going to pay.

I hurried over to untie it, intending to shove it into the locker before anyone could see, but the damn thing was way too big. And even though it was kind of embarrassing, I didn't want to pop it. Nobody had ever given me a balloon before, at least not a giant red heart one.

I wasn't about to carry the thing around all day, either, so I tied it back through the slat. Nothing I could do but let it fly all day. I put my backpack inside and grabbed the books I'd need for the day.

Before I closed my locker and turned around, a hand appeared in front of me, holding a red rose. "A peace offering if you don't like the balloon."

Putting on my best glare, I turned around and saw Edward smiling down at me. Well, more like smirking down at me. He looked great in jeans and a hunter-green button-down that matched his eyes.

"You're not sorry," I told him, taking the rose. The boy was smooth, darn it. I wasn't going to be able to be mad at him for calling unwanted attention to me.

"No, not really. I have to spoil my girl on her birthday after all." He batted his eyes at me, and yeah, I couldn't resist the puppy dog look.

"Well, thank you. But this better be all you have up your sleeve for the school day."

"Hmm." Edward chuckled as he actually slid a vase out of his inside jacket pocket. "I guess we'll have to see. Why don't you put this in your locker to hold your rose?" He chuckled at the look I gave him. "Be prepared, remember?"

"You weren't a boy scout, remember?" But he'd been smart to bring a vase. The rose would die before the day was out if I didn't put it in some water.

"No, but if I had been, I'd have gotten a badge for best boyfriend, right?"

Well, not that I had anything to compare him to, but yeah. He was pretty awesome at this stuff, I had to admit.

I slid the bud into the vase which already had some water. Yep, he won. "Yes, you would have." I carefully set the vase in the back corner of my locker, before closing it.

Edward was watching me expectantly when I turned back to him. "What?"

"It's my girlfriend's birthday, and I have just made a bit of a grand gesture, wouldn't you say?" he asked, looking mighty proud of himself.

"I don't know how grand it is." I had to take the boy down a notch at least. "But it's pretty good." And Tanya would no doubt hate it, which was a plus and a half.

"Well, those gestures might qualify as an extenuating circumstance, if one were in the mood to grant one," he murmured quietly. "I mean, lots of girls would kiss their boyfriends for surprising them with balloons and flowers on their birthday."

He wanted a kiss. A little thrill went through me at the fact that he wanted to kiss me in the hallway for anyone to see. And Tanya wasn't even here, so it wasn't because of her. He wanted to kiss me. Edward Cullen. It was surreal. And kind of awesome.

"You only got me one balloon and one flower," I reminded him as I stepped close and slid my arms up around his neck.

His hands found my waist, and he pulled me close enough that I could feel his body heat. "So far."

Oh boy. Edward had more planned. Yes, he definitely deserved a kiss. I stood on my tip toes and moved toward him. "Extenuating circumstance granted."

I saw his sexy grin flash before his lips met mine, and oh boy, did the heat blast through me. I was pretty sure I'd be a melted puddle of goo if not for the strong hands holding on to my waist.

Edward let out a little grunt as he pushed me back against my locker and tilted his head. His mouth opened and sort of sucked on my lower lip, making me moan and open to him, and yes, there was that very talented tongue moving against mine.

My fingers made their way up into his hair, and damn it was so soft. Edward's fingers flexed around my waist, and one hand seemed to drop down a little and skim over my butt.

"Get a room!" someone shouted as they walked past.

Edward pulled his lips from mine to send a glare over his shoulder, sending whomever it was scurrying down the hallway. I tried to catch my breath as he turned to look at me.

"Um. Thanks for my birthday present," I said, which, yes, was lame, but I didn't know what to say with him standing in front of me, looking all beautiful with his hair tousled from my very own hands.

He grinned at me then. "Thanks for my thank-you." He held out a hand. "Let me walk you to class."

So he did, ignoring all the stares and whispers as we walked past. When we got to my classroom, he brushed my hair back away from my face, his fingers touching my right cheek softly with his fingers. "Happy birthday, Bella."

It was already the best birthday I could remember. "Thanks, Edward."

He leaned down and gave me a quick peck on my lips. "See you at lunch."

And then he winked before heading down the hallway. Uh-oh. I had a feeling he had more in store for me. I'd find out soon.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

I found out sooner than I expected. I got a rose delivered to each and every class right as they were starting up, a new kid coming in each time with a flower for me. I wasn't sure how Edward arranged it, but I loved it, even if the whole school now knew it was my birthday and I got countless of comments and well wishes because of it.

My phone buzzed just as I was getting out of fourth period, telling me to meet him in the cafeteria. My stomach did a funny flutter, knowing he had something in store but having no idea what it might be. I may have walked to the cafeteria faster than I ever had before, nearly cursing when Angela cut me off.

"Oh my God! I've heard about you getting roses in each class, and I saw your locker! Girl, that boy is so into you!"

Was he? It kind of felt like he might be, but this was all supposed to be for show. Even though Tanya hadn't seen any of it so far. But like Angela, she'd no doubt heard.

"He's spoiling me for sure," I told her. "And he's got something going on in the cafeteria, I think."

Her eyes got really big, and she grabbed my arm. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

"I was waiting for you to get out of my way," I told her, laughing as I practically ran down the hall with her.

"Shit, girl, next time just run my ass over! I'll totally forgive you in the name of love."

Oh, she would, would she? "Since when?"

Was my best friend actually blushing? Oh, man. "Did you and Ben…"

"Later," she hissed as we got to the door. "It's all about you right now."

Yeah, later was better, even though I was curious what happened with those two. I hadn't heard from her all weekend.

Ang pushed open the door and let out a little shriek at what she saw. I quickly looked over to the table we usually sat at now, and Edward wasn't there, so I followed her gaze, and oh my God…

Edward was sitting on top of a table a few over from our usual spot, by himself, with a birthday cake in front of him, candles blazing away on top of it.

"Holy shit, he __is__ Jake Ryan," Angela breathed next to me and yes, yes he was. Holy crap.

It was a good thing that one of us was capable of moving in that moment, because Edward was beckoning me over, but I was frozen in place, watching my favorite movie scene of all time come to life in front of the entire school. Angela yanked me forward, and I stumbled my way over to Edward, who was grinning at my stupefied reaction.

"Happy birthday," he murmured, holding a hand out to me.

I took it and somehow managed to step onto the bench so that I could climb onto the table across from Edward and the cake. He was smiling, looking so proud of himself, and I really wanted to dive across the cake and kiss him senseless right in the middle of the cafeteria.

"So, how'd I do?" he asked, sounding completely excited. "I know we're not alone and it's seventeen candles instead, but I thought…"

I leaned across the table and gave him a quick kiss to silence him. Not that I wanted it to be quick, but I was afraid I might accidentally set myself on fire, and that would ruin the most perfect moment of my life.

"It's perfect," I told him when I leaned back. "Thank you, Edward. Really. Nobody's ever done anything like this for me before."

"Well, I wanted to." He looked almost bashful. "I really…you're really awesome. And I'm glad I'm getting to know you."

"Me, too."

"You better blow out the candles. I had to do a lot of fast talking to get permission to light the cake."

I laughed and took a deep breath before blowing them all out.

Edward grinned at me. "Let's see, what's my line? Did you make a wish?"

I giggled. Edward hadn't been overly impressed with __Sixteen Candles,__ mainly because he'd focused on the racist and date rapey parts, which I couldn't begin to defend, other than to tell him the eighties were a very different time and political correctness hadn't really been a thing yet, according to what Mom told me. But he'd obviously been paying attention to what I liked about it..

"Even if this wasn't my line, I'd mean every word. It already came true."

The grin that lit up his face took my breath away, and then his lips helped by being pressed to mine.

"The day isn't over yet," he told me when we broke apart.

I didn't know if I could handle any more, but I knew that I couldn't wait to see what more he had in store.

 **A/N What more could the boy have in store? Extenuating circumstances seem to be abounding! See you Sunday :)**


	21. Chapter 16

**A/N Happy NFL Day! And Happy the rest of Bella's birthday. haha I know you guys are anxious, so I'll let you get to it quickly. Just wanted a quick shout-out to say hi to a few guest reviewers who I couldn't reply to that were leaving their first ever reviews. I'm thrilled that you guys are enjoying these two, and I thank you for your reviews! And all of you who review. I love talking about this story with you, and living the same joy I feel when I write it. This story makes me smile so much, and I love spreading those smiles to you. Happy reading and I'll see you soon!**

To All the Boys Chapter 16

I got a single rose in each of my afternoon classes and found my vase pretty darn full by the end of the day. I tied the balloon around the top as a precaution. I didn't want it floating off the instant I got outside.

"Need a hand?"

I smiled at the sound of his voice. "Shouldn't you be at practice?"

"Not today."

I turned and took in the sight of Edward leaning against the locker next to mine, looking every bit as gorgeous as Jake Ryan had leaning against his Porsche as he waited for Sam outside of the church.

"It's my girl's birthday."

The thrill that went through me at his words could not be denied. "Somehow I don't think your coach would view that as a valid excuse."

Edward's grin flashed as he reached out to take my vase. "If anybody asks, I had a dentist appointment I absolutely couldn't miss."

Ha! I knew it! "You lied to your coach. Bad Edward."

He laughed as he caged me in with arms on either side of my locker. "Let's see what we can do about that, then."

And then he was kissing me, and it was all hot and amazing just like it had been earlier in the day. I moaned as my mouth opened to his and his tongue slipped inside. His lower half pressed up against mine, and oh my, it was hard and I felt all hot and swoony again.

Edward pulled back and smiled at me. "I think that counts as a pretty thorough inspection of my mouth, don't you?"

He did not just say that! But he totally had. I smacked his arm as he laughed and stepped back so I could close my locker. He slipped the arm that wasn't holding onto my flowers and balloon around my waist, and I giggled when his hand slid into my back pocket.

We headed out toward the parking lot, and it hit me that we couldn't leave. "What about Alice?"

Edward steered me to the passenger side and opened the door for me. "We'll pick her up in front of her school. I want to take you to my private spot again."

Well…that sounded interesting. And promising, since this time I wouldn't be crying over another boy. "Okay."

He drove us to the same place he'd parked last time and led me through the trees, holding my hand the whole way. I thought it was a little weird that he had his backpack with him, but maybe he wanted to knock out some homework while we waited and hid from his coach.

We perched on the same log as before, and Edward grinned as he slid his backpack off his shoulder. "I thought I'd give you your presents in private."

Hmm. "Why in private?"

Edward chuckled as he slid a flat package out of his backpack and handed it to me. It was nicely wrapped in some shiny purple paper.

"You'll see."

I guessed I would. I wasn't about to ask any more questions when I could just tear in, so I did so, and yeah, now I knew why he wanted to give it to me alone.

"A diary?"

He shot me a playful grin. "A journal. With a lock on it. I figured from now on, maybe you'll want to lock your thoughts away from the rest of the world."

Man. Yeah, if only I'd been smart enough not to write actual letters and address them.

Edward reached out and tugged on the ends of my hair. "Unless, of course, those thoughts are about me. You can write me a letter anytime."

"Yeah?" Why his words touched me, I couldn't begin to say. But I knew that any thoughts I had right now were going to be of Edward. He'd barged right in and taken them all over, making me see that what I thought I felt about Emmett was really more about what I wanted for myself. And now in some weird, twisted way, I had it.

"Oh, yeah. I'd love to get a look at what's going on in that head of yours."

No, he probably wouldn't. It was a confusing place to be, especially these days. But I could give him a piece of it.

"I love it. And even though those letters brought a lot of embarrassment on my part, I wouldn't be here with you right now if someone hadn't found and sent them, and then I wouldn't have had the best birthday of my life."

Edward smiled and leaned forward to brush a soft kiss over my lips. "I can't be sorry about that either."

We had to talk. I knew that. There was no reason to kiss when it was just the two of us, but the truth was I didn't want to go back to that rule. And I was afraid that talking about whatever this was becoming was going to end it before it began. I didn't want that. I wanted this, whatever it was. It might bite me in the behind in the end, but I was determined to enjoy it while I could.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

Right. Now was not the time to get lost in thoughts of whatever this relationship was.

"Yes. Sorry. Was just thinking about how I get to start that journal with today. Talk about starting out with a bang."

Edward coughed, and I could have sworn I heard him mutter something, but I wasn't sure what. "What?"

"Nothing." He smirked. "Something for my journal."

Okay, then. "Well, anyway, it's been a great day."

"It's not over yet." He took a small box out of his bag and handed that one over. "This is your real present from me."

"Edward! You've given me enough!"

He shook his head. "Everybody deserves to have an awesome birthday. I know this is your first one without Rose, and you've had a crazy couple of weeks, and I want to spoil you a little. Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

Had I once thought he was shallow for dating Tanya? That just went to show that I hadn't known how truly awesome the real Edward was. And what an idiot Tanya was for breaking up with him. He treated me like a queen, and we weren't…well, I didn't know __what__ we were. But still, how did she possibly think that another guy could treat her any better? I guess I should be glad she was an idiot.

Edward was waiting expectantly, so I tore into the smaller box with the same gusto as I had the larger. Inside was a velvet jewelry box that had my heart beating a little faster. I didn't look up at Edward as I flipped open the box.

Oh, it was so pretty! The silver necklace had a locket shaped in the form of a book on it, intricately carved with little lines and flowers. I traced my finger over it before looking over at him.

"It's gorgeous."

He smiled as he reached out and pulled the chain out of the box. He flipped open the book lid, and I had to grin when I saw a picture of the two of us inside. It was from the cafeteria, when I'd fed him one of my carrots. I had no idea who had taken the picture, but we looked as hot in it as I'd felt at the time. Our carrot porn had been caught by someone else.

"Who took that picture?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "I'm sworn to secrecy."

So…"Angela."

Edward shook his head and mimed zipping his lips. Whatever. I'd be talking to her soon anyway. I had to find out about the Ben situation.

"You can always change the picture. I just thought that was sort of fun." He shrugged, not meeting my eyes.

Was he hurt at the thought that I might not want to keep the picture? Silly boy.

"It's an awesome picture. I love it. And the pendant. It's amazing. Thank you." This time, I kissed him. It was my thank you, after all.

He smiled at me when we broke apart. "Here. Let me put in on you."

I bit back a giggle when he fumbled with the clasp for a couple of minutes before finally getting it open. He moved my hair off to the side and secured the necklace around my neck.

"There." He touched the locket lightly before smiling at me. "Perfect."

Yes. He was. "It is. Thank you."

Edward stood and pulled me to my feet. "We need to head out to get Alice for the rest of your birthday."

I couldn't help myself, and I put my arms around his shoulders and pressed up against him in a tight hug. "I can't believe I have more birthday to celebrate."

Edward grinned down at me before leaning forward and kissing the tip of my nose. "Believe it. There's a half-strawberry, half-chocolate cake waiting for us at the bakery."

I loved that he'd given in to Alice's demand of a cake that was half of each. "Well, let's go get my sister and get my cake, then."

He chuckled and pulled back, only to take my hand in his. "As the birthday girl wishes."

Dare I wish for more than this? It seemed selfish, but that's what I wanted. For once, I knew what I'd be wishing for when I blew out the candles.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Did you love your balloon? And the roses?" Alice asked, bouncing in the backseat as she held both in her hands.

"I did. Edward gave me an amazing birthday."

"Yay! I told him you'd love it."

I shot a look at Edward, who laughed and shook his head. "I swear, they were my ideas. Alice just picked out the balloon."

She giggled. "I picked the biggest!"

Of course she did.

"He wouldn't tell me all of it, though. He was afraid I'd ruin the surprise."

I laughed. "I'm shocked you didn't. Especially lunch."

"What was lunch?"

Another look at Edward got me a smug smile. "That was all me. Cat doesn't know a thing about it."

I loved that. I mean, I loved that he'd included my little sister in the birthday plans, but I really loved that what happened at lunch had been his idea.

"He sat on a lunch table with a cake and recreated the end of __Sixteen Candles__ for me." I knew exactly what that was going to do to my sister's romantic heart, and sure enough, she let out a little scream.

"Oh my gosh! In front of the entire school? That's so cool!"

I had to laugh at how smug Edward looked, basking in the praise for his idea. "It was the best."

Edward pulled in front of my house, and we all grabbed birthday paraphernalia. I carried in my journal and the flowers, Ali brought the balloon, and Edward carried a sheet cake that was entirely too big for four people. We'd be eating cake all week. Not that that would ever be a problem.

Dad pushed open the door, grinning at us as we came up the walkway. "Well, look at all this!"

I blushed as I gestured to Edward. "Dad, this is Edward, the one behind the balloon and flowers. Edward, this is my dad."

"Hello, Chief." Edward shifted the cake to his left hand so he could shake my dad's hand with his right.

"Please, call me Charlie. It's nice to officially meet you, Edward." At Edward's look of confusion, my dad continued. "I consult with your dad on cases now and then."

I watched as Edward's smile seemed to freeze in place while he nodded tensely. "Oh."

"Dad, take the cake from Edward, will you?"

He hurried to do so. "Sure! Come on in, Edward. Sorry I wasn't here to meet you the other day."

Edward's smile looked more natural now. "No problem. I doubt the movies would have been to your liking."

Dad laughed. "I have three daughters. There isn't one kid or girl movie that I haven't seen. But better you than me, son."

He put the cake in the kitchen. "The grill is warming up. How do you like your steak, Edward?"

"Medium."

Dad grinned. "Good man." He clapped him on the back. "Take a seat. We'll go ahead and do presents while I wait for the charcoal to be just right."

Edward sat next to me on the couch, with Alice on my other side. He reached into his backpack again and got out another package. Seriously?

"Edward…" I started, but he held up a hand.

"This is from Alice. I had nothing to do with it." At my sister's giggle, he grinned. "Well, I had very little to do with it." He handed her the gift.

Oh, boy. Dad came into the room with the bag Emmett had given me from Rose, along with a gift bag I hadn't seen before.

"Who first," he asked, like we didn't know who was about to volunteer.

"Me!" Ali shouted, practically smacking me with the box she'd taken from Edward.

I chuckled and smiled as I saw it was wrapped with the same paper both of Edward's had been wrapped with. "Did you pay someone to wrap these?"

Edward shook his head.

"You?"

"Yeah, me."

Damn. The boy could even wrap presents well. "Is there nothing you're not good at?"

That just got me a smug smile. I sighed and started tearing off the wrapping, revealing a white box. Clothes? I opened the lid, and wow. It was a beautiful dress, made of navy-blue lace, halter style that wrapped around the neck in a circle.

"It's beautiful." I touched the lace, floored by how pretty it was. I had no idea what possessed Alice to get me such a thing, though. "I don't know when I'll wear it."

"I do!" She threw her arms around my neck. "Edward told me he wants to take you to the Homecoming dance in a couple of weeks, so I picked it out for you to wear! Did I do good? Do you really like it?"

"I love it, Ali." I hugged her back, shooting a look over my shoulder at Edward, who was looking quite proud of himself.

"It's on the list," he murmured quietly, and I knew he had me. Of course, no kissing was also on the list and we'd thrown that out the window, although maybe I should add it back to the list since he'd maneuvered me so neatly into going to the stupid dance.

"Yay! Edward told me you are going to be one of the Homecoming princesses, too!"

Oh, God. "He doesn't know that, Ali." And I was going to bribe Eric to get me out of it, somehow. I'd do whatever it took, up to and including letting him have Edward's jacket. Okay, maybe not quite that.

"Yes, I do."

"Hush, you," I warned him, letting Ali go and glaring at Edward.

"You can deny it all you want. It's happening. You'll be riding next to me in a convertible at halftime."

Well, that wasn't so bad. "Is that all?"

He shrugged. "You get a flower and a tiara and a sash thingy to wear. We share a dance. That's about it."

It didn't sound __so__ awful. Especially not the dancing with Edward part. "Okay, I guess."

"Yay!" Ali laughed and clapped.

"I guess that explains the first part of my gift." Dad handed over the gift bag.

I reached in and pulled out a shoe box, which much to my surprise, did contain shoes. Navy-blue shoes that looked like they were made for the dress. They had little sparkly stones on the part that went over the top of the foot, with open toes and straps that went up the side.

"They're called slingbacks," Alice announced proudly, leaving no doubt as to who'd picked out the shoes, not that I'd had any.

I looked at my dad, who looked embarrassed. "Alice had them already saved at the store. I just gave my name and paid."

I laughed at his discomfort. "Thanks, Dad. Hopefully I can walk in them."

"I won't let you fall," Edward promised, putting his arm around me.

Since I believed him, I relaxed into his arm. "You made my family complicit in your plans, Cullen."

He grinned. "I did, Swan. But to be fair, Alice came up with the dress and shoes on her own once I mentioned that I planned on taking you to the dance."

"Made things easier on me." Dad handed me a card. "Here's the rest."

I smiled at the sweet card he'd picked out, about what a grown-up young lady I was. And the gift card to the book store was definitely right up my alley.

"Thanks, Dad." I popped up and gave him a hug.

"You're welcome, kiddo." He ruffled my hair and handed me Rose's bag. "Let's see what your sister got you."

Rose. She was the one thing missing. And she would have loved this entire day that I'd been given. I couldn't wait to tell her about it.

The first part of the present was an Oxford hoodie. The note she included said that she wanted me to have with me a little piece of where she was. I loved it. It was also navy-blue, which happened to be one of my favorite colors. My sisters both knew me well.

The other present was a bracelet, with three hearts-one rose colored, one silver, and one gold. The note attached to it made me tear up.

 _ _Side by side, or miles apart, sisters will always be connected by the heart.__

"Ooh, that's three hearts, for three of us?" Ali asked, looking delighted.

"Of course. No matter where one of us goes, we'll always be sisters and best friends." I hugged Ali to me, wishing that Rose was there to hug as well.

"Well, Edward, how about we leave the girls to talk dresses and dances and go get those steaks on the grill?" Dad asked.

"Sure." Edward touched my cheek. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

I nodded. I really was. I just missed Rose. And wished she could be here to talk to about this incredible day and this equally incredible boy who was messing with my emotions big-time.

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Okay." He followed my dad out to the kitchen to get the meat.

Ali grinned up at me. "He really likes you."

"I really like him, too."

Maybe too much, but hopefully not. If birthday wishes come true, maybe he'd be mine for real. Hopefully.

 **A/N Progress! She's finally figuring out that she likes him for real! And we may not see his thoughts, but we see his actions, so it's pretty clear that Edward is with her, even if she doesn't see it yet. She'll get there! See you soon (maybe sooner than usual!)**


	22. Chapter 17ish

**A/N So, I was a lying liar that lies about posting early this week. Except technically this is early, bc I'm posting on Sat night instead of Sunday morning. And I'm gonna post 2 extra chapters to make up for it! Tuesday and Thursday, declaring the days, hold me to it. Yell at me on Twitter or Facebook if you see me slacking! I didn't want to touch my computer this week, probably bc I'm close to writing the end (wrote last regular chapter today actually) But I'm gonna get it done, and pick up the posting pace! Hopefully that makes up for this weeks slackerness. Also I've been getting some 503 errors on review replies, so going to try to post this before fanfic crashes or something!**

 **It's still Bella's birthday, and it's time to catch up with her bestie on both their boy situations :) And a little more words with the boy himself, that should clue one in if one were not an insecure high school girl. But she's coming along! Enjoy and see you soon!**

To All the Boys Chapter 17

"Spill!"

My lips were still tingling from several long, hot, good-bye kisses from Edward. How did Ang expect me to be able to talk?

"You first." Maybe I'd get my wits about me again while she filled me on what was going on with Ben Cheney.

"Seriously? Your boyfriend reenacted __the scene__ in front of the entire school, and you want me to go first?"

I couldn't help the breathless little giggle that erupted from me. I wished someone had recorded the moment on their phone. Heck, maybe someone had. I had to find out.

"That's exactly why you should go first. Nothing else can measure up to my day, so yours will pale in comparison."

"Bitch. Why do you have to be right all the time?"

I was just that good. "Details, woman."

She let out a sigh. "You saw it. He loved my art. We went from that to talking about my acting, and he promised to come see me in the school play. He's a decent singer himself, though he doesn't think so."

Interesting. "When did you hear him sing?"

"Well, you know I drove to the party, so he followed me home to drop off my car, and then we just sat in his and talked some more."

"Just talked?" I wasn't buying that.

"Well… no. There was some kissing eventually. But we mostly talked. He's really a surprisingly quiet and sorta shy guy. His parents are divorced, and he's really close to his mom, so he plans on staying close for college. He'll be at UW."

That was good. If things worked out with them. "That's really great, Ang."

"Right? I mean, it's early yet, but he came back over and we spent all of Sunday together, and we texted after he went home. I saw him a couple of times today, and shit, Bella. He asked me to the dance."

Oh, thank God! I would not be alone. "Good."

"Good! What's good about it? He's pretty much guaranteed to be Homecoming King, which means all eyes will be on him, which means all eyes will be on me!"

I had to laugh at my best friend's histrionics. "Ang, you're an actress and an artist. You love having all eyes on you."

"No! I mean, yes, but when I'm acting, I'm not being me! And my art…"

"Is your very soul on display. Face it, Ang, you're meant to shine, whether it's on stage or at a dance. You'll be great."

"You think?"

"I know." And this would make her feel better. "I'll be there, too."

Ang let out a little shriek. "Yes! Edward asked you? I mean, I knew he would, but you hadn't said anything."

Because I totally didn't want to deal with it. But now I kind of had to. "I don't know that he actually asked me, per se. He helped Alice pick out a dress and shoes for me to wear as her present to me, so they kind of informed me I was going."

"Oh my God, you already have a dress? That's awesome. What's it look like?"

So I launched into a description of the dress and shoes, which led to me telling her about the necklace Edward had gotten me.

"My God, Bella, that boy is perfect. You better hold on to him, unlike my whore of a cousin."

I didn't know what to say to that. I wanted to hold onto him, but was he mine to hold onto? Or would he go running if Tanya crooked her little finger at him like she thought?

"He's amazing." I wouldn't make a promise I wasn't sure I could keep.

"He is! Oh, check your Facebook. I tagged you in some pictures and videos of the __Cafeteria Candles,__ as it's been dubbed."

Yes! "Someone taped it? Thank God! I wanted to see." And relive it for the next hundred years or so.

"Someone? Bitch, please. I taped that shit! So you'll hear lots of cursing and swooning, but don't worry, that's just me wishing I was you, along with every single girl in the cafeteria."

I laughed as I flipped open my laptop "Edward definitely put all the other guys to shame today."

"Oh yeah! Nobody was talking about anything else this afternoon, and plenty of girls were giving their boys the stink eye for not going all out for their birthdays. I'm betting we're going to have a lot of ridiculous dance proposals over the next couple of weeks to try to compete."

Who would have thought that girls would want to be in my shoes? It was surreal. But awesome. As was, oh my, the video that was right there on my Facebook. I hit play and watched myself climbing onto the table, Edward's hand there to support me, and the smile on his face. His eyes stayed on me the entire time. He didn't look around to see if anyone, like Tanya, was watching us.

"Wow," I murmured, watching us talk and then kiss over the candles.

"Isn't it fantastic?" Angela asked, and yeah, she sounded breathy and on the verge of swooning. I got it, though. So was I, just reliving it.

"It was by far the best day of my life."

"Look at how he looks at you! Edward Cullen is so into you."

"You think?" I mean, he did look at me like he really liked me. Maybe.

"Hello! He put it on display for the entire school to see! Then he gave you an awesome present in his special place and spent the evening with your family. No boy that wasn't all-in would do all that."

Angela was right. Of course, she didn't know about the agreement we'd made and how this had all started. A part of me wished I could tell her so I could get her real thoughts on what was going on and if I was being stupid for thinking it was real or stupid for thinking it might not be. But with one big rule thrown out, I wasn't about to sacrifice the other. The rest were just activities and didn't really count, because I liked spending time with Edward, at parties, at his games, or watching movies.

Honestly, there was really only one way to know, and that was just to come out and ask Edward. And I was afraid of his answer and what it would do to me if we weren't on the same page. Wasn't enjoying what we had now and dealing with the fallout if it came later a better idea?

I had to say something. "I guess. It's just that he was so into Tanya not that long ago. I might be a rebound." __I'm supposed to be…__

"Oh, please. No guy goes to all that trouble for a rebound girl. He's finally taken off the cunt-colored glasses and seen what an awesome girl is like. He got the best when he got you. And he knows it."

I loved her. "You're the best, Ang."

"Well, we both are. That's why Edward and Ben are so lucky. Do you think they'd be cool with going to the dance together?"

I sure hoped so. "They're friends and teammates. And both going to be on Homecoming court." I paused, pretty sure Angela didn't know this yet. "Along with me, probably."

" _ _What__?" The shriek over the line had me holding my phone away from my ear. "Did you just say you're going to be on Homecoming court?"

God. It sounded so wrong. "According to Eric, who's on the dance committee, I am. And Edward seems pretty sure I will be as well. Eric won't take my name out."

"Oh my God, that's so awesome! What have our lives become, seriously? Did we both wake up in an alternate universe, where I'm dating the Homecoming King and quarterback, while you're dating the hottest guy in the entire school, recreating awesome 80's moments in the cafeteria, and becoming part of the court? Because this just does not happen to us!"

It was crazy. And unbelievably only happening because my ridiculous love letters had gotten mailed. Maybe I should thank whoever did it, if I ever found out. I still needed to go by Goodwill and see if they had my box there. I wanted it back.

"I know. Junior year sure is different from sophomore."

"Well, I'll be forever grateful to you for making me go to the game and the party with you. I doubt I'd have ever spoken two words to Ben if it hadn't been for you."

That was probably true. They didn't exactly run in the same circles. "Does that mean I don't have to sing with you at your audition? Because that would be a perfect thank you."

"No."

Darn it.

"But I'll pick a song that requires very little for you. You'll sing the chorus or something."

Well, that was marginally better. But just a little. "Fine. You suck, though."

"Not yet, but maybe I will after the dance."

What did she… Oh my God. "Ang!"

"What? It'll be way better with Ben than it was with Marcus because I actually like Ben. Don't you think you and Edward will go a little further than kissing?"

Holy crap. I hadn't even thought of that. Why would I, when we were supposed to be fake and not even kissing? But now we were kissing. And after kissing came groping, and dry humping, and then not-so-dry humping, and then sex! God. Did Edward want to have sex with me? He was a boy, so he probably wouldn't be against it. Did I want to have sex with Edward?

"Bella? Are you there?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry, did I freak you out? I know you haven't done any of this before. It's just, you and Edward are really into each other, and I'm sure at some point you're going to maybe do more. I mean, not that I know what you have done. But I know you'd usually talk to Rose about something like this, but she's halfway across the world. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm here to talk to about that stuff, if you want."

Yet another reason to hate that Rose was in England. But I appreciated that Ang was here for me. "Thanks. And I may take you up on it, eventually. But I'm not even thinking about anything like that right now." Until this moment. Jeez. Like I didn't have enough on my plate.

"No problem. That's what besties are for. And they're also for picking out dresses. You may be set for the dance since you're dating Prince Charming, but this Cinderella needs her gown. Can we go shopping sometime this weekend?"

"Of course. Just let me know when."

"Will do! I've got to go finish my chem homework. See you in the AM?"

"Yeah. Good night, Ang."

"Good night, Sam."

I laughed as we disconnected. My birthday had been way better than Sam's. Nobody had forgotten, and I'd still gotten the cake and the super-hot boyfriend. Win all around.

I watched Angela's video a few more times, smiling at the moony look on my face once I realized what was going on. I looked silly, but Edward didn't seem to notice or care. He was so excited to see my reaction and so proud of himself for pulling off the perfect present for me. We looked like we were "real." I hoped so, anyway. Maybe my birthday wish would come true.

I noticed that Angela had tagged several people in the post, and I saw that Edward had already loved the video. I hurried to do so myself before opening the comments.

Cynthia Weber: ****Wow! Happy birthday, Bella! Looks like your guy spoiled you. Your mom would have loved him for giving you that piece of your favorite movie.****

Oh, Lord. I wiped at the tears that had appeared at Angela's mother's words. She was right. My mom would have shrieked louder than Angela had and grilled me over every single detail of today. Dad liked to joke that I got Mom's romantic heart, and he wasn't wrong about that.

Edward Cullen: ****I had to spoil my girl on her big day. Thanks for taking the video, Angela. I think we're both going to want to remember this day for a long time.****

There was no doubt that I'd remember it forever. I gave his reply a heart.

Jessica Stanley: ****Oh my God! It was so amazing. No guy has EVER done something that romantic for me. You're so lucky, Bella!****

Didn't I know it? But ew to one of Tanya's friends infiltrating my video. But it seemed like half our grade had seen and liked and commented on the thing. Plenty in Jessica's vein, calling me lucky and saying how great it was and tagging their boyfriends to hint to them that they'd better step up their game. I laughed at that. Nobody could match Edward, clearly.

I figured that I'd better post something about my day myself. So I hit to share the video and posted above it:

 ** **Thank you all for the birthday wishes! As you can see in the video below, I've had the best birthday of all time. Seventeen is supposed to be such an uneventful age, with sixteen being when you can finally drive (if you're not me!) and eighteen being an adult, but I can safely say that nothing will top this one. Thank you, Edward Cullen, for bringing my favorite movie scene to life and for all the special moments you gave me all day long. I'm so lucky you came into my life. No matter what, I will always remember and treasure this day. Getting to know you has been an even better gift than those you gave me today. I'm the luckiest girl in the world.****

I hit post and tagged Edward. I knew he'd probably see it before bed tonight. Hopefully he'd see how truly wonderful I thought he was. Maybe I could let him know how much I wanted us to be real without saying it. Edward was a smart guy. Surely he could see what I saw in the video. Or what I wanted to see.

It seemed uneventful to read a little for English before bed, but life didn't stop with your perfect day, sadly. My teachers weren't likely to accept the video as homework. But they should.

I finished up and took my shower before getting ready for bed. After a good night to my dad and Alice, I went back to my room and slipped under the covers. My phone beeped with an incoming text right after I turned off the lamp on my nightstand.

 ** **Happy birthday, again, Bella. Today was just as great for me as it was for you. I loved making you smile.****

From the feeling of my face, he'd done it again.

 ** **You're quite good at it. I'm smiling just from reading this. I've watched our video about ten times already. You were right… You're better than Jake Ryan.****

I giggled, because Edward had said that when we'd watched the movie. He'd probably considered it a personal challenge to beat him.

 ** **I told you so! (kidding, sort of) Smiling is the second best thing your lips can be doing. Since I'm not there, it'll have to suffice for now.****

Oh, jeez. I could feel my cheeks heating as I thought about him being here, in bed with me. Holy crap.

 ** **That'll have to wait for tomorrow, though I do wish you were here with me now.****

I couldn't help but go back to my conversation with Angela. The thought of Edward and me kissing in my bed was an image that made me hot all over.

 ** **I wish I was, as well. I didn't want to leave, but your dad might not have liked me as much if I'd tried to stay.****

I giggled at that. Edward and Dad had gotten along like gangbusters. They'd talked football and baseball and movies and all sorts of things over dinner and birthday cake, which had been incredible, just like everything else the boy had done for me today.

 ** **You charmed him enough that he might not have minded, but probably best not to push it your first time meeting him.****

It had been the liveliest dinner we'd had since Rose left, for sure.

 ** **I'll say! The man has a gun, though I might risk getting shot for you.****

Oh, he was so darn cute! How could anyone hold on to their heart with Edward Cullen talking like that to them? It wasn't possible.

 ** **Some things are worth the risk.****

He was. I was sure of that.

 ** **You are. :) How about you take the risk, now, and come to dinner at my house Saturday night? We can do a couple movies after. My mom wants to meet you.****

Oh boy. Meeting his mother. I guess I owed it to him.

 ** **I told Ang I'd go dress shopping with her sometime this weekend (she's going to the dance with Ben!), but I should be able to do dinner. Let me see when she wants to go before I say yes for sure, but it should be fine.****

It was only fair. He dealt with Alice daily, and he'd handled my dad without a problem, gun jokes aside. Edward was amazing, so hopefully his mother was as well.

 ** **Sounds like a plan. Glad Angela and Ben got together. They seemed like a good fit.****

Ha! Not to most of the world, but they clearly fit together in some way that most wouldn't expect. Somehow Edward had seen it, though.

 ** **She asked about doubling to the dance. Would that be okay?****

 ** **If it gets you to the dance without any arguments, I'm all for it.****

Please, like I'd been able to argue.

 ** **You made sure that I couldn't. Boxed me into a corner with the dress and shoes quite effectively.****

But, even though I was nervous, I wasn't upset about it.

 ** **I just wanted to make it easier on you. I know it's not your thing, but I really want to dance with you.****

I was melting. Seriously.

 ** **I actually don't mind. And I want to dance with you, too.****

 ** **Good. I can't wait. And I have to get going, but I wanted to wish you a happy birthday one more time and thank you for an awesome day.****

Like he should be thanking me for anything?

 ** **I'm the one who needs to do the thanking. You made this my best day ever. I'll never forget it, no matter what happens from here on out.****

Hopefully only good things. I wanted more with him. So much more.

 ** **Neither will I. Sweet dreams, Bella.****

As if they could be anything else?

 ** **They'll be of you, I have no doubt. So they'll be very sweet.****

Was that too much? I hoped not.

 ** **As will mine. Good night, my girl.****

Jeez. I texted him good night back and put my phone back on my nightstand. He'd be dreaming of me, too. And he called me his girl! Yeah, this was the best day ever.


	23. Chapter 18

**A/N I'm not a lying liar that lies! At least not today :) The first of 3 chapters this week is ready to roll. I hope you're all having a good week and we're nearly to the halfway point! Also, it's 2 weeks til Christmas. And 3 weeks til 2019. Where on earth has this year gone? Crazy.**

 **I love the love you all have for this story and I think this chapter will keep that love going :) Enjoy and I'll see you Thursday night with another!**

To All the Boys Chapter 18

"Are you nervous?"

I glanced at Angela as we stepped into the JC Penney's store in Sequim. Shopping in our area was limited, unless we went all the way to Seattle, which was not an option.

"About the dance? Of course I am." Dances were not my thing, at least not since seventh grade when I'd danced with Eric. That had been fun, I guess. I'd assumed I was one and done as far as school dances went.

"No! Not about the dance. We still have a couple of weeks for that. I'm talking about meeting Edward's mom tonight."

Oh, that. I was trying not to think about it. I'd never done the "meet the parents" thing, and I had no idea what to expect.

"Sort of, I guess. I mean, it's just his mom, so that's a little easier I think."

"Yeah, I guess." Ang headed toward the formal section of the store. "My mom's already making noises about meeting Ben."

I laughed. Of course she was. Angela had never had a boyfriend either. And now she'd vaulted from boyfriendless to dating the school's quarterback and class president. Her mom was probably dying of curiosity.

"She'll have to when he picks you up for the dance. Don't you have to pose for pictures and all that junk?" That's what they did in movies.

Angela sighed and started flipping through the racks. "I guess. I'm going to pay my brothers to not be there when that happens."

Yeah. They'd never let her hear the end of it. "Good plan."

I stilled her hand as she reached for a black dress. Color me unsurprised. "Can you, just this once, do something other than black?"

Angela stared at me as if I'd suddenly sprouted another head. "Why on earth would I do that? Black is my color. It's my motif."

I'd have laughed, but she was perfectly serious. "You're the most colorful person I know, Angela. Maybe, just for one night, you could show that part of yourself. I mean, you don't have to, but this is new for both of us, so I thought…" I broke off as she continued to stare at me. "Never mind. Black is cool."

"No, you're right. Ben's going to have all eyes on him anyway. I may as well stand out a little as well." She reached for a burgundy dress instead. "How's this?"

It was definitely a knock-out. It was such a pretty color, and it was an off-the-shoulder dress, but it had tiny straps if she wanted to wear those instead. The bottom had an overlay that was a sheer burgundy with all these pretty flowers on it. The leaves were a dark green, so dark they were nearly black. It was definitely not something I would have ever pictured Angela in. But it was beautiful.

"It's gorgeous."

She turned back to the dress that she'd grabbed rather haphazardly when I'd suggested the non-black idea. "It really is, isn't it?" She ran her hand over the skirt overlay thing. "I love the flowers. Like, if it was all flowers, I wouldn't even consider it, but since it's only the bottom half… I think I'm going to try it on."

"Good. I can't wait to see it on you."

Angela laughed as she found her size. "You're going to have to take pictures of whichever is the one. My mom's never going to believe it, even if I have the dress in hand."

I shook my head as she headed to the dressing room. Since I was there, I continued to glance through the dresses, grateful that my sister and Edward had taken the choice out of my hands. There were so many options, and I couldn't see myself in any of them. But the blue dress they'd picked out was perfect. It was so me. Ali was some kind of fashion savant. We probably should have brought her with us today.

"You would be buying off the rack," an all-too-familiar voice sneered from behind me.

It figured. The one person I didn't want to run into would be here. I turned to face her. "Tanya."

She was dressed like she'd stepped off the pages of a fashion magazine in a perfectly tailored blouse and pants. "I'm more surprised that you're here."

She tossed back her strawberry-blonde hair. "My mom needed to return some things."

I remembered what Edward had told me about her parents and felt a little bit of sympathy for her. "It's nice that you get to spend time with her."

Tanya rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm here to look at their purses, one of the only decent things this store carries." She glanced at the dresses behind me. "It's the perfect place for you to shop, though."

So much for my sympathy. "Well, I do need something to wear to the dance. Edward likes me in blue." I smiled, thinking of the dress he'd helped pick out.

Her blue eyes narrowed at my mention of his name. I knew that would get her. "He always liked me better in nothing at all."

Right. Edward had seen her naked. How could I ever hope to compete with that?

"That is the top fashion choice for whores everywhere. And he told me he liked it better when you were nowhere near him."

I smiled at my best friend, who was standing behind her cousin, hands on her hips, looking stunning in the dress she'd picked out.

"Ang! You look so pretty!" I pushed past Tanya to take in my friend in all her glory. The dress fit her like it was made for her, and the flowers were so arty and wonderful and just Angela. "That's the one."

"It is, isn't it?" She twirled around, sending the dress flaring out. "This was way easier than I expected."

That was true. I kinda thought it would take us all day. And a part of me might have secretly hoped that, since I was nervous about dinner later.

"You're going to the dance?" Tanya asked, her voice dripping with disbelief.

"Yes, I am." Angela glared at her cousin. "With Ben Cheney." She smiled when she saw that revelation hit home.

"Ben Cheney? The Ben Cheney that goes to our school?"

"The one and only." Angela looked like the cat that ate the canary.

"What kind of upside-down world is it when you two are dating two of the most popular guys in our school?" Tanya demanded, sounding completely mystified.

"Maybe it's the world finally righting itself," Ang suggested. "I should thank you. You breaking up with Edward turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to either one of us. So, thanks for being your dumb self, cuz."

Tanya huffed and glared over at me. "Just remember, I could get him back anytime I want."

No. I wasn't taking that this time. "You don't sound so sure of yourself. Hey, Ang, did Edward ever make a gesture for Tanya like he did for me with my birthday?" I asked, smirking because I knew the answer to that. I had no doubt that he'd been a great boyfriend to Tanya and they'd been affectionate, but he'd never done anything as public for her as he had for me.

"Why no, Bella, I don't believe he did." Angela grinned at me. "He knows that he's upgraded in every way and wants to hold on to what he has now."

"Whatever. I'm so over high school and high school boys."

"If that's the case, why are you even going to the dance? And why on earth would your college boy even want to come to a high school Homecoming?"

"Because he adores me," Tanya shot back at Angela. "He wants to make me happy."

"But you're so over high school," I pointed out, using her words against her.

"I have to go. I'm going to be on the court." She shot me a satisfied grin. "Along with Edward, I'm sure."

"Newsflash… So is Bella," Angela announced, sliding an arm around me.

It was true. Eric had confirmed the news on Friday, and no amount of pleading with him to switch my name out for someone else's had worked. I was kind of glad about that now, though, because Tanya looked like she'd been smacked in the face. And that was a very satisfying image.

"Yep. I can't wait to be arm in arm with Edward on the field and at the dance."

"That's just… Ugh!" Tanya threw up her hands. "Good luck looking good next to those two with your cheap little department store dresses."

"I think we'll be just fine." Angela grinned at her cousin. "You can put a designer dress on a pig, but she's still just a pig, and everyone can see that."

"I'm not... Did you just call me a pig?" Tanya took a step toward Angela and might have actually taken a swing if her mother hadn't called her name from somewhere behind us.

"If the designer dress fits," Ang murmured, before turning and smiling at Tanya's mom. "Hi, Aunt Carmen!"

"Angela! Don't you look beautiful? Are you going to the dance as well?"

"Yes. Do you really like it?"

"It's stunning!" Her aunt gave her a hug. "Your mom is going to love it! Here, let me take a picture." She whipped out her phone and snapped one before firing it off, presumably to Angela's mom.

"I love it. Tanya's wearing this black dress, which is pretty, but color is so much more fun, isn't it?" Carmen beamed at Angela, who was beaming right back.

"Yes, I decided to show my more colorful side. Black is so boring."

I giggled at Angela's sudden disdain for black.

"Mom, we need to get going. I want to get a pedicure."

"Of course, honey! Would you girls like to join us?"

Oh, God. No, thank you.

"We can't, Aunt Carmen. We've got to get a few more things and then head home. Bella's having dinner with her boyfriend's family tonight."

I smiled at the murderous look that came over Tanya's face.

"Well, that's nice. And it's good to see you again, Bella. It's been way too long since you girls hung out."

Not nearly long enough. But Tanya's mom had always been nice to me. "It's good to see you as well." I wasn't addressing the hanging out part.

"Mom!"

Her smile wavered. "Well, we'll let you continue shopping. Angela, that dress is perfect for you!"

"Thanks, Aunt Carmen. I'll see you soon." Ang hugged her once more, and then they were finally off.

"Well, that was fun."

It actually sort of was. "You got in some great shots."

"As did you. I can't believe I'm related to her." Angela sighed. "Anyway, we agree that this is the dress, right?"

It wasn't even a question. "Absolutely."

"Okay, let me change, and we'll go find some shoes and blow this place. You've got a date to get ready for."

I did. And I was nervous about it, but I was also excited to get to know Edward even better. The more I knew, the more I liked. Would that continue tonight?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Bella! It's so good to finally meet you. Edward's been talking about you non-stop."

I smiled at the lovely woman in front of me. She had the same coloring as Edward, with the green eyes and reddish-brown hair. Elizabeth Cullen was a couple of inches taller than me, and she wore a pretty green dress that matched her eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Cullen."

She smiled, and this time it looked a little stiff. "Please, call me Elizabeth."

Oh, crap. Had I screwed up by using her formerly married name? I glanced at Edward, who squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Mom hates being formal, don't you, Mom?"

She laughed lightly and reached up to ruffle his hair. "Being called Mrs. makes me feel old. And even though I'm old enough to have a seventeen-year-old, I don't feel old." She smiled at a me again. "Please, take a seat. Dinner should be done in about half an hour."

I sat next to Edward on the soft gray couch in the big, spacious living room. It had a giant fireplace that I could totally imagine curling up in front of with a big book.

"I love your house," I told her, and I wasn't saying it to be polite.

Elizabeth beamed at me. "Thank you! We've only had it for a couple of years, but it feels like the right place for us."

That's right. They'd moved after the divorce. I was afraid the wrong things were going to keep flying out of my mouth, reminding her of that tough time.

"It's beautiful. I'd like nothing more than to read a book by the fire during winter."

She beamed at me. "You'll have to do that. Edward, the first cold day, you bring this girl over and build her that fire."

He chuckled as he slid an arm around me. "Sounds good, Mom."

I'd have to pick my book carefully that day. Reading smutty romances in front of Edward's mom probably wasn't good form.

"So, Bella, Edward tells me you two are going to Homecoming in a couple of weeks. Do you have your dress?"

I grinned over at him. "Yes. Edward and my little sister actually picked it out for me, saving me a lot of time and trouble. I did go dress shopping with my best friend today, though, so I didn't totally miss out on the shopping experience. But I was glad I didn't have to find anything on my own."

"You picked out a dress?" she asked Edward, sounding surprised.

Edward grinned. "I was in charge of picking out the color. Her sister, Ali, is really into clothes. Only ten years old, and she knew exactly what would look great on Bella, not that there's anything that wouldn't."

Good Lord. Mr. Smooth was at it again. His mom was positively giddy, and if I was being honest, so was I.

"That's fantastic! And I'm sure you'll look beautiful. I'd love to come by and take pictures before you two go to the dance, if that's okay?" she asked me.

"Of course it is," I assured her.

"Oh, good! It can stink being a boy mom. I don't get to do any of the fun pre-dance primping things, and then he leaves to pick up the girl and I get to see pictures on phones and the ones from the dance."

Interesting. She hadn't done any of that with Tanya, who lived right down the street?

"You're welcome to help me get ready, if you want. My older sister is in England, and while Ali has good fashion sense, she's not exactly experienced with hair and make up yet." Thank God. Alice as a teenager was going to be quite the sight to see. Poor Dad.

"Really?" Elizabeth's face lit up with joy. "I'd love to! Oh, Edward, she's every bit as wonderful as you said she was."

He smiled and touched my cheek. "She really is. Do you mind if I show her around the house before dinner?"

"No, of course not." She smiled as she got to her feet. "I have a few things to finish up in the kitchen. Give Bella the grand tour."

Edward stood and pulled me to my feet. "Come on."

He took me through the dining room, and we poked our heads into the kitchen, while his mother stirred something that smelled delicious on the stove. Their kitchen was beautiful, with a huge arched window that let in a lot of light, a big island with a gray marble counter, and white cabinets. I ached to cook in a kitchen like theirs.

Next, we headed upstairs, and Edward pointed out the office, his mom's room, and finally pushed open the door to his room. It was neat, for a boy room, with a navy bedspread, a black leather couch, a fancy stereo, a big TV, what appeared to be some sort of gaming equipment in the black TV stand, and-be still my beating heart-a window seat in front of each of his three windows.

"This is an awesome room. Is it always this clean?" I asked, as I wandered through, running my hand over the shelf that held a mix of books, music, and movies.

"I might have done a little cleaning." He smiled as I picked up a picture of him and his mom.

"You did well." The shelf looked a little bare to me. "Did you have other pictures here?"

He shrugged. "Yeah. There were a couple of me and her."

I didn't have to ask who her was. "When did you take them down?"

I felt Edward come up behind me, and his arms wound around my waist. "Last Friday night."

After his game, when the rules started going out the window. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." He kissed the top of my head. "I figure I can put up one of us from the dance."

His words blew through me. He wanted a picture of me in his bedroom. "I'd like that."

"Me, too." He nudged me so that I turned in his arms. "Thank you for including my mom in Homecoming. You made her day."

"Didn't…" I broke off, not wanting to invoke __her__ name.

Edward shook his head. "She and my mom didn't really get along. And Tanya had her own rituals for getting ready that I never wanted to know a thing about."

I had to laugh at that. She probably went to salons and got everything done. And how much did I love that Edward's mom didn't like Tanya? A whole lot, that's how much.

"Guess I should have figured something was off when Mom didn't like her." Edward shrugged and smiled at me. "She sure likes you, though."

It seemed that way. Thank God. "I liked her, too."

"Good." He smiled as he steered me over to his bed. "I don't think I've given you enough of an up-close tour of my bedroom."

"Is that so?" I asked, giggling as my knees hit the mattress and before I could blink, I was lying down and Edward was hovering over me. Whoa.

"This is my bed."

"Uh, yes, I can feel that. It's very comfortable. I like it."

He laughed before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to my lips. "I like it better with you in it."

Oh, my. I felt warm all over, looking up at the handsome boy above me. He had all his weight pressing down on his arms, keeping himself from being right on top of me. That was sweet of him, not to want to push me or go too far.

But I was here, in his room, and I'd met his mother, and she was great, and he wanted a picture of us, and yeah. I was ready for a bit more. So I reached up and took his shoulders, pulling so that he got the message and lowered himself on top of me. His jeans pressed into mine, and I found myself sort of pushing against him as his lips met mine.

He thrust against me, and holy crap, it felt amazing. I opened my legs a little bit so that he could fit one of his between mine. His mouth was hot and wet, and our tongues were tangling, and now the warmth I'd been feeling felt like an inferno.

My hands found his hair and I tugged as Edward moaned, and his mouth moved along my jaw, down my to neck. Then it was me moaning as he sucked and nibbled and moved against me, and God, how had I gone so long in my life without doing this?

His teeth gently brushed my earlobe, and every nerve ending in my body seemed to respond to that. I pulled a little harder on his hair, and he responded by nibbling a little harder, and it was everything.

"Edward! Bella! Dinner!"

Edward groaned as he released my earlobe, and I wanted to cry because I wanted more, damn it. His green eyes studied my face for a moment before he smiled at me. "I like having you in my room."

I had to laugh as he moved off me. I noticed that he had to adjust himself through his jeans and felt a little spurt of pride. I'd done that. I'd made Edward hard.

"I like being here."

He took my hand and helped me off the bed before wrapping his arms around me and giving me a quick kiss. "Maybe I can give you a tour again after dinner."

I giggled. "Yes. I think I need a much more thorough tour."

He took my hand and gave me a sexy smirk. "I can do thorough. Consider me your guide."

Thorough worked for me. And I wondered in what other ways Edward could guide me. I couldn't wait to see.

 **A/N Wellllllll we have a little physical forward momentum! I doubt you mind :) Sweet dreams (we know Edward and Bella's were later that night!)**


	24. Chapter 19

**A/N Happy almost Friday! This has been a looooong week and I'm more than ready for the weekend, how about you? I hope everyone's had a good one so far.**

 **Thanks for all the love last chapter! It was fun letting Ang and Bella tag team The Cuntessa and I love the love for Elizabeth. We'll see more of her! And of course you enjoyed the private tour of Edward's bedroom! We'll have to see about more of that!**

 **For now, a little pre-football prep and the start of Homecoming weekend! Enjoy and I'll see you Sunday!**

To All the Boys Chapter 19

"Are you ready for this?" Ang asked as she wound my hair around the curling iron she was currently wielding with way more expertise than I could ever hope to have.

"God, no."

Why did Homecoming have to be a two-day event? Actually, it felt like it was a heck of a lot longer because pretty much all the conversation around the school all week had been about the game, the dance and, of course, Homecoming Court. Needless to say, the inclusion of yours truly had set a lot of tongues wagging. Jessica Stanley was hella pissed that I'd taken "her spot," and having Edward's ex and current girlfriends on the same Court was also fodder for discussion. Ugh.

Not to mention the fact that I hadn't realized that I'd need another dress to wear to the game so I could sit in a stupid convertible and be driven around the field at halftime. Edward's mother had lowered that boom on me during one of our dinners at her house, and Ali had backed her up.

The past couple of weeks had been pretty awesome. Edward's mom, upon hearing that Ali and I were usually on our own for dinner, had insisted upon having us over for meals at their house. She happily would have fed us every night, but I knew that we needed to take care of things around the house a couple of days at least. Edward drove us to his place after school several nights a week, and we did our homework there. Elizabeth was an incredibly kind woman, and she and Ali had become fast friends as well. And they'd ganged up on me on the second dress thing, so I'd spent yet another Saturday shopping, this time with those two.

At least this dress was on the simple side. It was kind of a plum color, and it was a sheath dress, covering my entire top except for my arms. The bottom had a couple of ruffles that crisscrossed just down below my knees. I was wearing Edward's book pendant, which looked really pretty against the purple, along with a couple of silver bangle bracelets that had been my mother's.

"I love this dress. It looks great on you."

I laughed as she let a strand loose and gathered up another to curl. "Thanks. I had very little to do with selecting it."

"The little fashionista took care of it, huh?"

Of course. "And Edward's mom. I mostly stood aside while they decided what I'd wear."

"Like you minded that."

I smiled at the memory. I hadn't minded at all. "It was the kind of day I figure we would have had with our mom," I murmured.

Ang put down the curling iron and hugged me gently. "I know. I don't think about my dad not being there all that often anymore, but then, when Ben came to pick me up for our first official date, I couldn't help but think that my dad would have loved to have been there to give him the dad speech about having me home on time and in the condition in which I'd left, that kind of thing."

I knew Ang got it. "Yeah. I definitely missed her presence, but at the same time, it was kind of a bittersweet moment, because Elizabeth is really nice, and she and Ali were so cute together." I sighed and shook my head. "Ali was so young when Mom died. She doesn't remember her as well. To see her bond with Elizabeth has been really great on one hand, and on the other…" I shrugged.

"You're sad that she'd have that with anyone other than your mom."

"Yeah, which is dumb. Alice needs moments like that. God, when she's getting ready for dances, who will she have?"

"You. You'll come back to help her out. So will Rose, provided she isn't on the other side of the planet post-college. And me, of course." Ang smiled and resumed curling my hair. "Plus, that's several years out. I know you'd be conflicted about it, but maybe your dad will finally start dating at some point."

Huh. I'd thought about it, naturally. And the truth was, my dad was gone so often that he could have a girlfriend and we'd probably never know it. I didn't begrudge him his happiness, but I had to admit it would be weird.

"Maybe. I just know that this time with Elizabeth has been really great for her. And for me, too, for that matter."

I loved having a few nights off from running herd on Ali and making dinner and doing laundry and such.

"You get to be a kid. Who wouldn't love it? Not to mention sneaking in quality time with your sexy boyfriend," Ang teased me.

I felt my cheeks heating, because yeah, she was right. We had to keep things pretty tame because you never knew when Ali or Elizabeth might come in, but we'd definitely had some pretty hot make-out sessions while doing our "homework" in Edward's room. We had to keep the door open, so it was a risk, but it was a risk well worth taking.

"Dinner at Edward's house has many perks," was all I said, making Angela laugh.

"I love perks, personally."

She put the curling iron down and clipped some of my hair back so that a few curls framed my face and the rest fell down my back.

"Now for some make up."

I sat patiently while she lined my eyes and then shaded them with some smokey shadow. She added a little blush and then some plum lipstick that matched my dress.

Angela stood back and studied me. "Perfect."

I looked in the mirror and had to admit, I looked pretty good. Perfect might be a stretch, but I looked like I might belong on the Homecoming Court at least.

"Thanks, Ang! You did a great job."

She shook her head. "You give me a great canvas to work on, Bella. We better get a move on. You don't want your man to be stuck with the she-beast in his car."

Angela was the best friend a girl could have. I loved her for more reasons than I could count, but I had to admit that I adored her hatred for her cousin. Most of that came from her treatment of me. Angela always had my back.

"Yeah, we can't have that."

Happily, Tanya had kept her distance since the run-in at JC Penney's. And I'd mostly stayed unaware of her. Occasionally she'd glare at Edward and me when we were cuddled together in the cafeteria, but he never seemed to notice, and eventually I'd stopped looking for her. I really didn't care what Tanya thought about me.

"Nobody's going to hold a candle to you tonight." Ang hugged me again. "I know I gave you crap about us getting involved in school activities and what not, but it's worked out incredibly well, obviously, and I love getting to play with your hair and have it actually be seen by someone other than us."

I had to laugh at that. The elaborate hairstyles she'd given me over the years, that indeed nobody ever saw because we were just sleeping over at each other's houses, had been pretty wasted. At least now I'd get to show off her work.

Another look in the mirror assured me that she'd done a wonderful job. "I love it, really. Thanks, Ang."

"You can thank me by outshining my cuntzen. You smile and wave like you're a damn princess tonight. And just remember, you've got the prince at your side."

I did. How great was that?

Ang grinned. "That's exactly the look I want to see. Bring it, Bells."

I was going to. Maybe, just maybe, this was going to be fun.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I hated that I wasn't going to get to watch the whole first half. We had to meet at the start of the second quarter to get in our vehicles and-in the case of Maggie Stern, Tanya, and myself-wait for our boys to run off the field and join us. Maggie was the Homecoming Queen, so she'd be riding in first with Ben. Tanya was riding with Mike Newton. In a way it was good that I'd been selected, or odds were she would have ended up with Edward, which was unacceptable. She wasn't worthy to be at his side.

Ang brought a blanket from her car for me to sit on, not wanting me to get my dress dirty from the bleachers. I was quite grateful for her thoughtfulness. She got to wear jeans and a T-shirt, along with Ben's jacket. She was lucky.

"Go Ben! Go Edward!" she shouted.

Yes, the transformation of my best friend was something to behold. She wasn't dressed all in black for games anymore. She wore school colors, and she really threw herself into learning the game. Ben was supporting her as well, though. He was running lines with her for the play and took her out to various places for her to draw and work on her art. They seemed like opposites, but somehow they fit.

We'd even gone to their away game last Friday night. That had been fun because Angela had driven, and the boys had ridden on the bus, but they rode back with us. Edward and I got to spend some quality time in the back seat. We hadn't done anything too demonstrative, but we sneaked a few kisses and I'd had my leg over his, and he'd stroked my thigh a little. Then we'd gone to the diner and just hung out on a kind of double date. It had been a lot of fun.

The game was scoreless and it was just about time for me to head down to meet the rest of the Court, when all of a sudden Edward was running free and Ben threw the ball right to him. He zipped into the end zone, and Ang and I hugged and cheered as we went ahead 7-0. Our team was undefeated so far, and we really wanted to win this one since it was Homecoming. Nobody wanted a pall hanging over the dance if they lost.

"Our boys are awesome!" Angela yelled, making everyone around us laugh. Our letter jackets, and yes, I was wearing Edward's over my dress for now, made it clear who we were there for.

I watched for another minute before going down to meet the rest of the guys and girls. Eric was down there organizing us along with other members of the dance committee.

"Look at you! Girl! You look beautiful!" He gave me a quick hug. "I can keep that jacket for you if you like."

I giggled at Eric's never-ending quest to steal Edward's jacket from me. "I can keep it next to me in the car. I'll need it to keep me warm."

"Please! As if your hunk of a man isn't going to do that all on his own. Lucky bitch."

He was right. I was damn lucky. "He's going to be all sweaty."

Cheers erupted from our side of the stadium, and I knew that we'd scored again. Excellent.

"There's nothing wrong with a little sweat, babe. It provides some good lubrication."

My jaw dropped, but before I could reply, he was off, steering couples into their cars, handing out sashes and flowers. I took the opportunity to check out Tanya, who was in some shiny silver dress, which was no doubt going to reflect the lights around the field. It seemed a bit too formal for my taste, but that was Tanya for you.

Eric came back to me. "Here you go, gorgeous." He slipped the Homecoming Princess sash over my head, making sure not to mess up my hair as he did so. "And some roses for my best girl."

I laughed as I took them. "Thanks, Eric."

"Watch out, Yorkie. She's my best girl." Edward smirked as he jogged up to us.

"I had her heart first," Eric declared, throwing his hands over his. "If only she was a boy."

"Thank God she's not." Edward looked me up and down, and it made me warm all over. "You look beautiful, baby." He leaned forward and brushed my lips with his. "I'd show you just how beautiful I think you are, but I don't want to get sweat all over you."

"I don't think I'd mind," I managed, because up close Edward in his uniform, all hot and sweaty, was a thing of beauty.

He chuckled as he put on his sash. "Later, I promise."

He took my hand and helped me climb into the red convertible. I sat gingerly on top of the seat, praying that I wouldn't fall off. If I did, with Tanya in the car behind me, she'd probably encourage her driver to run me over.

Edward sat next to me and eyed me dubiously. "You look like you're going to tumble over if I don't hold on to you."

It was as good an excuse as any, right? "I might."

He slipped his arm around my waist. "I can't take any chances with you. I'll just have to get you a little sweaty."

The way I felt right now, the buzz going through me at his touch and his handsomeness, he could get me as sweaty as he wanted. "I don't mind."

"You don't, do you?" he asked, just as an annoying voice pierced the air.

"Ew! Mike! You're all sweaty! Don't you dare get any of that on my dress. It cost five hundred dollars!"

Edward's green eyes met mine, and they were twinkling with amusement. "So high maintenance," he muttered, making me giggle.

I mean, who in the hell spent that kind of money on a dress for the little parade the night before the dance? God knew what her dress for the dance actually cost. Ridiculous.

"Well, luckily you're with me now," I told him, leaning my head against his shoulder. Sweaty Edward was sexy Edward, and I wanted to be close to him.

"I'm very lucky to be with you." He squeezed me tighter. "I'm really glad that you're here with me tonight."

And despite the chilly air, I felt so warm inside. It was amazing how good Edward could make me feel. I took my head off his shoulder, glad that he'd lost the pads for the ride, and gave him a longer kiss. It was a darn good thing that he had a hold of my waist, because our car started to move and I wasn't prepared.

His hand tightened on me, and he pulled back with a grin. "Careful, man! You've got precious cargo back here."

Our driver, Randy, laughed. "Sorry. We've got to get you out there so you can get back out there. You're having a heck of a game."

"Yeah, your touchdown was awesome."

"Which one?" he asked, looking so proud of himself.

Damn it. I'd missed an Edward touchdown. "The first one was the only one I saw. I had to leave early to get down here."

"I know, baby. It's all good." He kissed my temple. "I'm just glad you're here with me for this."

"Me, too."

And I was. It was an experience. The cars drove slowly around the track, and I smiled when we neared the spot where we'd kissed. Had it only been a few weeks ago?

"What are you smiling at?" Edward asked, giving a wave and smile to the people cheering us on.

"This is about where I kissed you to avoid Emmett."

He grinned. "So you did. I guess we'd better reenact it, since this is our spot and all."

And with that, he planted a sweet kiss on my lips. I dimly heard more cheering, but I didn't care if it was for us or someone else. Edward was kissing me, and that was all that mattered.

Eventually we broke apart, and Edward touched my cheek. "I love this spot."

My heart beat a little faster at that word, which was silly because it wasn't for me, but still. "I love it, too." If I wasn't careful, I could love a lot more than that. This boy would be so easy to love.

Our car made it through the lap, and as soon as we pulled out of the stadium, we stopped. Edward helped me out, took the jacket I'd had in the car next to us, and put it around my shoulders.

"You're going to get cold," he told me, taking my hands and rubbing them between his.

Like that was possible? "Not after that kiss."

He grinned and gave me another quick one. "That'll have to tide you over until the game's done, but I promise I'll warm you up after."

Damn. This boy. "I'll hold you to that." And I kissed him again. "Go kick some butt for me."

"You got it." He gave my hands one final squeeze before releasing them. "See you later, beautiful."

He glanced back a few times as he jogged back to his team, sending me a little wave. He really did make me feel beautiful. This sure felt real. I was almost sure of it. And I was determined to find out for sure this weekend. It was time.

 **A/N You guys, I have a crush on a 17 yo. Thankfully he's fictional so nobody is gonna arrest me, but really, could I be blamed? :) Nothing like re-enacting your first kiss (or second in this case) in front of a crowd! Le sigh. Off to watch my TV boyfriend (Dean Winchester thank you very much) who is more age appropriate at least (but I'm still a cougar with him even, haha) See you later!**


	25. Chapter 20

**A/N Here we go! The start of Homecoming! I know you all are excited for Bella to ask the big question, but that'll be next chapter I believe (I need to reread it! haha) I guess my comment the other day had some of you thinking this story was almost over, but no. We're just over the halfway point. I wrote epilogue number one yesterday (there will be two) and that's 16 chapters from now, so yeah, plenty more to come. I have two outtakes to write as well, the shopping trip and another one I know is going to be wanted. As to any others, we'll see. But I like keeping OUT of Edward's head in this one bc we get to discover along with Bella what the boy is thinking/feeling, through his actions, and soon, his words. Very soon :)**

 **I'm glad everyone enjoyed the extra posting this week! It's hard for me to keep up with reviews this way, but I love sharing the chapters with you. It's likely going to be 2 a week from here on out, but with the holidays I'm not making promises yet. We'll see what's going on. You'll definitely get your Sunday chapter (or maybe Sat next weekend due to travel).**

 **Also, Dec 20 we're allowed to post our compilation pieces. I am likely going to break mine up into a few pieces and I'm probably waiting until into the new year to do it, but it'll be coming soon, so be on the lookout! I'll be expanding it as well, but not until after this one is all squared away. My days of doing 2 or 3 fics at a time are long done! I laugh when I remember writing WWF and WWS at the same time as First and then throwing Sideline into the mix. Crazytown! Those authors that can juggle so many earn my respect and awe.**

 **At some point today I'm going to post links/pics on my Facebook of dresses/hair/etc. I'm Nole Bucgrl over there if you want to see!**

 **I loved all the love for Elizabeth! We get some more of her now. Happy reading and I'll see you soon!**

To All the Boys Chapter 20

"I can't thank you enough for letting me be part of this, Bella."

I sent a smile at Elizabeth through the mirror, seeing as I was unable to turn around while she styled my hair.

"I should be the one thanking you. I can't say that I'm an expert at the whole being a girl thing, not when it comes to hair and makeup."

"That's because you don't need an ounce of it. Your skin glows." She touched my cheek lightly. "I remember way back when I didn't need makeup either."

Please. "You could easily pass as Edward's slightly older sister if you wanted to." I might have been exaggerating a little, but she really did look to be much closer to thirty than to forty.

Elizabeth let out a delighted laugh. "Slightly older my not-so-toned butt! But you're sweet to say so."

I shook my head slightly, careful not to mess with whatever she was doing back there. "I'm being honest. You're beautiful."

She smiled at that. "Thank you. I'm glad you think so." She sighed. "It's been a long time since I've heard that."

No way. "Then you can't have been listening. I'm sure everyone thinks so."

Elizabeth just waved a hand that. "I'm a thirty-nine-year-old divorcee. Men aren't exactly lining up to date me."

Hmm. We were in some murky waters here, but I had questions that I wanted to ask, and whenever the subject came up with Edward, he tended to clam up or switch topics or kiss me. I preferred the latter option, needless to say.

"Well, I can't say anyone was anxious to date me either, until I had a run-in with your son."

She laughed at that. "I don't believe it. I think you probably weren't seeing it because you weren't looking."

I smiled. I had her. "One could say the same for you."

Her pretty green eyes met mine in the mirror as she thought about it. "Okay, it's possible. I haven't exactly thought about dating since my divorce."

And there was my opening. "Edward doesn't talk about it much."

She smiled ruefully. "That doesn't surprise me. I think he took the whole thing worse than I did."

That was strange. "Why?" Then I realized that maybe I was being pushy, and I didn't want to make her hate me. "Sorry. Maybe you don't want to talk about it."

"No. I don't mind. Edward was blindsided by it, the way that kids are because they're mostly oblivious unless their parents are fighting constantly, and we weren't. We'd been growing apart for a while, well before Carlisle met Esme." She scrunched up her face. "That's not to say that I was okay with it when he told me he'd fallen in love with someone else, but I wasn't surprised either."

That was sad. I couldn't imagine falling out of love with someone I was supposed to spend my life with. As awful as my mom's illness had been, she and Dad had been solid right up until the day she died.

"I'm sorry."

She smiled as she tucked a curl behind my ear. "Don't be. Ending it was right for both of us. I can't say we're friends, but I bear Carlisle no ill will."

That was a good thing. "But why is Edward so angry with him?"

Elizabeth put her hand on my shoulder. "Because he needed someone to blame, and Carlisle was the one who left, in his eyes. I couldn't stay in the house we'd started our lives in, so we moved, and even if it was only a few blocks, he got uprooted. And his father got married and had another kid. He won't admit it, but I'm sure he feels replaced. Carlisle tried to spend time with him when we first divorced, but Edward resisted, and he was old enough that we had to respect his opinion. You can't pass a teenager back and forth if he doesn't want it."

It made sense, but I was still sad for him. "I think he's missing out."

She smiled sadly. "He is. I've loved watching him with Alice these past couple of weeks. She's definitely filling the role of the little sister he never had."

I had to laugh at that. Edward and Alice had bonded like peanut butter and jelly. He happily helped her with homework when she needed it, they watched movies together while I finished mine, and though he wouldn't let her use colored nail polish on his nails, he did endure clear coats along with his manicures.

"They're so cute together."

"They are. And I hope being around her makes him start to think about the little brother he barely knows. I know someday he'd regret not getting to know him."

He would. I was going to have to try to find a way to get Edward to see his little brother without making him angry at me. I'd have to think about that some more.

"Okay, it's perfect. Face me."

I stood and turned toward Elizabeth. She held up a mirror so that I could see the back of my head in the big bathroom mirror. Holy crap.

"Wow."

My hair looked amazing. I mean, it looked like a model's hair, because mine had never looked that good before. I had no idea how she'd done it, but somehow it was all up, pinned and shellacked in place by the hairspray she'd kept squirting. I had two pretty flowered combs in, one on each side, and my hair was a mass of curls, most of them curling back into each other and staying up, with several strands hanging down on the sides and in the back. It was stunning.

I turned and gave Elizabeth a hard hug. "Thank you! It's beautiful!"

She laughed and hugged me back. "I always loved doing my hair and wished I had a daughter whose hair I would have played with for hours on end. But I got a son who never had any interest in having long hair."

I giggled at that and pictured Tanya's new boyfriend with his ponytail. Thank God Edward wasn't into that. It just didn't work for me.

"Now, put on that gorgeous dress my son helped pick out, and I'll help finish your face."

Wasn't my face finished already? No, I needed darker make up to go with the dress and the fantastic hair.

Elizabeth left me while I stepped into the dress and slid it up my body. Man, it was pretty. And I was pretty in it. Last night I'd felt beautiful, but tonight I somehow felt even more so.

"Can you zip me up?" I called.

She came back in and let out a little gasp when she saw me. "You're going to put every other girl at that dance to shame."

I didn't know about that, but I knew I looked like I belonged. Elizabeth zipped me up and then started in with the makeup brushes and such. I just closed my eyes and held still while she powdered and penciled and all that stuff.

"There." She stepped back and beamed at me. "Take a look."

I glanced in the mirror, and oh boy.

"You're absolutely stunning." Elizabeth took out her phone and started snapping pictures. "Edward's going to swallow his tongue when he sees you."

I smiled, because really, he just might. And wouldn't that be awesome?

"I hope so."

"It won't be long before we find out. He should be here in about ten minutes. Let's put on your shoes, and see about some jewelry."

"I don't have that much," I told her as we went back into my bedroom. I put on the pendant Edward had given me. "I can see what my mom…" I broke off as she reached into the huge bag she'd brought with her with all the hair and face stuff, bringing out a couple of velvet boxes.

"I brought these. I think they'll look perfect on you."

She flipped open the smaller box, and holy crap, they were diamond earrings. At least they looked like diamond earrings. Two long white-gold drops that fell straight down to a pear shape, covered with a bunch of tiny diamonds.

"I couldn't possibly wear those." If I lost them, I would die.

"Of course you can. They're doing nothing but sitting in my jewelry box." She held one up to my ear and gestured to the mirror over my desk. "They're perfect with your hair and dress. You need something dramatic in your ears with your hair all up like that."

I couldn't deny that they looked like they were made for the dress. Elizabeth, sensing victory, slid the first one into my ear and then did the other.

"Yes! Now, one final thing."

And out came a bracelet that was also probably made out of diamonds. "I can't."

"You can." She cupped my chin gently. "They're just things, Bella. I want you to wear them, to thank you for letting me have this time with you and for the happiness you've brought to my son. I know he was down after Tanya broke up with him, and I hated to see him hurting. I didn't like that girl, but he saw something in her that I didn't." She shrugged. "I worried that he'd wait around for her, but then you came along, and he's smiling more than I've seen him smile since his dad moved out. You did that. Let me do a little something for you, something your mom would have done if she'd been here."

I sighed as she slid the slim bracelet around my wrist. "My mom didn't have diamonds like this." We couldn't begin to afford them.

"It doesn't matter whether the jewelry is expensive or not. It's the meaning behind it."

I touched the pendant Edward had given me and knew that she was right about that. "Thank you. I promise that I'll get them back to you in perfect condition." Seriously, if it came down to choosing my bodily harm or the diamonds, I was going to take the bullet.

She smiled. "I'm not worried about that." She snapped the bracelet box closed. "I had a necklace for you to wear too, but I think I like you wearing the one my son gave to you."

I clasped my hand around the little book. "I only take it off to shower and sleep."

"And that's what I meant about the meaning behind jewelry." She hugged me. "I love that. Now, let's go show your sister and dad how beautiful you are."

I held on to Elizabeth's arm walking down the stairs, not wanting to tumble down and hurt myself, ruining the night before it really started.

"Oh my God!" Ali shouted as I stepped into the living room. "You're so pretty, Bella!"

"Thanks, Ali." I planted myself as best I could as she launched herself into my arms.

"It looks so good on you! And your hair! Can you do that to my hair, Miss Lizzie?"

Elizabeth chuckled and tugged on Alice's locks. "I think you deserve your own hairdo."

"Yay! Can you do it after Edward and Bella leave?"

"Uh, if that's okay with your dad," Elizabeth said uncertainly because Dad was just sitting there staring at us.

"Dad?" I asked.

A slow smile stole over his face as Dad got to his feet. "Bells. You're beautiful. You look so much like your mom."

I felt tears prick my eyes as he pulled me into a hug. Only fear of ruining Elizabeth's work kept me from letting them fall. I'd never looked like Mom. Rose had.

"Do you really think so?" I asked, thinking maybe he'd said it to be nice.

"Of course, baby." He pulled back and smiled at me. "Your coloring is all mine, but that gorgeous face is all your mom's."

"Thanks, Dad."

He smiled. "Edward's going to be blown away." He turned to Elizabeth. "Thank you for getting Bells all done up. I can't say that I've ever been any good at that stuff."

I giggled as I remembered some very lopsided ponytails. "But you tried, and that's all that mattered."

I was pretty sure Dad blinked away a couple of tears. "You're all grown up. I don't think I'm ready for it."

"You still have me, Daddy," Alice chirped, throwing her arms around his waist.

"That I do, sweetie. No growing up like your sisters did, okay?" He ruffled her hair.

"But I want to grow up so I can wear pretty dresses and do my hair up, like Bella!" she declared.

Dad laughed. "Okay, but let's wait a few years yet, baby. Give your old man some time."

"Okay. I guess."

We all laughed at Ali's begrudging acceptance of staying young for a while longer. Like she had a choice in the matter.

The bell rang, and I felt my stomach flutter a little bit as Elizabeth lit up and grabbed her camera from the hall table.

"One second. I want to get a picture of his face the second he lays eyes on you."

The fluttering got a little faster, but Dad waited until she waved at her hand at him to open the door. I stood off to the side, just out of view.

"Hello, Edward," Dad said as his mom declared him "so handsome." I hadn't even seen him yet, and I knew that to be true.

"Okay, Bella," she called, and I took a deep breath before stepping into the hallway.

I kept my eyes on Edward's face, wanting to see what his mother was so anxious to capture. What I saw was a slow, sexy grin stretch across his face, followed by a little gulp. I wasn't sure what that was, but I was sure that he liked what he saw, when he said my name and held out a hand for me.

I took his hand in mine, and then I laughed because he twirled me around, swinging me out and pulling me back to him smoothly, much like he had in the cafeteria with the whole pocket move the day we became a "couple."

"You're absolutely gorgeous," he murmured, still with that dazzling smile.

"Thank you. So do you."

It was nothing but the truth. Edward Cullen was handsome on a regular day, but him put in a tux and that got multiplied by infinity or something. His tux was black and fit perfectly, and I suspected that he owned rather than rented. Lucky rich people. I loved that his little pocket square was navy blue to match my dress.

I vaguely heard the snap of Elizabeth's camera, over and over, and noticed that my dad was also wielding his phone and getting our picture. Ali was bouncing up and down, clapping her hands.

"You look like people in the movies," she told us, which was a high compliment indeed.

Edward chuckled and pulled a white rose out of nowhere, handing it to my sister. "A small thank-you for picking out that amazing dress your sister is wearing."

I swear to God, my little sister's face flushed and she fluttered her hands before taking the rose. "Thank you. It's pretty."

"So are you," Edward told her, kissing the top of her head. Mr. Smooth was on his game tonight. I was in big trouble.

He grinned at his mom. "Do you have it?"

Have what? It better not be any more jewelry. I already felt like I should have armed guards shadowing my every step.

"Of course, honey. Let me go get it."

And with that, she was off to my kitchen for some unknown reason. I was mystified until Elizabeth came back with a box with some flowers inside and handed it to Edward.

He opened the box and took out the corsage, which had white roses and navy and silver ribbons entwined together. It was so pretty. Edward took my left hand, the one without the diamond bracelet, and slid the corsage onto my wrist.

"There. Now you're perfect."

I started to shake my head, but he reached up and cupped my cheek. "Perfect." And the camera was clicking away as his lips met mine in a sweet, soft kiss.

Dad cleared his throat, which had us breaking apart quickly.

"Ahem. Well, we can all agree that Bella looks perfect. And I trust she'll come home in exactly the same condition?"

Edward nodded, his eyes still on me.

"Good." Dad turned to me. "Have a wonderful time tonight, baby. You're so beautiful."

I felt the tears wanting to start again and tried to frantically blink them away. "Thanks, Dad."

Elizabeth stopped taking pictures long enough to hug both of us. "Have a great time! Buy the biggest picture package they have," she ordered her son, who laughed and agreed.

"You're so pretty, Bella," Alice murmured, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I had to start taking after my sisters sometime," I told her, making her giggle. "Thanks, Ali."

She hugged Edward. "Thanks for my flower."

"Thanks for being an awesome shopping buddy, Cat. I expect you to help me with Christmas this year."

She giggled some more. "Okay. I have ideas!"

"I just bet you do."

Edward turned to me and offered his arm. "Ready?"

And for once, I really was. "Yes. Let's do this."


	26. Chapter 21

**A/N Here it is! The chapter many of you have been anxious for! Time to put on your dancing shoes while Bella puts on her big girl pants and asks that all important question :) I'll let you get right to it. See you this weekend with one more! Happy reading!**

To All the Boys Chapter 21

I couldn't believe it when we stepped outside and I saw the limousine waiting for us. I'd never been in one before, and it was just Homecoming, right?

"A limo?" I asked in disbelief as the driver got out and opened the door for me.

Edward shrugged after he slid onto the leather seat next to me. I couldn't believe how much room there was, and how sleek and cool it was. There was even a TV!

"It's your first dance, right? I wanted to make it special."

My heart skipped a beat at his words. "It's already the most special night of my life."

Edward laughed and brushed his lips over my cheek. "What about your birthday?"

I had him on this one. "That was the most special day."

He smiled. "As long as they're both with me."

I twined my fingers with his. "They're both because of you."

And then his lips were on mine, and wow. The temperature inside the limo went up about a thousand degrees or so as our tongues slowly tangled. My free hand found its way up into his hair, as it always seemed to when his lips were on mine. I tugged, and Edward pulled me right up against his body. So good. So hot. So…

Edward pulled back and shook his head. "We need to be careful, or we won't even make it to the dance."

I was having a hard time caring about that at this time. Couldn't the driver just drive us around for a few hours? Or even park and get out and leave us alone? That would be fine, right? My whole body was tingling.

Edward grinned. "I'm dying to know what's going on in that head of yours."

Actually, I doubted that he'd mind these thoughts at all. "I was thinking that it wouldn't be so bad if we missed the dance."

He chuckled and slid his arm around me. "Is that because you want to keep kissing me or because you don't want to actually go to the dance?"

A couple of weeks ago, my answer would have been the dance. Funny how things change. "The kissing."

He looked so cute when he flashed his adorable lop-sided grin. "I promise, tonight you'll get both. We don't have to stay for the whole thing, after all."

That was a very good point. Plus, for the first time, I loved how I looked and actually wouldn't mind the eyes on me. Not when Edward was at my side, anyway.

"That sounds good."

"I'm glad."

"Are we picking up Ben and Angela?" I asked. We'd talked about going together, but I wasn't sure what the boys had decided upon.

Edward smirked and shook his head. "No, we decided we'd meet up at the restaurant."

I wasn't sure what that smile was about, but hopefully it was the kissing time we'd just discussed. That would have been difficult with Ang and Ben right next to us.

"Speaking of that," Edward murmured as the limo slowed in front of The Lodge. Wow. We were going all out tonight. The Lodge was the best restaurant in Forks.

"Sorry it's not someplace fancier," Edward told me as he helped me out of the limo.

"Forks doesn't have any place fancier, and it's great! I love The Lodge." We only came here for special occasions. Last time had been Rose's graduation.

Edward smiled, slipping his arm around me. "One of these days, we'll do a big night out in Seattle, and I can show you fancy."

The way he talked about the future thrilled me to no end. I was certain of what he was going to say when I asked that all-important question tonight, but I still felt like we needed to say it out loud. I needed it, at least.

"I don't need fancy." In fact, other than nights like this, I far preferred just cuddling up with a movie or two.

"I know." He held the door open and led me inside. "But I think a night like this is good every now and then."

"It's better than good." I gave him a quick kiss before we walked up to the hostess station.

The Lodge lived up to its name. It was all gleaming wood and big glass windows that overlooked what looked like miles of trees. It was the town's prettiest setting, except for Edward's meadow maybe.

The hostess took us to one of the tables toward the back, right next to the window. Ang and Ben were already there, and she looked amazing in the dress we'd picked out, with curls spilling down her back.

"Bella! You look gorgeous!" She was out of her chair, hugging me and laughing. "Can you believe this is us? I swear, my mom almost passed out when she saw me. And my brothers are totally pissed because I'm such a girl now."

"You're the gorgeous one! And of course your brothers can't stand to see you all dressed up."

She giggled and released me. "They were grumbling about betrayal when we left."

"They'll get over it." I smiled over at Ben. "Hey, King Ben, you look great, too."

He grinned. "Your king has to shine next to his queen, of course."

"And by queen he means me, not Maggie," Angela supplied, not that there'd been any doubt in my mind who he was referring to.

"Of course!" Ben kissed her cheek as Edward pulled a chair out for me next to the window. Naturally he knew I'd want to be able to look at that gorgeous view.

"What did your dad think of his baby girl all dressed up?" Ang asked once the waitress had taken our drink and appetizer orders.

I smiled, thinking of his reaction. "He was a little emotional about it."

Edward laughed, sliding his arm around my neck along the top of my chair. "He thought she looked stunning, because she does. And he warned me that she'd better look just as good when I bring her home."

I shook my head. "He may have said that, but he adores Edward. He took a few pictures of us, and anything he didn't get, Edward's mom did."

He grinned. "That camera was going from the opening of the door to the closing, I swear. You really made her day by letting her come over and help get you ready, baby. Thanks for doing that."

As if it had been a trial for me? "It was great. I loved getting to know her better, and God knows my hair wouldn't look nearly as good if I did it myself."

Angela snorted across from me, and I stuck my tongue out at her. But she knew how truly hopeless I was when left to my own devices.

"I'm just saying, some of the hairdos I ended up with during sleepovers left a lot to be desired."

"I was the master of the lopsided ponytail just like my dad! In another decade, I'm sure my hairstyles would have been wanted by all."

'You keep telling yourself that." Ang leaned against Ben's arm. "I still can't get over the fact that we're here. The outcasts and the school studs."

Ben blushed. "I don't know that I'd call me a stud."

"Whatever, King." Angela pointed across the table. "And next year's king."

"Edward would have been king this year if he was a senior, though. I'm just king by default."

I snickered at the scowl on Edward's face. "You all act like I'm Mr. Popular or something. I'm just me."

He was too cute. But I had to tease him. "You're so popular that I got on Homecoming Court just because we're dating. We all know that wouldn't have happened without you."

"Maybe, but I'd say it's more that nobody saw the real you until I did. You have to admit that you didn't exactly hang out with the rest of us before that."

He had a valid point, though my guess would be it was about 80 percent dating Edward that had gotten me on the radar and 20 percent me.

"Being on the outside looking in was a lot easier." Angela grinned at us. "I certainly never spent hours getting ready for dances until tonight."

That was true, but there was more. "It was easier," I agreed, turning to look at Edward. "But this is much more fun. I wouldn't take it back." None of it. Not even my letters.

Edward kissed my forehead. "Neither would I."

Xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox

Ben and Angela followed our limo over to the school. The dance was, of course, being held in the gymnasium. There weren't many other places to do it in Forks, after all.

Edward held my hand as we left the limo. He told the driver he'd text him when we were ready to leave, squeezing my hand when I let out a little laugh. I couldn't help it, though. I was looking forward to some kissing time in the back of that car.

We joined the line of people waiting for pictures, because Elizabeth and Angela's mother would both lose their minds if they didn't have the professional pictures done as well. And I had to admit, I wanted to put one in my locket. The picture I had now was great, but we'd been pretending then. And as of tonight, if I had my say, we weren't going to be anymore. I was 99 percent sure that we already weren't, but I planned on confirming that for sure.

It seemed like it took forever, but finally we were directed to stand in this flowered arbor thing. Edward put his arm around me, and I smiled up at him while the photographer clicked away. Then I had to put a hand on his shoulder, and his hand joined mine, and more clicking. Then one of us cheek to cheek, and last there was one of Edward kissing me, which had NOT been directed by the photographer, but he took the picture anyway.

Edward looked quite smug as he took some kind of receipt from the guy. It was hard to mind, though. Kissing Edward was quickly becoming my favorite pastime. Pictures of that would never bother me.

Edward twined our fingers as we waited for Angela and Ben to get their pictures taken, and then we headed inside. The gym had been converted nicely, actually. There were pretty twinkling lights hanging from above, some balloons and streamers mixed in. A banner proclaiming our victory the night before, with the final score, also hung over the little stage area, where Ben would be getting his crown.

Music was already being played by the DJ, but kids were mostly milling around or sitting on the bleachers, people watching and talking, likely critiquing dresses and whatnot.

"Are you ready to dance?" Edward asked me, gesturing to the dance floor area, which was currently completely empty.

The look I shot him had him laughing. "I didn't think so. How about we go stake out a spot, and Ben and I will grab you ladies something to drink?"

"And dessert," I added, catching sight of a table full of cookies and cakes and such. Dinner had been incredible, but I hadn't wanted to eat too much and then feel like crap. A cookie wouldn't hurt though.

"Sounds like a plan."

So, we sat as the boys went off to get us some stuff.

"This is unreal," Ang said, making me laugh.

"I know." I waved at a few people as they came in, people I hadn't spoken to in years until Edward came along.

"What are you two doing hiding out in the bleachers? You look entirely too good to be wallflowers! Where are those boys of yours? I'll have to kick their asses!"

I laughed at Eric's bravado. He could dare to dream. "Thank you for the compliment. They're over there." I pointed at the table where the boys were studying the desserts as if they held all the answers to life's questions. "Should have known better than to send boys to get food, I think."

Eric smirked as he sat next to me. "Too true, but now we can all admire them from afar. Such fine gentlemen you ladies have landed!"

I linked my arm through his. "And what about you? Where's your date?"

"Please, honey. Like any of the boys in this town could handle all this?" He gestured to himself. "I came alone."

Though he had a smile on his face, it didn't meet his eyes. It had to be hard for him. He was the only guy I knew who was gay or at least who openly admitted it.

"Well, I guess you'll have to hang with us."

"Such a trial, to have to spend time with the most beautiful girls and boys here." Eric gestured around the gym. "What do you think of my vision?"

"It looks great," I told him honestly. "I love the lights."

"Yeah, it doesn't look like we're in a smelly gym for sure," Angela agreed.

"You did a great job, Eric."

He looked pleased. "I'm glad you think so."

Edward and Ben returned then, and I smiled when I saw that Edward had grabbed an extra cup of punch for Eric.

"Thank you!" He beamed at the boys. "I was just telling your girls that you all are the most gorgeous people here."

"I agree," Edward said, his eyes on me.

I felt myself heating up again, like I did all the time in his presence these days. To distract myself, I bit into the cookie he'd handed me.

"When are you going to get this girl out to the dance floor?" Eric demanded. "If you're not going to, I am, in honor of our junior high dance."

Edward smirked, no doubt reminded of my letters. "I already asked her, but she wasn't ready."

I finished my cookie and pointed to the dance floor. "Nobody's out there yet."

"So, we'll be the first," he told me, holding out a hand. "Someone has to get it started."

Eric clapped and looked at me so expectantly that, coupled with Edward's smile, there was no saying no.

"Fine. But it better be a slow song," I told them.

"On it!" Eric jumped up, and Edward took his arm before he could run off, whispering something in his ear before Eric dashed off to the DJ.

"It'll be totally painless, I promise," Edward told me, pulling me up and leading me down to the dance floor.

I hoped so. I could feel all eyes on me as we stood in the middle of the dance floor. Well, on us, I guess. Whatever song had been playing cut off, and "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran started to play.

Edward pulled me into his arms and started swaying to the music. I put my arms up around his neck, noticing that he kept his eyes on me as we moved.

"Did you request this?" I asked, wondering if that's what he'd told Eric.

"Yes."

Wow. Okay. "But…"

"Parts of it fit." Edward shrugged his shoulder underneath my hand. "And you look perfect tonight."

God. I was melting. And I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Edward?"

He smiled. "Yes, Bella?"

"Is this real?"

His smile got wider. "Do you really have to ask?"

Now it was my turn to shrug. "Yes. No. I don't know."

He laughed. "I knew you didn't read my notes."

Notes? "What notes?" Why wasn't he answering the damn question?

"The ones I give you every single day."

Oh. __Those notes.__

"I thought you only did that for…" I broke off, staring at his neck, not really wanting to bring her into this moment.

"Yeah, I did. When it wasn't real."

My eyes flew up to meet his and he nodded. "Of course it's real. It's been real for a while now."

"And you told me that in your notes?" Damn it. I'd thrown them out.

"Well, and everything I've said and done for the past few weeks, at least I thought so."

Crap. I was an idiot. "You did. But you were so good at it in the beginning that it was hard to be sure. And then I wanted it to be real so badly that I was afraid to ask."

He brought a hand up and touched my cheek. "I get it. Believe me, when you didn't reciprocate anything from my notes, I was a little worried, but I figured out you weren't reading them when you didn't respond to stuff I put in there."

What had he written? "Like what?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Oh no, you'll have to read them."

Mega crap. "I threw them out."

He smiled. "Talk to your sister."

What? "Alice?"

He nodded. "And go easy on her. She's a romantic, just like you."

Ali had the notes he'd given me? Why?

"You have to ask her. But she means well. Remember that."

Huh. I wasn't sure what he was talking about, but I decided to focus on the most important thing. We were real. This was real. Just like I'd hoped.

I leaned my head on his shoulder, and he tightened his arms around my waist.

"I'm really glad this is real," I told him, which was an understatement. I was crazy about the guy, and if this was still about Tanya, it would have broken my heart.

"Me, too," he murmured, brushing his lips across my hair.

"Edward?"

I felt his heart beating underneath my ear.

"Yes?"

"I…" Crap. Should I do this?

He tilted my head up, and I looked into his gorgeous green eyes. "You?" he asked, smiling softly.

"I'm pretty sure I love you," I blurted, because it was right there waiting to be said.

The look on his face… I'd never forget it until the day I died. His grin grew wider, and I felt like he was looking right inside of my head, my heart maybe. I don't know. It was crazy.

"I am completely sure I love you."

He loved me! Edward Cullen was in love with me, Bella Swan. This was definitely the most incredible night of my life.

And then his lips were on mine, and yeah, the night got even better. Perfect was the perfect word for it.

 **A/N They're real! Of course we knew that, but now it's confirmed! And we have an L word, and... Edward's notes are not lost forever! I know some of you were very anxious to find out what he'd been writing, and I told you to have faith. You shall be rewarded next chapter! Have a great rest of the week (Friday to get through, and then vacation begins!) See you Sat/Sunday depending on how things are going with the holiday.**


	27. Chapter 22

**A/N Happy Holidays! To those of you traveling over the next week or so, be safe! I hope everyone who celebrates has a wonderful Christmas. I'm getting ready to hit the road but I didn't forget you, friends :) I know many of you have been anxious for this one for various reasons. Hehe Thanks for all the love last chapter! It was definitely on that got me swoony so I love hearing it did it for you as well :)**

 **I love how many of you sent me news of the sequel for the movie! I'm excited and nervous at the mention of another boy appearing! I like my ships to stay happy, but hopefully all will be well for Lara Jean and Peter. I'll definitely be checking it out when it hits!**

 **Good luck in your fantasy championships, those of you who play! I'm in 2 out of 3, so not as good as last year's amazing 5 first place and 2 second finishes, but I'll never top that.**

 **Okay, I gotta get a move on, so happy reading, Merry Christmas, know I love and appreciate you all! I don't know if there will be a midweek post or not, but I'll see you soon regardless!**

To All the Boys Chapter 22

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. Flashes of the night before had filled my dreams and I didn't even want to get out of bed. I just wanted to lie there and relive every single moment. Dancing with Eric, both of us laughing our butts off at some of the ridiculous bumping and grinding around us. Hanging with Angela and Ben. Enjoying the fact that the witch hadn't show up. I guess her new man drew the line at high school dances. It was nice to know that the guy had some standards, anyway.

And most of all, Edward. Edward holding me close as we slow danced, kissing me softly and slowly, like we were alone and had all the time in the world. When we were alone, kissing me harder, nibbling on my ear and neck, moving his sexy tongue over my skin. Hands skimming up my lace dress, thumbs lightly grazing over my nipples… I felt hot again just thinking about it. We hadn't gone too crazy, seeing as there was a driver in the car with us and everything. But it had been magical.

Most magical of all was the fact that he loved me. And he told me again when he walked me to the door. The way he looked at me left no doubt in my mind that he meant it. Neither of us wanted to part. We'd spent a good fifteen minutes on the porch, driver and impatient father inside be damned.

My lips still felt swollen and well-kissed. Oh, so well-kissed! I couldn't wait to write about the whole evening in my journal. The one Edward gave me, that was full of every moment we'd spent together since my birthday. Kind of a perfect gift.

A quiet knock on my door had me sitting up, and I called, "Come in," figuring it was Dad checking in before he took off for the day. He was down a man at the station, and everyone was taking extra shifts.

I was surprised when Ali stuck her head in. A glance at the clock assured me that it was only 8:30 AM. Usually Ali didn't surface before ten on a weekend. Then again, her big sister usually didn't get all dressed up and go to dances that she wanted to hear about either.

She ran in and jumped on my bed. "How was it? You were so beautiful, and Edward was so handsome! I can't wait until I get to go to dances!"

I had to laugh at her enthusiasm. What was cool was that for once, I had something good to share with my sister. Most of my nights pre-Edward had been spent with her or Angela and Emmett. That was no big deal to Ali, of course.

"It was incredible! The gym was so pretty, and we took tons of pictures."

"Goody!" She bounced on my bed. "Did you dance?"

Yes. I'd come a long way from that girl who wrote that silly letter to Eric. I hadn't had to worry about having a dance partner, between Edward and Eric. I even danced with Ben once, though I think that was because Angela wanted Eric to take a picture of her dancing with Edward to rub in her cousin's face. It had been fun, regardless.

That also reminded me of something Edward had said the night before. I needed to ask Ali about it before I forgot.

"I danced a whole lot."

"Like, slow dancing, where Edward held you close and you put your head on his shoulder?" she asked, stars in her brown eyes.

Edward was right. Ali __was__ a romantic. But her words had me flashing to that very thing, Edward holding me as close as he possibly could as we swayed and moved to the music.

"Just like that. Edward's a great dancer."

"I know. He showed me when we were shopping for you." Her whole face lit up. "I stood on his feet, and he moved us around. It was so much fun!"

Good Lord. If I wasn't already in love with the guy, hearing that he'd danced with my sister in a store while they shopped for my dress would have done it. I only wished I'd seen it.

"So, Edward was your first ever dance partner?" I asked, reaching out to smooth the rat's nest on top of her head. She obviously hadn't been up much longer than I had.

"Yes! He said he had to practice to be ready for you." Ali beamed at me.

Somehow, I knew that wasn't the case, but it was cute as could be. I was giving him a big kiss for that one when I saw him.

"Well, you did a good job, because he was a great dancer." I smiled just thinking about it.

"You love him, don't you?" Ali asked, bouncing again. "You look like you do when you read your romantic books!"

"I do love him." And by some miracle, he loves me. Who knew this would happen when he'd approached me about starting a fake relationship? Certainly not me.

"Yay!" Ali launched herself at me, hugging me hard. "And I know he loves you, too. I can totally tell." She nodded, satisfied with herself.

I laughed. "Well, wise one, you're right. He does love me." I'd never tire of hearing it, of thinking it, and definitely of feeling it.

"I knew it! I could tell! When I read…" She broke off and threw a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide.

Ahh. Now what Edward said made sense.

"Ali? Did you read the notes he gave me, the ones I threw into the trash?"

Her eyes filled with tears, but she nodded slowly. "Yes. Not all of them, though!"

Now was not the time to laugh, even though I kind of wanted to. "What made you think it was okay to read my notes?"

The tears started to spill over. "I just saw them in your trash can when I came into your room, and they had your name and a heart on them, so I wanted to know. And then, when I read them, I didn't know why you'd want to throw them away! So I took them and saved them for you."

Well, jeez, what was I supposed to do with that? I wasn't mad at her, because now that I knew the notes actually meant something, I wanted to read them. But she had to know that reading my things was wrong.

"Alice, you know that private things should stay private, right?"

She nodded, wiping at the tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry, sissy! I just wanted you to have them someday."

I shot her a look, because that wasn't the all of it.

"And I wanted to know! No boy ever wrote me love notes! I wanted to see what it was like."

Of course she did. And I knew that I'd probably have done the same if I was the ten-year-old.

"Come here, sweetie." I opened my arms, and Ali climbed right in, putting her head on my shoulder and pouring out her tears and apologies. "It's okay. I know you meant well. And I'm glad you saved them for me. I just wish you would have asked permission to read them." And I really wished I'd read them myself instead of tossing them aside.

"Why didn't you save them?" Ali peered up at me, her tear-stained face breaking my heart.

I sighed. How could I explain that to my sister in a way that made sense? She knew I'd never throw away real love letters. I decided to give her some of the truth.

"When Edward and I first got together, he wasn't over Tanya. I didn't really think he and I were going to fall in love, so I didn't even read them."

"You didn't?" she asked, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"No. I was dumb." So very dumb. I should have at least opened them. I'd stupidly assumed they were blank papers.

"That explains it," Ali said, smiling again. What on earth?

"That explains what?"

"At first the notes were just funny. Some stuff I didn't understand. Then they got nicer, telling you how pretty you looked and stuff."

They did? Of course they did. "You still have them, right? Can you bring them to me?"

A look that I could only think was fear flashed across her face. "Ali?" What did she do? "Where are they?" Please, God, don't let them have fallen into someone else's hands. That's all I needed.

"Yes. But you're going to be mad at me."

Why would I possibly be mad at her? She'd already admitted what she'd done. "I'm not mad, Ali. I want you to respect my privacy just like I do yours, but as long as you do that, I won't be angry."

She shook her head. "That's not why."

I was truly baffled. "What, then?"

She scooted back off my bed. "I'll show you. Just stay here. I'm sorry."

The tears were flowing again as she ran out of my room. I had no idea what she was so upset about. I was more grateful than anything that I got to see what Edward had been saying all this time.

I waited rather impatiently for her to return. Now that I knew she had my notes, I was itching to read them.

Ali peeked inside my door. "Don't be mad."

Seriously? "I'm not mad. Just bring me the notes." Had she decorated them with her beloved glitter or something? That would suck, but I'd deal.

She took a deep breath before stepping into my room, and holy crap! She was holding my blue box, the one that had contained all the love letters that had mysteriously ended up in the hands of my former crushes. Not so mysteriously now, it seemed.

"You? You were the one that took my box and mailed the letters?"

She nodded, the tears streaming down her face again.

"Why?" I couldn't wrap my head around it. My little sister had taken it upon herself to take my secrets and make them public. Why would she do that to me?

Her shoulders drooped down, and she slowly walked to my bed, setting the box in front of me. "I didn't do it to be mean."

No. I didn't think she had, really. Alice didn't have a mean bone in her little body. "Why did you do it?"

Ali tugged on the end of her little pink night-shirt. "I found them when I came into your room to get the glue one time."

Okay. I vaguely remembered that. "And you found my box."

She nodded. "I thought it was pretty, so I opened it. And I saw the letters inside, and I kind of read one of them."

"Kind of? You don't kind of read a letter, Ali." I wasn't sure what to do with this. Part of me was a little mad, part of me felt betrayed and sad, and part of me knew if she hadn't done it, I wouldn't be happier than I'd ever been.

"It was about a dance, and you said you liked him, and I thought that if he read it, he would like you back and you would finally have a boyfriend and be less lonely."

God. She was sweet even when she was being sneaky. "I wasn't lonely, Ali."

She shifted and shook her head. "Maybe not lonely, but you never did anything with anyone but Emmett and Angela. And Emmett stopped coming over. It was a really good letter, so I thought he should read it. And there were four more, so I thought that one of them would have to turn out good. And one did, right? You got Edward!"

And that was the best argument for what she'd done right there. "Yes. But Ali, one of those letters really caused some problems. You know Emmett was Rose's boyfriend. Why did you send his?"

She shrugged. "I didn't read that one, so I thought maybe that it was just a regular letter."

"Alice. Don't lie to me now."

"He was your friend first, so if you wanted him back, you should have him. Rose left him. She left us all! And I thought it was like the one I read, probably old and from some fun thing you did. I didn't mean to cause any trouble! I swear!"

She was full-on sobbing now, so I pulled her back up and held her again.

"Please, stop crying. It's okay now." I rocked Ali and smoothed her hair as her crying started to die down.

"Really?" she asked, sniffling as she pulled back to look at me.

"Really." I took a deep breath. "What you did was wrong." The tears started to fall again, and I shook my head. "No more crying, Ali. I need you to listen to me."

"Okay." But a few tears escaped, and I brushed them away.

"What you did was wrong, because those were my letters, and if I'd wanted them sent, I would have sent them myself. You wouldn't have liked it if I came into your room and took something important to you, would you?"

She shook her head. "No."

"You also knew that I was looking for my box, but you didn't tell me when I asked about it, did you?" She'd been so upset about it, though, that I should have seen it.

"No." Her little lip stuck out.

"Why not?"

"Because you were upset, and I didn't want you to be mad at me. I thought sending them would be good." She looked up at me. "And it was, because it got you Edward, right?"

I laughed as she tried to smooth away her actions. "Yes, ultimately it was." I sighed. "I should never have written a letter to Emmett. That was wrong of me. I thought I liked him, but really I just liked the idea of him."

"What's that mean?" she asked, wrinkling her nose.

"It means that I wanted what he and Rose had, but I thought I wanted him. I was wrong. Even if I had really liked him, I should never have said or written anything to him because of Rose. Sisters should always come first."

"I was trying to put you first. I just wanted to help!" she cried, her face crumpling again.

"Shh." I rocked her. "I know. But you were also having fun invading my privacy."

"I liked reading the letters," she admitted quietly, making me laugh.

"I'm sure you did. And I'm glad you saved them since I didn't read them. But I want you to recognize that even though everything worked out okay, it was wrong of you to take things that don't belong to you."

"I know." She sniffled. "I'm sorry. I was always going to give back the box. I just wanted to wait for a while to be sure you wouldn't get mad at me."

Silly girl. "The longer you waited, the madder I would have been." I touched the satin box, thrilled that I had it back. "This box means a lot to me."

"I know." Ali burrowed into me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I'm sorry, sissy. Edward told me I had to tell you."

Whoa. "Edward knew?" I mean, I figured he knew about her taking his notes, but about my letters? "He knew you sent the letters?"

She nodded. "When we went shopping, I asked him something from one of his notes. So he asked me about it, and I told him about taking them from your trash. And then he asked me if I'd taken anything else from you and maybe put in the mail. I told him that I did, and he said I had to tell you."

Huh. Why hadn't he said anything?

"He said it was mine to tell, but if I didn't tell soon that he would have to. And he said he was glad that I'd done it, even though it was wrong to take things that weren't mine."

I smiled a little at that. "He was glad, huh?"

She nodded. "He said that it was the best letter he'd ever gotten and it had given him the push to talk to you."

It had. And for that reason, I couldn't be mad at her. As long as she now respected boundaries.

"Well, I can't say I'm sorry that happened. But I need you to promise never to do anything like this again. My private things are mine, unless I give you permission to touch or use them, okay?"

"Okay." She hugged me. "I'm so sorry, sissy. I really did want to help you."

I squeezed her back. "I know you did. Your heart was in the right place. But never again, right?"

"Right."

I reached out and touched the blue box again. "Edward's notes are in here?" I asked, anxious to read them after all the drama of the morning.

"Yes." And now I got a sunny Alice smile. "Your new treasures."

I smiled at that. It was nice to have something to replace my letters. "Thanks for saving them for me."

"You're welcome. I'm gonna go make us breakfast while you read them, okay?"

By make us breakfast, she meant bowls of cereal, but that worked for me. "Okay. Thanks, Ali."

"Am I in trouble?" she asked.

I sighed. She probably would be if I got Dad involved, but then we'd have to have a really awkward conversation about the letters. I really didn't want to deal with that.

"Do you think you should be?" I asked, stalling while I thought about it.

"Yes," she murmured.

Right. "How about instead of spending the night at Lauren's next Friday, you have to go to Edward's football game with me? And hang out with us after." It wasn't really a punishment, per se, but I was taking something away from her, technically.

"Really? I'd love that!"

Of course she would. More time with Edward. Her confidant, apparently.

"Okay. It's a plan, then. We won't tell Daddy."

"Thank you, Bella!" She gave me another hard hug. "I'm gonna go make breakfast."

I laughed as she streaked out of the room. Maybe I should have been harder on her, but I didn't have the heart for it. Not after her actions had gotten me everything I'd ever wanted.

I flipped open the lid on the box, smiling at the pile of notes waiting inside. Way more than five letters now. I grabbed one at random.

 ** **I really like seeing you waiting for me while I practice. You always have your head buried in a book, and occasionally I see you smile. You have a really pretty smile, and even though it's not for me, it makes me feel good to see you happy.****

And the talking to I was going to give Edward for not telling me about my snoopy sister was no longer important. I grabbed the next one.

 ** **I know it's been a crazy couple of days for you, but I just wanted to say thank you for doing this. It's not easy having everyone talking about you, I know that all too well, but you're handling it incredibly well.****

Had I? I guess I had. But that was because of him.

 ** **If you're reading this, say "the crow flies at midnight."****

I giggled, wondering when he'd written this. Clearly he'd figured out I hadn't been reading what he'd written.

 ** **I know you wouldn't believe me if I told you this, but you look really pretty today. You don't see yourself clearly at all, do you? But I see you. I see you more and more every day, and I like what I see. A lot.****

Oh God. I felt tears prick at my eyes. When had he written this one? It was clear he'd started feeling something for me and was trying to tell me. Why hadn't I read these before now?

 ** **Rules were made to be broken, and I'm really glad rule number one is being broken now. I'm on the lookout for any extenuating circumstances I can find, just so you know!****

I was back to laughing again. Those silly extenuating circumstances had been ridiculous. Now I didn't need excuses to kiss Edward. He was mine.

 ** **I think carrots might have just become my favorite food ever. Who knew?****

My cheeks heated at the memory of our carrot porn at lunch. I loved that he'd gotten a little flirtatious and suggestive after that.

There were quite a few more innocuous notes that were just fun commentary on things that were happening at school. But my favorite were the ones after he'd started liking me.

 ** **I love seeing my jacket on you. And my name on you. Call me a caveman, but it's really a turn on that everybody knows you're mine, and I'm yours.****

Yes, yes it was a turn on. I fanned myself as I grabbed another.

 ** **So, you're clearly not reading what I write. I don't know why I find that funny, but I do. And also, it's surprisingly freeing, knowing that I can say anything I want right now and you won't know, even though I'm giving it to you. There are some things, though, that I'm waiting to say. I need you to hear them, and I can't wait to see your beautiful face when you do.****

Oh yeah, Mr. Smooth strikes again.

 ** **Just so you know, I've never taken anyone to my meadow before. You were the first. And I didn't even think twice about it when you were upset and we had just agreed to be together. I think that probably said more about what we were going to become than I ever would have guessed. I'm so glad that I got to know you, Bella.****

So was I. I set the rest aside to be read and savored later. I had something I needed to do right now. I grabbed my phone and fired off a text message.

 ** **The crow flies at midnight.****

It wasn't long before my phone buzzed.

 ** **She finally came clean, huh? And you read my letters? Am I in trouble?****

As if I could be mad at him after all these notes and what he'd done for my sister? Dancing with her, keeping her secrets, encouraging her do the right thing.

 ** **I'm more in love with you today than I was yesterday.****

 ** **That sounds promising! What are you going to do about that?****

That was easy.

 ** **I have some extenuating circumstances waiting for you. Come over in an hour?****

That would give me plenty of time to eat and shower.

 ** **I'll be there. I'm all yours.****

Yes, he was. And I was going to show him just how much I appreciated that fact.

 **A/N How oh how will she show her appreciation? I'm sure you all have some ideas! We'll see next chapter :)**


	28. Chapter 23

**A/N Hey all! Happy almost New Year! Sorry I didn't post this earlier in the week. I kinda went on mental vacay for the past few days since I got home, just shut down and didn't touch the computer or anything else. It was all Hallmark movies and reading, really. And it felt good to decompress for part of my vacation. I did start the shopping trip outtake yesterday and hope to finish it today, if this slight headache allows me to write. We shall see!**

 **I hope everyone had awesome holidays! Mine were quiet, but good. I posted a pic on FB of the art set my parents got me that is WAY too advanced for my remedial skills (I use skills facetiously, I really have none). But it'll be fun to play with paints and pencils and such. It was a really cool gift, regardless. I'm enjoying trying new stuff the older I get, I guess!**

 **Thanks for all the love for the last couple of chapters! I know they were doozies and big reveals. Not many secrets remain :) I have zero plans for New Year's Eve and likely will be asleep before the ball drops, but I hope some of you have more exciting happenings planned. And regardless, I hope 2019 is a good year for us all! Happy reading and I'll see you in 2019!**

To All the Boys Chapter 23

Even though Alice was supposed to be in trouble, I sent her over to Lauren's to hang out for the day. Dad was working another overtime shift, and Edward and I were going to have the house to ourselves. That fact made the butterflies start up in my stomach, but they were welcome this time.

Edward and I had spent a little time alone in his bedroom but always with his mother and often Alice in the house. So we hadn't gone very far, just some kissing and maybe a little over-the-clothes thrusting and such. Today, there'd be nobody to interrupt us. It was exciting and scary at the same time.

I wasn't sure that I was ready to go all the way with Edward or anything. It was too early for that, I thought. I really wished Rose was here to talk to about things. I wanted to call her, but I didn't really have time, plus who knew what she was doing right now? It sucked.

A glance at my phone showed that I had about ten minutes or so before Edward should be here, so I hit my Facebook app and smiled when the first thing I saw was a picture of Edward and me dancing, posted by Angela and tagged to me. The way he looked at me! And the way I looked back at him… How had I not known he loved me? It was right there in his face. And needless to say, I looked at him the same way I used to look at Jake Ryan.

And maybe Rose was thousands of miles away, but she still managed to reach out in her own way, I noticed. She'd loved the picture and left a comment.

 ** **OMG! You look so beautiful! When did my little sister get so grown up? You're such a gorgeous couple. I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see you looking so happy and in love! Edward Cullen, if you're reading this, you treat my sister well or you'll have me to answer to.****

Angela had already replied to that.

 ** **Girl, you have nothing to worry about! You know I have Bella's back. Plus, the guy is crazy about her! They're totally relationship goals right now. Benjamin Cheney, watch what Edward Cullen does and do the same for me!****

I laughed at Ang calling out and tagging her boyfriend to make sure he knew the standards he needed to achieve. As if anyone could top Edward. Ever.

I hit reply to respond to my sister.

 ** **Thanks! I had very little to do with how I looked. Edward and Alice picked out the dress and shoes, and Edward's mom took care of the makeup and hair. Edward treats me amazingly well, so well that it almost doesn't feel real sometimes.****

I snickered at my comment. Edward and I were the only two who would know what that meant.

 ** **But it is real, and I'm so very lucky to have someone like Edward love me. Any other boys (sorry Ben) would have a hard time living up to him. Miss you and wish you were here to tell all about it!****

There. I saved a copy of the picture and shut down my app just as the knock on the door sounded. Phew. The butterflies started swarming then, but I took a deep breath and headed to let Edward in.

He stood in the doorway, looking so effortlessly handsome in jeans and a blue sweater. The smile on his face widened when he saw me, and he held out a single red rose. Dear Lord, the boy didn't miss any tricks, did he?

I took the rose he held out, leaning forward to give him a quick kiss.

"Thank you. What is this for?"

Edward shrugged as he stepped into the house. "Things officially changed last night. I thought I should commemorate it somehow."

He was too cute and sweet. I gestured to him to follow me into the kitchen as I got out the vase he'd given me for my birthday and put water and the bud inside.

When I turned, he was watching me with that same look he had last night, a mix of love and happiness and maybe even some awe on his gorgeous face. That look gave me the strength to be brave.

"Let's put this in my room."

I kicked off my shoes, and Edward followed suit. He held out a hand, and I took it, leading him to the stairs. We walked up together, and I pointed out the rooms. "That's Dad's room. Rose's room. Ali's pink monstrosity there." He laughed. "The bathroom." And, here we go. "My room."

He gestured toward my bedroom with his hand, so I went in first, setting the vase and flower on my desk.

I turned, and he was standing just in the doorway, looking around, checking out my space.

"It's not much…" I started but broke off when he shook his head.

"It's great. Very much you."

I glanced around, unsure what he meant by that. I'd straightened up some after my shower, not wanting to invite him into a pigsty. Or to have him see a bra or underwear sticking out from under the bed or something else embarrassing.

"How so?" I asked.

He smiled. "Purple walls. Books everywhere. Funky pictures and paintings, I presume done by Angela." He had that right for sure. "Pictures of your sisters, your parents… All the things that matter to you are right here."

I smiled at that. "As soon as we get those Homecoming pictures back, I'll add a couple of us."

He came over then, and wrapped his arms around me. "I'd like that."

I leaned into him. "Me, too."

His gaze went to my nightstand. "Is that the box?" he asked.

"Yeah." I don't know why, but I felt nervous as I walked over and picked it up. "Alice put your notes in there." I flipped open the top and let him see them all.

Edward smiled softly. "I'm glad she saved them."

I felt tears in my eyes as I turned back to him. "I am, too. It was stupid of me not to read them."

He shook his head, taking the box and setting it back down before pulling me close. "No. I get why you didn't. I was doing it solely to make Tanya jealous at first. I don't blame you for not looking at them, when you didn't think they were about you." He brushed my hair out of my eyes. "They should have been about you from the start."

No. I wasn't about to regret how we came to be. "You didn't know me at the start of all this. It means more that you go to know me and liked what you saw."

"Loved what I saw," he corrected, bending down to brush my lips with his. "Did you read them all?"

I laughed and shook my head. "No. I figured I'd save some so I didn't overdose on the sweetness."

He chuckled. "Probably a good plan. I wouldn't want you fainting again."

"Hey!"

I shoved him, which probably wouldn't have done anything if he didn't want it to, but since he clearly did, he fell onto my bed, bringing me with him. Well, then. Thank you, Edward, for making it easy on me to get you into my bed.

"Hey, yourself." He grinned up at me, looking quite thrilled with himself, but since I was equally thrilled, I just leaned forward and kissed him.

We went from laughter to heat pretty darn quickly. His arms tightened around me, and my hands found their home away from home in his hair. Mouths opened, tongues stroked, and bodies moved against each other, trying to get closer.

Edward's hands slid down, ghosting over my butt, which made me push into him more. That encouraged him to just grab my cheeks, and he pushed up, grinding into me, and he was hard and hot, and oh my God, this was really happening.

I pulled back, looking down into hazy green eyes and a satisfied smile.

"Hot," he murmured, reaching up to tuck my hair behind my right ear.

"Very." Too hot? Too soon? I didn't know, but my body felt like it was throbbing everywhere.

"Hey."

I shook my head and focused back on Edward. "Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

He smiled and somehow scooted up so that he was now leaning against the headboard and I was still plastered on top of him.

"What was that for?" I asked, curious as to why he'd moved us.

Edward studied my face. "I just want to be careful not to push you. I know you've never…" He broke off. "And I also wanted to be sure you weren't mad at me."

Mad at him? Why would I possibly be mad at him? Except maybe for not kissing me some more.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

He reached over and picked up the box again. "For not telling you when I realized that Alice was the one who sent the letters."

Ah. I wasn't mad at him for that, but I had to admit, I wanted to hear more from him about it.

"Why didn't you?"

He gave a little shrug. "First, I didn't think it mattered anymore. You haven't mentioned it in a long time, and well, it all worked out anyway, right?"

I grinned at that. "In the best possible way."

He smiled back. "So I didn't think it mattered, and I knew Alice didn't do it to hurt you. She explained her reasoning, and it was, well, really cute if I'm being honest. She just wanted you to have a boyfriend and be happy."

It was cute. Adorable, really. And it was cute that he thought it was cute.

"I told her I wouldn't tell but that she had to, especially about taking the notes I'd written you and keeping them." He smirked. "I was a little less understanding about that. I gave her a deadline of the week after the dance. I guess she took that seriously."

I had to laugh. "She did. And I'm not mad at you for keeping her secret. Honestly, I think it's really sweet the way the two of you get along. I don't think many boyfriends would be so cool with a ten-year-old hanging out with us so often."

"Cat's cool," he said. "A little nosy, maybe, but she's a good kid and she loves you a whole lot. That's something I can relate to."

God. Would I feel like I'd been given the world every time he said it? It was amazing how good he made me feel.

"I'm glad you can."

Edward shifted me over so that I was now on my side, using his right arm as a pillow and looking over at him.

"There were a few of these that I wish she hadn't read."

Oh, really? "Like what?"

He chuckled as he started to go through the notes, groaning when he found one of them.

"Like this: ****I don't think I ever told you this, but you were my first kiss as well. I have to say that our kisses now blow that one out of the park, but at the time, I got a little too excited, if you catch my drift! And I had to sit back in that circle with a hard-on, feeling like all eyes were on me. Hey, maybe that's why Tanya hates you so much. She knows you turned me on way before she ever did."****

Oh. My. God. I started laughing so hard I was crying, tears streaming down my face as I imagined little Alice reading those words. Shit. I should probably have a talk with her about these things. That wasn't nearly as funny.

Edward rolled over so he was on top of me, shaking his head at my mirth.

"You can clearly see why I hope that was one of the ones she didn't read."

I managed to catch my breath after a few more laughs and giggles. "Yeah. But…" And I was off again, and he was laughing with me, which vibrated from his body into mine, and that felt really good.

When we finally calmed down again, I looked at his perfect face. "Did I really turn you on?" I mean, I had to know.

Edward laughed and kissed my nose. "Hello, I was almost thirteen. Of course a kiss from a pretty girl turned me on."

Ha! If only I'd knew that back then. Well, it probably would have scared me, if I was being honest. But it would have made me proud, too, because I sure was now.

"Why do you look like you just won the Super Bowl?" Edward asked, smiling down at me, his hair falling down over his eyes.

I reached up to brush it back, once again loving how soft that auburn mess was. "Because I like that I turned you on."

The grin widened. "You say that as if it's past tense. I've been a walking hard-on for the better part of the past month thanks to you, Swan."

He had? I mean, he had! How great was that? "Really?"

He shifted, and then I felt…whoa. "Does that answer your question?"

Oh, yeah. In the best possible way. Well, maybe not the __best__ best, but as close as I'd ever gotten. So far, anyway.

"You look like you like that," Edward said, and I felt my cheeks heating. He brushed his thumb along my right one, smiling at me.

"Don't be embarrassed, Bella. It's a very good thing."

God, I hoped so. It felt like my entire body was humming for him.

"This feels good," I told him, and I swear he got an almost predatory look in his eyes, just like my books always talked about.

"Yeah? What about this?" He thrust against me, his midsection hitting mine in just the right spot, and oh boy. Yes!

"Really good," I managed as he reached down and lifted my left leg up over his butt. His body fit even better with mine, and I let out a moan as he moved again.

"Do you want me to make you feel even better?" he asked, watching me closely.

What was he asking? Did he want… "Do you mean sex?" I asked, my voice cracking a little on the last word. Jeez.. How embarrassing.

Edward just shook his head. "Not right now."

 _ _Oh. Damn.__

My face must have fallen, because he cupped my cheek. "I mean, I want to, Bella. I really, really do. I just know you haven't had sex yet, and it should probably be more special than just the day after the dance."

I knew he had a point. And I wasn't exactly ready. But... "It's also the day after you told me you loved me for the first time."

Edward grinned at me. "Which was an amazing time. I just don't want to have half an ear listening for angry fathers or snoopy little sisters the entire time."

Entire time? "How long does it take?" I blurted, cringing that the words had actually come out of my mouth. But, I mean, he was a teenage boy, right? Then again, he probably had a lot of experience to my none, thanks to Tanya the whore. Shit. He was right. We couldn't do it today. I needed to watch some porn or something, learn some stuff beyond what I'd read in books. Those could only give so much detail.

Edward managed not to laugh at my idiocy, although I could totally tell that he was holding back. His lips twitched and he kinda sucked them in to keep from letting it all out. It was okay. I deserved laughter for that one.

"Bella, I'll be happy to show you just how long it can take when we get to that point. We've only been together for a month, and in your mind, we only really got together yesterday."

He grinned when I sighed, because I was dumb. All that time wasted when I could have been working up to sexy times with Edward. Now we were behind, thanks to me.

"It was before yesterday. Plus, I just thought… We're alone. We love each other. We don't get this time often."

He smiled and kissed me lightly. "You're right. And I want to take advantage of it. Will you let me make you feel good?"

That was a crazy question. "Of course."

"Good."

His lips were on mine then, and the thrusting started, and oh yes, there were the tingles. Tingles that were heating up every part of me as Edward's lips moved down to my jaw and then my neck. He kept thrusting against me, hitting some part of me that seemed to be connected to every other part. I raised my other leg, wrapping around him as best as I could. We had two pairs of jeans between us, but it felt really good, his zipper hitting against mine and pushing back on me.

"Can I see you?" Edward asked as his lips moved ever lower, down below my collarbones, pushing my sweater down with his chin.

Could he? He probably should if we were ever going to get to the sex thing. "Yes."

I watched as he lifted up, sitting between my legs. He reached down, and I braced myself to be revealed, but much to my utter delight, it was his sweater that came off. And oh boy, was he a sight to see. He was lean, which I knew, but there was definition there from his football playing. He didn't have some six-pack thing, but I could see abs and a little hair that led down to where his jeans were. A happy trail I remembered my books called it.

Edward smiled as I looked at him, admiring his fading summer tan. He definitely had more color than I did, not that that was a difficult thing. The sun and I did not mix often, which Edward was apparently about to see, because he reached back down and up came my sweater. I pulled my arms above my head and let him take it off, leaving me in only the teal-green bra I'd put on with this in mind after texting him to come over.

"Beautiful," Edward murmured before lowering himself back on top of me. Now I felt his skin on mine, and heaven couldn't possibly feel better than this did.

We kissed and moved some more, and before I knew it, his hands were on my breasts, gliding over the satin before he slipped one inside and rubbed his thumb over my nipple. I gasped into his mouth and he pulled back.

"You like that? Do you want more?"

Words escaped me, so I could only nod. Edward slid my straps down my shoulders, his fingers moving slowly, touching my skin the whole way, and leaving goosebumps in their wake. I felt those couple of fingers all the way down to my toes,. Then he traced lightly over the top of the cups, before reaching between and flipping open the clasp, his eyes on me to see if what he was doing was okay.

And it was. It more than was, really, especially when he smiled that sweet smile as he peeled it off me. He looked then, and I watched as he licked his lips, which I felt right in my middle. Would he do that there one day? Would I want him to? I mean, I was pretty sure I did, but maybe I should research that along with…

"Oh!" Hot, wet lips were on my right nipple and holy crap, did it feel amazing. My hands flew into Edward's hair, tugging on it as his tongue and, oh my God, his teeth pulled and scraped and sucked gently.

Then his mouth moved over to the other, and oh yeah, just as good and perfect. I was moaning and tugging and moving underneath him, my body trying to get to something that seemed just out of reach. What more could I possibly need?

Edward moved then, his lips on my stomach. He looked up at me, smiling against my skin, and he licked and kissed and sucked some more. His hands were, God, his hands were at the button of my jeans.

"Can I?" he asked, and I was nodding before those two simple words were even finished. He flipped open the button, and then down came my zipper.

I started to arch up, to help him get my jeans off, but he stilled me. "Just this, for now," he murmured.

What? But…oh! Oh my. Long finger slid inside my jeans, rubbing up and down the satin underwear, touching me exactly where my entire being was screaming for me to be touched.

Then, a shift, a slip, and two warm fingers came in contact with my wet warmth, and nothing ever felt better than this. Every new touch seemed to be better than the last, but this, this pressing and rolling and flicking was everything.

My eyes slammed shut and my hands formed fists in my comforter, holding on because it felt like my entire body was floating away as Edward touched me, moving up and down and then in circles and I was seeing stars and then one of those long perfect fingers actually was inside me and I came apart.

I don't know how long I thrashed and arched and fell apart under Edward. Eventually his finger-his glorious, perfect finger-slid out of me and I opened my eyes to see him hovering above me.

"Was that an orgasm?" I asked, because apparently I asked dumb questions that I already knew the answer to when I lost control of my body. Loss of body control; loss of brain control. Orgasms were powerful things.

"Yes," he told me, looking very amused. I couldn't blame him though.

"Why on earth did I wait this long to have one?" I asked him, truly baffled by this.

I mean, Angela had told me sex stuff felt good and was fun, but I didn't know it felt __that__ good. Had I known, I'd have found a way to have one before this. Then again, that would mean that Edward wouldn't have been involved, and that would have been a travesty. And I didn't want anyone other than him, so I'd have to do it myself. And I knew I wouldn't be nearly as good at it as he was. That just wasn't possible.

"Because you were waiting for me, I hope," he murmured before leaning down to kiss me again.

Yes. That was right. I melted into him. So good.

Eventually, Edward pulled back and rolled over to the side. I turned so I was facing him, because he was beautiful and he'd just given me an amazing orgasm and everything.

"Thank you," I told him, which made him chuckle quietly. What? Shouldn't I thank him for blowing my mind?

"You don't have to thank me, baby. It was my pleasure."

But it wasn't. Because I hadn't done anything for him and he was probably hard from having a half-naked girl moaning like a porn star underneath him. I was so selfish.

I reached forward and pushed, making Edward turn onto his back. "What are you doing?" he asked as I climbed above him, straddling his waist.

"You made me feel good. Now it's your turn." And really, I needed to get my hands on him. I put them on his pecs and started rubbing and squeezing, likely not nearly as well as he had, but I was going to learn.

"I don't need a turn," he murmured, but he let out a groan when I bent forward and kissed his neck.

I felt like I had a good handle on this part, and kissing and licking his sexy chest was not a problem whatsoever. His muscles bunched underneath my hands and mouth, and it was fun to feel the power that came with having a gorgeous boy at my mercy.

I got to his jeans button and took a deep breath before opening it and the zipper. I was a lot less sure here, so I looked up and found his beautiful eyes watching me intently.

"Show me how to touch you."

He groaned. "That's so fucking hot," he said before his right hand came down to grip mine. Together we eased his jeans down a little and reached inside his boxers, and he closed my fingers around him. He, it, I guess, was hard, but the skin around it was smooth and soft in a way, and it moved along with us, as our hands moved up and down, his guiding mine as he thrust up to meet it.

"A little harder," he instructed, so I tightened my grip a little and moved a little faster. His hand fell away, and it was just me. My hand went up and down, and I twisted a little like he'd done, and soon it was Edward's turn to come apart.

His teeth were gritted and his eyes closed as I felt a little wetness on my hand. He said my name before he stilled. Damn. Had I looked like that? From tense to completely relaxed and blissful? Probably. I'd felt that way.

I slipped my hand out of his boxers and reached over Edward to get a tissue and wipe my hand off. I smiled when I saw his eyes open.

He grinned and pulled me down, planting a big kiss on me.

"Thank you."

See? It was just a polite thing to say after someone rocked your world. And I, Bella Swan, had just rocked Edward Cullen's world, after he rocked mine of course. He was a good guy like that, taking care of me first.

"You're very welcome."

He laughed as he hugged me to him. "I love you."

Okay, maybe that was better than an orgasm. Just slightly, though, because orgasms were really amazing. I hoped to have a lot of them from here on out.

"I love you, too."

We lay there for a long time, just enjoying being together, skin to skin. I knew there was more to do, to explore before we actually went all the way to sex, but it was going to be a lot of fun to experience it, judging by today anyway.

Edward's hand played with the ends of my hair, and lightly touched my bare back. It felt so good. I could probably fall asleep to that feeling.

"Bella."

"Yeah?" I asked, meeting Edward's gaze.

"I don't want to upset you by saying this, but I feel like I need to make something clear to you."

Oh, shit. What?

"Hey." He touched my cheek. "It's nothing bad. I just wanted you to know that this, right here?"

I nodded for him to go on.

"It's the best experience I've ever had."

Oh. Oh! He was saying… "Being with me like that was better than Tanya? But you've had sex with her!"

Edward laughed. "So? I mean, I'm not going to lie and say I didn't enjoy it at the time."

I glared at him. "I would be fine with you lying about that."

He grinned, and he was impossible to get mad at, especially being half naked and sexy and stuff.

"I mean, it never felt this good or was this much fun. We laughed together. And you said crazy and amazing things. And I loved knowing I was the first guy to touch you like this, and the only one to see you like this. It was perfect." He shrugged. "That's what I was trying to say."

He was too cute for words. "I don't have anything to compare it to. And we both know that I hate that she's been with you, but I love that you think I'm better."

"You are better. In every way."

I remembered how I hoped to show him that there were better girls out there than Tanya. At the time, I'd had no idea that I would be that better girl, but I was really glad that I was. He was already the best for me, and I was going to be the best for him. Take that, Tanya. I'm the one for Edward. And he was the one for me.


	29. Chapter 24

**A/N Happy 2019 to you all! Sorry I've been MIA. Getting back into the swing of things post-vacation has been tough on me. Plus my heel randomly decided to start hurting on Jan 1 and I've been limping around for a few days. It's mostly better, still doesn't like the stairs but I'm on the mend. Getting older blows, people. I need to go back to my youth and enjoy it this time around!**

 **Congrats to my Colts and Cowboys fans. Hope the games today are better than Colts/Texans was. I was so bored I kept flipping away. Like my playoffs to be competitive! Already missing the joy that is The Red Zone. Le sigh. Good luck Bears/Eagles/Chargers/Ravens fans today. I have no horses in this race per see, just want some good games!**

 **Glad you all loved the physical steps these two took last week! A little something different this week, but I think you'll have fun with it! See you below!**

To All the Boys Chapter 24

Going to a football game now was even more fun, because Edward and I were definitely on the same page, and I didn't give a damn if his evil ex was there or not. I just got to let loose and cheer for my man, along with Angela. And this evening, Alice was with us.

We got out of Angela's car, my little sister bouncing and full of excitement.

"This time I get to watch the whole game!" she exclaimed, making me do a double-take.

"Since when have you ever been to a game?" I asked as Angela fell in step with us.

"Daddy brought me over last week so we could see you in your car with your sash!"

He had? Neither one of them had said anything. I was surprised, but I had to admit, I loved that they'd been there for me.

"Why didn't you guys say anything?"

Ali shrugged. "You were already freaked out enough over the dance stuff. And you know Dad. He's a boy," she said, like that explained everything. I supposed in a way it did.

"Well, I'm glad you were there."

"You looked so pretty! Almost as beautiful as you did for the dance." Ali did a little twirl in the parking lot. "Someday I get to wear pretty dresses and dance with handsome boys."

Lord. I couldn't imagine Alice growing up and dating and doing...other things with boys. Things like Edward and I had done last weekend. Just thinking about it made me blush.

"Where did your mind just go?" Ang asked, watching me with interest. "You're blushing."

Crap. "Nowhere. I'm just cold is all." Thank you cool fall evening for helping with my lie.

"Uh-huh." Ang didn't believe me for a minute of course, but no way was I telling her where my mind had gone. She knew things had happened over the weekend, but I didn't give her many details. I just couldn't. It was for Edward and me.

"Isabella."

Oh God. Why him? What was he even doing here?

I looked to my right, and yep, there stood Jasper Whitlock. He looked semi-normal for being at a football game at least. He was wearing jeans and a sweater. There was no bow-tie to be found, thankfully.

"Jasper. What are you doing here?" I asked, because really, I had to know. If there was going to be some random reenactment at halftime, I wanted to be warned.

"I like football." That was a surprise. "It requires strategy and planning, much like a battle in the greatest war of them all, the Civil War." That he likened it to his precious war was not a surprise at all.

Angela was looking between us with confusion. Of course she was. I hadn't told her about the letters, so she had no idea why Jasper would be talking to me at all.

"What's so great about war? And who are you? Are you my sissy's friend?" Ali demanded, staring up at Jasper with a strange look on her face.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." Dear Lord, Jasper just called my ten-year-old sister ma'am. "You must be Mary Alice."

Crap. I would ask how in the heck he knew my sister's name, but I suspected I knew. His "research" had probably extended to all members of my immediate family as well.

"How do you know who I am?" Of course, Alice asked on her own.

"I've done extensive research on your family."

Ali's cute little face scrunched up in confusion. "Why?"

Jasper glanced at me, and apparently the glare I was giving him was enough to get him not to tell exactly what started his research.

"Isabella and I share a history class together and it turns out that you have ancestors who fought in the Civil War. It's my future area of study, so I looked into it further. It's not often you come across someone with as deep a connection to the great South as your family has."

Ii was sure Alice didn't have half an idea what Jasper was talking about. It was best to get him gone.

"Well, it was great running into you, Jasper. We've got to go get good seats to see Edward play."

"Of course." Excellent. "But before you go, I was wondering if you'd given any consideration to joining one of our reenactments? It really would be a coup to have a person with such a deep connection join our battle."

Angela let out a half-laugh, half-cough sound, and I shot her a look. Her face was bright red from attempting to hold in her laughter.

Jeez. "As I said before, Jasper, I'm pretty busy on weekends with my sister and Edward…"

"Ah, yes, Edward Cullen. I've done some digging into his lineage, and he does have a connection to the Great War."

Wonderful. I couldn't wait to tell Edward he was eligible to join the reenactment with me. I was sure he'd be thrilled.

"Is that so?" I asked, edging ahead a little bit. The closer we got to the game, the better the odds of ditching Jasper.

"Yes." His face screwed up as if he'd sucked on a lemon. "His ancestors were Yankees." He spat the word __Yankees__ as if he'd tasted something bad.

"Uh, sorry?" I managed, because now I wanted to laugh.

"It's okay. We need them as well, after all. You'd have to be on __our__ side though."

Our side? Oh, man. This guy could not be real.

"Bella can't be against Edward. He's her boyfriend!" Alice announced, making me let out a little giggle. She was so cute. She looked outraged at the thought of me teaming up against my boyfriend.

"Mary Alice, we strive to be as authentic as possible in our reenactments. Isabella could not be a nurse for Yankee soldiers, because your family was part of the great Confederacy!"

There he went again, with his voice ringing out with passion for his beloved Confederacy. The guy should really consider getting into public speaking or something. He'd be good at it, as long as it was a subject he liked.

"Why do you keep calling her Isabella? Everyone calls her Bella. And nobody calls me Mary Alice either. It's Alice!" She stamped her foot, clearly trying to drive her point home.

And there it was. Alice got Jasper's patented look down the nose, minus the glasses this time. "I don't believe in shortening given names to nicknames. Her birth certificate says Isabella Swan, as yours says Mary Alice Swan. It's not accurate to call you anything else."

I could think of several other things to call Jasper in that moment.

"Jasper. I don't think…"

"You're weird, and I don't like you!" Alice told him, following up her words with a kick in the shin. "You leave __Bella__ alone, or I'll have Edward beat you up!"

"Well, that would be historically accurate, what with Edward being a Yankee and all," Angela pointed out, making me laugh right out loud. I couldn't help it. Hearing Jasper's own words get used against him was all kinds of fun.

He was rubbing at his leg, glaring at all of us.

"It's clear that I have made an error in judgment when it comes to you, Isabella. I rescind my invitation for you to join in our reenactments. I'm sure we can find someone more acceptable to tend to our wounded soldiers. Maybe Jane will fit into the costume."

Oh, the horror! "Sounds good. See you around, Jasper." I took Ali's hand, in case she thought about going after him again.

"Bye, jerk!" she called over her shoulder, before turning back to me. "There are costumes?"

I had to laugh. She sounded a little put out now that she knew there was dress up involved.

"Yes, they wear Civil War uniforms, and I guess the women wear nurses uniforms or dresses or something."

"Can I do it?"

I laughed and ruffled her hair. "Seeing as you just kicked Robert E Lee, I'm guessing, I'd say you weren't invited either. Maybe in a decade or so you can try to join up."

"At first I thought he was cute. But then he was a jerkface."

Trust Alice to nail it in one. "I thought he was cute a long time ago, too. But not now."

"Well, of course he's not cute when you have Edward."

That was so very true. There was no topping Edward. I grabbed Ali's hand as we got close to the gate. I glanced over and saw Angela looking at me in speculation.

"What?" I asked as I forked over money for our tickets.

"We'll be talking as soon as we get our seats. I need the perfect spot to ogle my man."

I sighed as we made our way up the bleachers. Finally Angela found the right spot and directed us all to sit down.

I sat, and she turned to me expectantly. "Well? What in the hell was that?"

Mega crap. I knew she wasn't going to buy the history class stuff. She knew damn well I didn't know or care about my ancestors. Ali was looking at me as well. Screw it. I could tell a partial truth without revealing everything.

"My darling sister here"-I shot a mock glare at Alice- "came across a box of old letters that I had written, most of them years ago, to boys I liked."

Ali's little lip came out in a pout. "I said I was sorry."

I patted her back. "I know. And I forgive you."

"What did she do?" Angela asked, leaning forward, ready to hear the gossip as always.

"She mailed them."

"And one of them was Jasper? How did I not know this?" she demanded.

I laughed. "It was in sixth grade, and it lasted about a week. I didn't know you as well, then, so there was no reason for you to know."

Ang sighed. "You should have told me anyway. I told you about that crush I had on Mike Newton in the fifth grade."

She had a point. "Sorry. I really didn't think it was a big deal. Anyway, Jasper got the letter and looked into my ancestry and invited me to a reenactment. I was already with Edward when he asked, so I used that as my excuse, when I apparently should have told him I had no interest in the Civil War or its reenactments."

Angela let out a laugh. "I wish to God I'd seen that conversation. It had to have been priceless."

I rolled my eyes. "It was something. He kept calling me Isabella and gave me the same crap about nicknames that he gave Ali."

"I like my nicknames," she announced. "Alice, Ali, and especially Cat! They're good names. He's mean. Can I kick him again?"

I shook my head. "No. I don't think he'll be talking to any Swans in the near future, thanks to you, Ali."

"Good." She sat back with a satisfied smile.

"So, you said there were letters. As in more than one? Who else got one?"

Crap. "Eric." That one was easy.

She laughed. "That explains why he keeps calling you his girlfriend. I wondered about that but thought maybe he was joking about you being his beard or something."

"Why would Bella be a beard?" Alice asked. "What does that mean?"

I gave Angela a look. "Thanks a lot." I turned to my sister. "It's nothing, sweetie. Just a saying you don't need to know about for a long time."

I knew that wasn't going to be enough for my curious little sister, so I changed the subject. "Tyler was another."

Angela let out a hoot of laughter. "Oh my God, that has to have been an old crush. That guy has been a jerk since he hit puberty."

So true. "Yes, fifth grade."

"Who else? No wonder you made Homecoming court. You had guys coming out the woodwork." Angela laughed when I smacked her leg. "Come on, Swan. Out with it."

"Emmett."

"Oh, boy! Awkward! That has to be from a long time ago, right? He's cool with it?"

Bless her for assuming that it was an old letter. And damn me for it not having been. But I was taking the out.

"It was awkward for a bit, but we're all good now." Sort of. Things would never be the same, but my letter wasn't the sole reason for that, so I didn't feel the need to clarify. Ang knew things had changed anyway, seeing as he never hung out with us anymore.

"That's good."

"And Edward!" Alice piped up, smiling proudly. "She got her boyfriend because of me! I helped by mailing the letters, even though it was wrong to snoop," she added when I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Uh-huh."

"You wrote a letter to Edward?" Ang asked, and suddenly her face lit up. "The party! Your first kiss! That's when you wrote that one, right? When the evil whore started to hate you?"

I could laugh about it now. "Yes. I wrote it right after I got home." I shook my head. "He talked to me about it on the track, and that's when I kissed him." The rest she didn't need to know.

"Well, hot damn! What was in this letter? Maybe I should write one to Ben."

I shook my head. "As if you need to do that. It was ridiculous, really. Just stuff about how cute he was and how I hoped I could kiss him again."

"Wish granted, four years later! That's awesome." Angela beamed at me. "Clearly he liked it."

I smiled as I thought about it. "He did. And it definitely put me on his radar. We started talking after school that day, and that was it." Minus a few rules and such.

"That's an awesome story," Angela declared, smiling proudly. "Way better than Ben and me bonding over my caricatures at the party."

I shook my head. "No, you guys were really cute. Lost in your own world in the middle of the party. It's cool that Edward introduced you."

Angela smiled. "You know, that's right. We wouldn't be together if you and Edward hadn't gotten together, so I guess I owe my relationship to Alice mailing those letters, too."

"You're welcome!" Ali piped up, peering across my lap.

Angela laughed. "Thanks, kiddo."

The game started, so we tabled all relationship talk and had a blast cheering on our boys. Alice really got into it, cheering and screaming any time Edward's name was called. She lost her mind when he scored a touchdown. It was adorable. I loved their friendship.

The game ended with us victorious again, winning 27 to 24. Ali was thrilled as we made our way down the bleachers. I was three steps from the bottom when someone bumped me, hard. I felt myself losing my balance, and the railing was too far away. Short of grabbing someone and taking them down with me, I was out of luck. I put my hands out and did my best to keep from slamming my face into the ground.

My arms locked, and I heard a crack and a bolt of pain shoot up my left arm. Mega crap.

"Bella!" Ali was shouting, as Angela pushed people out of the way to get to me. "Are you okay, sissy?"

I tried to tell her I was fine, but the pain in my left wrist wasn't letting me speak. I just shook my head as tears started to spill down Ali's face. Angela took off, and I did my best to try not to focus on the pain I was in.

There were people all around me, asking if I was okay, some reaching for me, but I didn't want anyone to move me. I was afraid if I took my hands off the ground, I was going to pass out or something.

"Bella!" I heard his voice and knew that I was going to be okay. Thank God. Edward was here.

Angela led him through the people and he crouched down next to me, concern all over his handsome face.

"Baby? Are you okay?"

"I think it's broken," I told him, gesturing toward my left wrist with my head.

"Your arm? Wrist?" I nodded at the word wrist.

"Okay. I'm going to help you get up. It's just your wrist, right? I don't want to move you if anything else is hurting."

I shook my head. "Just the wrist, I think." If anything else hurt, the pain in my wrist was overshadowing it.

Edward kept his eyes on me. "Everyone, move back!" he shouted, all authoritatively. It would have been sexy if my hand wasn't falling off.

The people around us listened and gave us some space. Edward took my right arm gently in both his hands. "I'm going to pull you up, baby. Just let me take your weight. Don't use your left arm at all."

That wasn't going to be a problem. Edward started to straighten out of his crouched position, pulling me gently. I got my feet under me and stood, gasping a little when my left hand came off the ground.

"Does anything else hurt?" Edward asked again, his eyes moving over me. "Your knees?"

I glanced down and saw that there were holes and some blood. "Just scrapes, I think." I could feel pain there as well, but it was nothing like my wrist.

"Can you walk? Or do you want me to carry you to my car?"

"I can walk," I told him because it was true. Though I kinda of wanted him to carry me, because I really wanted to be held while I cried.

He put his arm around me, being careful not jostle my left side. "Come on."

"Are you okay, Bella?" My sister's strained voice reached my ears. Shit. The tears were streaming down her face, and I wanted to comfort her, but moving was not an option.

"I'll be fine, Ali. Just need some ice."

"Ice my ass," Edward told me. "You're going to the hospital."

No. No way. I shook my head frantically and tried to pull away from him.

"She hates hospitals," Ali told him. "Mama died in one, and she's been afraid ever since."

Embarrassing but true. I couldn't do it. I wouldn't.

"Bella, we need to find out if it's broken. And if it is, you need a cast. You have to go to the hospital. I'll stay with you the whole time, I swear."

I shook my head, afraid I was going to pass out from the pure terror filling me at the thought of the hospital.

"Please, Edward! I can't! Please don't make me." I wasn't too proud to beg.

Edward looked at me for a moment before sighing and squaring his shoulders. "Fine."

Thank God.

"I'm going to take you to see my father, then."

Well, now, that was a surprise, but one I was more than willing to go with . "Okay. Let's go see your dad."

Maybe something good could come out of this injury. I hoped so.

 **A/N Yep! Time to meet Carlisle! Not quite the way Bella planned, but it was fun to use the canon injury my own way :) I'll definitely post two chapters next week (I finished both outtakes this week, so I've written it all now!) so we'll see what happens with Daddy C! See you soon!**


	30. Chapter 25

**A/N Happy weekend friends! It was a loooong week and I worked lots of overtime so I didn't go near my computer. But this is still earlyish, and I will post on Sunday, so 2 in same week, right? Right! I hope everyone had a good week and enjoys their weekend :) I'm so glad it's finally here!**

 **Sorry I haven't done review replies, as I said, long week, didn't want to look at comp once the workday was done. But I'll get them to you! I appreciate you all for taking the time to do so! The love for these guys makes my day. They've made me find the love of writing again, which makes me very happy indeed.**

 **So, you've all been anxious to meet Carlisle and see what's what. No big confrontation or anything, bc this isn't that kind of story, and you know, broken wrists take priority to hurts, but it's a start and we will see him again. Happy reading and I'll see you Sunday!**

To All the Boys Chapter 25

Edward got me to his car, Angela and Alice in tow with us as he slowly guided me.

"How did it happen?" he asked. "Did you trip?"

I started to shake my head, but even moving that little hurt. "No. Someone elbowed me."

Dark-green eyes narrowed. "Someone pushed you on purpose?" he demanded.

How could I know? "Maybe? Maybe someone was just in a hurry and didn't realize it."

"I think she did it on purpose," Alice piped up.

She? Oh, hell.

"She who?" Edward asked, his voice getting harsher. "Was it Tanya?" he added, voicing the exact thing I was thinking.

"No. I know Tanya. It was some blonde girl I didn't know," Alice told us.

Edward blew out a breath. "Did you see anything else?" he asked Ali, gentling his voice because she was still crying over my injury.

"I don't think so. I'm sorry, Bella!" she wailed, putting her arms around my waist. She was definitely far more gentle than usual, and my wrist and I appreciated that.

"It wasn't your fault, sweetie. I'm just glad you didn't fall, too," I assured her. I glanced over at Angela, who looked nearly as upset as my sister did. "Can you take her home?"

"I'm going with you! You're hurt, and I'm not leaving you!" Alice glared up at me, even with tears streaming down her face.

"Ali, it's late and you need to get home. Dad will be waiting." Crap. I needed to tell him about this, but I was going to wait. He'd have me at the hospital before I could finish the words. I'd let Alice tell him.

"Daddy will want you to go to the hospital," she informed me, which, duh.

"Just tell him I'm taking her to my dad. He'll understand," Edward said.

Angela put her arm around Alice. "Come on, cutie. Ben and I will take you home, and when we get there, we can raid your ice cream. I think we deserve some."

Ali looked torn, but I gestured at her to go with Angela. "I'll be home soon."

She turned to Edward. "You promise you'll get her taken care of, even if she has to go to the hospital after all?"

He crouched down in front of her. "I promise, Cat. She'll be all fixed when I bring her home. You have my word."

"Okay." She reached out and gave him a hug, and even though my wrist hurt like hell, it was really sweet to watch him hug her back. They whispered to each other for a minute before she pulled back and smiled at him. "Good."

"Call me when you have a diagnosis," Angela told me, or maybe Edward. Either way, we agreed.

She and Ali headed to her car while Edward helped me into his.

"Hold on to your wrist," he told me, as he put the belt on for me.

I held it against my midsection while Edward ran around to get in his car. He had it started and pulled out really quickly. I noticed then that he still had his uniform on.

"You didn't change."

"Or shower. Sorry about that." He sent me a little smile. "I was more concerned with getting to you. All I did was take off my pads."

He was so sweet. Here he was, sweaty and gross-but still hot-taking me to one of the last places he likely wanted to go. World's best boyfriend.

"Thank you for doing this. I know it's not easy for you."

He put his hand on my knee. "I'd do anything for you. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

But I heard the tension in his voice and felt bad about it. Not so bad that I was willing to go to the hospital though. And I had wanted to get Edward together with his father, but this certainly wasn't how I wanted to go about it. Not at all. I'd make it up to him.

We came to a stop in front of a house that wasn't that dissimilar from the one Edward lived in. It was only a few blocks over from Edward's house as well. He looked at It for a moment before turning the car off and getting out.

He helped me from the car, again being so gentle with me that I wanted to cry. But I wasn't letting myself. We walked to the door and Edward knocked lightly. When I glanced at him, he shrugged. "They have a baby."

Right. His little brother who he didn't even know. That was so sad.

When nobody answered, he took his phone out of his jacket pocket. "I grabbed it when Angela told me you were hurt. I knew I'd need my keys to get you help."

Yep. World's best boyfriend. I was so lucky.

"Dad. I'm outside your house. My girlfriend hurt her wrist and needs it looked at." He paused for a few moments, listening to whatever his dad said in response. "Okay. Thanks."

A few seconds later the porch light came on and then the door opened, and there was Edward's father. Carlisle Cullen looked a lot like his son did, which meant he was very attractive. Edward favored his mom in his coloring, but his height, build, and face were all quite similar to his dad.

"Edward!" The way his face lit up at the sight of his son might have made me smile if I wasn't in pain.

"Dad." My Edward did not have the same reaction to seeing his father at all. He kept his face rather stoic. "This is Bella. She fell off the bleachers and hurt her wrist. We think it's broken."

"Hi, Bella. It's nice to meet you. I wish it were under other circumstances. I'll be happy to take a look at you, but if it's broken, we'll need to get you into the hospital so I can set it and get a cast on you."

I started shaking my head again as Edward put his arms around me. "Shh, Bella. It'll be okay. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. I promise."

I burrowed my head into his shoulder, not caring about sweat in the least. Edward smelled good to me regardless. He murmured something to his father while stroking my back.

"Okay. Bring her inside."

We stepped into the living room, and I immediately noticed all the baby stuff. There was a play-pen and a mat and one of those contraptions you put the kid in so he could walk without hurting himself, a swing… It was baby heaven in here.

Edward led me over to a plush gray sofa, and I sat while his dad excused himself to go get his doctor's bag.

"My dad is going to call your dad and get permission to treat you."

Poor Dad. He was going to freak out over me being hurt. I remembered how panicked he was when Rose sprained her ankle during a Thanksgiving sledding accident. They'd gone to the ER, while I'd happily stayed home with Alice. I hadn't stepped foot in a hospital since my mom died, and I planned on keeping that streak going tonight, thank you very much.

"Okay. Just don't let him take me to the hospital."

Edward sighed as he crouched in front of me. "And if your wrist is broken?"

I jerked my right shoulder in a shrug, since using my left would likely kill me.

"Maybe he can set it with those plastic rings over there?" Edward suggested, gesturing toward the baby toys, and yes, actually making me giggle despite myself.

"Red is my color," I replied as Edward shook his head and grinned at me.

"What am I gonna do with you?"

Well, now. That was a very good question. "I can think of several things."

Those gorgeous green eyes of his heated. "Bella…"

"What?" I tried to keep my voice innocent, but we both knew what I was referring to. I was just glad I had Edward as a distraction. The pain was very much there, but it was a lot easier to endure when the handsomest boy in the world was in front of me.

"No starting something we can't begin to finish tonight."

I started to reply something about him becoming my attentive nurse, but his dad walked back in, dressed in jeans and a T-shirt now, which was good. A robe would be a bit distracting. I tensed up when I saw the black bag, and Edward moved aside and sat on my right, taking my good hand in his.

Dr. Cullen sat on my other side, putting his bag on the floor beside him, out of my line of view, which was good.

"I called your father and got permission to treat you. It took some fast talking to keep him from hopping in his cruiser with the lights on."

I let out a groan. I knew it.

"I think he's likely on the way, regardless."

That was likely true. "Sorry about that."

"It's not a problem at all. I'm glad you came to me." Though he was looking at me, we all knew the words were for his son.

"Okay, Bella. I'm going to look at your wrist now. I'll be gentle, I promise."

I nodded and buried my head in Edward's neck as Dr. Cullen gently took my arm in his hands. I sucked in a breath at just a touch of his fingers on my wrist.

"Well, even though I don't have an x-ray to confirm it, you do have a break here."

Crap. All joking aside, I knew I wasn't going to get him to put the red plastic baby ring on me.

"I'm going to give you something to help with the pain after I give your dad another call to update him."

Dr. Cullen left us, and I kept my face buried in Edward's neck. He smelled like sweat and grass, and it was kind of comforting somehow. Edward released my right hand and put his arm around me, rubbing my back.

"It's going to be just fine, I promise. My dad has set more than his fair share of breaks, including a few of my own," Edward reassured me.

"Yeah?" I asked, leaning back a little so I could see his face. "Like what?"

He smiled. "I broke my left arm twice. Once when I was five and fell out of a tree. The other time I was around seven, I think?"

"Eight," his dad said, coming back in the room. "He slid into second base face first. Just about stopped my heart when he screamed and started clutching his arm."

Aww. I bet he was so cute in his little baseball uniform. "You screamed? I didn't scream."

Edward chuckled and tugged on my hair. "I was eight. I wasn't all grown and manly yet."

"Bella, I need you to take this for me." Dr. Cullen held out a pill and some water. "This will help you relax."

Relaxing would be good. I figured he'd talked to my dad and gotten permission for that as well, so I sat up and took the pill.

"Is this going to help with the pain?"

"Some," he said, sitting back. "There's not much we can give for broken bones, unfortunately. You can take any over-the-counter pain medication."

That made sense. We had plenty of Motrin and Aleve around the house, thank you PMS.

"Your dad is on the way."

Crap. That could only mean… "You're taking me to the hospital, aren't you?" I could feel my heart start racing.

"Just relax, Bella. Nobody is taking you anywhere just yet. We're going to let that pill help you out, and I'm going to wrap your wrist."

Okay. I could deal with that. Edward continued to rub my back as I sat back, letting his dad gently wind a bandage around my wrist. This could work. I didn't need a cast per se. I was already feeling better. I was already… Whoa. Was the room spinning, or was that just me?

"What did you give her?" Edward demanded, as I flopped back into his arms.

"It's just a mild sedative. Charlie gave me permission. He said she's completely phobic of anything to do with hospitals, and I'm sorry, son, but we have to take her to set it. This way, she won't be scared."

Scared, smared. The pain was all gone now. I was ready to go home. "Can you take me to bed?" I asked Edward.

He coughed as his dad laughed. "Good thing she asked that before her father got here."

"Yeah."

"Are you being careful?" his dad asked.

Edward was very careful. He was so kind and gentle except sometimes when he kissed me and I got all hot.

"Bella! You're killing me! Please stop talking."

Was I talking? I was sure that I wasn't. I felt all good and floaty like I did that time he…

"Dad, give her something else that will knock her out before Charlie gets here. He has a gun."

Dr. Cullen was laughing, and Edward sounded funny.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. My tongue felt funny, really thick and heavy.

"You're high. You should have given her half a dose."

"Apparently," Dr. Cullen responded. "At least she's going to go without complaint."

I never complained. What were they talking about?

"Carlisle, what's… Oh! Hello, Edward." A new voice entered the room. Who was it? Man, I'd have to open my eyes to find out. That wasn't cool. But then I could at least see Edward's pretty face.

"My face is not pretty."

Oops. I opened my eyes and saw that pretty face scowling at me. "Well, not right now." I reached out with my good hand and tried to push his lips up. "Smile."

A soft sound had me glancing away from the pretty frowny face, and there stood a very pretty brunette woman holding a baby. Oh! This was his stepmother and his brother.

"Baby!" I reached out, but the baby didn't come to me. Rude.

"Esme. This is Edward's girlfriend, Bella. She hurt her wrist, and I've given her something to take away the pain."

"I feel fine," I assured her, trying to sit up. Edward helped me, and I sent him a smile. "Thank you. I can hold the baby, you know. I used to hold Alice all the time."

Esme smiled as she came closer. "I'm sure you can, but maybe we'll wait until your wrist isn't hurting." She came to a stop in front of me, glancing over at Edward. "This is Alexander. We call him Alex."

"Aww. He's cute." At least I thought he was cute. He was a little blurry. Probably because he'd just woken up.

."Shh! Don't insult the baby. He's your brother."

"I know. I didn't insult him. You called him blurry."

Oh. He didn't sound amused anymore. Emotions. They were tough. I was going to help. That was my job as the girlfriend. And not even with a contract or anything.

"What is she talking about?" Esme asked.

Edward sighed. "Nothing. She's voicing her every thought because of the drugs my dad gave her."

"I'm sorry. I'll stop thinking." Was that possible? Thoughts were always there. Even now I was thinking. The baby was really cute.

"Thank you. We like him," Esme told me, and the baby gurgled his agreement.

"We should babysit him for you sometime. I'm a good babysitter. And then Edward will get to know his brother. I know it's all weird and stuff, but siblings should love each other and be together. My Rose is allllll the way on the other side of the world and I miss her a lot. Let's call her. Can I call her? Edward, get my phone. It's in my pocket. You're allowed to touch me there. Anywhere, really."

"Oh, God. Please stop talking. I beg of you. I'll do anything if you just stop speaking, especially when your dad is here."

His dad and stepmom were laughing their heads off for some reason. Edward was tugging on his hair and looking like he hurt. Did he hurt?

"I'm not hurt right now, but I will be if you say certain things in front of your dad."

Right. Okay. I could do this. Especially since he promised he'd do anything. I had lots of ideas for anything.

"Bella!"

Oops. I could do this. I could be quiet. But first… "You'll babysit your brother with me and get to know him?"

Edward nodded. "Yes. I swear."

"Hold him now," I demanded. This was cool. I had power. He had to do what I said.

"I'm going to remember this," Edward told me.

"Of course you will! It's the first time you're gonna hold your baby brother. Do it! Since I can't."

Stepmom smiled as she held the baby out to Edward. He took him in his arms, and the baby made a little gurgle noise and waved his arm, smacking Edward in the chin. It was so cute.

"He looks a lot like you did when you were little," Edward's dad said, his voice quiet for some reason. Oh, probably because of the baby.

Alex was very cute, and he did kinda look like Edward. His hair was lighter and his eyes were blue, but that was a pretty Edward face in there.

Edward sighed next to me. "I'm not pretty. It's handsome. And Alex has a cute face, because he's a baby."

"So pretty." I touched Edward's cheek and then ran a finger over the baby's. "Take a picture. Where's my phone?"

"I've got the picture," Edward's dad said.

"Okay, good." I could rest now. Edward was bonding with his brother. That was the goal.

"What goal?"

I didn't know. I shut my eyes and leaned my head on his shoulder. This was good. I loved him.

"I love you, too, baby. Go to sleep."

Good plan.

 **A/N Probably a good thing she went out before Dad got there, even though this Charlie isn't as gun happy as other fic Charlie's. haha I have a friend who would speak all her truths when she took meds, and this Bella did the same. Made for a different kind of awkward for our boy. haha In retrospect, he might appreciate it ;) Hope you had fun like I did! Enjoy your weekend!**


	31. Chapter 26

**A/N Hello again! So soon! Feels like only yesterday I posted (ok, the day before). Thanks for all the love for doped up Bella. She was fun to write for sure! And yes, I'm considering all the requests for an EPOV of that chapter. I'll see if he feels like sharing his mortification/titillation with us!**

 **A couple of things to clear up based on comments. First, Carlisle did not cheat on Elizabeth with Esme. Elizabeth told Bella that their relationship was going downhill when Carlisle came to her and admitted he'd fallen for someone else. He didn't act on it until they filed for divorce though. I don't write cheating by any of the core characters.**

 **Second, in this story, Lauren is Ali's best friend and 10 years old. She wouldn't/couldn't have pushed Bella :) I know we're used to hating her along with Tanya but here she's just a kid and probably a cool one if she's BFFs with our little Ali Cat. Really, who pushed/or did not push Bella wasn't the big thing, it was about getting Edward to take her to his dad for treatment, showing again just how much he loves Bella. He's harbored hard feelings for his dad for 2.5 years but he put them aside to keep his girl from having to go to the hospital (until she was drugged anyway) So the pusher/non-pusher really isn't that important, but you'll see it discussed in this chapter some.**

 **I've started getting The Summer Girl ready for posting and TLS is going to feature a sneak peek next weekend I believe :) I'm splitting up the nearly 12,000 word one shot into a few chapters and then will start new once this one is finished. I've written two outtakes, and probably will write your third for this, and then I can start tackling it (wrong word since it's baseball, but you know). Oh! And I need to add that many have posted their awesome compilation pieces, and I rec them all, but I'm especially excited to have Cosmogirl and Marvar both posting and expanding their individual stories! If you don't have them on alert, go and read! So good!**

 **Okay, I've babbled a lot. Happy reading, happy playoffs! Congrats Chiefs (but stop stealing my Nole chop, it drives me insane) and Rams fans! Condolences Colts and Cowboys fans. And good luck to the Pats/Chargers/Eagles/Saints fans. I want some good football! See you below!**

To All the Boys Chapter 26

"So, she passed out, thankfully right before her father showed up and shot me for the things coming out of her mouth," Edward said, finally finished telling the story of my apparently very chatty drugged mouth, sending me an arch look.

Angela threw back her head and laughed. "Only you would turn a broken wrist into a night of drugged up confessions to wanting your boyfriend's body, Bella!"

I sighed, but really I had no defense for myself. Had I been braver about going to the hospital, Dr. Cullen would never have drugged me and I wouldn't have spewed all sorts of suggestive things about my wonderful, too sweet, and understanding boyfriend.

"I am sorry. And I will make it up to you." I gave Edward my best Alice look, and felt a thrill move through me when he grinned.

"Yes, you will. I believe you have many __interesting__ ways in mind, after all."

God. I felt my cheeks heating as Ben, Angela, and Edward all laughed at me. They'd come over to check out my cast, which thankfully had been applied while I'd been out for the count. I'd slept through the whole process and the whole night. Apparently pain meds and I did not mix-or mixed wonderfully, depending on your viewpoint.

"I will," I assured Edward, using my good hand to pat his knee.

"You'd better! Not only did you nearly get me killed, but you also volunteered us for babysitting duty. And don't think that they're not already planning it. I saw Esme's face light up at that suggestion."

I shook my head, knowing that wasn't the reason that she'd lit up, but that conversation was best left for when Angela and Ben weren't with us.

"Hey, speaking as the most experienced babysitter in the room, you two, alone, with a baby that won't do more than cry a little and sleep most of the time? Sounds like a good recipe for atonement to me," Angela pointed out. She was, as always, my saving grace.

"See? I actually did you a favor," I told Edward, thanks to my BFF.

Edward looked a lot happier now than he had before. "I'll have to let my dad know that the offer was legit after all," he said.

Just those words thrilled me. Edward hadn't talked to his dad in who knew how long, and now, thanks to my wrist, he had. And thanks to my mouth, he was going to do it again. It definitely hadn't gone down how I planned, but that didn't matter. All that really mattered was that Edward and his father might have a relationship, and he and his little brother needed to. I was insistent upon that. If I had to use sexy times to bribe him to do it, well, I'd suck it up. I was benevolent like that.

Angela chuckled. "Such a boy." Then she turned to me. "And how are you feeling?"

Now that my wrist was set, I was okay. "A little pain, but nothing like last night. The cast helped, and I've taken an Aleve today."

"That's good. I was worried about you. And Ali was beside herself, wishing she was bigger so she could have protected you."

I shook my head at Angela's words. "There was nothing she could have done. It may have even been an accident for all we know." I wanted it to be. "Thanks for getting her home and staying with her until Dad and I got back."

Ang and Ben had watched a movie with her, or so I was told. Edward had carried me up to bed, apparently. I was very, very sorry I missed that. Hopefully it would happen again and I'd be awake the next time. And we'd be alone.

"It wasn't a problem. You're out of Heath Bar ice cream though." Angela laughed when I sent her a mock glare. "Hey! You can't leave me alone with ice cream."

"It's true," Ben said. "I'd like to add that they ate it all and I got nothing."

"Whatever. You need to stay thin for football."

Ben laughed as he tickled Angela's side, making her shriek. "More like the opposite of that, especially after a game, crazy girl."

"Crazy like a fox. I got the ice cream," she pointed out, earning her more tickles.

I smiled as I curled into Edward's side. It was nice, being with my friends. This is how the night should have gone if I hadn't fallen. Edward leaned his head against mine and toyed with the ends of my hair.

"Seriously, though, we are glad you're okay. Do you really think someone pushed you?" Ben asked.

I felt Edward tense underneath me at that question. Of course, he knew who the most likely candidate would be if it was on purpose.

"I don't know. I want to think it was an accident, but they hit me pretty hard with their elbow."

"It was my witch of a cousin. I know it was!" Angela said. "And when I get ahold of her…"

"It wasn't Tanya," Edward interrupted, sounding sure of himself. So sure that it bugged me.

I turned my head to look at him. "How do you know?"

Edward looked uncomfortable. "I texted her last night while you were getting your arm set. She wasn't even at the game."

I wasn't sure how to process that. Was he still talking to her regularly? Or had he simply reached out because he was worried that she'd been the one to make me fall? I really hoped that was the reason.

Angela glanced at me, and I gave her a small shrug.

"So? Even if she wasn't there, she could easily have directed one of her minions to do it for her. Plenty of blonde bitches in her little group. I showed some pictures to Alice, but she wasn't sure. I bet it was Jessica."

Edward didn't have anything to say to that and things felt tense to say the least. Thankfully my best friend was good at diffusing tension.

"Give me that wrist. Edward, go get the sharpies out of the right-hand drawer in the kitchen."

I looked away from Edward as he hurried to do Angela's bidding. Ben sat back and watched the football game they'd put on when they came in.

"Hey," Ang said. We were more or less alone, since Ben was in his own world. "He was really worried about you. Who cares that he texted her?"

But of course she didn't know just how badly he'd wanted Tanya back in the beginning. I knew he loved me. I believed that. But he'd loved her once, too, and she could easily remember how great he was and try to take him back. And then what?

Edward came back into the room, holding several colored sharpies. "Here you go, Angela. But save some room for me, okay? I need to help decorate my girl's cast." And he gave me a kiss on the cheek as he sat back down next to me.

"See?" Ang murmured, as she went to work on my cast.

Maybe. Edward and Ben launched into talk about the game, but Edward did keep his arm around me, and he played with my hair or ran his thumb along my jaw.

I watched with interest as Angela drew a cute picture of Edward and me sitting at the lunch table in the cafeteria, him with his arms around me, smiling, me with a dreamy look on my face as I leaned back into him. She drew herself and Ben next to us. They were such cute little caricatures that I couldn't help but smile. And they perfectly represented how we sat in the cafeteria every day. This was my life now. And it was pretty great.

I laughed when Angela put the words "RIP Strawberry Shortcake" on the T-shirt her drawing was wearing. We'd called Tanya that when we were little. And it was one of the nicer names that Ang had for her, so to speak.

Twinkling eyes met mine. "For us to know and them to wonder."

I giggled and nodded. "I love it. Thanks, Ang."

"Let me see." Edward took my wrist, turning it gently to see the drawing. "I love it," he told Angela, sending her a blinding smile. "Lunch is my favorite time of the school day, since it's the only time I get with Bella. For now, anyway."

Huh. "What does that mean?"

He smiled and kissed my nose. "You'll see."

I shot a look at Ang who shrugged added a few hearts floating around us. Plus she drew a birthday cake and some carrots. I had to laugh. The cafeteria really was our place.

They stayed for a few hours, ordering a pizza, making jokes, and doing their best to keep my mind off what happened. And it mostly worked. The pain wasn't so bad now, and passing a lazy Sunday with my friends was just what the doctor ordered in my book. Ali was at Lauren's, and Dad went fishing with a friend of his once I assured him that I was fine.

Edward wrapped his arms around me when Angela and Ben left. I leaned into him and enjoyed how warm, strong, and perfect he was. Well, mostly perfect. Try as I might, I couldn't forget about the Tanya thing.

"Do you want to watch a movie? Or should I leave and let you rest?"

The last thing I wanted was for him to leave, so I told him to put in a movie. He did, and when he came back, he pulled me into his arms and took the fluffy plaid throw off the back of the couch and put it over us.

I tried to get lost in __Easy A,__ which I knew Edward had put in for me, but it wasn't happening. My mind was whirling thinking about the night before, everything with Edward's dad, and yes, Tanya. I couldn't help it.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Edward asked, shifting so that he could look at me.

"Sure," I lied. "I feel fine."

"That's not what I asked." Edward sat up, turning us both so we were face to face. "You've been upset since I mentioned texting Tanya."

Well, duh. "Yeah, I guess. No big deal. I'll get over it." I looked down and started plucking fuzzies off the blanket.

"I don't want you to have to __get over it."__ Edward tilted my chin so that I'd look up at him. "I only contacted her to see if she'd been involved with hurting you. She was the only person I could think of who would hurt you on purpose."

I nodded, because I couldn't imagine anyone else wanting to either. Recent run-ins with Jasper and Tyler aside, I didn't think they'd do anything to hurt me.

"Will you talk to me, please? We've always been honest with each other."

He was right. We had. I loved that about us.

"I guess I'm not bothered that you contacted her to ask. I'm more bothered because it made me wonder if you were still talking to her, and I don't like the thought of that."

Edward nodded. "I get that. She texts me now and then. The only times I've ever answered her was when she asked me for a homework assignment for Spanish. The times she's tried to get me to talk to her about her life or about mine, I don't respond at all. I swear."

That made me feel better. I could hardly fault him for answering a valid question about homework. As long as they weren't pouring their hearts out to each other on a daily basis. That would suck.

"Here." Edward handed me his phone. "Look at it."

I started to hand it back. I didn't want to be that kind of girl, who had to go through her boyfriend's phone to be sure he wasn't cheating. That wasn't who we were.

"I don't need it, Edward. I believe you."

"Still. I want you to see what I said."

Okay, then. I pulled up their text conversation.

 ** **Were you at the game tonight?****

 ** **No. Why?****

 ** **Because someone pushed Bella and caused her to break her wrist. I wanted to be sure it wasn't you.****

 ** **As if I would waste my time on her? Why would you think that I would hurt your little girlfriend?****

 ** **Because you're the only person who doesn't like her.****

 ** **There are plenty of people who don't like your precious Bella. Don't blame her clumsiness on me.****

 ** **I meant what I said to you. Don't you, or your friends, do anything to hurt her.****

 ** **Please. She's not even on my radar. I'm so over high school.****

 ** **Good for you. Keep it that way.****

 ** **Come on, Edward. Why are you so upset over a broken wrist? It's not like she was using those hands for anything good. Not like I used to!****

 ** **Goodbye, Tanya.****

 ** **Come on, Edward! I was just kidding! We both know Bella has no experience. It was funny!****

 ** **Edward?****

 ** **Fine! Seems you lost your sense of humor when you lost me. Whatever.****

A few more attempts to get his attention followed, but he clearly hadn't responded. I was glad of that. I was angry about the sexual slam, but it was kind of true. Though I had touched him and he'd liked it. More than liked it. He'd loved it. So there!

"See? I've barely talked to her at all since I realized I was starting to like you. Even though we weren't official yet, I knew I wanted to be, so I let it all go. Wanting her back was stupid, anyway."

I looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Her dumping me was the best thing that ever happened to me because it brought me you."

Jeez. Mr. Smooth was back, and I was a puddle of goo.

"I'm really glad that it did." Funny how I'd known him all our lives, just about, but we'd never gotten to know each other until recently. And now he was my everything.

"Me, too."

He kissed me gently, but it still set me on fire. I shifted to climb onto his lap, and Edward groaned as I settled atop him.

"Why are you always starting things we can't finish?"

"You're the one who says we can't finish them," I pointed out, grinding against him and making him grunt.

"Because your dad will be home any minute. And you've got a recently broken wrist."

Okay. He did have a valid point. I reluctantly climbed off him and settled back into his arms. Dad would be home soon, and thrusting might not be the best for my arm today. But it would be fine soon, I hoped.

I sulked a little as Edward laughed and kissed my neck. "I promise, baby. The instant we get some real time alone, I'm going to make you feel really good."

Jeez. I had no doubt about that. But I wanted to do the same for him. Screw Tanya and her innuendo. I could make Edward feel just as good as he did me. I would. I was going to be ready the next time the opportunity arose. Arose. Too apt.

"What are you giggling about?"

"I was just wondering if you were going to reach out to your dad and see about securing us babysitting duty."

Edward grinned at me. "With incentive like that? How could I not?"

Good. But I had to be sure.

"You're okay with it, beyond us getting some sexy times?"

Edward shook his head. "If you're asking if everything is magically fixed between my dad and me after last night, then no. But you're right about Alex. He's my brother and I'd hate if it he grew up without knowing me. I love the relationship you have with Alice. Hell, I love the relationship I have with Alice. My little brother deserves the same."

Good. I wrapped my arms around his neck as best I could with my stupid cast and gave him a big kiss. "I love you. And I'm proud of you. I know it's not easy for you."

"You made it easier." He grinned at me. "Your inappropriate comments sure broke the tension."

So embarrassing. But at least it was good for something. "I didn't mean to say them, but I'm glad they helped."

"Me, too." Edward kissed me again. "I love you. Even when you're doped up."

"I love you, too, and I hope to not be doped up again anytime soon."

He laughed. "Works for me."

I snuggled into him, and we finally started to watch the movie.

At some point, I nodded off again. And when I woke, Edward was gone. Dad was making dinner and Ali was sleeping next to me. I shifted to pull myself up when I saw something new on my cast.

 ** **I wish I'd been there to catch you when you fell. I promise to always try to be. The only falling we should do from now on is for each other. I love you.****

And he'd drawn a big heart around it and signed it Love, Edward. Best. Boyfriend. Ever. Yep, I was going to study and show him how much I loved him. It was time.

 **A/N It would see our Bella is ready to do a little somethin' somethin' for her man! What could it be? Hmm!**

 **I know some of you may be mad that he texted Tanya, but he really doesn't talk to her any longer and we can't blame him for assuming what most of you assumed when it came to Tanya! haha The fact that he went there is actually a good sign that he clearly sees Tanya for who she is now. So, no worries on that front, my angsty ones!**

 **Aren't his words on the cast so adorable? I continue to swoon over this boy :) He and I will be seeing you soon!**


	32. Chapter 27

**A/N Another year older, but not any wiser! Thank you all for the birthday love yesterday on Facebook and Twitter. You guys always make birthdays shine a little brighter! I wasn't going to touch the comp on my bday, but we'll consider this an after birthday present to you all :) Let's see if Bella learned a little something something from Google! Enjoy and I'll see you Sunday :)**

To All the Boys Chapter 27

Anticipation. It wasn't easy dealing with having a super-hot boyfriend who I wanted to constantly have my hands on. Well, hand, currently. Stupid cast. It seemed like the world was out to keep us from getting any quality time alone.

It was like all our teachers decided to pile on the papers, tests, and projects at once. Where we'd usually snuck away for a little kissing fun in Edward's room before dinner, we were now relegated to sitting at the dinner table with Alice and actually doing homework.

And my beloved little sister, who had sent my letters specifically to get me a boyfriend and a life, decided that she loved "football matches" and begged to go to Edward's games with me. Which was fine, except it was awfully hard to make out in the backseat of Edward's car with my little sister sitting there.

Don't get me wrong. I loved having her with me. And she was a little clingy after I got hurt, which I understood. I couldn't say no to bringing her with me, because I knew, even though she was only ten, that she wanted to look out for me just like I looked out for her. Having me fall, get pushed, whatever, in front of her had scared her, and I got that. So, Ali was our little shadow these days.

What time Alice and our teachers weren't usurping, my evil best friend was. She was holding me to my stupid promise, making me help her audition for her play, despite the fact that she'd met Ben thanks to me. Well, Edward, but that was because of me, also. So, really, she should be buying me gifts and sending me thank-you notes instead of forcing me to sing "Almost Paradise" from __Footloose.__ Seriously.

I was smart enough to drag Eric into the rehearsals, since his heart was set on playing Ren to her Ariel. They should sing together. It totally made sense.

"Bella, seriously! I can't even hear you! You're totally being overpowered by Angela's lovely alto."

I shot Eric the finger as I flopped down on the couch in Angela's garage. Her mom, rather wisely I thought, had banished us to practice out there.

"Ouch! Do you touch Edward with that finger? Wait! I don't want to know." He grinned at me. "Yes, I totally do. Spill!" And he plopped down next to me.

"It's hard to touch him when I'm never alone with him," I muttered, glaring at Angela, who was smiling innocently.

"Don't blame me! I've found plenty of time to touch Ben, among other things." She waggled her brows at me as I turned the finger Eric so envied for no reason on to her. "It's all about time management."

I sat up. "Time management! I've tried to manage my time! Between homework, clingy little sisters, and friends who blackmail me, I have no time! And what little time I might have still gets taken somehow!" The whole world was against us, I swear.

"Last weekend, I had Ali at the game, and after, of course. Then she got sick on Saturday, when we were finally going to have a little time alone. Then on Sunday, Dad decides he and Edward are best friends, and they need to go out and throw the football and then watch more football. Stupid football."

I lightly kicked Eric, who was laughing at my predicament. "Everybody's getting some but me, and I have the hottest boyfriend in the world."

"Hey!" Angela protested, but Eric shook his head.

"It's true. She does. Your man is hot, don't get me wrong. But Edward is the dream." Eric sighed. "We've got to help our girl here clear the time." He slung his arm around me, and I decided that I wasn't irritated with him anymore.

"Okay. __Operation Let's Get Bella Laid__ begins!" Angela rubbed her hands together.

Crap. "I don't know about getting laid… I just want some alone time with my boyfriend to see what happens!" I knew what I planned on happening, but I wasn't about to discuss it. That was between Edward and me.

"Fine. __Operation Get Bella and Edward Alone So They Can Talk and Cuddle__ begins." She laughed as she dodged the throw pillow I tossed at her. "You know I'm kidding. Whenever you're ready for that step, you'll take it."

"Or I can totally stand in for you…" Eric broke off at the look I gave him.

No hands on my man unless they were mine. Or other parts. Especially parts I didn't have. Edward didn't want those parts anyway. If he did, we were doomed.

"Stop perving on my man," I told him. "And you!"

"What about me?" Angela asked.

I shrugged because I didn't know. It just wasn't right that she and Ben were further along than Edward and I were, even though technically they'd been together longer because I still thought we were fake when they met. Damn, that was confusing. But they thought Edward and I were together first, and therefore, we should be further along than them. It was only right.

"You suck."

Angela stuck her tongue out at me. "And here I was, about to set you free from your promise to help me with the show."

I popped off the couch and threw my arms around her. "I love you!"

"Sure, now you love me. Where was this emotion in the song?" She giggled as she hugged me back. "Just because I'm setting you free doesn't mean you don't have to show up and cheer me on."

I pulled back and grinned at her. "Front row, center. You know I'll be there."

"Just don't make out with your man in front of us. I might forget my character is into girls and start making out with Chuck instead of punching him," Eric warned, making us laugh some more.

"So, now you have a little more free time to make out with the hottest boyfriend in the world," Angela said, smiling at me. "What other time can we free up?"

I sighed as I thought about it. "Well, the English paper is due in a few days. And I have a history test tomorrow. Actually, after this week, the worst of the homework will be done."

"Great. Then you just need to take care of Alice. Call Lauren's mom and see if they can take her all weekend. Say that you've got all these tests and papers and you need some alone time."

I could do that. She and Lauren hadn't had a ton of time together lately since she'd wanted to be close to me.

"I'll do that."

"Good. Then from after the game on Friday until Sunday, Edward is all yours."

All mine. Just the way I wanted it. I couldn't wait.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Edward asked me for the thirtieth time. Perhaps I hadn't hid my reaction well enough when he'd asked me.

"I don't mind at all." So, our plans had changed, but the most important part of the plan was still intact. We'd be together. That was all that mattered.

And really, his brother was only a few months old. Watching him wasn't going to be that bad. He couldn't walk or crawl or anything, so all we had to do was feed him, change him, play with him a little, and put him to bed. Plenty of alone time between those activities.

Even more importantly than our pending alone time was the fact that Edward was speaking to his father now. While things weren't exactly perfect, there was communication and we were going to be spending time with his little brother. It was a start, and I was proud of Edward for giving his dad a chance.

Edward's beautiful green eyes studied me intently, and then he smiled. 'You really don't mind that we're spending Saturday night babysitting."

I laughed and snuggled into his chest. He smelled all soapy and wonderful after gym class. The weekend was nearly upon us, and I was extremely excited that we were going to have some quality time together.

"You forget that about ninety percent of my Saturday nights before you came along were spent with Alice. It's what I'm used to and mostly prefer. Diapers are on you, though."

Edward scrunched up his face and made me laugh harder. Then a wolfish grin stole over his face. "What can I do to get you to do it?" And then he nibbled on my ear and my laughter turned into a moan quite quickly. The boy knew how to drive me insane.

"I don't know if you're willing to pay that high a price," I managed, sounding all breathless because he had that effect on me.

That got me another nip on my ear. "I think you'll find that I'd do anything."

Holy crap. "Anything?" I actually squeaked out the word.

"After these past few weeks? Anything," he vowed.

It thrilled me that he'd missed me as much as I'd missed him. Even when we were together, it just wasn't enough. And we were together a lot after his latest stunt.

Somehow, the Monday after I'd broken my wrist, Edward had left me at my classroom early, saying he needed to stop by the office for a minute. About five minutes into class, he'd walked in with a grin and a note for the teacher. The boy had managed to sweet talk Mrs. Cope into putting him into every one of my classes, using my injury as an excuse, even though I was right-handed and could take notes just fine. But it was wonderful having him to carry my books and help me to my seat. And just to be able to look at him for hours each day. I wasn't about to complain.

"What is it about you two and the cafeteria?" Angela demanded, fanning herself. "I swear, it's like watching Cinemax in here."

"Hallmark," Ben corrected with a laugh. "Too PG for Cinemax."

Edward shot him the finger and nuzzled me again. "We'll see about raising the rating to PG-13 this weekend, won't we, baby?" he asked quietly.

I shot Angela a triumphant grin even though I doubted she'd heard him. "Yes, we will."

But none of them knew I was planning on nudging it up to R, with some nudity thrown in. Maybe we weren't going all the way to X-rated at his dad's house, but surely I could put my newly acquired Google studies to use. Saturday night couldn't come soon enough.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Edward's dad answered the door, looking very handsome in his suit and tie. He sent us a smile. "Thanks so much for doing this."

Edward shrugged. "It's no big deal."

I squeezed his hand in a silent warning. "We're happy to do it."

He stepped aside to let us in. "Esme will be right down, and then I'll show you Alex's room."

He took us into the kitchen. It was beautiful, with gleaming wood and marble countertops. I smiled at the high chair, remembering all of us taking turns feeding Alice when she was a baby. It had been a rotating thing because she always managed to get more food on us than in or on herself. She was a sneaky little thing even then.

"Bottles are in here. He's just been fed, so he'll probably be okay for a few hours yet. It should only be one bottle tonight, but we have extra just in case."

I noticed that Edward's gaze was focused on something on the fridge.

"What is that?" he asked suddenly, pointing at an article.

"Oh." Dr. Cullen smiled. "It's a write-up on your last game. I rotate them weekly. You're having a great season."

Oh, man. I wanted to cry at how sweet it was that he was following Edward's achievements. I glanced at my boyfriend and saw that he was pretty overcome by it himself. I wasn't about to say anything because this was their moment, but I rubbed his back lightly to remind him that I was here.

"Yeah." Edward cleared his throat. "If you want, I mean, we have one more home game and then the playoffs. If you're not working, you could come. If you want," he added again.

His dad smiled so brightly it was if he'd won the lottery. Maybe it felt like he had. "I'd love to. I've wanted to come, but I wasn't sure how you'd feel about it."

I was pretty sure Edward wasn't sure how he'd have felt about it either. But he'd given the invitation, and I was thrilled for them both.

"It's cool," Edward murmured.

"I'll be there," his dad promised just as Esme came into the room. She looked stunning in a flowy pink dress.

"Where will you be? Hello, Edward." She nodded at him. "Bella. How's your wrist?"

I smiled at her. "It's much better. I might get my cast off in a week?" I asked, shooting a look at Dr. Cullen.

"We'll see how it's healing," he replied, making me sigh.

"You look beautiful," I told her.

"Thank you." She smiled brightly. "It's the first time I've gotten dressed up since before I had Alex. It feels nice to wear a pretty dress again."

"Edward invited me to his next game," Dr. Cullen replied, answering her earlier question.

"Oh! That's wonderful! He's been dying to see you play. We both have," she told Edward.

"Sure," was all Edward said, and I noticed he wasn't looking at her. I got it. I really did. He needed someone to blame for his parents breaking up, and it was easiest to pick the outsider. But it wasn't really accurate..

"Well, anyway, let me show you the baby's room." Esme kept the smile planted on her face as she led us out of the kitchen and upstairs.

Alex's room was super cute, painted a light green with all sorts of stuffed animals scattered around. His white crib had a Noah's Ark mobile above it, with more cute, cheery animals. It was playing a soft tune and I could see that he was about out for the count, his little eyelashes fluttering. He was so cute.

"The changing table has everything you need for diapers," Esme told us quietly as she led us out of the room. "He's a really good sleeper, and you probably won't hear a peep from him for at least two hours, maybe three. He can take a little bit to burp after you feed him, but when he does, you'll know."

Edward's dad laughed. "Yes, you will. He's quite loud. You were the same, Edward."

"Oh yeah?" he asked, smiling. Maybe he was happy his brother had something in common with him, other than his angel face.

"The baby monitor is right here." Esme fiddled with it to make sure it was on. "You guys can help yourselves to anything you like in the fridge or pantry. I wasn't sure what you'd like. We have leftover lasagna and chicken broccoli casserole. There are chips and…"

"Es, they've got it." Dr. Cullen smiled at us. "This is our first time leaving Alex with anyone."

"Not that we don't trust you," Esme hurried to assure us. "It's just hard to leave him at all."

"I get it," I assured her. Edward didn't say anything.

"Well, we have to get going. It's a dinner in Port Angeles," Edward's dad told us. "We'll be gone around four hours, maybe five tops. That's okay with your father?" he asked me.

"It's fine." Dad had plans, and Ali was at Lauren's.

"Okay. Well, you have my cell if there's an issue. And the neighbors know you're here, so if there's an emergency you can always go next door and ask for help."

"We'll be fine," Edward assured his father.

They headed out after giving us a few more what-if's to worry about, and I relaxed when Edward closed the door behind them.

"Should we double check to see if the poison control number is correct?" Edward asked me with a grin.

"Nope." I flopped on the couch and patted the spot next to me. "Alone at last."

He smiled as he sat and wrapped his arms around me. "Whatever shall we do?"

"I can think of a few things." I straddled his lap and gave him a quick kiss. "This feels about right."

We'd been in this same position last night once we'd ditched Angela and Ben after a quick bite at the diner post-game. I loved how it felt to grind on top of Edward as he kissed and nibbled my lips, neck, and ears in the backseat of his car. We'd both had to shower after we got home, but it had been totally worth it.

"This feels perfect." His hand skimmed down my back, cupping my butt cheeks and pressing even closer to me.

It did. But before we got to it, I just had to say something. "I was so proud of you for asking your dad to your game."

"Yeah?" he asked, his face lighting up in a smile. "It was cool that he's been following my games, even when we weren't talking at all."

 _ _He__ wasn't talking, but I wasn't about to correct him. "Of course he was. He's your dad and he loves you."

"Yeah. It's still weird, but it's nice that he cares."

"How could he not? You're amazing."

He flashed me his wicked grin. "I'll show you amazing."

Yes and please. "Please do."

His lips were on mine again. Hard, hot, demanding… Perfect. His hands left my butt and made their way up to my breasts, thumbs flicking across my nipples as his tongue moved against mine. I knew I didn't have anything to compare it with, but I was pretty sure nobody in the world could possibly kiss as well as Edward Cullen could. It just wasn't possible.

At some point, his hands ventured farther south, and he pulled my sweater over my head, leaving me in just my recently purchased black lace bra.

"Beautiful," he murmured, pressing a kiss right between my cleavage. He smirked up at me as his tongue snaked down and traced along the edge of one breast.

He reached behind me and unhooked my bra, slipping it down my arms and quickly latching on to my right boob when he freed me. I giggled at a random thought and had him staring at me.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking that you and your brother have another thing in common."

"What's that?"

"Both of you like sucking on breasts."

He laughed, which vibrated through my chest. "Maybe so, but let's not tempt fate and bring him up right now. I have important things to do here."

So true. "By all means."

And he went back to licking and sucking, his fingers teasing whatever nipple his tongue wasn't working its magic on. It felt so good. My entire body tingled as I ran my hands through his hair, and I ground myself against where he was already hard for me.

It felt so good to touch, tease, and not feel rushed for time, or fearing someone might pull up next to where we were parked. Edward's lips and hands were very thorough, and when he reached down and flipped open the button on my jeans and unzipped my zipper, he found me wet and ready for his magic fingers.

It didn't take long now. Those long fingers knew me pretty well, and he had me coming quickly. I opened my eyes as I came down and found him smiling at me.

"I love watching you come," he told me, and then he did something completely new. The fingers that had been inside of me only moments before slid into his mouth, and I nearly came again watching him taste me.

Holy crap. I mean, holy shit. He just did that. Did that mean he wanted to… Did I want him to? Yeah, I was pretty sure I did.

He chuckled at the look on my face. "What? I've been wanting to taste you for weeks now."

Hot. So incredibly hot. Should I whip off my pants and tell him to have at it? Wait. That could get messy. On his dad's couch, no less. Nope. Not today. But soon. Yes, very soon.

"You want to do that? To me?" I asked, just to be sure, because now I wanted it, so he'd better.

He kissed me softly. "I very much do. I don't know about here…"

I shook my head. "Nope. They'll know."

He laughed. "I imagine they suspect we're not just going to watch movies while we wait for the baby to wake up, but I'm sure they don't want to know about it."

Right. I'd spilled plenty of things to his dad when I'd been high as a kite. He knew we weren't spending our time together playing cards or something.

But now wasn't the time to focus on that. It was time to show Edward what I'd learned. I'd had my turn, now it was his.

I slid my hands against his chest, kissing him again as I moved down his body. It was his turn to get his pants undone, and while I wasn't quite as smooth at it as Edward was, I got it done with minimal fumbling.

"Baby, we might make one of those messes we were just discussing," he told me breathlessly as I cupped him in my hand.

Nope. Now it was my turn to smirk. "There won't be any mess," I assured Edward as I slid to the floor in front of him. "Stand up."

Dark-green eyes stared at me hungrily. "Bella, are you sure?"

So, he knew what I was about to do. Good. I nodded, and he got to his feet. He helped me pull down his jeans and boxers, and yes, there he was in all his glory. I nudged him back down and started touching him, fisting him in my right hand and touching him the way he'd shown me he liked.

"Bella. So good." His head fell back against the back of the couch, and I smiled as I saw a little wetness appear at the tip of his, well, cock. Edward said cock was the preferred word, so I went with it.

I leaned forward and touched my tongue to that drop of wetness, and Edward's head flew up, watching me intently. I kept my eyes on his as I opened my mouth and took him inside, just the tip at first, swirling my tongue over him the way the women in the videos I watched had, before I took him in farther.

Edward moaned, and this time it was his hands in my hair, tugging lightly as I slid him in and out of my mouth, making sure to pay attention to the tip each time I pulled back. I kept my hand around him at the bottom as I worked the top, sliding him in and out, using my tongue against him like I'd read about.

"Bella. I'm going to come soon," Edward warned me, no doubt worried about how I'd react if he did so in my mouth. But I'd decided I was going to do my best to swallow this first time out, see if I could handle it. The girls in the videos seemed to love it, but I was certain I wasn't going to be like them. I for sure wasn't going to hold it in my mouth and stick my tongue out for a camera.

And while I was thinking about that, a hot, thick, salty fluid hit my tongue, and yeah, definitely wasn't going to be holding on to that. I swallowed quickly as more came. Salty was the word for it. I couldn't say it tasted good, but I didn't imagine that I did either. And seeing how blissful Edward looked as he did so made me anxious to do it again.

"Bella," Edward said a couple minutes later.

I giggled because I loved that I'd blown his mind while, well, blowing him.

"That was amazing." He pulled me up off the floor and back into his arms. "Where did you learn that?"

I laughed because of course he wanted to know. "Let's just say that I've been very careful about clearing my browser history and cookies the past few weeks."

"You watched porn?" he asked, sounding shocked. Why, I don't know. It was so easy to find these days.

"Yes. I wanted to know how to make you feel good."

"That's so hot." He kissed me, clearly not minding where my lips and tongue had just been. "That was amazing, baby. I love that you did that for me."

I snuggled against him. "Like you said, I'd do just about anything for you."

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward." And I loved that I could show him just how much now.

We lay together for a big until a cry came over the monitor.

"I really hope my dad doesn't have a secret nanny cam thingy," Edward said, which scared the crap out of me. I dived for my shirt while Edward laughed and got to his feet.

He kissed me. "If he does, I'm asking for a copy."

My jaw dropped as he headed to get the baby. "You better not!"

He just shot me a grin before heading upstairs. I glanced around as I hurriedly redressed. It wasn't like I knew which way to face, because if there was a camera, who knew where it would be?

Edward came down, still shirtless, holding his brother against his chest, and I kind of forgot what I was worrying about. If there was video of this, I surely wanted it. A gorgeous man holding a cute baby. It was a different kind of porn, but it worked for me. It worked a whole lot.

"Come on. Let's feed him and see if we can get him back to sleep so I can thank you for your Google skills."

I took Edward's offered hand and headed to the kitchen with him. I was more than willing to be thanked. I was very thankful for this evening. Hopefully they'd need a lot of babysitting. I was more than ready to volunteer.

 **A/N It appears that Carlisle and Esme have built-in babysitters whenever they want, at least until the kid is mobile and needs more watching! I wish my babysitting days had included an Edward! I quit that stuff before I started dating, though. If I'd known then what I know now... alas! Do you have any fun babysitting stories? Do tell!**


	33. Chapter 28

**A/N Happy Sunday! And last day of the NFL Playoffs! Gah, I can't believe the season is already ending. Dark days ahead, my friends. haha Well, for me anyway. Ah well, plenty of other things I can do with my time (write!) Speaking off, a sneak peak of The Summer Girl, appeared in TLS (tehlemonadestand) this week, so check it out!**

 **Sorry this is a few hours later than usual. Went to see Les Mis last night and didn't sleep much when I got home. Mind and body were too active for me I guess! I had to take a nap after doing a few things this morning, but now I'm up, posting, and getting ready to watch football. I hope all of you up north are safe and warm and all that good stuff. I know the weather was supposed to be crazy this weekend. The cold front is actually moving through here now and it's super windy. Gonna be cold tomorrow by Florida standards, but I'm off work and will enjoy kitty snuggles in bed methinks.**

 **Thanks for all the birthday wishes! I appreciate it! And the love for last chapter! I haven't gotten to replies yet but hope to soon! Next week is gonna be kinda crazy for me with a mid-week fam visit due to an award ceremony for my sister-in-law, so I probably won't have a post until the weekend. It'll depend how much I get done before they get here. But I'll definitely see you Sunday! Enjoy some family time below and I'll see you soon! Happy reading!**

To All the Boys Chapter 28

"Free at last!" I sang, running into Edward's waiting arms as he laughed and caught me.

It was kind of the perfect day to have Dad take me to get my cast off. Thanksgiving. I was very thankful to have it gone, although I'd kind of wanted to save it because of Edward's sweet words and Angela's drawing. I'd settled for taking pictures of it instead.

"It looks good." Edward took my wrist gently and turned it. No pain. Though it did look a little pale and smaller than my other arm. "Delicate," he murmured, lifting it for a kiss.

Oh, jeez. Mega swoon. That he could still do that with just a brush of his lips, even after all the other fun things we'd now done, floored me. He was so potent.

"Your dad said it'll be back to normal soon."

"Good." Edward flashed a wicked grin. "I want you to be fully recovered for the trip."

Oh yes! The once dreaded camping trip was coming up in a few weeks. I was unbelievably excited for it now, though.

"Both of my hands will be fully functional by then," I told him before giving him a kiss, and biting his lower lip as I pulled away.

I loved the glazed look he got when I turned him on. Yeah, I recognized it now. Funny how it'd been there almost from day one and I hadn't known. So naive. But I was loving becoming less so with Edward.

"You know, you could have waited for your old man," Dad complained, looking a little weighed down under the tray of food we'd brought with us. Oops. Even Ali was carrying the flowers we'd picked up for Edward's mom.

"Sorry, Dad."

Edward disentangled himself from me and hurried to grab the tray. "Sorry about that, Charlie."

"No problem, son. I just didn't want to drop it. Bella's been cooking up a storm for the past two days."

Edward chuckled as we headed into the kitchen, where it smelled amazing. "I know. She used me as her chief mixer since she still had her cast. You waited until today on purpose, didn't you?" he asked, sending me a wink as he set everything down.

"Yep! I'm smart like that."

"And I helped!" Ali protested because she'd gotten to put the scoops back into the deviled eggs.

"You did," I assured her, loving the proud smile that came over her face for having been a part of the Thanksgiving prep.

"Well, it was really nice of you to invite us for dinner," Dad said just as Elizabeth walked in the room.

"It was our pleasure, Charlie. It's a lot more fun to cook for a whole family than just us two."

I was happy to see that she didn't look the least bit sad. Edward had told me that sometimes the holidays were hard on her, but she was beaming at Dad and ruffling Alice's hair as she came over to look at the side dishes we'd brought.

"Bella! This is entirely too much! You didn't have to do all this."

I laughed as Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind. I'd told him. "Your son seemed to think that we needed to have it all. He said mac and cheese was his favorite, so I had to add that. Potatoes are easy. And green bean casserole is my favorite, so that was a must."

"And deviled eggs are my weakness," Dad said, twitching his moustache. "She spoils us."

"I love cooking." I had since I was little. I used to shadow Mom around the kitchen, and then Rose and I sort of learned together out of necessity once she got sick.

"You're great at it," Dad agreed, smiling at me before turning back to Edward's mom. "But I can't think you enough for taking care of both of my girls after school, Lizzie. It's nice that she gets to be a kid now and again."

Lizzie? I shot a look at Edward over my shoulder, and he looked as baffled as I was.

She blushed and shook her head. "There's nothing to thank me for. This house has never been so alive! And I've never seen Edward so happy. It's never a chore to have them here. Or you, for that matter. And Ali here is wonderful helper."

Alice snuggled into Elizabeth. "I like it here. These are for you." She handed Elizabeth the mixed bouquet we'd picked up the night before.

"They're beautiful! Thank you so much." She kissed the top of Ali's head before hugging me and smiling at Dad. "I know the game is on. Why don't you boys and Alice head into the living room while Bella and I sort what needs to be cooked and when?"

"Sure thing!" Dad grinned at Edward. "Lead the way, son."

Edward squeezed my waist and gave me a quick cheek nuzzle before heading out with Dad and Ali in tow. I smiled as I watched them go. It felt right for all of us to be together today. I wished Rose were here. She was all that was missing.

"I won't keep you long," Elizabeth told me as she took in my tray.

"The only thing that needs actual cooking is the green bean casserole." I'd wanted it to be as fresh as possible since it was my favorite and I loved it straight from the oven. "It just has to go in about half an hour before we eat. The mashed potatoes and mac and cheese need a reheat is all."

"Sounds good," she said. "The turkey needs another hour, so we'll just put everything in the fridge for now."

I couldn't hold back a moan when I saw the pies sitting in the fridge. Elizabeth laughed at my reaction.

"I cheated and got them from the bakery. Their pumpkin cream pie is amazing, and I know Ali loves her apple."

"I'll never complain about pies from Minnie's Bakery." That was where my birthday cake had come from. They were amazing.

"Who would?" she asked, shifting things around so that everything fit. It was sort of like playing a game of Tetris in there, making everything fit just right.

"We'll have food for at least a week."

She chuckled. "Yes, but that's what Thanksgiving is for. Your lunches next week will be great."

"No complaints here!"

Elizabeth touched my hand. "I really do want to thank you. You've really brought a lot to our lives."

Oh, my. I shook my head, not sure what to say. I hadn't done anything, really.

"Yes." She put an arm around me. "You and your sister have breathed life into this house that I hadn't realized was even missing. You've made Edward happier than I've ever seen him. And you're helping him bridge the gap between him and his father."

"Oh, I can't really take credit for that. All I did was fall."

She laughed. "You did more than that, and we both know it. You encouraged him to get to know his brother." She wrinkled her nose. "It wasn't really my place to do that. I know he'd have regretted it if he had a brother he rarely saw. I think things are starting to move in the right direction there, and I know it's because of you."

I knew I was part of it, and it thrilled me that she was happy about it. I didn't want her to feel abandoned by Edward.

"I just gave him a little perspective on it that he didn't have before." I shrugged. "When you lose a parent forever, it changes your view. If my parents had just split up, I'd probably have reacted the same way Edward did. But because Mom died, I know it's not worth it to sweat the small or even the big stuff. His dad really loves him."

I automatically winced when I said that, and Elizabeth smiled. "It's fine. He does, and I'm glad. I know Edward's been thrilled to have him at his games."

He was. It was so cute to see them talk, breaking down the plays. Carlisle had even joined as at the diner after one of the games. And he seemed to have a permanent smile on when he did so.

"It's been good for them," I said, and she nodded.

"Especially for Edward. He's let some of that bitterness go." She touched my hand. "I don't believe in talking ill of people, but I'm just going to say this. Tanya wasn't good for him."

I looked at her in surprise, even though I agreed. "What?"

"She fed that bitter part of him. The us against the world thing they had going. It's why he ignored her many, many flaws."

I had to laugh at the droll tone she used to discuss Tanya's flaws. She sounded a lot like Angela. I suddenly had the feeling she'd enjoy Ang's nicknames for her cousin, but I wasn't about to test that theory.

"I was very happy when they broke up, and that sounds awful." She laughed. "I felt bad because I knew he was hurting, but I couldn't help but be relieved. Then you came along, and for the first time in a few years, it felt like I had my boy back."

Elizabeth wiped at a little tear that formed in the corner of her eye. "I know I've told you some of this, but I just wanted to say, today especially, that I'm glad you came along."

Man. I had to hug her for that. "I'm just as glad that they broke up and we became a couple. I never would have imagined it a few months ago."

"What's meant to be will be." She hugged me again. "Thanks for listening to me babble. I'm overly sentimental on the holidays. Wait until you see me at Christmas."

How much did I love that I would? "We could do Christmas at our house, if you want? Rose will be home, and she loves to decorate."

Elizabeth nodded. "Sounds great! We'll have to work out a menu after we get through this one." She chuckled. "I look forward to meeting your sister. I'm sure she's just as wonderful as you and Ali are."

"Rose is the best." And I couldn't wait to see her again.

"I'm sure. Now go on and join the others. We have time yet before we have to do anything."

"Okay." But I really wanted to say something first. "Elizabeth?"

"Yes?"

"I remember what it was like having a mom that was there every day, and these past couple of months, with you, have been a lot like that. I'm just as thankful for you and Edward as you are for me."

That had her tears spilling over as she hugged me again, and I admit that my own eyes got a little teary.

"Oh, sweet girl, I'm happy I can give you a little of that. I love both of you girls."

"We love you, too." I knew Alice did. She didn't remember what it was like having a mom, and she adored Elizabeth.

"Now, go before I start sobbing," she said, laughing through her tears. "I have to go fix my face!"

I knew better than to argue with her, even though she still looked beautiful to me. I headed into the living room and smiled at the sight of Edward and my dad watching the game with Ali curled in between them. We really were becoming a family. My fake relationship was the best thing that ever happened to all of us, somehow.

Edward looked over and beckoned me over to him. I was going to perch on the arm of the couch, but he pulled me right onto his lap.

"There. This is perfect," he said and he was right. This was everything.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Dinner had been wonderful. Even though we only had one less person than this time last year, Elizabeth and Edward were both so much fun and added so much that it seemed like way more people.

While we had a ton of leftovers, we managed to eat more than I ever imagined. How we had room for pie later was beyond me, but we all wanted some.

Elizabeth came in with a tray loaded with slices, while Dad distributed the drinks and utensils. Ali tore into her apple like nobody's business while the rest of us hit the pumpkin cream.

"So good," I managed to moan as I licked whipped cream off my fork. I giggled when I felt Edward tense up next to me. Oops. Got him again.

"Nothing beats Minnie's," Dad agreed.

"Very true," Edward said, and I was pretty sure I heard some strain in his voice. Poor baby. I'd show him how thankful I was for him over the weekend. Bless school holidays.

"So, tell me about this camping trip your class gets to go on in a few weeks!" Elizabeth said once we'd all cleared our plates.

Oh boy. I shot a glance at Edward. He'd enlightened me to a lot of things about this trip, and I was pretty sure it was where we were finally going to have sex. My preconceived notion of camping in tents had been blown to smithereens, and I was quite happy about it, because camping in a tent held zero appeal to me.

"We rent out the entire Trenton Lodge," Edward said. "There's skiing and an indoor pool and spa, games and activities, stuff like that. It's a lot of fun."

"Who are you rooming with?" Dad asked me, eyes narrowed. Uh-oh.

"Angela, of course." And Edward was rooming with Ben. It was perfect.

"I see." Dad did not sound thrilled. Uh-oh.

"I'm sure the kids will have a blast," Elizabeth said, smiling at my father. "They've had a very busy semester and deserve to unwind a little."

Or a lot. I prayed that Dad wasn't going to refuse to let me go. He eyed me for another moment before nodding. "They do. Bella's been my rock since Rose left. Before that, even. I have wonderful girls."

Dad stroked Ali's hair. She'd curled up on him after pie and crashed. No surprise. It had been a long day, and she was stuffed to the gills.

"Bella's an angel. I told her earlier that we're blessed she came into Edward's life."

Dad smiled at that. "He's been good for her, as well. It's nice to see you acting like a teenager, kid."

It had been fun for me as well. And I breathed a sigh of relief that Elizabeth had steered my dad toward letting me go.

"I think we'd better get this one home." Dad stood with Alice in his arms. "Thank you so much for having us, Elizabeth. This was the best holiday we've had in a long time."

She smiled as she brushed a kiss over Ali's sleeping cheek. "We were happy to. And Bella's already invited us for Christmas, so we'll be doing it all over again in a month."

"I can't wait," Edward murmured as he helped me to my feet. He waited until Dad and Ali were at the door before giving me a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too. See you tomorrow."

I gave his mother a hug and followed Dad and Ali out to the car. He laid her in the back, and the drive home was rather quiet, which had me a little freaked out.

Once we got home, Dad carried Alice into bed as I ducked into my room. It wasn't long before he joined me though. Crap. No escaping it.

"I'm not going to tell you that you can't go, but you know I have my concerns."

I nodded, unsure of what to say.

"I'm also not a fool. You two have ample opportunity to do things here just as easily as there. So I'm not going to lecture you. I'm just going to ask you to be careful and give you this."

Holy crap. Was that… It was. A strip of condoms. And my father was giving them to me. I felt like I was going to pass out. Why did my dad even have condoms? No. I did not want to know the answer to that.

"Dad…"

"It's okay, Bella. You've had to grow up a lot faster than other girls your age, and I just don't want you to have to be a mom for real. Edward's a good guy. I like him. And I can see that you're in love with him. Just be smart, and be safe, and only do what you're ready for. Your mom isn't here to have this talk with you, and I can hardly ask Elizabeth to discuss her son, so I'm doing this the only way I can. Will you take this and promise me, no matter if you already have, or will, or whatever, that you'll be safe?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Okay, then." Dad moved to leave. "I love you, Bells."

"Love you too, Dad."

I wasn't sure how long I sat there, staring at the condoms. I was sure Edward would have that covered but I'd take them with me just in case. The trip was on, and Dad suspected I'd be having sex. That was weird, but it wasn't going to stop me. We were ready. I couldn't wait.

 **A/N A weekend away and the kids WILL play. Yep! It's finally coming (well, they will be anyway!) How cute is Charlie? So awkward and dadlike. I adored him giving her those condoms. And why does he have them just sitting in his bedroom anyway? haha Go Chief!**


	34. Chapter 29

**A/N Happy Sunday! I hope everyone's well! I've missed you guys this week. It was crazy busy with family coming and such, but I had a good time. And my awesome sister-in-law won The Diversity Teacher of the Year award for our county! It was such a great moment and we were all so proud of her. I even cried. She's the hardest, most dedicated worker I've ever seen, so it was well deserved for sure. Shout out to all the wonderful teachers out there. You all work so hard and do so much. It's appreciated!**

 **I'm wayyyyy behind on reviews, to the point that I might just have to start anew and answer this chapter only. I'll try to catch up, but if I don't, know that I've read all your reviews and I love them as always. I'm so blown away that you guys stick with me year after year and story after story. And there's more to come, as you know.**

 **Speaking of coming... hahah Let's get these guys to their vacation, why don't we? Here's the first chapter of that :) Happy reading! See you below.**

To All the Boys Chapter 29

"I can't believe we're really doing this," I murmured, snuggling into Edward's shoulder.

We were on the private rental bus on our way to Trenton Lodge. I, Bella Swan, was going to be spending an entire long weekend with my boyfriend sans any kind of parental supervision. And while I did feel a little nervous about it, I was also really excited.

Edward chuckled. "As I recall, when I brought it up a few months ago, you weren't so keen on the idea. How times have changed."

That was for sure. I would rather have gone to the dentist than on this trip at the beginning of the school year. And I'd certainly never thought Edward and I would still be together. Actually together, not a ruse like it had been.

"Well, things changed. Big time. And for the better."

Edward grinned before leaning in for a kiss. His lips warmed me, which I appreciated because it was a bit chilly on the bus.

When we broke apart, I saw Tanya watching us out of the corner of my eye. Ugh. Why did she have to be here? Rumor had it the older guy finally broke up with her, but whether that was true or not, I didn't know or care. I did care about the fact that she probably wanted Edward back now, because who wouldn't? But he was mine, so she couldn't have him.

I turned back to __my__ boyfriend because she wasn't worth thinking about. "What's the plan when we get there?"

Edward flashed one of his sexiest smiles that had me squirming a little in my seat. "Besides that." We'd talked a bit about expectations for this trip and thankfully we were on the same page.

"I just want to make sure your dad's gift gets put to use," he told me, making me laugh and smack him at the same time. The amount of teasing I'd gotten over that revelation had been pretty epic. Angela wasn't able to look at my dad without giggling now.

"You know, I could convince Angela that we need to keep our room arrangements," I told him, loving the scowl that came over his face at the very idea before he smirked.

"I doubt you could."

Okay. So maybe it would take some blackmail to do it, but after years of friendship, I could find something if I actually wanted to. Luckily for both of us, I didn't.

"Don't be so sure, mister." But I couldn't hold out against the boyish pout on his face. Edward's lips were quite beautiful. I leaned forward and caught the bottom lip that was poking out between my own. His arms tightened around me, and I forgot all about the people around us, until a few hoots and laughs penetrated our bubble.

Edward pulled back and flipped the bird but kept his eyes on me. "In answer to your question, other than __that,__ we'll have a big dinner when we get there."

Thank God. I was starving. We'd boarded the buses right after school, and we were usually eating dinner right about now.

"Newton's got a party planned in the owner's suite." At my questioning look, he continued on. "His parents own the Lodge."

Ahh, that explained it. It also explained the many discussions about alcohol that had been floating around our table in the cafeteria. I'd only half paid attention because I'd had Edward wrapped around me at the time, feeding me my carrots. Yes, our carrot porn was alive and well. Carrots were officially my favorite food in the world these days.

"So, we'll check in to __our__ room." Edward nipped my ear, and I felt my eyes cross as he used one of my weak spots against me. Who was I kidding? Every part of me was weak when it came to Edward and his lips.

"Then we'll get dinner." Teeth nibbled and suckled and I fought back a moan. "Then make a brief, and I do mean very brief appearance at the party." His tongue moved against my earlobe now. Holy crap. "And then we'll spend __the entire night__ alone in our room."

Teeth grazed me a little harder, and I swear between his words and his lips I might just have an orgasm in front of our entire class.

"Get a room, you two! Oh wait, you already have one. Carry on."

I shook my head at my best friend, who was peering at us over her seat. "Why aren't you at rehearsal instead of here bothering me?"

She'd landed her role as Ariel, and Eric was Ren. They were both thrilled. He'd said he was going to drive up because he had to stay behind to work on some scene.

"Eric's working on 'I Can't Stand Still.' I'm not in that song, plus I wanted to see my BFF sometime this weekend."

I laughed because she was just excited for alone time with Ben as I was with Edward. "You'll see me. Edward's going skiing tomorrow, and I most certainly am not."

"I told you I don't have to," he said, squeezing my side.

"How many opportunities do you get to ski? You go. I'll be fine with Angela and Eric."

"Yep. You and Ben need to keep those bodies in tip-top shape while we eat s'mores in front of a roaring fire," Angela told him, squealing when Ben tickled her. "What? I'm being supportive! Baseball season is fast approaching."

Yeah. It seemed the sports didn't stop with football, so Angela and I were resigned to more time in the stands watching our handsome boyfriends be superstars. It wasn't much of a hardship, let me tell you.

"Well, if you spend all that time in front of a fire, I'll expect you to warm me up when I get back," Edward told me, nuzzling my neck now.

Yes, please. I didn't know if I was going to be able to get through dinner and a party before attacking him. It was taking all my willpower not to just mount him on the bus. I bet if I asked, Angela would totally use her body to block us from view. She was an amazing friend like that. Speaking of amazing, Edward's lips were incredible as they moved over my skin.

"We're here! Thank God! Any longer and you'd have been putting on quite a show for our entire class," Ang told us.

I couldn't argue with her. Edward helped me to my feet and kept a hand on my waist as we made our way down the aisle and off the bus.

"Holy crap," I managed when I focused on the building in front of us. It was a gorgeous hotel, made of all glass and wood. The views from the place had to be stunning. It looked like it was part of the mountain, the way it was built into it.

"Damn. I can't believe we almost missed this," Ang said, linking her arm with mine while the boys went off to get our bags.

"I know." We could have gone on this trip last year, but neither of us had even considered it.

"So, I know I said this once before, but you getting together with Edward is the best thing that ever happened to both of us. I wouldn't have said one word to Ben, and neither of us would have come here if not for that."

We leaned our heads against each other. "I know. Every day he brings something new and even more incredible into my life."

Angela laughed lightly. "I'll say. Are you ready for the new this weekend?"

She knew, of course, what we had planned. And the answer was surprisingly easy. "Yes. I'm a little nervous, of course, but it's Edward. He's the right one."

"Without a doubt." She gave me a hug. "But you know I'm here if you need me. We can kick the boys out and have our own room if need be."

And blackmail wouldn't even need to be required. It didn't surprise me, though. Angela was the best friend a girl could ask for.

"It won't be, but thanks."

The boys came up then, bags in tow. "Are you ready to go in?" Edward asked, smiling at me.

"Yes, let's do this."

We made our way inside, and Ang and I checked in while the boys did as well. We probably didn't really have to put on a show, since we didn't have a chaperone or anything, but our names were on the rooms that way, so that's how we did it. As we walked away, Ben gave me his key and I gave him mine. It was official. I was rooming with Edward.

The inside of the lodge was as beautiful as the outside. There was plush navy-and-gray furniture, a roaring rock fireplace, views everywhere you looked.

"God, it's gorgeous," Angela said, sounding just as awed as I was.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome," Edward agreed. "We're in room 323, and you've got 259." He led us to the elevators. "Meet down here in about fifteen minutes for dinner?" he asked.

"Sounds good," Ben and Angela agreed. They got off on their floor a minute later, and then it was our turn.

I felt the butterflies as Edward slipped the keycard in, but they quickly vanished when I saw the room.

"Holy crap!" The first thing I saw when we walked in was what was outside. We had our own deck and a hot tub! "Edward! What did you do?"

He laughed as he dropped our bags and wrapped his arms around me. "I got us upgraded to a suite. Merry Christmas a little early." He kissed my cheek as I stared at the hot tub. There was a light dusting of snow on the deck, and the trees and mountain were right there.

"It's beautiful." I turned in his arms to kiss him. "Thank you! I can't believe you did this."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I told you I wanted to make this special for you. For both of us, really. I'm so glad you're here with me."

"Me, too." I kissed him hard then. "Angela told me that you and I getting together was the best thing that ever happened for both of us, since it led her to Ben. I agreed with her, of course, but I can't say it enough. I'm so, so grateful Alice mailed that silly letter."

Edward laughed and hugged me tight. I loved being in his arms more than anything in this world, I swear.

"It wasn't silly. I loved it. I guess we all owe your sister, really. She'll never let us forget it."

I laughed. "It's true. She's probably going to milk it for as long as we're together."

Edward pulled back and smiled down at me. "That's going to be for a very long time, then. We're going to have to save up for forever."

And I knew that we were young and had a lot of life ahead of us. Anything could happen. Look at Emmett and Rose. But honestly, it felt right to me. I had no desire to go explore the world like my sister had. I knew Edward wanted to stay close to his family as well. I could easily picture us in college together and then coming home to Forks and starting a life.

"That would be fine by me," I told him. "I love you so much. I can't imagine what life would have been like without you." Well, I could, because I'd had that life, and it was pale in comparison to what I had now.

"You never have to." He kissed me just as my stomach rumbled. He pulled back and laughed. "Let's get you some food. I can't have you keeling over on me now."

That was for sure. If was going to die, it was going to be after I'd had Edward. Anything less would be unfair as hell.

"Okay, let's eat."

I cast a quick glance over at the giant bed that awaited us. The soft white comforter looked incredibly inviting. I couldn't wait to be on it, with Edward. Though if the bed had been a sleeping bag draped over hard rocks, it would have been fine by me, as well. I just wanted him. Nothing else.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Dinner was incredible. They had a big buffet, so we were able to eat right away, which was good since my stomach was trying to eat itself. There were carving stations set up of roast beef, turkey, and ham. Every side dish that I could have wanted and then some. Fruits, vegetables, and desserts that made my mouth water.

My plate was full when I sat down, and I ate every bit of it. Edward and Ben ate their entire platefuls and went back for more. The only thing I went back for was the chocolate ganache cake, and you can bet I ate all of it. Well, minus the couple of bites I fed to Edward. He shared his cheesecake with me after all, so it was only fair.

Ang laughed at us. "You two and food, I swear. You could probably make a fortune on YouTube of you feeding each other. It's straight up foreplay."

Edward grinned as we headed out of the restaurant. "We'll add that to the list of potential income streams. Ready to party?"

I was ready for something, but it wasn't a party. Though actually, maybe letting my stomach settle a little before we back to our room was a good idea.

"Yeah."

Edward selected the top floor, and holy crap it was even better than our room. Of course, that made sense since they owned the place. The suite took up the whole floor, and there were several different rooms that I assumed were bedrooms. Their deck was four times the size of ours, and they had a way bigger hot tub that was already bubbling away with several people sitting inside. I rolled my eyes when I realized that one of them was Tanya. Of course. She couldn't wait to be almost naked in front of our entire class.

"Hey!" Mike Newton waved at us. "Drinks are in the kitchen."

Edward steered us that way and wow, were they stocked up for the party. There were three kegs, and the counters were lined with bottles. The fridge had all the mixers, including soda and juice, along with some water for non-drinkers.

"I'm going to have a beer," Edward said, smiling when I looked at him in surprise. "We're not driving anywhere."

That was a very good point. "I'll have one, too."

I watched as he got us all beer, as Angela and Ben both opted in as well. He was so sexily competent at everything, even getting beer out of a keg was somehow hot. Or maybe he just made me hot. Either way, it worked.

Angela noticed Tanya when we came back into the living area. I laughed at her snort of derision.

"What a desperate whore."

I glanced over to see what she was talking about and nearly choked on my beer when I saw that Tanya was wrapped around Tyler but still looking our way.

"Good Lord… Tyler?" I mean, any guy was a step down from Edward, no matter what that idiot thought of James, but nobody on earth would ever think Tyler was an upgrade.

Edward followed our gazes and let out a laugh. I was pleased to see that he wasn't bothered by the sight but wondered what he found so amusing.

"What's so funny?"

He took a drink of his beer before setting it down and putting his arms around my waist. "I was just thinking it was funny that Tanya was with another guy who would prefer to be with you."

Ugh. I shook my head in automatic denial of that one. "He only made a move because of my letter and probably would have no matter who wrote it. He hasn't even looked at me since." My knee to the balls had likely turned him off.

"He hasn't looked at you because I told him that if he did, I'd kick his ass."

What? "You did? When?"

Edward shrugged. "A week or so after you told him I would. I didn't like the way he was watching you."

Damn. That was before we were official, although he'd started liking me by then, I just hadn't known it. Still. It was very hot that Edward had threatened him.

"I love that," I told him.

"Good. Because I love you." He kissed me, and I felt it blast through me, like always. "Let them have each other."

I took one more glance and had to laugh at how she was rubbing all over him but still looking our way. Angela was right. Tanya was desperate. It was kind of sad, in a way.

Edward put his arm around me and steered me away from that view to something much better. We curled up on a little white loveseat, cuddling in front of the fire while Ben told us stories of last year's visit to the lodge.

"Newton had the bright idea to go skinny dipping in the lake. Nobody else went in with him, and he ended up getting pneumonia. Thankfully he did it on the last night here, or none of us would have gotten to party."

I had to laugh at his lack of concern for Mike. Then again, it had been a dumb move.

"No skinny dipping for you, huh?"

Edward laughed and shook his head. "Nope. I'm too smart for that." He kissed the side of my head. "Now, if you wanted to skinny dip in our hot tub, I wouldn't say no to that," he whispered, with a little nip to my ear.

God. Yes and please. "I think that could be arranged."

Ben and Angela went to get us more drinks as Edward and I cuddled.

"So, last year sounds pretty wild."

Then again, this year was already starting with a huge party. Several of the bedrooms were now occupied by various classmates who apparently couldn't wait to get back to their rooms. Music was playing, though not too loudly because apparently Mike had to keep it down while we were here. Alcohol was everywhere. There was a big drinking game going on in the living room area.

"It was okay." Edward shrugged. "This year is already way better."

I had to smile. Last year he'd been with Tanya. I wasn't going to let myself think about that though. "I'm glad."

"Oh my God. You have to try this punch. It's soooooo good," Ang told me, holding out a cup with some red drink in it.

Ben rolled his eyes and handed Edward a beer. "I tried to tell her it was full of alcohol, but she likes it."

I took a sip and saw why. It tasted like cherry Kool-Aid. It couldn't be that alcoholic. "Yum."

"Told you," Angela said before taking a big sip of her drink.

"Be careful, baby. That's potent stuff."

"You're the potent one," I told him, kissing his jaw before taking another drink. "So good."

Edward chuckled. "Me or the drink?"

Hmm… Who said I had to choose? "Both."

"Come on, Bella. They're playing quarters over there. Let's go kick some ass."

Ooh, yes! "Let's do it."

"What do you know about playing quarters?" Edward asked as I got to my feet, cup in hand. I needed a refill before we started.

"Ang and I played this game called Pogs for years. It's like quarters without the drinking. We're going to rock at it."

"Bella…" He broke off and shook his head. "Just pace yourself, okay?"

"Okay. But I need a refill."

"Totally," Ang said, taking us into the kitchen and getting our drinks. "Let's do this."

So we sat at the table and got to work. Quarters was the same concept as Pogs, except we didn't have a slammer. And we weren't bad without it, but we would've been better with. I played and drank and kicked Jessica Stanley's ass, which rocked, but Mike beat me.

Edward smiled indulgently every time I asked him to play, shaking his head and letting me take the lead. I had never had so much fun. I laughed and teased Angela every time she missed, and she did the same for me.

When she stood up to get us more drinks and promptly fell into Ben's waiting arms, Edward declared the game over.

"Party pooper," I told him as I stood. When did the room start wobbling? There were too many people here, probably.

"This room is not structurally sound," I said, making Edward snicker as he put his arm around me and guided me to the door. "Good idea. We should leave before it falls down."

"Before someone does, for sure."

What did that mean? I didn't know, but Edward was very pretty. I petted his face as he helped me into the elevator.

"What are you doing?" he asked, hitting the button to take us down to our room.

"Touching your pretty face."

He laughed. "I'm not the pretty one. You are."

I felt pretty. I felt amazing. I spun around, sighing when he caught me in his arms. "You are so pretty. And you're mine. I get to have you now."

The room equaled sex. Yes, please!

Edward steered me the other direction when I tried to head down the hallway. "Oops! Wrong room."

"Who are you talking to?" he asked, laughing quietly as he got us to our door.

"Everyone! I feel so good! And you're about to make me feel better."

"I think you'll feel better in the morning, actually." He muttered something as he opened the door.

"How will that be?" I asked, stumbling a bit as we got in the room. "Whoops. My feet don't want to work. I feel all floaty."

Edward sighed as he got me over to the bed. Yes! This was the spot. Sexy spot.

"I'm going to get you a couple aspirin."

Why? I didn't hurt. Oh, but I might hurt after he deflowered me. My books were always talking about deflowering. Edward was so smart. And handsome. And perfect. I kicked my shoes off as I waited for him.

"Take this." He handed me two aspirin. I put them in my mouth, took the cup of water, and swallowed them.

"Why couldn't I have more punch to take it?" That would have been way better.

"You've had enough punch. Come on. Let's go to bed."

"I'm ready! Help me get my clothes off, okay?" My fingers seemed to be having trouble with my jeans.

Edward brushed my fingers away, and his strong, perfect competent ones got my button undone and my zipper down. He tugged my jeans off my legs before helping me pull off my sweater.

"You're so good at this," I told him. "I want to be naked around you all the time."

He let out a choked laugh as he reached behind to unhook my bra. "Anytime you like, baby."

The room was still moving, so I was a little worried, but I was mostly naked so I decided to focus on that. "Let's do it."

"Do what?" Edward asked, moving away from me to open the bags. Yes! Condom time.

"The sex. I'm ready to have it."

He came back over, holding a T-shirt. "We'll have it tomorrow," he told me, pulling the shirt over my head for some reason I couldn't begin to understand.

"Why? It was supposed to be tonight," I whined at him.

"Because you're drunk," Edward told me, working my arms into the arm holes.

"I am not." I just felt good. Relaxed, even. Not remotely worried about being deflowered.

"Stop calling it deflowering," Edward said, shaking his head with a laugh. "There's nothing sexy about that."

"I didn't know I said that out loud."

Edward smiled as he scooted me up the bed. "It seems you say everything you're thinking when you're high or drunk. Good to know."

"What would be good would be sex," I told him. "Why can't we have it?"

Edward leaned over me, and yes, sexy times were on. I reached up for him and pulled him down on top of me.

He brushed my hair back from my face and smiled down at me. It was so on!

"I love you," I told him, pushing up against him, and trying to show him how ready I was.

"And I love you. Which is why our first time is not going to be when you're drunk." He kissed me, and I started to relax, despite his words, because no way he could resist all this, but he pulled away.

"Nooooo."

"Yessssss," he told me, pulling the covers up over me.

"I want you, though." Stupid punch. Stupid Angela giving me stupid punch. I was going to punch her tomorrow.

"No hitting your best friend. We have all weekend."

But I felt good now. All tingly, like I did when he kissed me. And a little dizzy, but that was because the building wasn't structurally sound. Making a hotel on a mountain was probably too challenging.

"I promise I'll make you tingle in all the right ways."

Well, that was more like it.

"Close your eyes, and I'll be right back."

"To tingle me?" I asked, smiling when he laughed.

"Yes, to tingle you."

Well, then. I could accommodate him. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the tingles. More to come. Come. I hope I came tonight.

"I promise you'll come when I get my hands on you."

"I'm ready." Ready and waiting. And waiting…

 **A/N I know! I know! I'm a horrible cockblocker! Don't blame me, blame a few readers who were sad that I didn't write the kids drinking at their first party! haha Bella got out of control, and I let her go. Plus, it got her to say deflower in front of Edward. Totally worth it :) I promise they'll get it on while they're away, just not tonight :) See you midweek with more!**


	35. Chapter 30

**A/N Hello, friends! I hope this finds you happy, healthy, and warm! I know much of the US has been colder than Tanya's heart this week! I hope those of you in the thick of it were able to stay inside for the most part. Not fun! Warmer weather is coming though! And warmer chapters (Sunday!)**

 **Yeah, this is not THE chapter, it's the chapter before the chapter! But I think it's a fun one and hope you do as well. That reminds me, Melanie, I couldn't reply to your review, but I wrote last chapter well before I published the "high" chapter, so I didn't alter it to appeal to the audience. That's not how I roll. I write to make me laugh and forget about the real world for a while, and hope I do the same for you all of you! I liked the continuity of Bella losing control of her mouth when she's under the influence. And I got to use the word "deflowering" Pure win in my book :)**

 **Anyway, I'll let you get to reading and see you on Super Bowl Sunday. I can promise that E &B will be scoring that day :) Love you all and see you then!**

To All the Boys Chapter 30

Now I knew what death felt like. It felt like a herd of elephants running over my head. It felt like I'd licked sandpaper for the past twelve hours. It felt like an hour at sea, as my stomach rolled and rumbled. It felt like hell.

"Take some more aspirin."

I moaned as I opened my eyes and stared into the very clear, very amused gorgeous green eyes of my boyfriend. My chivalrous boyfriend who had refused to take advantage of my drunkenness last night and left me fully flowered.

I took the aspirin and water from him and struggled to sit up. I was tangled in the sheets, and not for any good reason like tearing up the sheets with my super-hot boyfriend, who was entirely too hot this morning.

"Why do you look perfectly fine?" I demanded before taking the pills and chugging the water. Sweet, wonderful water. I would never drink anything else ever again.

"Because I am?" Edward asked, his smile dimming a little as I glared at him. "I only had two beers. It was clear pretty early on that you were going overboard, so I stayed sober to take care of you."

Damn it. Even with a hangover from hell, I couldn't be mad the boy. He was just too smooth.

I sighed as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. "Thank you for taking care of me. I didn't deserve it after I got drunk and ruined our night."

He put his fingers under my chin and tilted my head up so I was looking at him instead of his chest. "Hey. You didn't ruin anything. We have another night to go, and I wanted you to have a good time this weekend. You had a good time last night."

It wasn't a question, but I nodded anyway. "Yeah. I've never let loose like that."

"No. You've spent most of your teen years taking care of your family. You deserved a night like last night. I only wish it didn't make you feel so awful this morning." He stroked his fingers through my hair, which felt like heaven mixed with the hell inside me.

"I'll be okay. I probably need to sleep more."

"After you eat something. I wasn't sure what kind of person you'd be the morning after getting drunk, so I ordered a few different things from room service."

"You are all that is right and good in my world," I muttered. He laughed, and I felt it vibrate through my head, which wasn't good. I groaned and rolled away from him, burying my head in the pillow.

Edward was still laughing at me when some evil being knocked on the door. "Make them go away," I begged as I felt the bed move. I heard voices ,and then I felt his presence in front of me.

"Breakfast is here."

Right. I should have something. I sat up and eyed the covered dishes in front of me. I couldn't tell if the stomach roll I had in reaction to the smell of food was a good or bad thing.

"Now, when I'm hungover, I always like something greasy the next day." Edward lifted the lid, and I gagged at the sight of my normal favorite bacon, cheese, and mushroom omelet. Edward quickly whisked that away and opened the next one.

"Toast. I can do toast I think. Bless you," I told him. I took a slice and nibbled.

Edward grinned. "Good. And there's some fruit here, too. Eat if you can. I'm going to take the omelet over there and eat so I don't set you off."

Probably a good plan. He was so smart, along with being sweet and understanding and just plain awesome.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you, too."

We ate in silence for a few minutes. Well, he ate while I took tiny bites of toast. My stomach tightened but didn't revolt, so I was counting that as a win. If I had to puke, I planned on doing it when he was gone, which…wait.

"What time is it?" I asked, because the room was filled with light despite the curtains being closed.

"It's ten."

"When are you supposed to go skiing?" I asked as Edward put the lid over his plate and left it on the little table he'd eaten at.

"In about half an hour, but I don't need to go. I'm going to stay here and make sure you're okay."

Like hell. I'd already ruined his night, no matter what he said. I wasn't taking his skiing away from him.

"You should go. I'm going to go back to sleep for a few hours, and then I'm going to find Angela and kill her."

Edward laughed as he sat back down next to me. "You'd feel bad if you murdered her."

"Not today, I wouldn't."

"Okay, but if you killed her, Ben would be sad and clingy. We wouldn't get any alone time, and I wouldn't be able to deflower you."

 _ _What? What?__ "What did you just say?" I asked, because Edward had just mentioned deflowering me. What on earth made him think of that word?

Edward grinned at me. "Last night, you tried to get me to deflower you. And you used that word. I had to ask you not to because, well, it's just wrong." He wrinkled up his nose in what would have been an adorable way had I not been horrified that I'd apparently used the word deflowered when I tried to get him to have sex with me.

"And you still think I don't need to kill Angela? I asked you to deflower me!"

Edward snickered as he pulled me back into his arms. "It was funny and cute, and yeah, a little frustrating because I couldn't do what you wanted. Thankfully you fell asleep while you were waiting for me to give you more tingles."

God. I wanted to die, but not without having sex with Edward, even though he was telling me things that made me want to die. It was all very confusing.

"Must you tell me every terrible thing I said?" I asked, burying my face in his neck. God. He still smelled good, even when I felt like crap. It wasn't fair.

"Yes, because those things were not terrible. They were adorable and totally Bella, the girl I love."

I sighed as he rubbed my back. He was too good to me. And I needed to be good to him.

"I love you, too. So you need to go skiing." I removed my head from his comfy neck and looked up at him. "Please, I want you to have some fun while I'm recovering. I promise I'll be back to normal when you get back, and I'll make last night up to you."

He frowned. "Are you sure? Because I'd rather stay here and make sure you're okay."

"And watch me sleep like a creeper? How is that going to help anyone?" I poked his side. "Seriously. Go and have some fun. I'll sleep, hopefully eat something more substantial when I feel better, and then find Angela and yell at her. I won't kill her." Only because getting arrested would delay sex with Edward even more. That was just unacceptable.

"You promise me you'll sleep and eat?"

And shower and shave and make myself presentable for him tonight. "Yes. I swear. I'm going to be crappy company for most of the day, Edward. Please, go and have a good time. I need you to do that so I feel better about last night."

He shook his head before kissing me on the forehead. "You have nothing to make up to me. I had a good time last night, and I know I'm going to have a good time tonight and tomorrow and every other day with you. I'm only going because I want you to rest and I doubt you will if I stay."

He was right about that. I'd harass him until he left. "Good."

"Okay. I'm not taking my phone with me because I'd have nowhere good to put it. But if you need anything at all, call the front desk and ask for it, okay?"

"I will." I kissed his cheek because I had a feeling my breath smelled like I felt. No need to turn the boy off before I had him tonight.

"Okay. Sleep well, baby."

"I will." I closed my eyes as he pulled the covers back over me. I knew I needed to get up to pee soon but I didn't want to move. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

I heard him rustle around for a few minutes getting his ski stuff, and then the door closed quietly. Good. Hopefully he had some fun now, and then we'd have fun together later. I was determined not to ruin it tonight. Edward Cullen was going to be mine in every way.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was after one when I woke up again, and I did feel marginally better. A shower made me feel almost human. I wasn't ready to attempt eating much, so I ate a little more of my dry toast, figuring it was toast so sitting out for a few hours probably didn't hurt anything.

While I was eating, I sent Angela a text.

 ** **I hate you with the fire of a thousand suns. We are no longer friends.****

The fact that my text actually made me laugh showed me that I was on the mend a little bit.

 ** **Bitch, please. You couldn't hate me if you tried. Get your drunk ass to my room. Eric's here and we have ginger ale.****

Oh, that sounded wonderful.

 ** **I'm not drunk anymore, NO THANKS TO YOU. I'll be there in a few.****

I headed down to Ang's room a few minutes later, and Eric answered her door looking energetic and happy and not at all like I felt.

"Beautiful Bella!" He hugged me gently. "Please tell me that gorgeous man of yours took good care of you last night."

I groaned at the memory. "If you mean gave me drugs and water and put me to bed, then yes. If you mean sexed me up all night long, no, he did not, because Angela is evil."

"I am not!" she protested.

I felt some satisfaction when I saw that she had a washcloth across her forehead and eyes. At least I wasn't the only one who felt like crap today.

"Yes, you are." I flopped down on the bed next to her, laughing lightly when she groaned. Good. It was only right.

"Sounds like I missed some party," Eric said, sitting next to me.

"It was fun, until it wasn't," Angela muttered. She lifted her washcloth and glared at me. "I puked in front of Ben. I was __that__ girl that I hate."

At least I hadn't thrown up. I'd just word vomited all over Edward instead. Which was worse?

"I tried to get Edward to deflower me. And I used the word deflower to do it."

That set Eric off. He laughed so hard that I was afraid he was going to fall off the bed. I grabbed his arm just in case. Angela laughed and winced when she did. Good. She deserved a little pain.

"Oh my God, what did I do with myself before you girls came into my life? It was so dull and colorless without you. Deflowering!" And he was off again.

I let go of his arm and pushed him instead, but that only succeeded in making the bed bounce and Angela groan again.

"Shut up," I told Eric but without any heat because I was glad he'd gotten my letter and become my friend. Two of the five letters had struck pure gold for me.

"I can't help it, beauty. You're too cute, all hungover and angry because you didn't get Cullen's cock." He patted my knee. "Not that I blame you, because if I had a shot at that and couldn't perform due to drunkenness, I'd be pissed as hell, too."

Damn it. I was pissed at myself. Why had I drunk anything at all? One beer should have sufficed.

"It was that stupid punch."

"The punch," Angela moaned. "I hate that fucking punch. We need to find whoever made it and do awful things to them. It was probably Mike Newton, right? It was his party, after all. I'll write 'I have a small penis' on his forehead, and I'll draw said small penis. And then Bella can knee him in that small penis, because she's good at that. If you can find it, that is?" Angela giggled and then grabbed her head. "Damn it, laughing hurts."

"Drink more ale, beauty," Eric told her, handing her some ginger ale. He gave me a glass as well.

"Thanks." I took a sip, and the bubbles felt heavenly in my throat. "Okay, hurting Newton could be fun, but you guys, I need to feel better ASAP. I'm not waiting another night to be with Edward. He was awesome and understanding as always last night and this morning, but damn it. I want him. I need to be one hundred percent by the time he gets back from his trip."

Eric clapped his hands. "That's my girl! You are going to get that boy, and I'm going to get a full report on it tomorrow."

I raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged. "A photo? Video wouldn't hurt…"

Like hell. Nobody was going to see Edward and me having sexy times but the two of us.

"Fine. No video. And you've come to the right man. I have the cure for what ails you. I'll be right back!" And Eric was off.

"I love him," Angela said. "But I kind of hate him right now, too."

I had to laugh. "I pretty much said the same thing about you."

She sighed and looked up at me from her prone position on her bed. "I really am sorry. I had no idea the punch was that strong. I just wanted us to have a little fun and for you to relax a little before you went for it with Edward. You should hate me."

Damn it. As if that was possible. I lay next to Ang and rested my head against hers. "You were right. I can't hate you. And I didn't exactly say no when you gave me the drink. Or when we decided to play quarters." Quarters. I hated quarters.

"Quarters sucks," Angela said, showing as usual that we were on the same wavelength. "After we draw on Mike Newton and you knee him, we should shove his stupid quarters up his ass."

Ew. "No thank you. I don't want to go near Mike Newton's ass." Now, Edward's on the other hand…

"Good point. Where in the hell did Eric go?"

I had no idea. But sleep was seeming like a good idea again. Man, drinking made me useless the next day. Good to know. It was good thing I wasn't at home, or Dad would figure out pretty quickly that something was wrong with me.

"Get up, my girls. Eric has the cure for what ails you."

I sat up, interested to see what he was wheeling in on a room service tray. "What is that?"

"Hangover foods. We've got your bananas, your oatmeal, your watermelon, Greek yogurt… There are other things, but these were the most appetizing. Get eating, sweets. I also have Gatorade to help give you back some electrolytes. We're going to have you in tip-top shape in no time."

I was kind of hungry, so I took a banana. "Thanks, Eric."

"No problem. I want my girls to enjoy this weekend. It's supposed to be full of debauchery and drunkenness. You've already had one of those, but you need the good stuff now."

He was so great. "What about your debauchery?"

Eric laughed. "Why, Bella Swan, are you asking about my sex life?"

Shit. Was that bad? "Well…"

"I love it. And I love you for it." He gave me a smacking kiss on my cheek. "I get my fair share of debauchery, my dear. Forks may not be a gay mecca, but there quite a few closeted young men in our school. Luckily for them, I don't mind being a dirty little secret."

Oh! But that was kind of sad. "You shouldn't be anyone's secret, Eric."

Eric hugged me to him. "You're a sweetheart, Bella. Not everyone is as open about who they are as I am, and it's not my place to out anyone or make them come out to be with me. High school is hard enough without that. I'm comfortable in who I am, and in a year and a half I'll be out of this little town and I'll date then."

"You deserve better," I told him, and I meant it. Eric was truly an amazing person.

"I got better. I got you two and your gorgeous boys, and none of you mind me ogling them and living vicariously through you." He kissed my cheek and squeezed the hand that Angela threw over me to give him.

"We love you," Ang told him, and I echoed her sentiment.

"And I love you girls, too. Now eat up and drink up and get yourselves together. I can't be the only one of us to get good dick this weekend."

I choked on the sip of Gatorade I'd just taken. "Jesus, Eric!"

He laughed as he patted my back. "Well, it's true! And you need it too, girl."

I sighed. I did need it. I needed Edward so badly. These past few months had been incredible foreplay on both my body and my heart. I wanted more. "Give me that oatmeal."

Eric hooted. "That's my girl! Let's do this!"

And several hours later, when Edward texted that he was back, I was ready. It was finally time.

 **A/N I love Eric. And Angela. And Bella. And of course Edward (goes without saying really) Hope you enjoyed a little hangover bonding/combatting. Had to get Bella into shape for her guy! She's ready to go :)**


	36. Chapter 31

**A/N Happy Super Bowl Sunday! Sorry for the posting delay today. I'm not feeling overly well, so I was resting and medicating some trying to perk myself up for the game. But I'm still posting before it! Here's hoping it's as good as the Conference Championship games were, minus bad calls by the refs. I hope everyone has yummy food and a good time!**

 **I'm hoping for a lot of scoring. At least we know someone is going to score today! Yep, it's finally here! I'm glad so many of you have enjoyed the journey to get to this point. It's been so much fun to write something more innocent than my usual stories :) These two have captured my heart, and each other's. I'll let them, and you, get to it. And I'll see you soon! Happy reading and footballing!**

To All the Boys Chapter 31

Edward's text had said he was starving, so I headed down to the restaurant to meet him. An afternoon of snacks and liquids and a nap had me feeling a lot better. I wasn't exactly hungry, but at least I could be around food without wanting to puke now.

I waved at a few classmates as I made my way toward the dining room. I stopped in my tracks when I saw __her__ smiling up at him.

"That was so much fun! It was just like old times out there."

Edward didn't say anything in response, and I watched as he slid his hands into his jeans pockets.

"Don't you remember what fun we had here last year, Edward?" Ugh. Her voice was all breathy, and I felt my own hands clench into fists when she reached out and touched his arm. Thankfully, he jerked it away from her.

"My room has a hot tub. I could kick Jess out and you could come over."

Like hell he could. I was done with this. I stepped forward and linked my arm with Edward's. "Thanks, but we have a hot tub of our own, don't we, sweetie?"

Edward turned his head and grinned at me. "That we do, baby. And I can't wait to use it later. The quick shower I took didn't warm me up all the way."

Well, then. "I'll have to help with that," I told him, releasing his arm and sliding mine around his neck.

Cool lips met mine, and oh yeah, it was getting hot in here. At least for me. And for Edward, judging by the sexy smile he gave me when we broke apart.

"That definitely was a good start."

I heard the huff next to me, but Tanya wasn't worth looking away from the hotness that was my boyfriend.

"Did you have a good time?" I asked him, as he linked his hand with mine.

"It was okay. It would have been more fun if you'd been there. Are you feeling better?" he asked, studying my face closely.

"Much. Ang was even worse off than I was, which served her right." Edward chuckled along with me. "But Eric plied us with hangover foods and drinks all afternoon. We even took a nap."

Edward threw back his head and laughed. "Now that's an image I would have loved to see."

"Some threesome that is," Tanya muttered, making me roll my eyes. "You sure put on a show last night, Bella."

Please. "So did you, Tanya. Are you sure you need more hot tub time? That can't be good for any work you've had done."

No, I didn't have proof of that one, but the way she sucked in her breath and glared at Edward told me I might have guessed correctly.

"You told her? You swore you wouldn't tell!"

Edward glanced between us warily. "Um, I didn't say anything."

"I have eyes, Tanya." I wasn't about to let her attack Edward, especially for something he hadn't even done. "You went from an A cup to a C cup in a few weeks' time. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out."

"And you're certainly not one. Unlike your sister. Tell me, how is the best Swan sister doing in London? She certainly couldn't get away from you fast enough. Just like your mom."

I opened my mouth, not sure what was going to come out of it, but Edward beat me to the punch.

"Shut the hell up, Tanya! I told you before that I wouldn't stand for you hurting Bella. Her mom didn't want to leave her, and Rose didn't leave her either, not like you're implying. She's just as smart and beautiful as Rose, and more importantly, she's beautiful on the inside. Cat is right about you. You're ugly on the inside." He turned to me. "Let's just get something quick to eat and take it back to the room. I really don't want to be around other people right now."

I was pretty sure Edward had never been sexier to me than when he was standing up to his ex for me, so I simply nodded. The room was all I wanted. Food could wait, but I hadn't been the one burning hundreds of calories out on the slopes either.

"Okay," I managed, letting him lead me into the room. Tanya glared after us, but thankfully didn't follow.

"I'm sorry you had to hear all that," Edward told me as we sat down at a table looking out at the snowy mountain.

I tried to shake myself out of the haze I'd been in since he said those lovely things about me. "Don't be. I'm used to it from her."

"You shouldn't have to be." He took both of my hands in his. "I'm truly sorry that I didn't do anything about it sooner. I didn't know just how bad she was to you, not that that excuses anything."

I shook my head. "It wasn't your job to make her into a better person."

"Maybe not, but I should have seen what she was like and ended it long before she did. I thought she was the only person who could relate to what I was going through at the time, but I was clearly wrong about that. You not only listened to me, but you helped me see that I hadn't lost my dad the way you had your mom." He squeezed my hand. "I'm so sorry she said that to you, baby. You know it's not remotely true."

"I do now." I shook my head. "Tanya knows that I always felt inferior to Rose, so she likes to take shots at that. And they've worked before, but not so much now because you make me feel beautiful. Bringing my mom into it was awful, but I don't have one second of doubt that my mom didn't want to die. She let us know every day as she got sicker and sicker that she loved us and wanted to be with us."

"You __are__ beautiful. Not to mention strong, smart, funny, kind, the best big sister in the world, and the most awesome girlfriend a guy could have."

God, I loved him. "You're the awesome one. And I'd love to show you what a good girlfriend I can be if we ever get back to the room."

Edward licked his lips. "Maybe food can wait."

That was my boy. I laughed and shook my head. "No. You need fuel for what I have planned."

His green eyes sparkled and he flashed that wicked grin. "I can't wait."

"Me either. So eat something, will ya?"

"Fine. I'll hit the buffet so I can eat right away. Are you sure you don't want anything?"

Butterflies had taken up permanent residence in my stomach, so I shook my head. "Go. Eat."

He took off to fill his plate, and I watched as he moved through the line. He was so beautiful, so confident. It was beyond sexy just to watch how he carried himself. I was pretty sure he skipped half the stuff he would have taken had he not been in a hurry to get me alone. He simply piled a few things on his plate and hurried back to me.

"Don't choke!" I warned him as he started shoveling in the food. That was the last thing we needed.

Something about my comment made him laugh and blush at the same time, but he wouldn't enlighten me when I asked him why. That was fine. He could have his secrets, and I'd have mine. I planned out what I wanted to do for him when we got back to the room.

Edward was done rather quickly, even for him, which made me giggle. He paid and grabbed my hand and we practically ran to the elevators.

"Anxious, are we?" I asked, noticing that Tanya was sitting by the fireplace, still glaring our way. Oh, well. She wasn't my problem-not anymore.

"You can't begin to know just how anxious I am," he told me, pressing me up against the side of the elevator and pushing the number to our floor at the same time.

"I think I can," I murmured, leaning into him. "I've been mad at myself all day for getting drunk last night."

Edward laughed before kissing me. "Don't. You were priceless. And I get you now, and that's all that matters."

It was. So I'd delayed our first time by a day. There were going to be many more times to come if I had any say in it. And I did.

The elevator opened and we quickly made our way to our room. Edward opened the door and ushered me in. I felt the need for him vibrating through me, but I wanted to show him how much I valued him. He'd done so many things for me since we'd been together. I wanted to give him a little of that back.

"Are you sore at all?" I asked him as he shut the door behind us.

"Maybe a little, but nothing major." He watched me patiently. "Are you nervous?"

I shook my head. "No. I just want to take care of you."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You do that every day."

"Maybe a little, but you do it more." I snuggled into him. "I was thinking we could get in the hot tub for a bit, and I could massage you. Make sure you're all loose and limber before…" I broke off and shrugged. "If you want."

"I want you any way I can have you. The hot tub sounds good."

"Okay. Good! I'll get it ready while you change." I'd been smart enough to turn it on before heading to Ang's room, so all I needed to do was uncover it and turn on the jets.

"I can do it."

I shook my head. "Nope. My turn to take care of you a little." I pushed him toward his luggage. "Go."

He did as I said, while I ducked outside and uncovered the hot tub, smiling at the steaming water. I flipped on the jets and headed back in just as Edward emerged from the bathroom, wearing black swim trunks that hung low enough for me to see the very sexy vee at his hips.

I fought the urge to just jump him there, but it was hard. "it's ready. I'll be right out."

He watched me for a moment before smiling and nodding. "Okay. Hurry up and join me."

"I will."

My plan wasn't all that complex. I'd talked it out with Ang and Eric, and we'd agreed that the place and act were special in their own right. I got the sexy red bikini Angela and I had bought and put that on, before l took a few jar candles out of my bag and lit them, setting them on the night stands and dresser.

I headed outside and smiled when I saw Edward watching me from his spot in the tub. He held out a hand and helped me as I climbed up and slid in next to him. We were still an hour or so away from sunset, so the snow was lit in a muted glow.

"It's so beautiful out here," I murmured as Edward slipped his arm around me.

"Yes, it is." I turned to see that he was watching me instead of the view. "You're gorgeous in that swimsuit you're barely wearing."

His gaze and his words made me hotter than the water ever could. "Thank you."

We sat in silence for a few moments, before I asked him about skiing. "How'd you do?"

He chuckled and tilted his head back against the side of the tub. "Took a spill once, but other than that, it was good."

"Did you hurt anything?" I asked, ready to offer up my massage services.

"My pride." He flashed a grin. "And maybe my backside a little."

I giggled as I pictured myself offering to massage Edward's ass. I mean…it wouldn't be a hardship!

"Let me rub your back." I sat back and motioned him to sit between my legs, which made him smile and stand in front of me. "Other way, perv."

"But I like this way better."

I stood and kissed him. "That's coming, I promise."

He nodded as I sat back down and spread my legs so he could sit between them. I smiled at the sight of his gorgeous back in front of me. I began kneading his muscles as he groaned in front of me, letting his head fall forward. I slid my fingers up onto his neck, feeling that soft hair there as I squeezed and prodded.

"This feels awesome, Bella," he murmured.

"Good. I want to make you feel good."

"You do."

I smiled and pressed a kiss to his neck. His hands moved down my legs, and he wrapped me around him from behind, rubbing up and down my legs as I massaged his back.

"Bella." I could hear the tension in his voice.

"Yes?" I asked, fighting back a smile as my hands moved down his back and squeezed right above that sore ass of his. I kept dragging my lips over the back of his neck and shoulders. Such sexy shoulders.

"You're killing me."

"No death allowed, not before I have you." I sucked his earlobe into my mouth and nibbled as he moaned.

Edward turned around and picked me up, taking my spot on the seat and pulling me onto his lap. I could feel that he was hard beneath me as his lips met mine. It was hot, wet, and so deep, and I felt need throbbing through me.

His hands squeezed my ass before sliding up my back and around. He cupped my breasts in his hands, this thumbs moving over my nipples, which were already hard due to the cold air. Oh God. He squeezed gently, and I felt like live wires were shooting through my body.

Edward's lips moved down my neck, sucking and licking, teeth scraping over my rapidly pebbling skin.

"Are you cold?" he murmured, brushing his lips over my goose bumps.

As if that was possible? I felt like I was going to melt. "No." I buried my fingers in his hair as his lips continued to explore whatever parts of me weren't submerged in the water. "So hot."

He lifted me up a little, and let his tongue trace along the outline of my bikini. "You're so gorgeous."

I felt like I was. He made me feel wanted. Worshiped. Loved. This was what all my books talked about and I finally had it for myself.

One of his hands moved away from my butt, and the next thing I knew, he was rubbing me through my bathing suit. So good. Then a finger slid under and inside me, and yeah, that was even better. I gripped his shoulders and moved with him as he slid it in and out of me. His nose nudged beneath my bikini top, and his tongue snaked out and hit my nipple. So hot against the cool air.

"Edward, please!" I wasn't sure I knew what I was asking for. I wanted more. More of all of it.

Edward knew, apparently, because another finger slid inside. "You like that, baby? This is what it's going to feel like when I'm inside you."

Yes. I needed that now. "Take me inside."

Edward's gorgeous green eyes met mine. "Yeah? You're ready?"

"More than." __Please. I'm so ready.__

His fingers slid out of me as his left hand reached up to cup my face. He kissed me softly, briefly, before releasing me. "I love you, Bella."

I knew he did. He'd told me countless times since Homecoming. Those words made me feel special every time. But somehow this time, it seemed even more special.

"I love you, too."

He smiled, kissing me again before standing up. I slid down his body, loving being so close to him.

"Ladies first."

Edward indicated the ladder, holding my hand as I climbed. I glanced behind me as I climbed up, laughing when I saw that his eyes were focused on my butt.

Edward grinned as I busted him. "Can't blame me for enjoying the view."

No, I couldn't. Particularly since I ogled him as he got out. Watching his sexy chest and arm muscles as he moved, the water trailing down his body, made my mouth water with the need to taste him.

Edward chuckled as he stood next to me, grabbing a towel and wrapping me in it. "Enjoying your own view, Swan?"

I shook myself out of the image of my tongue following the water droplets down his chest. "Very much, Cullen. But I want to see it all."

His sexy smirk flashed as he toweled himself off. "It's all yours, Bella."

It was. __He__ was. By some small miracle, Edward was mine, and I was about to have all of him. Whatever I'd done to get to this moment in time, I was grateful that I had.

Edward switched off the hot tub, took my hand, and led me back inside, sliding the glass door closed and locking it with a definitive click. He pulled the curtains closed on what I now saw was a gorgeous sunset. I hadn't even noticed because I'd been so caught up in him.

"The view in here Is much better," he told me, because he was my Mr. Smooth and always knew the right thing to say. I should buy his parents tasteful thank-you gifts for creating him and making him so incredible.

"I like the candles."

He reached out and ran his finger along the curve of my shoulder, hooking it in the towel I had wrapped around me and tugging it away so that I stood before him in only my bikini.

"I thought I'd try to make it special." I shrugged. They did leave a nice glow in the room. The lights weren't on, so it was soft candlelight that let me see how beautiful he was.

"It's very special because it's us." He kissed me, his hands skimming down my body to grip my waist.

He was right. And I was glad that we'd waited until now, even though I'd wanted this for weeks now. This felt more special because we were here, with no interruptions from little sisters or parents or who knew what else. This was right.

"I'm glad we waited until now. No interruptions," I told him, making him smile.

"Well, there's something to be said for sneaking in a quickie with my mom and Alice downstairs and you trying to keep quiet, but we'll save that for another time."

My jaw dropped open in surprise, and Edward took advantage of that by kissing me hard, his tongue tangling with mine. All thoughts of quickies left me as his lips moved on mine, and his hands crept up my back. I felt the little tug on the tie of my bikini strings, and the top loosened. Edward didn't break our kiss as he pulled the top away from my body.

He pulled back and looked at me. I felt anything but cold standing there nearly naked, but I shivered from the heat in his gaze.

"Are you cold?" he asked, stepping closer to me again.

"No."

That wicked smile of his flashed again. "Good. Let's keep it that way and get you out of your wet suit."

I nodded, and he plucked at the tied on either side of my hips. I stepped back as the suit fell away. Edward was looking at me again, but I didn't feel self-conscious about it. There was too much love and desire in his face to make me feel anything but wanted.

"You're wet, too," I pointed out, reaching out to help him with his own swimsuit. He helped me tug it away from him, and when his-oh boy-cock came out, it was hard and ready.

I couldn't help myself, and I reached out to touch him. Edward let out a loud grunt as I wrapped my hand around him.

"That's what you do to me, all the time," he told me, and while I knew that I made him hard sometimes, hearing it made me feel good. Powerful. Sexy, too.

I stroked him, running my thumb over the tip, and he moaned.

"You're going to make me come before I'm inside you."

Holy crap. __That-he-__ was going to be inside me. It was exciting and scary at the same time.

Edward must have seen something in my face, because he kissed me gently. "Don't worry. I'm going to make you feel really good first."

Oh, yes. He was really good at making me feel good.

Edward backed me toward the bed, removing my hand from him and helping me lie down. I loved the way he was looking at me, like I was all he could see, and I held my arms out to him, spreading my legs so he'd see that I wanted him there. I was so ready for him.

He climbed on top of me, keeping his weight on his hands as he bent down and kissed me. It was harder this time, hungrier, and I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him down, loving the feel of his body on top of mine. He was so warm, despite us having been outside in the cold, and so strong. I felt muscles bunch in his shoulders underneath my hands as he arched into me.

His cock was so close to where it needed to be, trapped between us. I wondered if it felt weird to him but figured I'd better not ask and ruin the moment.

Our kiss went on for I don't know how long, just touching and tasting one another. Edward broke away, his lips moving along my jaw.

"Let me taste you."

I nodded, because I had no words for that. He moved down my body, his lips brushing over my neck, his hand moving between us to cup my breast. He licked and sucked his way down, his tongue moving over my nipple, flicking it back and forth, sucking it into his mouth. The heat was blazing now. His mouth was hot, but my body was hotter, on fire for him. I gripped his hair as he licked his way between my breasts, giving the other the same attention he'd given the first. When his teeth grazed over me, I moaned and clutched him to me.

I loved the way he kept his eyes on mine as he started kissing my stomach. I didn't know if he just couldn't look away from me, or if he was making sure that I was okay with what he was doing, but it made me feel loved. And when he reached my center, to do the one thing he'd yet to do, he still watched me.

His thumbs brushed over me, and I felt like I could shoot off the bed from that alone, but when his tongue replaced his thumbs, holy crap! There was nothing better. I'd read about it in countless books, seen it in some of my research on Google, but I couldn't begin to imagine how it would feel. It was like every piece of me was connected to that small spot where his tongue moved over me.

One finger slipped inside, and then two, and I couldn't do anything but feel. He moved them in and out, and his tongue swirled and sucked and did all sorts of incredible things. I held on to the sheets to keep myself from floating away. Nothing had ever felt this good… until he moved a certain way, and then everything went insane. I lost control of my body, was shaking and thrashing and moving despite my grip.

Edward pushed himself up and smiled down at me as sat up beside me. He reached over to grab the condoms I'd left on the nightstand as well and ripped one open. He kept his eyes on me as he slid it over himself, protecting us. How I could find that so unbelievably hot, I didn't know.

He positioned himself between my legs again, and I admired the way his arm muscles bunched as he stayed above me.

"Are you ready?" he asked me, and I loved him all the more for it. I knew if I said no, he'd stop and be perfectly fine with it, because he was incredible like that. But luckily I was ready. So very ready for him to make me his.

"Yes."

I knew it would hurt some. I'd read enough to know that. And books were right on that front. The stretching feeling when he first pushed inside me wasn't all that comfortable, but it wasn't awful either. And when he was all the way in, it hurt a little bit more. But as he started to move, the hurt lessened.

The way he watched me, looking for any signs of pain or discomfort, was just so wonderful and so Edward. I loved him for that, too, along with so many things. He kissed me, over and over, telling me he loved me between kisses.

I could tell when he got close, because his movements were less smooth, more frantic, and his breath hitched. He reached between us, rubbed me in just the right spot. I knew he was trying to make me come, but I wasn't close enough for that, and I didn't care. He'd made me feel incredible, and I wanted to do the same for him.

"Let go, Edward. I'm good. I promise." I'd come that way, with him, another time. We had plenty more times ahead if I had anything to say about it.

He tensed above me, letting out a loud moan as he came. I reached up to touch his face, wiped the sweat from his forehead. He turned and nuzzled my palm with his lips before kissing me again. He slid out of me, and it hurt a bit then, but that didn't matter. I held on and hugged him to me, telling him I loved him, too.

Edward stayed with me a few minutes, before pulling away. "I have to throw this out."

Oh, right. I let him go, enjoying watching his cute butt as he went to the bathroom. He was back a couple minutes later, and he took me right back into his arms.

"I know you had a lot of expectations. I hope I lived up to them."

Silly boy. Like there was any doubt? Sure, I'd fantasized about wild sex where I came a good ten times or so like in some of my books, but I knew reality wouldn't be that way. Besides, my books may have done a good job with the hot stuff, but they didn't remotely begin to capture what it felt like to be with the person you loved. That was better than a million orgasms-at least I thought so.

"You exceeded my expectations just like you have from the day we made our deal."

Edward laughed and hugged me to him tightly. "That was the best stupid idea I ever came up with."

I couldn't disagree. "It was the best stupid idea I ever agreed to."

Edward brushed his fingers through my hair. "I'm glad we failed at being in a fake relationship. I thought I loved her, but I didn't feel anywhere near what I feel for you now. Thank you for showing me what I didn't know was missing."

God. Could I love this boy any more? It seemed like every time I had as much love for him as I thought possible, he made me feel more.

"I guess we both found something we didn't know we needed." I leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you for making my first time so perfect."

He smiled. "I wish it was my first, too."

I laughed at that. "Then it probably wouldn't have been so good for me."

He chuckled at that. "True."

"Besides, it's not important who the first is, just the last."

Edward's smile grew even wider. "I like that. Just so you know, I could easily see you being my last."

Yep. I could love him more and more. "Me, too."

Edward as my first and last. I could definitely live with that.

 **A/N Who couldn't? Was it good for you? I hope so! It was good for them, even if she got her goods before! I tried to be more realistic with her first time. I love how real they feel for me, so yeah. I hope you liked it! I'll see you soon!**


	37. Chapter 32

**A/N Happy Non-NFL Sunday (as happy as those can be, boo)! Congrats to my Pats girls. The game got exciting in the 4th quarter, at least. Good thing I like defense. haha**

 **Thank you, so much, to whomever nominated me in the Twific Fandom Awards! Looks like this story is up for Drop Everything Fic, Sideline for LMAO, and me for veteran author. I appreciate all the love! I'm so honored you're still with me all these years later. You all make me day brighter through your reviews, tweets, comments on FB, etc. I'm always honored that you're reading and enjoying what I write!**

 **Okay, gonna save most of my talking for below today, and you'll see why as you read. For those that know the movie (books maybe I assume) this is the infamous chapter. I switched it up some, bc some of that was ridic, but there's definitely a nod to the original. See ya below and we'll talk about it! For my worriers, don't. Okay? Love ya!**

To All the Boys Chapter 32

Waking up with a boy in the bed was new to me. Waking up naked with a boy in the bed was even more surreal. But I couldn't say I didn't like it. Edward had been up and out of bed our first morning here because I'd been hung over, and I hadn't had the chance to appreciate the moment like I could now.

He was on his side, facing me, with his right arm slung across me. I liked that he was holding on to me even in his sleep. And he was just as beautiful sleeping as he was awake. His hair stuck up a bit more, but I wasn't sure if that was from sleeping or from me. My hands had found his hair a lot last night. I smiled just thinking about it.

The wonderful thing about us being here, with no parents or sisters or anything else, was that we had all the time we wanted. Once with Edward hadn't been enough. Or twice, for that matter. My legs and lady parts were protesting some today, but I didn't care. It was totally worth it. Especially that third time, when he'd let me be on top, and showed me how to take him.

Edward had been able to touch me freely then, first my breasts and then he'd reached between us… and yeah, I'd had an orgasm with Edward inside me. __That__ had been worth the wait. All of it had, really, because it was with him.

The rumble of my stomach ripped me away from images of myself on top of Edward, his green eyes watching me with such love and hunger. Regular old boring hunger was making itself known. I should have had dinner last night, but having Edward was probably the right priority.

Should I wake him? If I did, I'd probably jump him again, and while I wanted that, I wasn't sure I could handle another time. Not without some fuel, at least.

I edged out of bed, careful not to disturb Edward. I was glad I'd showered after that third time, not wanting to go to bed all sticky and sweaty. Edward had offered his assistance, but I knew that wouldn't lead to us getting clean. Maybe after breakfast…

Yeah, that was a good thought. I pulled on some jeans and a hoodie. I didn't want Edward to wake and wonder where I'd gone, so I wrote him a note on the hotel stationary.

 ** **Good morning, sleepyhead. I was starving since I had more important things to do than eat last night (I'm not sorry I chose you over food!), so I ran down to get a bite to eat. I'll bring you something when I'm done. I hope you had sweet dreams. I know I did, but reality was even better.****

 ** **I love you.****

 ** **Bella****

I grabbed my phone, purse, and room key and headed out to get some food so I could hurry back to Edward. With any luck, he'd still be asleep when I got back, and I could wake him in some fun way.

I'd missed breakfast yesterday and was thrilled to discover another buffet, complete with an omelet station. I ordered my fave and munched on some bacon and fruit while I waited. Yes, I was that hungry.

My omelet was even better than Dad's, not that I was about to tell him that. Then again, maybe I should. I couldn't tell him much about my actual weekend, that was for sure. After I inhaled the omelet and a muffin, I felt like my stomach wasn't eating itself anymore.

I grabbed a few donuts, danishes, and muffins, putting them in a bag to take to the room for Edward. If he wanted anything else, we could come back down later. I paid for all of it and left the dining room, ready to head back to my guy.

"Someone's hungry. Be careful. You won't be able to hold onto Edward if you become a whale."

God, she was an idiot. "You're the last person I'd take advice on how to hold on to Edward from, Tanya."

That took the smirk off her face, and her ice blue eyes narrowed at me. "Just remember, if I hadn't broken up with him, he wouldn't know you were alive right now."

Well, that wasn't exactly true, because Edward had always known me, just like he'd known everyone in our town. But, still, she had a point. "Thanks, Tanya. You're probably right. Your loss is my gain." I even said it without sarcasm, because I meant it. Had she not been stupid, I wouldn't be as happy as I was right now.

It was clear she wasn't sure how to respond, because her mouth opened and closed several times, and she looked a lot like one of those koi fish when you tossed their kibble stuff into the pond. It was really kind of hilarious how much she looked like one, actually.

I started to walk away, since I had way better places to be than here and a way better person to be with than Tanya.

"You know, you're quite the loud moaner."

Okay, so that stopped me in my tracks. "What?"

"You're a loud one, for such a mousy girl. But really, Bella, I was surprised you were such an exhibitionist. Doing Edward in a hot tub is far more my style."

Nope. Not going to let that get to me. He was with me now. And I knew for a fact that they hadn't had a room with a hot tub last year. Edward told me they hadn't shared a room at all.

"Actually, I'd say doing Tyler in one is more your style after Friday night."

"Wouldn't everyone be surprised to know that the Virgin Swan is not so virginal?" She held up her phone, and there was a picture of Edward and me in the hot tub. It had been taken when I was on top of him, his face buried in my chest, but you couldn't really see much of anything from the angle the picture was taken, apparently from the balcony to our left.

I wasn't about to let that bother me. "I doubt they'd be surprised. Edward and I have been together for months now."

Her face scrunched up, and I felt rather good about causing her to rock her lemon face again. Ang would be proud. Sadly, it didn't last. She gave me a sly smile.

"Maybe I'll just send this to everyone and show them what a little slut you've become."

 _ _Slut?__ "I've been with one person, and I love him. If that makes me a slut, what does it make you?"

The smile left her face again. "Bitch! Did you just call me a slut?"

I shook my head, because really? "No, you did. Based on what you just said to me. We both know you've been with more than one person, so…" I broke off, leaving it at that. I personally didn't think sleeping with one or even two guys made a person a slut, but she was the one throwing around the word, not me.

"You don't know anything about me!"

Didn't I? But the point was, I really didn't care. "I used to know you really well. You're the one who threw that away, and now I don't want to know you because you're so awful to me and everyone else who isn't in your little circle of friends."

"You threw me away first! You knew I liked Edward, and you made a play for him right in front of me! After months of watching you and Angela get closer and closer. You pulled away first, and that was the last straw!"

So, that really was her reason. Wow. "Angela and I both lost parents within a year of each other. We understood what the other was going through. We weren't pushing you away. We were just holding on to one another." I shook my head. "I'm sorry if you felt left out, but that's no excuse for the person you've become now. And Edward? It was Spin the Bottle. My spin landed on Edward. That was the game. And as you well know, nothing came of it. So if you're holding a four-year grudge on that, well, that's sad and there's not much I can do about it."

"Everybody knew I liked him! You humiliated me." She started typing on her phone. "Now it's your turn." And she flipped her phone around, showing me that she'd sent the picture to everyone in her phone.

But I wasn't humiliated. Sure, I didn't want anyone seeing that picture of Edward and me, not because I was embarrassed but because it was a private moment. But if she thought I was going to run and hide from it? She was a fool.

"I'm not embarrassed that I was with Edward. I love him. And I didn't take him away from you. You did it all on your own, so you have nobody to blame but yourself." I turned, intent on walking away for good this time.

"Didn't you, though? Edward and I both had a good laugh over your little letter, you know."

 _ _What? He couldn't have. He wouldn't have… Would he?__

"I don't know what you're talking about." I turned, and there she was, looking like the cat that at the canary. I far preferred her koi fish look from earlier.

"Don't you? Dear Edward, I think you're beautiful. I really liked our first kiss. I want to be your girlfriend. Hell, you even mentioned that I liked him! But that didn't stop you from wanting more of him after that kiss, did it? So much for innocent little Bella, having to kiss icky old Edward."

She'd really read it. He'd showed it to her, and he hadn't told me? He'd told me he loved it, but he and Tanya had laughed about it? And then she dumped him that same weekend, and he'd decided to talk to me, and the rest was history? But now that history was maybe tainted.

I needed to get away from her, get away from everyone, and think about everything. I pushed her aside, needing to find a place for space. The elevator opened, and I thought about running into it, but the only place I had to go was my own room, and I really wasn't ready to talk to Edward about this right now.

For once, luck was on my side, because one of the people who stepped out of the elevator was Eric.

"Eric!" I called, moving toward him and away from the bitch.

A smile lit his face. "Hey, beautiful girl! I didn't expect to see you without your man attached at your hip, especially after that __hot__ picture I just got on my phone."

Ugh. That stupid bitch. I flipped her off before turning back to Eric.

"Listen… You drove up here, right? Is there any way I can get a ride home, like now?"

"Of course." He took my hand. "Is anything wrong? Your dad…"

I shook my head. "No. My family is fine. I just need to get out of here, now."

He glanced over to where Tanya still stood, glaring at me. "Is it the picture? Because, sweetie, I assure you, it's amazing. Nobody thinks you're a slut, despite what that evil bitch said."

That's probably what everybody would think, that I'd run off because of the picture, but that definitely wasn't it.

"No. I just need to get out of here. Now. Can you take me?"

He watched me closely for a few moments before nodding. "Okay. What about Edward?"

I shook my head again. "No. I need to be alone for a bit."

"Honey, he didn't do anything to upset you, did he? He didn't do something you didn't want to do, right?"

Oh, God. "Of course not, Eric. I swear. He didn't do anything." Not recently, anyway. "I really just need some time alone to clear my head, and I can't get that on the bus with Edward."

"Okay. I was going to get breakfast…" I shoved the bag of donuts and muffins at him, making him laugh. "Let me run to my room and get my bag, then. I'll be right back."

"Please don't say anything to anyone. I'll meet you outside," I told him, because I needed to get out of that room, away from __her.__

Eric nodded and headed back to the elevator as I went outside. The cold air was a shock, but it almost felt welcome from the stifling warmth inside.

My mind whirled as I waited. I wasn't an idiot. I wasn't going to break up with Edward for doing something before we'd even become a fake couple, let alone a real one. I was just hurt that he hadn't told me he'd shared the letter with Tanya. He could have done that right from the start, and it wouldn't have mattered. But now, the thought of the two of them laughing at my pathetic words hurt me. A lot. And I just needed some time to get that image out of my head before I talked to him about it.

Eric came out, holding his coat out to me to put on. I did so, leaning against him when he slipped his arm around me and led me to his car. We got inside, and he started it up, turning on the heat and letting it warm up.

"I'm not going to push you to tell me what happened," Eric told me, and I was grateful for that. "But I am going to say that you better not let Tanya come between you two. I don't know what she said, beyond sending that picture, but she'd better not be the reason my favorite 'ship' breaks up."

I choked out a laugh despite myself. "We're not breaking up, I promise. And you're supposed to ship book or movie and TV couples, not real-life ones."

Eric shook his head. "Nope. I ship Edward and Bella. You two belong together. So whatever this is, patch it up quick, okay?"

"We will." I had no doubt that the first thing Edward would do once he got home would be to come find out why I left.

"Okay. Let's hit the road then, if you're sure?" he asked.

I sighed. "I'm sure. I'll text him to let him know we left, and I'll talk to him when he gets back."

'You'd better." He pulled out, and we were on the way home.

I waited a good ten minutes. Why, I don't know. It wasn't like Edward had super speed and would be able to run after the car and catch me, but I just needed a little longer to settle. I knew he'd have questions, and I didn't want to answer them yet.

 ** **Hey. Change of plans. I caught a ride home with Eric. Can you bring my stuff home? I'll get it from you later. Love you.****

There. Hopefully that would be enough. Okay, I knew it wasn't likely, but still. I'd included the love you part so he'd know that I did indeed still love him.

My phone buzzed about fifteen minutes later, and of course Edward was calling rather than texting. I sent it to voicemail and texted him again.

 ** **I really don't want to talk right now. Everything is fine. I just needed some time alone to think.****

"Can you turn up the music?" I asked Eric, wishing it would drown everything out.

"Sure. You're in charge of the tunes. Put on whatever you want."

My phone buzzed, this time with a returning text.

 ** **What happened? Is this because of the picture? Please, don't be embarrassed, baby. Nobody thinks badly of you.****

 ** **I'm not embarrassed. I just needed to get out of there and away from her.****

I flipped through the radio and found an eighties station. I smiled as I turned up the volume. How many family trips had we been forced to endure Mom's favorite music? I missed her. I wished she'd be waiting for me to talk to at home.

 ** **What about me? Why didn't you come get me so I could leave with you? Did I do something to upset you? Do you regret last night? I don't understand, Bella.****

Damn it. Of course he'd gone there, just like Eric had.

 ** **I don't regret last night at all! My only regret is that I got out of bed and ran into Tanya. But you didn't do anything wrong. I swear. I didn't come get you because I needed some time alone to think about what she said. It's impossible to do anything but feel when I'm with you :) I'll see you when you get home, okay? Just give me a little time to settle.****

This sucked so hard. Maybe I should ask Eric to turn around? No. We were already half an hour into our drive. I'd see Edward soon, and I'd apologize for making him worry.

 ** **Whatever she said, whatever she did, I'm sorry. I love you. Don't ever doubt that.****

I let out a little sob at that.

 ** **I promise that I never for a second doubted that. I love you, too.****

I put my phone back in my pocket and leaned my head against the window, letting my eyes close. Of course the first image that came was of Edward and Tanya reading my letter and laughing. It hurt. But then I saw Edward smiling at me, holding open his car door, putting his arm around me, listening to my sister with a patient smile, kissing me… No. I didn't doubt that he loved me now. And I couldn't even fault him for laughing then. My letter was ridiculous. But he'd said he loved it.

I felt a hand wrap around mine and opened my eyes, seeing Eric smile at me as he squeezed my hand. I loved him for not pushing me talk about what was bothering me.

"You're the best," I told him, squeezing him back.

"Don't you forget it. Now, since you wormed your way out of play tryouts, you have to sing with me here. I know you know this one."

I chuckled because "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" was on. I did know it, of course. Mom loved to the blast that one and dance around with the three of us. So, yes, I joined in with him on that one and the rest. The ride home was a lot better than I'd expected.

Right before we reached town, my phone buzzed again.

 ** **I don't know what Cuntessa said to you, but rest assured she won't be talking to anyone for the next few days.****

What the…but before I could ask, a picture came through of Tanya holding a hand over her nose, and blood seeping through. Oh my God.

 ** **You hit Tanya?****

"Oh my God, Eric. Angela hit Tanya, I think." Someone did anyway.

"Holy shit! Show me!"

I showed him my phone. "Priceless! Why do I miss all the good shit? Is there video?"

 ** **You're damn right I did, bitch. And I might hit you for letting her drive you away and making Edward look like he lost his best friend. You and I will be having quite the talk when I get back, missy! But even though you suck for leaving us without a word, NOBODY fucks with my best friend. She deserved more than a punch to her precious face, but it's a start!****

I shouldn't feel good about Tanya getting punched, but I kind of did.

 ** **I'm sorry I left. I really needed some time to think is all. You know I love you. And Edward. I'm fine, I swear. Eric wants to know if there's video.****

 ** **Of course there's video! Probably multiple, but I know for sure Ben started filming as I laid into her. And that was after Edward tore her a new one.****

Oh, Edward. Always so protective.

 ** **What did Edward say?****

"Sounds like we missed quite a show. Edward yelled at her, too. And there is video."

"Thank God! And of course he did. She upset his girl."

 ** **Sorry. You'll have to gets the details on that from him. That's what you get for running away.****

Damn it. But Ang was right. I'd have to wait and talk to Edward myself.

 ** **Fine, I will! And I'm not running away.****

 ** **Tell that to someone whose ass you didn't leave behind! Don't worry… I'll forgive you after you make things right with your boy. We'll be leaving in about ten minutes, if the bitch ever stops crying over her broken nose. It's not like she doesn't have a plastic surgeon on speed dial. She'll probably get a better nose out of the deal.****

And now I was crying again, but it was from laughter. I loved Angela so much.

 ** **Apparently, if this art thing doesn't work out for you, you have a back up plan. Next female boxing champion.****

Before she responded, I sent another text.

 ** **I will see Edward in a few hours, and I'll make it right, I promise. Love you.****

Eric pulled into my driveway. "Do you need me to come in with you?"

I shook my head before giving him a hug. "Thank you for bringing me home and giving me the time I needed."

"Anytime, sweetheart. And thank you for not trying out for the school play, because you really can't sing."

I laughed as I pulled away from him. "Told you."

"Yeah, but you undersold it."

I punched his shoulder. "Rude!"

Eric laughed. "I call them like I see them. Now, get your sexy ass in there and make yourself all pretty so you can sweep your boy off his feet."

That sounded like an excellent idea. Leaving had been wrong-I'd known that even as I was doing it. But I was going to make it up to Edward. We needed to talk about the letter thing, but it was over and done.

"I will. Thanks, again, Eric. You're the best." I kissed his cheek, handing him back his coat before getting out of the car.

"You know it!" he called, honking the horn as he pulled out of the driveway.

I let myself into the house, tossing my purse on the table before heading upstairs. I threw myself on my bed. "Home sweet home, I guess."

"I thought that was my line."

Holy crap! It couldn't be! But it was.

"Rose?"

 **A/N First things first, there is NO breakup. I think Bella (and I) made that clear! And no week's long of not talking like in the movie (wtf was with that? Whatevs) I didn't like the freak out in the original over the pic, so I switched it up. This B isn't at all bothered over the picture. She's bothered over the idea that Edward didn't tell her Tanya read her letter, and that he claimed it was his favorite letter ever but Tanya said different. Our Bella has come a long way, but that hurt, understandably. And while you and I know she should have just gone straight to talk to him, she wanted to be alone with her feelings and Eric showed up at the right or wrong time. Had she been stuck there, probably they would have talked it out before. But what I liked in the movie was the sister's help in the situation, and here's Rose at the end to lend an ear and an assist. So no worries, seriously.**

 **Next, there is an EPOV of this chapter! So for those of you craving it, you will see what he had to say and Angela's punch (most of you are looking forward to that I think!) It'll be the first thing I post after the last chapter, which is 2 chapters from now! Yep, we're nearly there! I have 2 regular chapters, EPOV of this, 2 epilogues, and 2 other outtakes written. So wrapping it up soon, which I know, hurts, but let me tell you, the second epilogue? Is EVERYTHING. I could not love it more. So yeah, look forward to that even if you don't look forward to it ending :)**

 **I'll post the next chapter midweek, so we'll see what Rose has to say, and what Bella has to tell her. I think it's a much needed conversation. Until then, happy reading and I'll see you soon!**


	38. Chapter 32 Outtake EPOV

**A/N By popular demand, and because May P Tucker needs it, I'm posting the EPOV outtake of last chapter. So, for the many of you anxious to see Tanya get hers, here you go! For those that abhor the violence, sorry! This may not be the chapter for you. But I will say I feel the actions were justified and leave it at that!**

 **Happy reading, and I'll see you on Sunday with Rose's take on everything, and I do mean everything!**

To All the Boys Outtake EPOV Chapter 32

Waking to find my girlfriend missing was not exactly how I expected to start the day. The bathroom door was open, so I assumed she wasn't in there. I bit back a smile as I remembered her needing to use the restroom last night and pushing me out of the bathroom because we "weren't at that stage in our relationship." Bella cracked me up. I loved the way her mind worked.

I climbed out of bed, loving how rumpled the sheets were. Last night had been everything I hoped it would be. Waiting until this trip had nearly killed me, but it was definitely worth it. At least I hoped so.

A piece of paper caught my eye and I was relieved when I saw what she'd written.

 ** **Good morning, sleepyhead. I was starving, since I had more important things to do than eat last night (I'm not sorry I chose you over food!) so I ran down to get a bite to eat. I'll bring you something when I'm done. I hope you had sweet dreams. I know I did, but reality was even better.****

 ** **I love you.****

 ** **Bella****

I felt myself smiling as I folded up her letter. That was going to join the other letter I'd gotten from her. Thankfully I didn't have a snoopy little sister to hide them from. Mom was good about respecting my privacy, so no worries there.

Since Bella was bringing me food, I figured I should get cleaned up while I waited for her. Too bad she wasn't still in bed waiting for me, but we'd have other moments. I'd make damn sure of it.

I showered and was surprised when I came out and Bella still wasn't in the room. That was odd. Unless the restaurant was really busy this morning. I'd just go down and join her.

I picked up my phone, ready to slide it into my pocket, but saw that I had a couple of text messages. Tanya? What was she texting me for?

 ** **Looks like Edward has lowered his standards. From outcast to slut. Who knew Bella Swan was such a whore?****

There was a picture of the two of us attached to the text, with us in the hot tub. What in the hell? Why would Tanya send that to me? I glanced at the text again. _ _To everyone?__

I knew she hated Bella. And I knew she could be cruel, though apparently I never knew how cruel until Bella and Angela had filled in some blanks. But this? This was it. She was never, ever going to insult my girlfriend again. I'd warned her, and then she'd done this? And now Bella still wasn't here. That had to be why.

My other text, thank God, was from Bella.

 ** **Hey. Change of plans. I caught a ride home with Eric. Can you bring my stuff home? I'll get it from you later. Love you.****

What? She left? The text had upset her that much? Or was it something else? Had I upset her?

I called her right away, but it went to voicemail. And another text came through a minute later.

 ** **I really don't want to talk right now. Everything is fine. I just needed some time alone to think.****

No. No, no, no. This wasn't how today was supposed to go. What happened?

 ** **What happened? Is this because of the picture? Please, don't be embarrassed, baby. Nobody thinks badly of you.****

And if anybody did, I would set them straight. Nobody was going to be calling my girlfriend a slut or a whore. I'd kick anybody's ass that tried it.

 ** **I'm not embarrassed. I just needed to get out of there and away from her.****

Ugh. Fucking Tanya. Why did she even care who I was with? Was it just because it was Bella, or would she be that way with anyone I dated after her? It's not like I broke up with her. She made no sense. What a psycho.

But what could she have said to make Bella leave? Was it more than that? Had I done something she hadn't liked last night?

 ** **What about me? Why didn't you come get me so I could leave with you? Did I do something to upset you? Do you regret last night? I don't understand, Bella.****

Maybe Angela would know what made Bella leave, beyond the stupid text. It had to be more than that. I grabbed a room key and started out the door when a new text came through.

 ** **I don't regret last night at all! My only regret is that I got out of bed and ran into Tanya. But you didn't do anything wrong. I swear. I didn't come get you because I needed some time alone to think about what she said. It's impossible to do anything but feel when I'm with you :) I'll see you when you get home, okay? Just give me a little time to settle.****

What in the hell had Tanya possibly said? I knew she'd said some awful things to Bella in the past, way more than she'd ever told me about, apparently, but I couldn't imagine what would make Bella leave. The part about her being unable to do anything but feel when she was with me made me feel a little better, at least. And she still loved me. She'd said so. I was going to hold onto that. And I was going to remind her that I loved her, too.

 ** **Whatever she said, whatever she did, I'm sorry. I love you. Don't ever doubt that.****

I headed down to Angela and Ben's floor, hoping they knew more than I did. Just as I was about to knock, another text came in.

 ** **I promise that I never for a second doubted that. I love you, too.****

Thank God. She still loved me. I'd give her her time for now, but when I got back to Forks, we were going to be talking. I sighed as I knocked on the door.

I took an automatic step back when it was flung open and a very rumpled-looking Angela glared out at me.

"What the fuck is that text about?" she demanded.

Ben came up behind her and pulled her back. "Babe, you know that Edward had nothing to do with it."

I held up my hands. "I didn't. I swear. I just saw it, along with a text from Bella telling me that she got a ride home with Eric."

"What? Why? What did you do? Ben! Where's my phone?" Angela yelled, trying to push him off her.

"I didn't do anything. Tanya did something, and I don't know what it is. I was hoping you did." I hurried to stop her from going off on me or Bella. "Bella said they had some kind of words and that she needed time to think."

"What the hell? Why didn't she come to me? Or you?" Angela asked, seeming to calm down a little. Thank God. I knew it wouldn't take much for her to attack me if she thought I'd done something wrong.

"I assume it was about me," I told her dryly. "I have no idea what Tanya could have said to her. I know the text was awful…"

Angela waved a hand at me. "Please. That wouldn't make Bella run off. She's happy being with you, and that picture isn't embarrassing, and Tanya's words are just idiotic. If Bella's a slut for banging you, what is Tanya, after all? Fucking cuntbag. I'm going to find out what else she did and she's going to pay for it."

I didn't doubt it. Angela was scary when she was mad. And I wasn't about to stop her. "You and me both."

"I have to get a shower and get dressed. Ben, you guys go eat or something. Nobody say a word to cuntzilla until I get down there."

"We won't," Ben promised. He grabbed a few things. "And you don't go confronting her until we're all together, okay?"

"Please, like she could take me?"

Ben just raised an eyebrow at Angela, and she huffed. "Fine. I'll be down shortly."

"Okay." He gave her a quick kiss. "Come on, Edward."

We went down and ate, though I didn't have much of an appetite. I kept wondering what Tanya had said to make Bella leave.

"Don't sweat it, man. Bella loves you."

"I know." But it still sucked that she wasn't here with me, where she belonged. The bus ride back without her was going to be long and lonely. I wanted to hold her and laugh with Angela and Ben like we had on the way up.

After a few more minutes of me pushing food around my plate, Ben sighed and stood. "Let's just go get our stuff out of our rooms and get ready to get on the bus."

Yes. That's what I wanted. The sooner we were on the bus, the sooner I could go see my girl.

"Sounds good. I'll meet you back in the lobby."

He got off the elevator on the second floor, and I returned to my room. __Our__ room. Mine and Bella's. Her stuff was mostly already packed up, so I just put what wasn't back in her bag and got my stuff out of the bathroom.

Our rumpled bed called to me, reminding me that just hours ago, she'd been naked in my arms and I'd felt like the luckiest guy in the world. I was the luckiest guy in the world. And it was going to stay that way. Whatever had upset Bella, I would fix. I wasn't going to lose her, not after I'd just found her. She'd been right in front of me for years but I hadn't known it until I got her letter. I was going to owe Ali Cat for all of eternity for mailing it.

I got our bags and headed down to wait, but thankfully Ben and Angela were in the lobby. We checked out of our rooms and went out to the bus.

"There she is." A lethal smile spread across Angela's face. "Let me at her!"

I followed her gaze to where Tanya stood, laughing with her idiot friends. I had no doubt who they were laughing about either.

"Me first."

"But…"

"Please, Angela," I asked. This was mine to do. She'd upset my girlfriend.

"Okay, but I get her when you're done."

"Fine by me."

I didn't look behind me as I made my way over to Tanya. The smile she gave me made me sick to my stomach. She looked so thrilled with herself.

"Tanya. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! I guess your little girlfriend couldn't handle the shame of the morning after."

How had I spent two years of my life with this evil viper? "What did you say to her?"

Tanya threw her hair behind her shoulder. "Nothing she didn't already know! Really, Edward, don't you think it's time for this little relationship to end? I broke up with James, and we can be together like we're supposed to be."

Was she for real? Had I once actually wanted to hear those words from her? What was wrong with me back then? Thank God I'd found Bella. I was clearly an idiot for wanting Tanya in the first place, let alone wanting her back.

"Do you actually think I'd want you back?" I asked, not able to keep the disbelief out of my voice.

"Of course. I know she's your rebound girl. I get it. I forgive you."

The gall of this girl! "You forgive me?"

"Of course, honey." She reached out and tried to touch my chest, but I stepped back. I was pretty sure I heard a growl behind me and had no doubt who that was coming from.

"In order for you to forgive me, I would have had to have done something wrong, which I most assuredly haven't."

Tanya rolled her eyes and reached for me again. "Fine. You lowered your standards and dated someone while I did the same. But we were both wrong and we can just forget it and move on together like we planned."

She had bigger issues than I ever thought, clearly. She was delusional. "I don't want to forget it. You breaking up with me was the best thing that ever happened to me, because I found Bella. She's a million times better than you, and I love her."

"Come on, Edward. You know how good we were. Remember last year when we were here and…"

I shook my head and moved away from her reach again. If she weren't a girl, I would have slapped her hands away from me.

"You were bad for me. You kept me down and encouraged me to stay angry with my dad because you were angry with yours. Bella makes me happy. She makes me laugh and smile, and she's given me a family. She's kind and generous, whereas you're evil and selfish. I don't know what I ever saw in you, but I assure you, I wouldn't ever take you back, even if you somehow managed to break us up, which I assure you, you haven't and won't."

This time I stepped toward her. "And if you say one more word about her, if I even think you've thought something about her that I don't like, I will make it my life's purpose to destroy you. And I think we both know that I can." I knew shit about her that she didn't want anyone to know, and while I'd never consider using it against her normally, I damn well would if she continued to hurt my Bella.

"You wouldn't!" she gasped, staring at me in disbelief.

I leaned closer to her. "I would. You know I always mean what I say. Believe it."

Her blue eyes were huge, and she was as pale as the snow around us.

"But I thought…"

"That I would come crawling back to you when you threw me away. I was stupid enough that I might have considered it until I got to know Bella and she showed me what a good relationship was like. So, thank you for dumping me, truly. And stay the hell away from my girlfriend, or you'll be sorry."

I left her standing there with her mouth wide open, while all of our classmates had similar shocked looks on their faces.

Ben finally let go of Angela, as promised, and I noticed that he had his phone up recording. Jeez.

"Oh, she's going to be sorry." Angela charged past me and got right up in Tanya's face. "How dare you call my best friend a slut? I mean, we all know you are, but clearly you don't know your own kind. I don't know what you hoped to accomplish with that picture, but all it did was show everyone just how into Bella Edward is. He loves her, and she loves him right back. And you can't stand that because nobody in their right mind loves you. I mean, even our family just tolerates you. I don't think they like you at all. My side certainly doesn't."

Tanya actually raised her hand and slapped Angela, which had me stepping forward again but before I could get in the way, Angela laughed.

"I was hoping you'd do something like that."

And without further ado, she punched Tanya right in the nose. Blood gushed as Tanya screamed and threw her hands over her face. Whoa. Should I do something? What could I do, though?

"I'll echo what Edward said. If you ever say another bad word to or about Bella, you'll be lucky if I just break your nose!"

Angela smiled at me as she turned and walked away from her screaming, crying cousin. "Well done, Cullen."

I blinked, not even sure what to do with what had just happened. "I should say the same to you, Weber."

She smiled as Ben put his arm around her, shaking his head.

"I've wanted to do that for many years. I'm glad I finally had a valid reason. She hit me first, after all."

"And that's what this video is going to tell the cops." Ben laughed as he held up his phone. "Nice shot, slugger."

"Thanks. I knew Edward couldn't, so it was up to me."

I wasn't one to be happy about anyone getting hit, but I couldn't deny that Tanya had it coming. I was pretty sure that between my words and Angela's fists, she wouldn't harm Bella again. I still had no idea what she'd done, but I'd find out soon enough. I was going straight to Bella's when we got back.

"Come on. Let's get on the bus and get out of here. I need to go get my girl."

We'd been apart too long already, and if I had my say, we'd never be apart again for any reason other than having to sleep at our houses. If I could change that, I would. Someday I would for sure.

 **A/N See? Tanya struck first! And there's video proof. Not to mention the fact that Tanya sent risqué pictures to underage people. In this day and age, that would likely carry a lot more trouble than a punch to the face. Not that she's pressing charges. Family spat and all that! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed a little foray into Edward's head and you'll get more of that in the outtakes (including the shopping the trip with his Ali Cat!)**


	39. Chapter 33

**A/N Happy Sunday! I hope everyone is having a good weekend! I'm trying to get some things done before meeting a friend for a movie :) So I'll be replying to reviews, for this chapter and last, tonight! Or tomorrow if I'm supremely lazy. And some weekends, I most assuredly am.**

 **I was so glad you all loved EPOV of last chapter :) Got some perspective on where he was, what went down, and how determined he was to get back to his girl and make it right. He's confused, but not heartbroken. And Angela! Well, we all love her I think. Everyone needs a friend as fiercely loyal as she is. I hope you all have at least one!**

 **It's time to pick back up with the Swan sisters! They have some much needed talking to do! I'll let you get to it, and see you next week the final regular chapter. I'm going to post the start of The Summer Girl shortly after I do that. I haven't written ahead bc I've been a lazy bum and I was basking in these two, but I'm gonna tackle (wrong analogy for baseball but oh well) that one soon. Happy reading!**

To All the Boys Chapter 33

"Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" my sister asked, opening her arms to me.

I didn't need a second invitation. I hopped off my bed and ran over to throw my arms around her. "Rose! You're here! You weren't supposed to be here until later in the week."

She laughed as she hugged me tight. "I wanted to surprise you and be here when you got back from the mountain. Dad and I have been planning this for awhile now."

God, it felt so good to have her home. "Best Christmas present ever."

"For me, too." She squeezed me one more time before stepping back and looking at me. "Dad said you wouldn't be home until around dinnertime. Why are you so early?"

Crap. I hadn't thought about having to explain myself to my family, let alone Rose. "I got a ride home with Eric."

"I see." And she must have, because she took my arm and led me to my bed, plopping down and patting the spot next to her. "Talk to me."

I sat next to her. "So, tell me all about England." There, distract her from me.

Rose tilted her head, her blue eyes narrowed at me. "Do you really think that's going to work?"

Crap. "No. But it was worth a shot."

She took my hand. "Tell me what happened. Edward didn't… He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Jeez, why did everyone go there? Didn't they know him? He was incredible. He would never hurt me. Yet, I'd left him behind because of a few words from Tanya, hadn't I? I guess I couldn't blame them for assuming the worst about him.

I tugged my hand away. "No, Rose. He didn't do anything wrong. I had a run-in with Tanya, and I decided to get the heck out of there."

She looked relieved. "Oh, so Edward brought you home? That's good, then."

Damn it. Lying wasn't an option here. She'd find out soon enough that Edward hadn't been with me. "Actually, Eric did."

"Uh-huh." Those shrewd eyes of hers were looking at me as if she could see inside of my head. The fact was, she sort of could. Nobody knew me better, not even Angela.

"So, if things are so great with Edward, why didn't he come with you?"

There was no getting out of it. "I needed some time alone to think. Tanya said something that upset me, and I wanted to be alone."

"Something about Edward, I assume?"

Obviously. "Yeah."

"What did she say?" Rose slipped her arm around me, rubbing my back. "You know that nothing that comes out of her mouth is likely true, right? Did you ask Edward about whatever it was?"

"This was true."

"How do you know?"

Damn it. "Because she knew something that only he knew. So he had to have told her."

"Okay. What was it? Are you breaking up with him?"

"No! I'm not. It's not even something that I can blame him for, really. It happened before we were together. I'm not mad at him. I'm just a bit hurt that he didn't tell me about it. So I needed time to deal with it before I saw him. Do you get that?" I avoided her eyes. Looking at Rose would make me want to spill it all.

"Sort of. It'd be a lot easier to get if you told me what it was."

"It's not important."

"It was important enough that you cut your vacation short and left your boyfriend behind. Talk to me, Bella. You used to tell me everything. Have I damaged us so much by leaving that you don't want to talk to me anymore?"

The hurt I heard in my sister's voice had me undone. I couldn't lie or hide things from her anymore. I shook my head, finally looking up to meet her eyes. "You haven't damaged us. I did."

Rose smiled at me. "You could never."

Oh, but I could. And I was going to have to, by telling her all of it now. The only pall on my happiness for the last couple of months had been keeping things from Rose. The guilt I felt every time I talked to her on the phone or Facebook wasn't going to go away until I came clean.

"I'm going to tell you all of it. I just hope you can forgive me. Just know that what I thought I felt, I didn't. And I'm sorry."

Rose shook her head. "That might be the most confusing thing you've ever said to me."

I laughed. She was totally right. "Sorry. I just don't know how to say this."

"How about you tell me, and I promise I'll listen to it all?" She hugged me. "I love you, and that won't change. Talk to me, Bella. I've felt even further away from you every time we talked. I thought maybe you were mad at me for leaving, so you were cutting me out. Nothing could hurt more than that."

Well, crap. Of course my perceptive sister knew I was hiding things, even from halfway across the world. And I'd hurt her when I thought I'd been protecting her. Well, protecting myself, to be honest. No more.

"I didn't want to cut you out. It was just hard to talk to you without feeling bad about what I was keeping from you."

"Please, tell me what it is." She brushed a stray hair out of my face. "I don't want this distance between us."

Me either. I feared that maybe what I told her would create more, but I couldn't hold on to it any longer.

"Okay. Just remember that I realized I was wrong long ago."

"I'll remember," Rose said patiently. She was such a good big sister. She had every right to be annoyed and demand answers, but she was waiting and letting me tell her in my own time.

How to start? "Edward and I didn't really get together in a normal way." I paused, but Rose said nothing, only nodding for me to continue. "You remember that blue box mom gave me, to hold my treasures?"

Rose smiled and nodded. "Sure. I got a green one." She frowned. "You know, we should get one for Alice. Mom died before she could give her one."

That was an amazing idea. And so like my sister. I nodded. "Yeah. It's a good idea." Time for the hard part. "Well, mine had love letters I'd written to various boys I had crushes on over the years."

Rose let out a beautiful laugh. "Of course it did. That's so you, Bella. I love it! But why are you talking past tense?"

Right. Time to put it all out there. "The box got misplaced, and the letters got mailed to the boys I'd written them to."

Her eyes lit with humor. "Really? And can I assume one of those was to Edward? And you got together from that? That's incredible! It's like something that would happen in one of your books."

I smiled because she was totally right. I'd absolutely read a book that started the way my story with Edward had.

"Yeah, he was one of them."

Rose clapped her hands, Alice style. "That's amazing! I can't believe you didn't tell me! I would have loved to hear all about it as it was happening."

Sure she would have, minus the Emmett stuff. "It was a little embarrassing at the time."

"I bet. But it all turned out okay."

"Yeah, it did."

"Who else did you write to?"

And there it was. The moment of truth. "Tyler Crowley."

Rose scrunched up her face. "Ew."

I had to laugh. "Yeah, but that was in fifth grade."

She laughed with me. "That makes sense. Your taste has certainly improved."

I'd say. "Jasper Whitlock."

"That weird history kid? Who wears the vests? How did I not know you liked him?"

"It was a passing crush in sixth grade. And he was cute, and smart. I liked that."

"Okay." She waved a hand. "I won't make fun of your crushes. But I really wish you'd told me. I would have loved to sit around and talk about boys with you as we grew up."

I took her hand this time. "I promise we'll talk about them from here on out. They were just passing crushes, and not even real in some cases."

"Good." She smiled at me. "Who else?"

"Eric Yorkie."

"Well, that one worked out in a way, I guess, since you guys have been spending so much time together and he brought you home."

"Yeah. He's become a really good friend."

"I'm glad."

And she was. I could hear the sincerity in her tone. But now it was time for the rest. I couldn't tell her the whole story without telling her about Emmett.

"The ones to Eric and Edward were from seventh grade. And there was one more."

Rose didn't say anything. She just waited for me patiently.

"It was to Emmett."

To my surprise, she actually smiled. "I always wondered if you ever had a thing for him. You guys were friends for such a long time. What year was his from?"

Shame overtook me just thinking about it. Here Rose was, ready to laugh off an old crush on Emmett, and I had to tell her it wasn't so old.

"Remember, you promised to listen. And that I told you I realized after I got together with Edward that none of those crushes were real."

She nodded. "Most crushes aren't. They're just fleeting feelings in hindsight."

"Right." Here we go. "I wrote it at the end of this summer."

The smile slipped off my sister's beautiful face. I held on to her hand tighter.

"I was wrong. I didn't like him at all. I liked the idea of him. I saw what you two had, and I wanted it for myself. I didn't actually want him, but I mixed it all up in my head with you leaving both of us. I guess I thought we could comfort each other or something. I don't know. But it wasn't real, I swear. And I certainly never meant for him to see it. Like the crushes with the other boys, it would have just gone away and nobody would have known."

"I don't really know what to say. Emmett got this letter? What happened?"

She didn't pull her hand away, at least.

"Well, see, the letters got mailed right as you left for England. And I found out at school on Monday when Edward came up to me and told me he was flattered, but he and Tanya had just broken up and he wasn't ready to date."

That got a little gasp out of Rose. "So the letter didn't cause you to get together?"

"It did and it didn't." I sighed. "While Edward and I were discussing the letter, I saw Emmett coming toward me, with his own letter in his hand. I panicked because I never wanted him to know about my crush, or you for that matter, so I kissed Edward."

Rose coughed out a laugh. "The things you miss when you leave town for a few months. That must have been a crazy moment."

I loved her. She was listening, and she didn't seem like she was mad at me. "Again, I'm so sorry it happened, but at the same time, not sorry because it got me Edward."

She smiled. It wasn't her full, warm smile, but it was a smile all the same. "So, one kiss was all it took?"

I laughed then. If only! Then again, had I not put on a kissing embargo, we both might have known a little earlier, but that was okay. It all worked out.

"Not exactly. I kissed him and ran off. Eric came up to me, so then I knew he's gotten his letter too, and they'd all gotten out. It led to a couple of crazy days at school." I shot her a smile. "I'll tell you all about those later, though."

"Okay. I look forward to it."

"Anyway, after school that day, Edward came up to me. Tanya had heard that we'd kissed, and she was pissed about it. And I explained to him that I'd kissed him because of Emmett getting his letter. Edward came up with the idea of an arrangement."

"Arrangement?" Rose asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes. We form a fake relationship so that he could get Tanya back and I could make Emmett see that the letter was nothing and I wasn't into him."

"It sounds like he wanted to use you to get his girlfriend back. Have his cake and eat it, too. I don't like that, Bella."

I knew she wouldn't, but I loved that she was still protective of me. Maybe I hadn't ruined everything.

"It was a mutual thing. And we made rules."

That seemed to break though the anger Rose was feeling, because her lips twitched like she was fighting a laugh. "Rules?"

"No kissing. That was my rule. Going to games and parties was Edward's. Watching __Sixteen Candles__ was mine."

Rose did laugh then. "Of course it was. I'm glad you tried to keep some boundaries, but obviously that didn't last."

"No, but I'm the one who broke it first." I shook my head. "But that's getting out of order. I also made him drive Alice and me to and from school everyday."

She let out a loud laugh at that. "Good one! That rule might have been more important than no kissing."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm a sucky driver. Everyone knows. Anyway, he brought me home and Emmett was here, waiting to talk."

"How did that go?" she asked quietly.

"Not well. Two protective males, one a friend, one a fake boyfriend. Emmett was suspicious of Edward moving on from Tanya so quickly. Edward acted the part of a fake boyfriend really well, telling him some things that even I hadn't realized."

"What was that?"

I bit my lip before releasing it. I had to tell her all. "That Emmett more or less stopped hanging out with me after you left, making him a pretty crappy friend."

Rose gasped. "Oh, Bella. I'm sorry! I didn't know…"

I shook my head. "It's okay. Being around me reminded him of you. And me of you, for that matter. Things changed between us even without the stupid letter confusing things."

"What did Emmett say about the letter?"

"He wanted to know if it was true, but Edward told him he got one as well. Emmett got mad at me for messing with his head and tore it up." I squeezed her hand. "We talked again about a week later, though, and made things right. By that time, I was already starting to really care about Edward, even though I wasn't admitting it to myself. But being in a fake relationship showed me what it should feel like to be in a real one, and I realized I didn't want Emmett for that. I never wanted him in a romantic way. I just wanted to have what you had. The relationship, not the guy."

"I know. I'd have known if you were into Emmett, Bella. And I wouldn't have faulted you for falling for him if you had. He was one of your best friends before I came along, and I'm truly sorry that my dating him, and leaving him, ruined your friendship with him, too. That's not what I wanted at all."

Rose was the best sister ever. Truly.

"Relationships change. I would have gotten a boyfriend at some point, and we probably would have grown apart regardless. We talked it out and agreed to still be friends, but he needed time to separate me from you."

"I'm glad things are better, then. But I'm sorry that I was part of that relationship changing. And I do wish you'd talked to me before this."

"I didn't know how. I hated myself for even having the idea of a crush on Emmett, and I was scared you'd be angry at me."

"Well, I can say that if you two got together, I wouldn't like it at all. But I know you mixed up your feelings, and I get it." She wrapped her arms around me. "I love you, Bella. That won't ever change."

Thank God. I hugged her back tightly. "I love you, too."

"I know." She pulled back and grinned at me. "But you've got tell me how you and Edward went from being in a fake relationship to being in a real one. And how did they get the letters? I'm dying to know!"

So I spilled it all, from the kiss at the football game to make Tanya jealous, to Edward's shopping trip with Alice that enlightened him on the letters, to my birthday, the dance, all of it.

"I can't believe that sneaky, snoopy little sister of ours!" Rose said, throwing up her hands. "You handled it well, but I hope she learned her lesson about reading people's private letters."

I laughed. "I think she did. And Edward got me this journal that locks with a pass code. Unless she learns how to break that, I think we're okay."

Rose raised an eyebrow at that, and we both started giggling. "Yeah, maybe we need to make sure she doesn't have access to anything with code-breaking technology," she told me when we caught our breath.

"True."

"You know, you should write your story someday. I think it'd make a great book, and if anybody can write it, it would be the girl who lived it."

I smiled as I thought about it. "Maybe. But the story isn't remotely over."

"No, it's not." Rose rested her head on my shoulder. "And from what you've told me about Edward, he wouldn't have laughed about your letter, even if he was dating the witch at the time. There has to be another explanation."

"You think?" I asked, because I really wanted that. I'd get over it, because I loved Edward and he loved me, but I just wanted him to have told me about it, if it was true.

"i know. He and Tanya are neighbors, right? Maybe she snooped through his stuff and found it, much like our little sister did."

That was possible. I wouldn't know until I talked to Edward. And it was still an hour and a half or so until he got home I wasn't calling him to talk with a bus full of classmates listening.

"Maybe. I shouldn't have left him, regardless."

Rose lifted her head and smiled at me. "Tell him that. No, even better, __write__ him that. That's how you started it all, after all. I bet he'd like to get another letter from you."

I really liked the idea of that. "But I don't want to wait for him to get it in the mail."

"Duh." Rose poked my side. "Hand deliver it when he gets off the bus."

I felt myself smiling as I saw it. Yes. It was perfect. "Will you give me a ride to the school to meet the bus?"

"No."

 _ _What?__ "Why?"

"Because it's time you got over your fear of driving. If you want to be there to see him and make it right bad enough, you'll take yourself. The keys are on the table by the front door."

Rose stood and started to head out of my room.

"Where are you going?"

She shot a smile over her shoulder. "You have a letter to write. And we both have boys to go see."

I grinned at her. "Really? You're going to talk to Emmett?"

"I am. The Swan sisters are going to make things right with their men. Aren't they?"

"Yes!"

Rose laughed and paused in my doorway. "I'll see you when you get home from seeing Edward. Ice cream and gossip in my bedroom tonight?"

It sounded perfect. "I'll be there."

Rose smiled before shutting my bedroom door. I got off my bed and headed to my desk. It was time to write another love letter, the most important one of them all.

 **A/N The Swan sisters are going to get their men! And Bella's going to have to drive to do that. Loved that in the original. Time for her to make the grand gesture for her boy :) I'll see you with that soon!**


	40. Chapter 34

**A/N Happy Oscar Sunday! Who's watching? If you are, who are you rooting for? Not gonna lie, I loved A Star is Born. So that's what I'm tuning in for, especially to see them perform Shallow live. I doubt I'll make it to the end (would love to see Black Panther pull a major upset and win best pic but I know it won't) bc I had a terrible night's sleep, but we shall see. I'm going to be going back to bed after I post this, so maybe a nap will help!**

 **I made it to the second round of voting in all 3 categories at the TwiFic awards! Thank you guys so much! It means a lot that you love this story so much, and that you stick with me all these years! Such an honor to be included with such talented authors and amazing stories. Thank you!**

 **I got some crappy news this week. My brother needs his place back (I live there) bc they have financial issues and need to downsize, so I've got to find a place to live. I will, but it's going to take away from writing time. I haven't begun to expand The Summer Girl yet, so my plan as of now is to post it once the 2 epilogues and 2 outtakes of this one hit. I've broken it up into a few chapters because it was a looooong one shot. So I'll post those to keep my posting going while I can, but expansion of it is going to be delayed for a bit while I find a new place and pack and get rid of stuff so I can fit into said new place which will definitely be smaller than where I'm living now. So, I'm not going away, and I'll keep posting while I have things ot post, but just remember there will be a delay after while I figure things out. Such a pain, but it is what it is.**

 **Here's the last regular chapter, the reunion you're all waiting for! Thanks for all the love for the Rose chapter. I'm glad you guys liked seeing the sweet sisters have the talk they really needed. Now here comes the other talk you've been waiting for! Happy reading!**

To All the Boys Chapter 34

It took me a good hour to finish my letter to Edward. I kept tearing up drafts and finally decided it was never going to be perfect, but it was as close as I could get. And I didn't have enough time to give it another shot, either. So I took my letter and peeked into Rose's room, but she hadn't returned from Emmett's yet. That was probably a good thing. I had no idea what she was going to say to him, but hopefully I'd find out tonight.

I hurried downstairs, grabbing the keys and Edward's letter jacket from the hall closet. He had my winter coat, unless he'd gotten mad and left it there. No, Edward wasn't like that, even if he was mad. But from what Ang said, mad wasn't the word for it. He was hurt. By me. And that was unacceptable.

The truck had been in the garage since I'd given up driving it and Rose wasn't here, so I went out that way and opened the garage door. I eyed the big red monster in front of me with my usual trepidation, but I had no other choice if I wanted to surprise Edward. I saw the edge of Ali's bike hanging out behind the back tire, so I went around to move it because destroying my little sister's bike was not something I needed to add to my list of transgressions today.

I grabbed her pink bike, moved it over against the side of the garage, and turned to get into the driver's seat. Something caught my eye and I stopped in my tracks. Oh my God. He did it!

Right in the center of the tailgate was a wooden sign, with a drawing of a swan on it, and it did indeed say Beware of Swan. I had no idea when Edward had done it, but there was no doubt he had. In fact, the lettering and swan looked a lot like Angela's handiwork. They'd teamed up and made something perfect and hilarious just for me. I couldn't contain the giggles at the sight of it.

Those two. They loved me. And both of them were upset with me at the moment. I'd appreciate my sign later. It was time to go.

I slipped inside and started her up, taking a deep breath as the trusty rumble greeted me.

"Okay. I can do this. For Edward, I'm going to do this."

I sent up a little prayer as I put her in reverse, and backed out, careful to keep the wheels straight. The last thing I needed to do was hit the garage. Okay, cleared that. Good. I stepped on the gas a little and shot backwards, and yes, I may have let out a little scream as I slammed the brakes back on. Thank God Alice wasn't with me, or I'd never hear the end of it.

Okay. The worst part was done. I put it in drive and headed toward the school. There was only a little traffic because most kids had left cars at the school. Edward had. I kept both hands on the wheel, refusing to let myself freak out over driving for the first time in a good five months. It was like riding a bike, which admittedly I also sucked at, but I could do it. And I would do this. Edward was the prize at the end of the road, and he was worth my rapid heartbeat, sweating, and fear.

The fear that I'd hurt him was what drove me, though. I wasn't going to let him hurt or wonder what was wrong any longer than I had to. So I was going to him. And that was that.

I blew out a breath as the school came into view and I turned into the parking lot. The Greyhound bus was there already, and kids were spilling out of it. I saw Edward standing and talking to Angela and Ben, and my heart started beating even faster.

Why I expected him to feel my presence I don't know, but it wasn't like in the movies. He had his side to me and wasn't looking in my direction. I started honking as I drove toward him. They all turned, and the look on their faces was priceless.

I slammed on the brakes as I neared, because the last thing I needed was to run my boyfriend and best friend over. Edward was open-mouthed and gaping at me, no doubt shocked to see me behind the wheel. And Ang sent me a smirk and an approving nod.

I put the truck in park and yanked off my seat belt, turning it off and hopping down as fast as I possibly could. Edward was right there, and I needed to touch him.

"Bella, you…" Edward broke off with a grunt as I slammed into him, throwing my arms around him and kissing him as hard as I possibly could. Just one taste and I wanted to push him down and have a do-over of last night, soreness be damned.

Edward reached down and lifted me, which was just perfect, and I wrapped my legs around his waist as we kissed the life out of each other. How could I have for one second thought I needed any time away from this? I was a fool. He could laugh at me every day if he wanted to so long as he held and kissed me just like this.

"Not that I'm not enjoying the show and all, but maybe you two should take this somewhere private? There are some impressionable young minds you're corrupting."

"Not yours," Edward muttered at Angela, making me laugh as we broke apart.

"Obviously not. But you are making me want to head back to the mountain instead of my house where the torture twins are lying in wait. Plus, I have a bone to pick with your girlfriend."

Edward frowned, and I cupped his face in my hands. "I'm so sorry I left. I promise I will never, ever do it again."

Sad green eyes met mine. "I just don't understand what I did, or what she said I did, that made you leave me."

"You didn't do anything. At least not recently. It was stupid." I unwrapped my legs from around his waist and slid down until I had my feet on the ground. "I was stupid. And I'm so, so sorry. I love you," I told him.

Part of me noticed that quite a few classmates were gathered around gawking at us, but I didn't care. All that mattered right now was Edward.

"And I love you." Edward's hands moved up my body, landing on my shoulders. "What did she say?"

I shook my head. "It really wasn't important in the long run. She told me that you two read my letter together and made fun of me." I still felt a little pang at the idea of that, but it didn't matter. "I know it was before we got together, but you told me you liked it, so it hurt to hear that. I just needed some time away from you to deal with the hurt of that."

"What letter?" Ben asked as Angela shushed him.

"Baby, I don't know what she told you, but I didn't open your letter until after we'd broken up. I never laughed at it, and I certainly never did with Tanya."

But… "She knew about it. And what it said."

Edward shook his head. "I don't know how. Maybe she… Wait a minute."

Edward took out his phone and made a call. "Mom. Hey. Yeah, we're back. It was good. Listen, I have a question for you. Has Tanya been over at all recently?" He listened for a few moments, his eyes narrowing. "Okay. No, it's no problem. I was just checking something. Okay. I'll be home…" He glanced at me. "I'm not sure when. I'll call you later, okay? Love you, too."

He disconnected and sighed. "She stopped by last week to get back some hair tie she claimed I had. Mom said she was just in my room for a minute, but I'm guessing that's when she read it."

Bitch. That evil, lying bitch! I heard a growl to the side and saw that Angela had her fists bunched. Punches may fly again if Tanya was still around.

"I don't care if she is family, I'm going to put that whore in the ground," Angela announced.

Ben tightened his arms around her. "Easy there, slugger. Your mom wasn't overly thrilled when she heard you punched your cousin." At the glare she shot him, he laughed. "I'm sorry-your cuntsin. But she forgave you because of Bella. Let's not push it. I'd like to see you over the Christmas break."

Right. Speaking of that. "Ang, I can't believe you hit her." I moved over to her, kind of glad that Ben still had a good grip on her, and threw my arms around her. "I'm sorry I left without saying anything."

She hugged me back, thank God. "I was worried," she murmured. "And he was a mess."

I sighed and nodded. I was going to be feeling guilty over those few hours for a long time. "I know. I regretted it almost immediately, but I needed time." I pulled back and smiled at her. "And if I'd told you before I left, I knew you'd stop me."

"Damn right I would have! You let her win!" Then her grin flashed. "Temporarily. She's probably still crying."

That reminded me. "Is she still here?"

Angela snorted while Ben laughed and shook his head. "She insisted on going to the nearest hospital. Only some fast talking by your man over there kept Tanya from pressing charges. She was threatening to."

I turned back to Edward. "What did you say?"

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I told her if she pressed charges against Angela that I'd press charges against her for voyeurism for that picture. I also said she might get in trouble for sending inappropriate content like those kids who were getting busted for sending naked pictures to one another."

He was so awesome. I slid my arms back around his neck and felt relieved when his circled my waist. "You're brilliant."

He shook his head. "It's my fault she went after you like that. I'm so sorry, Bella."

I pressed my lips to his briefly. "No. You have nothing to be sorry about."

"But…"

"To be sorry about that would be to be sorry that we're together. And I'll never be sorry about that," I told him.

His smile was a real one this time. "Me either."

"Good." I knew people were still watching, but it was past time I gave him his letter. "A letter from me started all this, and that letter was what was used to make me run away, but only temporarily. I thought it was only appropriate that I give you another letter, to hopefully make it right."

"There's nothing to make right," Edward assured me. "But I'd love to read anything you wrote for me."

I slipped the folded paper out of his letter jacket and handed to him, loving the way he smiled when he saw his name and the heart beside it, just like the notes he still slipped to me. His left arm held me next to him, and I read along with him.

 ** **To Edward, the only boy I've ever truly loved,****

 ** **I think I'll start this letter the same way that I'll end it, because it's the most important thing I have to say. I love you. I really do.****

 ** **It's funny that when I wrote that letter years ago, I thought I loved you, because you were cute and we'd kissed over a spin the bottle game. I think I called you beautiful, inside and out. And the truth is, you are, but I didn't know it for real at the time. Maybe the outside beauty, because duh, look at you, but I had no idea how much more beautiful you were on the inside. That's something I only learned over these past four months.****

 ** **I obviously didn't love you back then, since I didn't know you and we barely talked again over the next four years. I was in love with the idea of love, but I had no idea just how much better the reality of it was. Years later, you're the one who showed me.****

 ** **See, I can't be upset if you did laugh at that first letter, because it WAS laughable. I had no real feelings for you before that kiss, and I knew that Tanya liked you, but my romantic heart turned that kiss into something I wanted to be real. Just like my dance with Eric, Jasper's speech, and Tyler's hand-holding and kite assistance did. And Emmett…****

 ** **I can't even regret the letter to Emmett, because it led me to you. And as I told him a while ago, everything that I thought I wanted with him I found with you, even though I didn't know we were real at the time. I didn't want him… I just wanted to be loved the way he loved my sister. And by some miracle, I found that with you.****

 ** **Our little pact could have gone wrong in so many ways. One of us could have fallen and the other may not have. It's terrifying to think of that now. That's what kept me from knowing we had become more for so long. I didn't want to lose you if you didn't feel the same way about me as I did about you. That's why I waited until the dance, until I was almost positive we were on the same page, to ask you. I was willing to have one-sided feelings if that's all it was. Thank God it wasn't.****

 ** **You showed me your love in so many big and little ways, Edward. I don't remotely feel like we're on even footing there. Do I show you enough? Do I tell you enough? I honestly don't think I do, not because I don't want to but because you're impossible to match in the grand and small gestures. Everything you do shows me that you love me. I can only hope I do the same for you from now on.****

 ** **Leaving like I did probably didn't show you that at all, huh? I want you to know that I still didn't doubt your love, not even with Tanya saying you'd laughed at me. I honestly just wanted the time to clear my head, and being around you makes it impossible for me to focus on anything but you. I was hurt at the thought that you may have lied to me, but that was before we even fell in love. I wasn't going to hold it against you.****

 ** **Rose was home when I got there, and I told her everything. And I do mean everything. She wasn't mad at all, because she's the best sister in the world. She knew that I didn't have actual feelings for Emmett and that I loved you. And she told me that it was my turn to show you, so here I am, showing you with my words and my actions, just like you did me.****

 ** **I want you to know that this weekend was incredible. The fact that you tried so hard to give me a perfect first time, and did, means the world to me. You could have had me any time in the past couple of months, and God knows I pushed you a few times, but you wanted to make it special. And you did. Again, you showed me you loved me in so many little ways, along with the big ones :) Waking up in your arms this morning was everything. I wish we could do that every day. Hopefully someday we can.****

 ** **This is getting long and time is getting short if I want to catch you when you get back. And I do, because I don't want you to spend one more minute than necessary worrying about why I left. I'm so sorry I caused you any hurt by leaving. I will promise I won't ever do that again. If I need time, I'll tell you face to face, and I know you'll understand because you love me.****

 ** **And I love you so much more than I ever dreamed I'd love anyone, and you know I dreamed about it a lot. Please forgive me for running, and know that from now on, I'll only run in your direction.****

 ** **I love you.****

 ** **Yours,****

 ** **Bella****

I waited as he read, and it felt like it took forever, but the little laughs he let out here and there, along with his arm securely around me, had me feeling pretty good. When Edward finished, he folded it up and slipped it into his jeans pocket.

Edward turned to face me. "I guess I've got a new favorite letter now."

I let out a little gasping sob and threw my arms around him. "I'm sorry."

"Shh, baby. It's okay. I understand why you needed some time to think." He tilted my face up to look into his eyes. "But I will hold you to that only running to me part from now on. Two of my favorite moments have been you running into my arms. Now and at my first game."

I smiled at the memory. We'd thrown rule number one out the window that night.

"I thought I was in love before, but I was wrong because I didn't feel for her a tenth of what I feel for you. So you taught me about love just as much as I did you. And I want to go on learning about it with you."

Yes. "I want that, too."

"Good. Because you're it for me, Bella Swan."

Hearing him use my last name made me giggle. "I'd better be, Cullen, because if not, my truck and I will hunt you down if you ever break up with me."

His grin widened. "You saw the sign."

"Darn right I did! And I love it! Thank you. And you," I called over to Angela, who grinned and took a bow.

"You're very welcome." Edward kissed me lightly. "I can't believe you drove over here."

"Hey, I had to give you a grand gesture, didn't I?"

"You didn't have to, but I love that you did."

The boy was still Mr. Smooth. "How about we get out of here? There's nobody home at my house…" I trailed off suggestively.

Edward's gorgeous green eyes sparked at my suggestion. "Sounds good to me."

"How about I follow you there?" I offered, biting back at a laugh at the look of horror on his face.

"Uhh…"

I couldn't contain the laugh as I watched the internal struggle he had going on. He didn't want to offend me and ruin his chances of alone time, but he didn't want me near his precious Audi with my truck and dubious driving skills.

"You could follow me. It'll remind you to Beware of Swan."

Edward laughed and hugged me to him. "I like a little danger. I'd follow you anywhere, Ms. Swan."

He would. And I couldn't wait to see where we ended up, but I knew it was going to be together.

"Let's go."

 **A/N Of course our darling Edward never shared that letter with Tanya. And Bella will only run to him from now on :) I hope you guys loved her letter and their reunion! See you soon with a couple look-aheads to our favorite couple and their friends and families!**


	41. Epilogue 1

**A/N So sorry for the posting delay today. Long story but I was up most of the night worrying about my brother bc of calls from their alarm company to me in the middle of the night. Who sleeps through burglar alarms and endless phone calls? Apparently my brother and sis-in-law do. Who doesn't? Me. I went back to bed at 3:30 and woke up at 6 when she called to let me know they were alive and well and had not been murdered in the night. So that was good. But I've napped more of the day away than I wanted and I'm still out of it. And I need to go through more clothes to donate. So yay. Craptastic Sunday for me! Anyway, that's why this is late.**

 **On the good news front, found an amazing apartment yesterday. I think I'm going go for it tomorrow. Fingers crossed that I get approved. Have to have the parents help me but thankfully they're willing and able to do so. Keep good thoughts that I get approved, bc this place? It's like a high end hotel or condo. I'm in love, truly. So hopefully it works out!**

 **It's the final day to vote for your faves in the TwiFic fandom awards! Thanks again for the nominations and votes you've sent my way :) I love you guys.**

 **I asked this on Facebook, but maybe one of my awesome readers will remember this story. An oldie but a goodie. I know that Edward was a cop. Charlie was either a cop or judge who'd been killed and Bella was being targeted because Charlie knew something about the person who killed him. It's an AH story, so though it sounds similar to parts of Masen Manor, that's not it. It's also not I Never Knew, which I thought it might be but read this weekend. Some elements, but not the same. Been a long time since I read it. If anyone knows, shoot me a PM or review! It would be much appreciated!**

 **Okay, enough yapping. Here's epilogue 1 and I'll post 2 midweek barring incident. Happy Reading!**

To All the Boys Epilogue 1

"I think that'll do." Elizabeth sat back and regarded me critically. "Yep. You look every inch the prom queen."

Prom queen. Me. Bella Swan. It once would have sounded so foreign, like only something I would have dreamed up when I was younger. But now? It felt and sounded right.

And the dress. God, the dress was a wonder. I felt like Cinderella going to the ball and sort of looked like her. The dress was a strapless glittery champagne color at the top, but it was ombre, turning a seafoam green mixed with the champagne at the bottom. It had a pretty little belt, and the back had a lace corset that just made it different than all the other dresses out there. It was totally not something I would ever have imagined, but all of us had fallen in love with it in the store, and Elizabeth had insisted that I try it on after I kept going back to it. Once it was on me, the decision was easy. The dress suited a princes-or a queen, I guess.

"My son is going to swallow his tongue when he sees you," she told me, beaming at me in the mirror.

I laughed. Knowing Edward, she was right. Even after all this time together, he still made me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world.

"I think you might be right." I stood and turned to face her, giving her a hug. "Thank you for helping me yet again."

Elizabeth giggled as she hugged me back. "You know it's my pleasure. I'm going to miss this next year with you two off at school."

I pulled back and grinned at her. "You'll be back to it before you know it. Ali will want to go to every dance she can get to once she hits junior high next year."

"It's true!" Ali piped up from where she'd been watching quietly on my bed. "I can't wait to go and dance with all the handsome boys!"

"Almost twelve going on twenty-two," Elizabeth murmured, shaking her head. "You're going to give your father gray hair before his time, Ali Cat."

Alice just giggled. "You'll still think he's handsome even then, won't you?"

A sweet blush stole over Elizabeth's cheeks as she nodded. "Maybe. But let's not test the theory, okay?" She glanced at me, looking almost apologetic as she did every time the subject of her and my father came up.

I'd like to say I hadn't seen it coming, but I sort of had. Edward and me being together had resulted in our families getting together a lot. Every holiday, birthday, random weekends… She and Dad had been in each other's orbit a lot. It had taken a good year, but they'd finally admitted feelings and spoken to us about the idea of them dating a few months ago. Was it weird? Yeah. But once we established that their relationship wasn't going to affect ours, Edward and I had given our blessing. We told them we'd never be brother and sister even if they got married, though. Both said there was no rush for anything like that, which worked for us even more.

It was odd, but it all fit. Elizabeth was already like a surrogate mother to us girls anyway. Rose had taken to her right from the start as well. And Edward and Dad were thick as thieves by that time also. It was a strange little family, but it worked. Throw in Carlisle, Esme, and little Alex, and my family had grown by leaps and bounds. It wasn't perfect, by any means, and we didn't all spend time together much, but when we had to, we could. Elizabeth was civil to her ex and his new wife, and Edward had thawed some toward Esme as well. We were unorthodox, but we were family.

I took her hand and squeezed it. "Just don't let him dye it when he does start aging. I don't want to have one of those high-maintenance fathers."

Elizabeth let out a hearty laugh at that one. "The image I have of your father dying his hair, and moustache, is hilarious!"

I chuckled as I pictured Dad covered in white goop. "Actually, when Ali was tiny, she liked to slather stuff all over us with her version of make-up and beauty parlor, and one time she used Dad's shaving cream to give him a dye job. I think we have pictures somewhere."

"I'd pay to see that!" Elizabeth said, her green eyes twinkling.

"On it!" Ali popped up and raced from the room.

I shook my head, watching her go. She'd grown a few inches over the past year, and it was weird to see. How different would she look the first time I came back from UW?

"Where'd you go?" Elizabeth asked, brushing a stray curl into place.

"I was just thinking how much has changed in the last two years."

She smiled softly. "It's been eventful to say the least. Who knew that you and Edward getting together would affect so many of us?"

I smiled as I thought about it. Besides our families, Ang and Ben were still going strong, and I couldn't wait to see him at the dance. His first year at UW had gone well, but he came back to visit often and we'd gone to see him several times as well. Edward and I always used our UW visits to our advantage as well since Angela and Ben needed some privacy.

Then there was Rose and Emmett. I wasn't sure where they'd be if I hadn't poured my heart out to Rose when I got back from the resort that day. They'd likely have seen each other, being as we were neighbors, but I don't know if they would have talked, really talked, and come up with what worked for them. They had a weird state of being together but not. I guess an open-ended relationship or something? I don't know. They'd agreed to stay in touch and that they loved each other but to keep an open mind while they were so far apart. They could date if they wanted and just needed to be honest with one another. To my knowledge, neither had, and come this summer, Emmett was starting an internship in London. He'd be only an hour and a half away from Rose, so I had a feeling their "open" relationship was about to be closed.

I was just glad that I didn't have to deal with being away from Edward, be it three hours like Angela and Ben or half a continent like Rose and Emmett. Neither would have worked for me. Even the hour and a half wouldn't either, and luckily he felt the same. I was already cursing the fact that we weren't in the same dorm, but I was rooming with Angela and Ben was staying in the dorms next year to room with Edward, so… Yeah. I was really, really looking forward to school. As was Edward.

"And you all owe it to me!" Ali announced as she came back into my room with the picture. "Here it is! Daddy loved it."

Ha! Not so much. Dad's expression was one of pure torture as Alice's little fingers were pressed to his moustache, smoothing the shaving cream over it.

"This is priceless!" Elizabeth laughed. "Thank you for sharing."

"Sure thing. Rose said she needs you."

Elizabeth nodded. "I was just about to head into her room. Bella's perfect."

"Not quite." I put my necklace back on, the one Edward had gotten me for my birthday junior year. Elizabeth would have let me borrow her diamond necklace, but I wasn't having it. I wore this every day, and that wasn't changing. I did have on her earrings and bracelet, though. I borrowed them for all dances.

"You're right." She kissed my cheek. "Now you're perfect. I'll see you downstairs shortly for pictures." She gathered up her make-up bag and curling iron and headed to Rose's room.

"You do look perfect," Ali sighed. "Someday soon, it'll be my turn."

I wrapped my arms around her. Time went too fast. "It will. And I'll be here to watch."

She burrowed into my neck. "I'm gonna miss you, sissy."

I held her close. "I won't be far. And we still have all summer."

"I know." She sniffled. "But it's not the same."

I pulled back, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Maybe not, but some changes are awesome. Look at me! Did you ever think two years ago that I'd be the prom queen?"

Ali smiled slyly. "Yes."

I was never going to live it down. "Okay, maybe you did." I touched her nose. "Or maybe you were just nosy and got lucky that your interference in my life worked out better than any of us, you included, could have dreamed."

"Maybe." She threw her arms around me. "I'm so happy for you."

I hugged her back. "Me, too, sweetie."

My phone beeped with an incoming text. I released Alice and grabbed it quickly.

 ** **It's done. You owe me.****

Phew. When a girl had a boyfriend who excelled at the grand gestures and she wanted to surprise him after prom, she needed an assist.

 ** **Getting my dad and Elizabeth to get Rose back here for prom wasn't enough? Somehow I don't think we're quite even, Emmett.****

"Is that Edward?" Ali asked, smiling just mentioning his name. I loved how she loved him. Their friendship was the cutest thing in the world.

"No. I asked Emmett to help me with a surprise for him."

 ** **Fine. I still owe you. I'll let you beat me in the next Super Smash tourney.****

I snorted. As if I needed his help with that.

 ** **I beat you all on my own last time.****

"What surprise? I want to know!"

 ** **Only because Edward helped you!****

That was his job as my boyfriend. I tossed my phone back on my desk because I wasn't about to start that argument again. I focused on my sister.

No way, no how. "Sorry, Ali. Not this time."

She'd ruin it. Or she'd tell my dad and ruin it. Dad knew certain things, but he didn't want to know them, know them. When I told him I was spending the night tonight with Angela, he'd given me a look that told me he knew exactly who I'd be spending it with, but he didn't want to hear it, and I didn't want to say it, so we pretended and he left condoms on my bed. It worked for us.

"That means adult things." She pouted. "Fine. But you'll tell me one day when I'm your age?"

I smiled. She so wanted to grow up. "Sounds like a deal."

"Yay!" She hugged me again.

"I'm not sure what deal you're making, but is there room for one more?" a sweet voice asked.

We both turned with open arms, and Rose hurried to fill the opening. "Always," I told her.

I heard Elizabeth's camera clicking away as we all pulled back and looked at one another.

"Oh, Bella!" Rose gaped at me. "You look so beautiful!"

Rose was wearing a simple, slinky red dress with spaghetti straps that looked incredible on her. "So do you! They're going to name you Prom Queen instead."

Rose laughed and shook her head. "Absolutely not. All eyes are going to be on you. It's your night."

I guess it was. "I'm glad you're going to be part of it."

"Me too. Thanks for getting me here."

"I had help." Emmett had gotten a job to help pay for the ticket, and I'd convinced Dad and Elizabeth that their gifts for her should be money to go for a plane ticket as well.

"Yeah, but it was your idea. Em and I did my prom two years ago, but I'm glad we get to go to his." She smiled. "It means a lot."

"I know. And you don't have to fly back alone this time."

Her smile got even wider. "Can you believe he's coming to England?"

"Yes. Pretty sure that's been his plan since you mentioned Oxford the first time."

Rose laughed. "Probably. But I'm still amazed it all worked out."

"We're both so lucky," I told her, because it was true.

The doorbell rang. "Speaking of lucky…" Rose murmured.

Ali shrieked and ran out of the room to answer the door.

Elizabeth laughed. "Let your dad and sister get it. I'm going down to get in place for pictures. Give us a couple of minutes, and then come down." She headed out after Ali.

"It'll be Edward. Emmett just texted to let me know he'd be here in about twenty minutes."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I needed his help for something."

Rose shook her head. "I don't mind. I'm glad you two are close again. I know he missed that."

I smiled. Yeah, Emmett and I had come a long way as well. I was sure that he and Rose talking again made it easier on him. It took a little time for he and Edward to form a friendship, but eventually he'd become part of our little circle. Eric dubbed him the sixth wheel.

"I did, too."

"I know. I can't get over how things have worked out for us." She put her arm around me and steered me toward the door. "Now, go down there and knock Edward's socks off."

"Aren't you coming?"

She smiled. "Not yet. This is your moment. Take it. I'll see you at the dance. I'll be the one in the front row crying when you get that crown."

Oh, God. "If you cry, I'll cry."

"You won't. Just look at your king instead of me."

I laughed. "That might make me want to cry, too. He's so beautiful." Inside and out.

"You both are. Go. Have the night of your life."

I would. I gave Rose a quick hug and headed to the stairs. I laughed when I saw her take a position at the side of the stairway so she could see it all.

I'd walked down these stairs to Edward countless times of the past year and a half, but it never got old. Especially when he was wearing a tux. He was beyond handsome in a tuxedo. I couldn't stop the smile when I saw him, and the way he grinned back at me told me he felt the same way I did.

Photos were being taken, but that didn't matter as I hurried right into his arms the moment I reached the bottom of the stairs. Edward laughed and twirled me around in his arms. I could hear Elizabeth and Ali shrieking with delight, but I couldn't take my eyes off Edward.

"Hello," he told me, kissing my nose once he'd put me back on my feet. "I don't know how it's possible for you to be more beautiful than you were for the last dance, but you are."

Oh yeah. Mr. Smooth hadn't lost his touch in the past year and a half. If anything, he'd gotten more potent.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome." He picked the corsage off the side table, and I smiled when I saw the green matched my dress perfectly. A bonus of having his mom go dress shopping with me for sure. He slipped it onto my wrist.

"Are you ready, my queen?"

I laughed. "Always, my king."

We took enough pictures to make our parents happy and then headed out to the limo. Edward had wanted to make prom our own, so we weren't sharing this year. We were meeting the gang at the dance.

He took me to another dinner at The Lodge, our go-to before big dances, and it was phenomenal as always. We had a blast, talking, laughing, making plans. We left for college in a few short months, and both of us were excited.

"Do you think we're crazy to go to school together?" I asked him over the slice of cheesecake he'd insisted we order to share.

"This again?" he asked, rolling his eyes. "That guy was a moron."

When we'd gone up the school for orientation, the guy Edward had been assigned to had told him it was stupid to come to school with a girlfriend and it would limit him. He'd said it right in front of me, too. So yeah, he was a moron.

"I know, but…"

"But nothing. That guy was into getting wasted and hooking up with any girl who would give him the time of day."

Plenty of girls would be more than willing to give Edward their time of day. Of that there was no doubt.

"I don't want any of that. I want you." He smirked at me. "Unless you want the whole drunken hook-up experience."

Ugh. No. He knew I didn't. Alcohol and I were not friends. "Hell no."

"Well, then. You're stuck with me, Swan."

I linked my fingers with his. "I'm glad, Cullen."

"Come on. Let's go get those crowns."

I had to admire his confidence. "It's not a sure thing."

Edward snorted. "Right."

Okay, it was. We'd been Homecoming King and Queen, so it was likely the same for prom. We finished our dessert and headed out.

The limo got us to the school quickly, and I grinned when I saw everyone waiting outside for us. Edward helped me out, and we walked over to join our friends.

"Holy crap, Bella! You look amazing!" Angela threw her arms around me. "I mean, this looked fabulous in the store, but wow!"

I laughed. "Elizabeth outdid herself tonight for sure." I checked out my best friend. "You look pretty darn stunning yourself."

I spoke the truth. Angela was in this long bronze column of a dress that looked incredible with her coloring and make-up.

"I had to if I was going to stand next to you tonight. Sheesh!"

"Listen, bitch. Stop hogging our girl." Eric nudged Angela out of the way and beamed at me. "My beauty! You take my breath away!"

I laughed as Edward spoke up, just as expected.

"My girl, Yorkie."

"Yeah, yeah. She liked me first."

"Technically she liked Tyler first…" Rose pointed out, making everyone laugh.

"No, thank you!" I shuddered to imagine ending up with Tyler Crowley.

"Yes, that would have been a travesty," Eric decided. "I guess if you had to settle for second best, it's good that it was Edward."

"Ahem," Eric's boyfriend, Riley, spoke up. "A guy could get a complex around here."

Eric put an arm around him. "You know she'd just be my beard."

"On that note, shall we head in?" Edward asked, shaking his head.

"Listen to him with the shall we stuff! He's already acting all kingly!" Eric let out a little shiver. "So sexy."

"Mine," I told him, making everyone laugh.

"These two are so possessive! I love it! Shall we enter, Your Highnesses?" he asked.

I smiled as we headed into the gym. This year's design was all silver and gold glitter.

"You fit right in," Ang told me, making me laugh. It'd been unintentional, but I did match very well.

The dance was a complete blast. I spent most of the night on the dance floor, with Edward leading my dance card, but Eric coming in a fairly close second. I'd even taken a turn with Emmett, which had been hilarious because the boy could not dance to save his life, and Ben, also only once, mostly because Ang stole him back. I couldn't blame her. They'd missed one another this year, despite the numerous visits.

The fast dances were saved mostly for my sister, Angela, Eric, and Riley, though Edward didn't have a problem grinding up against me during some sexier songs. I didn't mind that in the least, either. It made me anxious to get on with the night.

The principal finally stepped up to announce the king and queen, and nobody was surprised when Edward won. Eric told us that he was nearly a unanimous choice, and he suspected the only other people who got votes voted for themselves.

It was funny but probably true. My guy was definitely well loved at this school. It'd been proven handily after his showdown with Tanya after I left the resort. When we came back to school in January with, yes, her new nose, all but Tanya's closest friend, Jessica, had turned their back on her. The entire school was apparently Team Edward and Bella. She'd ended up begging to be sent away, and her parents had shipped her off to some boarding school. Nobody missed her, except maybe Jessica.

I smiled as they placed the silly fake crown on Edward's head. He sent me a huge grin and gestured to the principal to hurry up and name his queen.

"And this year's prom queen, Isabella Swan!"

I still felt a little jolt when I heard my name, and I did feel tears when I saw my friends right there in the front cheering and carrying on. And yes, Rose was beaming at me and crying. Crap. I bit my lip and looked to Edward, who wore that same happy and proud expression my sister did.

The tiara was placed gently on my head, and I grinned through my teary eyes as everyone snapped pictures with their phone. I knew Rose would get them to my dad and Elizabeth right away.

"Hey, no crying tonight," Edward told me, taking my hand and leading me down to the middle of the dance floor, where a spotlight awaited us.

"I'm just happy. This has been an incredible year."

He slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. "Incredible couple of years. And we have a bunch more to come."

I put my arms around him. "Yes, we do."

The song "Perfect" came on, and I grinned at him. "You did this."

"Of course. It's fitting for tonight and every night with you."

Jeez. Mr. Smooth. I pulled his head down to kiss him as we barely moved to the song. It was so fitting to the moment, and what was to come. I shivered thinking about it.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked as we broke apart.

I noticed that Principal Green was frowning at our very public display of affection, but who cared? We were nearly out of here, and the entire school had seen us kissing on more than one occasion.

"No. I'm not cold. But if you want to hold me closer…" I giggled when he complied right away. "I love you."

"I love you too, Queen Isabella."

"King Edward. You know, those are perfect names for royalty. They've been used before."

He laughed. "Indeed! Clearly it was fated that we'd end up here."

Maybe it had been. A bottle spin, a letter, and a pact had brought me so much. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, enjoying the moment.

"Our last dance," I sighed sadly as the song ended.

"Our last high school dance, maybe. I have plans for future dances," Edward told me as we made our way back to our friends.

"Is that so?"

"Sure. College formals are a thing, right?"

I had no idea.

"Work functions, weddings…" He grinned at me. "We'll have many more dances, baby."

Weddings. As I eyed the couples in front of us, I realized he just may be right. With a little luck and a lot of love… Maybe.

We stayed for a little longer, but then I told Edward we needed to get going.

"We still have the limo for another hour and a half," he told me, but I shook my head because I had a different plan.

We exchanged goodbyes and hugs and promised to meet up at the diner tomorrow to have a post prom get-together, and I led Edward outside.

He did a double-take when he saw my truck waiting for us. Dad had dropped it off as promised.

"What is that doing here?" he asked.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Okay? Should I drive?"

"How can you drive if you don't know where we're going?" I asked, pulling open the passenger-side door and gesturing for him to get inside.

Edward eyed me dubiously but did as I requested, leaning over to open my door for me from the inside.

I got in and started her up, smiling as she rumbled to life.

"We're not going far, are we?" he asked, still looking a bit nervous.

I couldn't blame him. I was a better driver than I had been. Edward and my dad had both taken me out numerous times. But I still mostly let Edward drive us everywhere because it was easier and he was sexy behind the wheel. Sue me.

"Not far," I promised.

Edward watched me as I steered us out of the parking lot and headed off to our destination. I saw his smile grow when he realized where we were going about two minutes before we got there and I stopped the truck.

"Won't you be cold?" he asked.

"Not if you keep me warm."

His sexy smile flashed at that. "It would be my pleasure."

It would be both of ours, no doubt. We got out of the truck, and Edward took my hand. It was dark, but both of us knew how to get to this spot without an issue. We'd spent a lot of time here since we'd gotten together.

We stepped into the clearing, and Edward's jaw dropped when he saw what awaited us. In the center of the clearing was a tent, a big blanket, a bucket holding a bottle, and a couple of sleeping bags. The log we'd sat on for countless hours was wrapped in tiny white battery operated fairy lights, giving a glow to our spot.

"When did you do this? __How__ did you do this?" Edward asked, awe in his voice.

"I got Emmett to set up the tent, but I did the rest."

I tugged him over to the blanket we kept in his trunk for nights just like this.

"I wanted to spend the night under the stars with you. The tent is for if we get too cold."

Edward smiled as he pulled me into his arms. "That sounds perfect. I didn't want to leave you tonight."

"Now you don't have to." I ducked out of his arms and into the tent, bringing out the boom box I'd had Emmett store there.

Edward laughed when he saw it. _"_ _ _Say Anything."__

"You're not the only one who can hijack smooth moves from eighties movies," I told him.

He snickered as I turned it on and "In Your Eyes"came out. Yeah, I could have used my phone, but that wasn't how the movie had gone. I'd continued Edward's movie education over our time together. He was well-rounded when it came to romance flicks now.

I stepped back into his arms, and we moved together again. "I guess I'm going to have get a riding lawn mower and __Can't Buy Me Love__ you one of these days."

The image of that made me smile. "You could, but I don't need the lawn mower. Just you."

"You have me."

Edward held me close, and we danced through several sweet songs before we lay down on the blanket, looking up at the stars between kisses. Soon the stars were forgotten, the kisses were more heated, and our clothes were removed. We'd made love in Edward's…well, __our__ meadow, countless times, but this was special because we had all night for once.

Edward laid me out on the blanket and kissed his way down my body, murmuring how much he loved me against my skin. He knew exactly how to touch me to drive me wild, to keep my blood pumping and make me warm despite the chill settling into the air. His tongue, oh his tongue was hot against my body, my neck, my nipples, all the way down to where I wanted him most.

I could cry out his name as loud as I wanted when I came from that talented tongue doing wicked things to me. And once I recovered, I got to do the same to him, explore every inch of his beautiful, toned body. I loved to feel his hard muscles bunch up under just the touch of my finger or the brush of my lips.

He was so hard and ready for me when I made my way down his body, and the way he watched as I licked the head of his cock, the hunger I saw there for me made me all the hotter. I took him in my mouth, and his fingers found my hair. Edward loved to comb his fingers through my hair while I sucked on him, pulling lightly, never hurting me, always thinking of me even when I was blowing his…mind.

I released him with a pop, smiling at the look of frustration on his face because he'd been close. I moved up and sat on him, and the frustration was gone as I took him inside me for the first time sans condom, blessing Elizabeth for taking me to the doctor so I could get on the pill a few months back. We'd decided it was for the best before I went to college, and I wanted this moment with Edward to be as connected as we could possibly be.

He felt so good inside me, so hard and hot and just perfect. I loved the way he filled me, and the way he watched as I started to move. He reached up to touch my breasts, rubbing his thumb over my nipples. So good. I still tingled when he touched me. I hoped that never went away.

Edward sat up so we could kiss. We were so close, and it felt so good, and I loved that he wanted to kiss me as we moved. The ground was hard under my knees, but I didn't care. His breathing grew labored, and I knew he was getting close. He reached between us and touched me, oh yes, just where I needed him. He flicked and rubbed, and it felt so good, he felt so good, and then I was flying, clamped tight around him as he thrust up and let go as well.

We stayed like that, connected, holding on to one another, for a while. I didn't want to move, and he was holding me so tightly.

Edward eventually pulled back a little and looked at me, brushing my hair out of my face. "This may be our best night yet."

I laughed because we were always trying to pick out what our number-one time as a couple was. It was nearly impossible to pick.

"It's at least tied for first with about twenty other nights."

Edward grinned. "With more to come."

That was true. I had no doubt that the boy who held me in his arms would provide me with many incredible nights to come. He was the only boy I'd ever truly loved, and the only one I planned on ever loving. And that was all I needed.


	42. Epilogue 2

**A/N Well, here it is! The final epilogue! A couple of outtakes to post, but this is officially wrapped! And it's so hard to let these guys go. I haven't written ahead in my next story because I was just enjoying the ride with these two and didn't know how to let them go. I think/hope that this does it justice though!**

 **Amazing news! I got the apartment! Signed the lease today :) Moving in late April! Plenty of time to plan and pack. Thanks for all the well wishes and crossed fingers! I actually look forward to moving there, which is not something I usually say about moving.**

 **Thanks for the attempts to help me find the story I asked about last week. Sadly, none of the guesses were right, but I appreciate you trying! For all I know, it could have been pulled, but it's a lot older than many that were suggested. If I ever figure it out, I'll be sure to let you know. I know a lot are interested :)**

 **Okay, I love the heck out of this epi, and I think you will as well. Happy reading, and I'll see you soon with an outtake!**

To All the Boys Chapter 37 Epilogue 2

It was fun to be sitting back in the stands again, watching football at Forks High. It brought back so many good memories of the last two years of high school, at first feeling completely out of my element but quickly learning to love the game. Or at least loving the boy playing the game and rooting for him because of it.

The uniforms were the same, the cheerleaders were the same, Angela was next to me, and the crowd was cheering just like they did when we went here. The only real difference this time around was that Edward sat next to me instead of Eric, rather than being out on that field. He was still beautiful inside and out, still sexy as sin, and still all mine.

"I can't believe we're back here," I told him, leaning into the well-muscled arm he had around me. He no longer played football for school, but he'd kept in wonderful shape. And I showed my appreciation for that fact any chance I got.

Edward grinned at me. "We couldn't miss this."

No, that was true. It was a big night, and we had to be here.

"What was your number?" a little voice piped up on Edward's other side.

He turned to his brother, Alex, and he and Carlisle started talking about his glory days on the field. It felt like yesterday, not four years ago.

"Some things never change." Angela pointed to a couple of girls a few rows down from us, donning their boyfriends' letter jackets, gabbing away at one another.

I smiled, because they definitely could have been us not that long ago. "Not in Forks, anyway."

She rested her head on my shoulder. "I'm glad we came back for this."

"We promised." I slipped an arm around her. "Who knows if we'll be able to get back here next year?" Graduation was looming, and who knew where we'd end up? I admit it made me nervous.

We'd dropped all pretense of our living situations sophomore year and gotten a two-bedroom apartment that we'd shared as two couples. Ben had actually graduated already but had luckily landed a job near where we lived, so we were all still together. But that had to change eventually.

Edward and I had talked about it and agreed that if one of us ended up finding a job far from home, the other was going to go with. The long-distance thing just didn't appeal to either one of us, especially having seen Rose and Emmett go through it, even though it worked out for them eventually. I didn't want to imagine a day without Edward, let alone weeks on end.

"We'll do our best. Looks like little sis is following in her sister's footsteps after all."

I smiled when the cars came into view. They were still using those same red convertibles we'd been in when we went here.

Edward wrapped up his football talk with his dad and brother and pulled me close. "Just like old times, baby," he murmured into my ear. And it was.

But it also wasn't because the second to last car, containing the sophomore selections to Homecoming court, held one Mary Alice Swan. She was beaming and waving to the crowd. I noticed that the boy next to her, Jared Heller, had his arm around her, and I wondered if it was to help hold her in place or something more. I glanced behind me and saw that my dad had his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed at that sight.

Elizabeth put a reassuring hand on his knee, and Dad shot her a little grimace.

"Really like old times, apparently," I told Edward, who was also glaring at the sight of a boy holding on to Alice.

"He'd better just be helping her keep her balance," Edward muttered.

"Darn right, son!" Dad clapped him on the back. "Maybe we should go meet the car and help Alice out."

I held on to Edward, and Elizabeth did the same with Dad.

"Don't ruin this for her," I told them.

"But Cat's just…"

"A young lady. Not much younger than Bella was when you started dating," Elizabeth reminded Edward.

"That was different," he told us, even though it totally wasn't true.

"They're not on a date, and she's going to the dance with a group of friends," Elizabeth told them. "Doesn't she look beautiful?"

She really did. The emerald-green spaghetti-strap dress suited her beautifully. And just like with me all those years ago, Elizabeth had done a wonderful job with Alice's hair and make-up.

"She's gorgeous. You did well," I told Elizabeth, making her smile.

"It was easy. You girls provide a gorgeous canvas for me." She looked wistful. "It's hard to believe she's almost driving. Where has the time gone?"

"I know. It feels like only yesterday that was me," I told her.

Alice's car made its way out of the stadium, and she joined us about ten minutes later, thankfully alone. With all the grumbling Charlie and Edward had done, it was a good thing Jared hadn't come with her.

"What? That boy has his hands all over you and he can't even walk you back to your seat?" Dad asked, making me giggle. So much for being glad Jared hadn't brought her back.

"He was helping me stay balanced, Daddy." Ali made a face at me. "You didn't tell me how hard it is to stay seated up there when they start driving."

I laughed and snuggled into Edward. "I had this one to keep me inside the car."

"I totally used it as an excuse to hold her close," Edward told Ali, smiling smugly before frowning. "But that doesn't mean that kid should do the same."

"You don't get to go all big brother on me when you just admitted you did the same! Besides I don't even like Jared like that! I like…" Ali broke off and looked nervous. "Never mind."

"Who?" Dad and Edward asked at the same time.

Angela and I exchanged glances. We'd be cornering Ali later.

"It's none of your business unless she wants it to be. You look gorgeous, Ali. All grown up," I added to remind them that she was growing up and they needed to back off.

"Thank you." Ali beamed and snuggled up to Elizabeth. "We had a blast getting ready."

No doubt about that. Ali had been so anxious to wear pretty dances and get all made up, and here we were. Where had the time gone?

Ali chattered some about the dance coming up, and we watched the rest of the game, thrilled that Forks managed to win another Homecoming game.

"Can we go to the diner like we used to after your games?" Ali asked Edward, her eyes, so like mine, pleading with him.

Edward grinned at her. "We sure can, but Bella and I will meet you all there, okay?"

We would? Why? I raised an eyebrow at my guy, but he just shot me a smile.

"Why?" Ali asked for me, but Angela butted in.

"Come on, kiddo. You can ride over with me and tell me all about this boy you like. You know I won't breathe a word of it, not even to your sister."

Ali looked between us before shrugging. "Okay. Will you meet us there, Dad? Elizabeth?"

"Sure," Dad agreed.

"We're gonna get this one home. It's past his bed-time," Carlisle said, ruffling Alex's sandy-blond hair.

"Will you stop by before you leave?" Esme asked, giving Edward a hug. He'd finally gotten over his old resentment toward her, primarily for his brother's sake, but I was proud of him.

"Yeah. We'll be sure to see you before we head back to school," he told her, hugging her back before patting his brother on the back. "See you tomorrow, Alex."

"Okay. Night, Edward." He hugged him around the waist.

"Night, Alex."

Everyone eventually made their way out of the bleachers, and I waited expectantly for Edward to tell me what it was we had to do before we joined our parents, Ali, and Angela at the diner.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

Edward smiled and took my hand, pulling me to my feet and picking up a backpack he'd brought with him. I'd asked about it, but he'd told me I'd find out later. I guessed it was now later.

"I have a surprise for you."

My Edward and his surprises. You'd think after six years together, Mr. Smooth would lose his touch, but you'd think wrong. Whether it was small things, like picking up a dessert when he knew I'd had a hard day, or big things, like arranging a weekend getaway, or pulling a Jake Ryan, which yes, he still did every year on my birthday, Edward loved spoiling me.

"I'm ready to be surprised," I told him.

"Good."

He twined our fingers together, and we walked down the bleachers. I automatically started to head to the parking lot but Edward tugged me back, heading out onto the field.

"What are we doing?" My mind went to several dirty places, wondering if he wanted to christen our old high school haunts. I'd be amenable, but there were still a few people lingering about, so that wasn't happening right now. Maybe later.

"You'll see."

We walked a little more until we reached a very familiar section of the track, and my heart started beating a little faster when I realized where we were.

"Looks familiar," I told him, trying to keep my voice light despite my hammering heart. __Could it be?__

"The site of our second kiss," he said with a grin. He reached into the backpack, and I took a deep breath, blowing it out when a familiar blanket appeared.

Huh. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he did want to get it on on the field. Here I'd thought he was going to propose. Not that I was expecting it or anything. We'd talked about getting married in the abstract, of course. It was kind of assumed that we would one day, but we'd never really discussed a timeline, so I wasn't sure if I was misreading the situation.

Edward spread the blanket out and smiled at me. "Would you take a seat?"

I raised a brow at him. "Sure, but if you were thinking of doing what we usually do on this blanket, it's going to have be a lot later and with a lot fewer people around."

Edward laughed and pulled me into his arms, giving me a smacking kiss.

"I love you and how your mind works, but no. I'm not planning on seducing you in front of anyone, thank you very much. That's just for me."

Darn right it was. I sat down, and Edward sat across from me.

"Now, we've established that this is the location of our second kiss, our first as teenagers, and the kiss that sent us to where we are today."

He was so damn cute. He couldn't stop smiling and looking proud of himself. He looked exactly like he had when he'd given me my __Sixteen Candles__ birthday surprise in the cafeteria, albeit a little older and even more handsome.

"Yes. This was the spot where __I kissed you."__ I liked to remind him, now and again, that it was me who made the first bold move. Then he liked to remind me that he'd come up with the pact that got us to spend time together. Then Alice liked to remind us both that she'd sent the letter that got his attention and we owed her everything. She used that whenever she wanted something from us. I had to admit, it was pretty persuasive.

Edward smirked at me. "Yes. I know that despite the fact that you claimed to be doing it to distract Emmett, you really secretly wanted me and couldn't resist."

I laughed at his attempt to rewrite our history. "Not quite, Cullen. But eventually that changed."

"Yeah, like two seconds after your lips touched mine."

I smacked his leg. "You wish."

He shook his head. "Nah. I wouldn't change anything about us."

Jeez. Swoon. "Me either."

Edward beamed at me. "Good. However, I would like to change something about our first kiss."

Our first kiss? What on earth? "What?"

"Well, it would have been nice if our first kiss had turned out the way you hoped in your letter to me. You know, we become boyfriend and girlfriend, and I hold your hand, and kiss you, doing my best not to cut you with my braces."

I snickered, remembering what an adorable boy he'd been. "That would have been so very cute."

"Exactly. And there wouldn't have been four years between that first kiss and the second."

What went unsaid, of course, was that he wouldn't have dated Tanya in this scenario. That was something I could definitely get behind.

"I like the sound of that."

He grinned. "I thought you would. So what we're going to do is make it right." He reached into his bag and brought out an empty beer bottle.

"Seriously?" I asked, laughing at how adorable he was. "I think it was a root beer bottle last time."

Edward chuckled. "I went with what I had available to me. And I didn't invite any of our fellow bottle spinners either. You're not kissing anyone but me."

God, I loved him. "I wouldn't want to."

"Good." He set the bottle between us and grinned at me expectantly. "Please take your spin, Bella."

I couldn't stop giggling as I reached for the bottle. I had all these butterflies going through me, just like I had when I'd spun it all those years ago, even though this kiss was sure to be the guy I wanted. I sent the bottle spinning, or attempted to, because it didn't get a lot of movement on the blanket. It only went about a quarter of the way.

Edward reached out and adjusted it so that the neck pointed right at him.

"That's cheating," I pointed out. "I'm pretty sure that was where Tyler was sitting." I had no idea if that was true, but I wanted to give Edward a hard time. He was so adorable.

"Oh, no. Your first crush wasn't invited to this party. Only your best one."

"And last one," I pointed out, making his smile grow even bigger.

"Yep. Now give me my kiss, Swan." Edward puckered up his lips expectantly.

I snickered as I leaned forward. Right before my lips touched Edward's, he took my hands in his, just like he had all those years ago. Perfect. This man was perfect for me. I pressed my lips to his and held it for a few seconds before pulling back. There. That was a perfect recreation of that moment, minus the bystanders, though there might be a few people watching us from the stands. I didn't really care to take my eyes off Edward to find out.

"Just like I remembered, only better," Edward told me, giving me a sweet smile.

"Yeah, no braces."

Edward laughed. "Definitely an improvement. Now, about that second kiss…"

"That's all me. I think it goes something like this." I reached out to grab him by his collar, but Edward stopped me, grabbing my hand in his.

"Just a second, woman. I need to be ready."

I laughed at that. "You weren't ready the first time."

"I know, but this is important."

Okay. I sat back to see what he had in mind. He'd already nailed the first part of his surprise, so I had faith that whatever he wanted, it would be worth the wait to kiss him again.

"It was here, six years ago, in this very spot, where you grabbed me and ravaged me in front of various classmates and friends," Edward started, making me laugh all over again. I loved that I could laugh at what had once been one of the most awful, humiliating moments of my life.

"We also kissed here for two Homecoming parades," Edward added. Oh, yes. Those were truly lovely moments, and I smiled thinking of them. "You could say this was sort of our spot, right?"

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'd say it's one of them, anyway."

"I know. And I debated doing this in our meadow as well, but this is where it really all started, so I think this is where we should start again."

Start again? Did he mean what I thought he meant?

Edward knelt in front of me, and yeah, my heart was back to pounding because I was right. He took my left hand in his, and it was then that I saw the nerves in his eyes. My Edward was so rarely nervous, but I got it. I was nervous, too, even though I had no reason to be. Neither did he. He had to know what I was going to say.

"Bella, I've known you nearly all of my life. Six years ago, much to both of our surprise I think, you became my life. You showed me what love really was, gave me a family, gave me back my own family, and from that we've made our own unique family."

That made me smile. It was true. Our family was weird but it was ours. I honestly thought the only reason my dad and Elizabeth hadn't gotten married yet was because we told them we refused to be step-siblings. We were a couple first, so they had to deal.

"I want to make another family with you. One where you're my wife, and I'm your husband, and some day we have kids and pets and mortgages and all that adult stuff."

I felt tears prick my eyes. I wanted it all with him as well. "That sounds perfect," I told him.

"It does to me, too. I have no idea where we'll be next time this year, but I know I want us to be together. Will you marry me, Bella?"

I was nodding before he even finished the sentence. I watched as he slid a beautiful diamond on my ring finger. It was a gorgeous emerald cut, white gold, with diamonds all the way around the band. It was stunning, but Edward was more so. His smile was blindingly bright as he raised my hand to his lips and kissed right above the ring he'd placed there.

"It looks right," he told me.

"It __is__ right." This moment was better than anything I could have ever hoped for, like all moments with my Edward were.

"Only one thing missing," he said, looking at me expectantly.

What could possibly be missing?

"Kiss number two."

Oh! Oh, of course! I grabbed his collar, and this time he let me haul his lips to mine. And just like the first time, he landed on top of me, fortunately on top of a blanket rather than the track. And this time, there was no moment of hesitation on Edward's part, no wondering if he was or was not kissing me back. He was. His tongue slipped into my mouth, and my fingers found his hair, and we kissed for who knows how long. There was no running away happening this time. I'd never run from Edward again after I'd promised him I wouldn't.

I don't know how long we kissed, but eventually we broke apart and Edward smiled down at me. "I can't wait until you're my wife."

"I can't wait until you're my husband."

"Now we have one more thing to do."

Edward reached back into his backpack and pulled out a notebook. He opened it and showed me what was written on top, making me laugh and love him even more.

"The Rules Part Two?" I asked.

"Of course. We're making a new pact here." He grinned at me. "A forever pact."

"I love a forever pact."

"Good. Now the first rule is that there's lots of kissing."

I giggled as he wrote __Kissing. All the time.__

"All the time? We have to eat, sleep, and work at some point." Not that I wouldn't be willing to give it a try. I mean, there were way worse things.

"Fine." He crossed out the last part and wrote __As often as possible.__

"That works. And rule number two?"

He chuckled. "Easy." And next wrote __Same goes for sex.__

I couldn't stop laughing and smiling. It was clear why Edward was the man for me. "You're really upping the ante. As I recall, our second rule was about movies."

"We were younger and much more innocent then. Besides, we've fixed each other's movie deficiencies at this point."

That was true. One of our favorite things to do was curl up and have a movie marathon with Angela and Ben. "Okay. I can accept that. Any other rules?"

"The two we had originally can still stand." Edward wrote __Attend all dances, activities, work functions, etc together__ and __Write each other love letters as often as possible.__

I adored his little alterations to the original. "Sounds perfect to me."

"Almost. We can add as we go, but I think this one will cover most everything else." Edward jotted down __Love each other forever.__

Yeah, now it was perfect. Mr. Smooth was definitely in the stadium. My eyes got a little teary, and I nodded.

"That's the easiest rule of all."

"It really is."

Edward signed his name with a flourish and handed me a pen to do the same.

"No handshake?" I asked, signing my name.

"Not this time. I say we go for rule number one followed by rule number two as soon as we're someplace more private."

God. I loved him more than anything in the world. "I'm amenable to that plan."

Edward shut the notebook and pushed it aside, pulling me back into his arms. "I think we should make all major life decisions this way. It's worked out for us so far."

"Yes, it has." Better than I ever dreamed possible. "I love you, Cullen."

"I love you, Swan soon-to-be-Cullen."

Then his lips were on mine and we sealed our new pact with a kiss. Yeah, this pact was already better than our first. There were many unknowns ahead, but we'd discover them together, and add them to our rules as we went. It didn't get much better than that.

The End

 **A/N Me and my symmetry. Another pact, but nothing will be secret about this one! (okay, they might not advertise the sex part, but it's not like it's not known that they're doing it anyway!) Had to end this with another swoony Edward moment, because the boy just rocks them. Thanks so much for taking another journey with me! And I'll see you soon with the next story, so keep me on alert :) Love you all!**


	43. Chapter 26 Outtake EPOV

**A/N Hey! Long time no see! I know. Things have been crazy. I'm trying to downsize because the less I have, the less I have to pack. Setting up stuff for the new place! It's exciting but annoying and exhausting at the same time. But I'm getting there bit by bit. Do you realize I'm moving Avengers and NFL draft weekend? NOT COOL! That's gonna drive me nuts!**

 **Sideline won favorite LMAO fic in the Twific awards! Thank you all for that. I decided to thank you by finally posting one of the outtakes! This is the much requested viewpoint of the Bella high chapter from EPOV. I hope you enjoy getting another look into his head. One more coming and that's it for the outtakes for now! I know some of you want a look ahead at marriage and babies but I haven't "seen" that yet so it's not written. But never say never!**

 **Thanks for all the love for the epilogue! Such a blast that one was. I'm nearly caught up with review replies! So now I'm posting again. haha I'll post the other outtake soon and then Summer Girl will start. I'm spreading it out to cover this whole moving thing, because every time I sit down I think of something I need to go through. Ugh. Also some gals to me to watch Game of Thrones and yeah, I binged that in a week's time. Crazy. Can't wait for the final season!**

 **Okay, enough babbling! Happy reading and I'll see you soon! Love you all and much thanks to Jenrar for her awesome beta skills!**

To All the Boys EPOV Chapter 26 Outtake

Tonight wasn't supposed to end this way. We should be heading to the diner with Cat in the backseat telling one of her stories, giggling away. And I should be holding Bella's hand, stroking my thumb over her soft skin instead of her holding her wrist against her torso.

I knew where he lived even though I'd never been there. We were practically still neighbors after all. Neighbors who never saw or spoke to each other. It was weird that he lived so close. He'd replaced us, after all, so why should he want to stay in virtually the same place?

Bella let out a little muffled gasp of pain, and I shook my thoughts out of my head. __He__ wasn't what mattered right now. Bella was. She was all that mattered. I'd promised Cat I'd get her help, and I was going to, no matter what.

I pulled up in front of the house and took a few moments to get myself together. The last time I'd spoken to my father had been…not good. I needed to put that away here and now. I shut off the engine and hurried around to help Bella, careful to help her to her feet as gently as I could. I didn't want to jostle her arm in any way.

We got to the front door and I knocked lightly. Bella shot me a confused look, and I shrugged my shoulder.

"They have a baby."

I had a brother. A baby brother. I'd always wanted one, but this wasn't exactly how I'd pictured it happening. Not as a replacement for me.

Nobody came to the door, which wasn't a surprise. It was late and they had a baby. I was thankful I'd grabbed my phone along with my keys and jacket when Angela came to find me. Bella looked at me again, that same confused look on her face.

"I grabbed it when Angela told me you were hurt. I knew I'd need my keys to get you help."

The phone barely rang once before he answered. "Edward?" He sounded weird. Probably just didn't want his forgotten son waking up his new one.

"Dad. I'm outside your house. My girlfriend hurt her wrist and needs it looked at."

"I'd be happy to. I'll be down in just a minute, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks."

I slipped my arm round Bella as the porch light came on. It was open and there was my dad, smiling at me as if no time had passed.

"Edward!"

But time had passed. I wasn't here for a social call. I was here for her. "Dad. This is Bella. She fell off the bleachers and hurt her wrist. We think it's broken."

Dad shifted his attention where it belonged. "Hi, Bella. It's nice to meet you. I wish it were under other circumstances. I'll be happy to take a look at you, but if it's broken, we'll need to get you into the hospital so I can set it and get a cast on you."

Not good. I wrapped both of my arms around Bella as she started to freak out again, shaking her head frantically. "Shh, Bella. It'll be okay. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. I promise."

Bella turned into me, trying to hide from her fear of the hospital.

"She's phobic of the hospital. Can you do what you can here? Maybe give her something?" I rubbed Bella's back, trying to keep her calm. She was probably causing herself more pain.

"I can, but I'll need permission from her father since I assume she's underage?"

I nodded. "She's seventeen."

He nodded. "Okay. Bring her inside."

My dad left to get something to help Bella, and I helped her into the living room. There was baby stuff everywhere, but I did my best to ignore it. It wasn't my house, after all.

"My dad is going to call your dad and get permission to treat you."

Bella nodded and clutched her arm, glancing around the room.

"Okay. Just don't let him take me to the hospital."

I sighed because I didn't want to lie to her. If it was broken, we had no choice. I crouched in front of her, taking in her pretty, pain-filled face.

"And if your wrist is broken?"

She gave a little shrug with her good arm.

"Maybe he can set it with those plastic rings over there?" I suggested, pointing to the baby toy, trying to take her mind off hospitals and pain. I was rewarded with her beautiful laugh.

"Red is my color," she informed me, making me laugh and shake my head at her. She was so damn cute and funny. She never failed to make me laugh. It was one of the first things I'd truly loved about her.

"What am I gonna do with you?"

"I can think of several things."

Oh, jeez. The effect she had on me was immediate, as always. I felt myself getting hard and willed it to go away.

"Bella…"

"What?" she asked in that sweet, breathy voice that she got whenever we were making out. It did absolutely nothing with my rapidly hardening dick.

"No starting something we can't begin to finish tonight."

She flashed a devilish little smirk and no doubt would have had something to say to that, but I was saved by my dad coming back into the room. I was almost glad to see him. Almost.

Bella took one look at the black bag, and I saw her tense up, so I moved next to her on the couch, taking her good hand in mine. Dad sat on the other side, stashing his bag out of her line of vision, which was probably a good idea.

"I called your father and got permission to treat you. It took some fast talking to keep him from hopping in his cruiser with the lights on."

Bella let out a little groan and leaned into me.

"I think he's likely on the way, regardless." Of course he was. Charlie Swan loved his daughters. He wasn't about to trust my dad's word that she was okay. He was a good father. Unlike some people.

Bella nodded. "Sorry about that."

"It's not a problem at all. I'm glad you came to me." Dad was looking at me as he said it, and I wasn't sure what to do with it, so I did nothing.

He gave me a small smile. "Okay, Bella. I'm going to look at your wrist now. I'll be gentle, I promise."

Bella burrowed her head into my neck as Dad examine her. She let out a gasp at his first touch, and I glared at him, silently telling him to be gentle.

"Well, even though I don't have an x-ray to confirm it, you do have a break here."

She sniffled but didn't lift her head from my neck.

"I'm going to give you something to help with the pain after I give your dad another call to update him."

Good. She needed something before we tried to get her to the hospital. I was glad her dad was likely going to be here so he could give me back-up when it came to making her go.

Dad gave me a nod as he headed out of the room again. I let go of Bella's hand and slipped my arm around her, rubbing her back again and trying to give her support.

"It's going to be just fine, I promise. My dad has set more than his fair share of breaks, including a few of my own." Funny that I just now remembered that.

"Yeah?" she asked, finally looking up at me so I could see her beautiful face. "Like what?"

I smiled at the memories of my own mishaps. "I broke my left arm twice. Once when I was five and fell out of a tree. The other time I was around seven, I think?"

"Eight," Dad corrected as he came back from wherever he'd gone. "He slid into second base face first. Just about stopped my heart when he screamed and started clutching his arm."

He remembered? Huh.

Bella let out a little giggle. "You screamed? I didn't scream."

I laughed and tugged lightly on her hair. "I was eight. I wasn't all grown and manly yet."

"Bella, I need you to take this for me." Dad held out a pill and some water. "This will help you relax."

Yes, please. She needed it. We both did, honestly. I felt tense as hell, both from worrying about her and from being around my father.

My strong girl sat up and took the pill.

"Is this going to help with the pain?"

"Some," Dad told her, sitting next to her again. "There's not much we can give for broken bones, unfortunately. You can take any over-the-counter pain medication."

He added, "Your dad is on the way."

"You're taking me to the hospital, aren't you?" Her voice got progressively louder with each word.

"Just relax, Bella. Nobody is taking you anywhere just yet. We're going to let that pill help you out, and I'm going to wrap your wrist." Dad kept his voice calm and soothing, and I was glad of it. If he'd snapped at her, I would have snapped back.

I rubbed her back as my dad put a bandage around her wrist, keeping his touch light. Bella started to lean into me more and more as he worked, and when he was done, she just slid against me like she'd gone boneless.

"What did you give her?" I asked, tightening my hold on her so she didn't fall to the floor. I'd never seen anyone react that strongly or quickly to medication.

"It's just a mild sedative. Charlie gave me permission. He said she's completely phobic of anything to do with hospitals, and I'm sorry, son, but we have to take her to set it. This way, she won't be scared."

Yes. It was for the best. I wanted my Bella to get through this with as minimal trauma as possible.

"Can you take me to bed?" Bella asked, her voice slightly slurred.

Shit. Those were words I definitely wanted to hear, but now was not the time. I coughed while my father laughed.

"Good thing she asked that before her father got here."

"Yeah." Thank God.

"Are you being careful?" my dad asked.

I wasn't sure what I was going to say, possibly something about it not being his business, but Bella piped up before I could.

"He's very careful. He's so kind and gentle except sometimes when he kisses me and I get all hot and…"

Fucking hell. I wanted to hear everything she had to say about that but not now. Talk about the worst time ever. "Bella! You're killing me! Please stop talking."

"Am I talking? I'm quite sure I'm not. I'm just thinking. I feel all good and floaty like I did that time…"

 _ _Oh, God. Don't talk about that time!__ "Dad, give her something else that will knock her out before Charlie gets here. He has a gun."

I was willing to beg. Charlie and I were cool so far, but if she kept talking about the things I did that made her feel good, I had a feeling he'd no longer like me, and he might stop me from seeing her.

My dad just laughed and shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Bella mumbled, because she hadn't a clue about much of anything at the moment.

"You're high. You should have given her half a dose," I added, glaring at my father.

"Apparently," he agreed. "At least she's going to go without complaint."

"I never complain. What are you even talking about?"

Somehow, Bella could still make me laugh even when I was fearing for my life. It was no wonder I loved her. I wish she and I were alone while she was spilling all her thoughts, though. I would love to actually enjoy them in private.

"Carlisle, what's… Oh! Hello, Edward."

I jerked my head in response. It was enough that I had to deal with my dad tonight. I wasn't in the mood to make small talk with __her.__.

"Who is it? I have to open my eyes to find out! That's not cool. But at least I can look at Edward's pretty face then, so it's worth it."

I fought back a laugh. She was killing me. And pretty? Really? "My face is not pretty."

Gorgeous, stoned brown eyes met mine. "Well, not right now." She put her fingers on my face, and I wasn't sure what she was doing. "Smile." She gave me a goofy one of her own that made me smile despite myself. I loved this crazy girl.

The baby cooed or something, and Bella looked that way.

"Pretty brunette woman holding a baby. Oh! This is his stepmother and his brother. Baby!" She held her hands out, as if summoning the kid over to her.

When nothing happened, she frowned and said, "Rude."

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing my ass off. High Bella was awesome when she wasn't talking about our sex life.

My dad stepped in. "Esme. This is Edward's girlfriend, Bella. She hurt her wrist, and I've given her something to take away the pain."

"I feel fine," Bella announced, struggling to sit up. I adjusted her, and made sure that she was leaning into me, because I didn't trust her to be able to keep herself up. She sent me a beaming grin. "Thank you. I can hold the baby, you know. I used to hold Alice all the time."

My dad's wife smiled and brought the baby over. "I'm sure you can, but maybe we'll wait until your wrist isn't hurting." She glanced my way. "This is Alexander. We call him Alex."

I knew that, of course. I'd seen the birth announcement they sent me. But he'd been red and wrinkled then. Now he was bigger and had normal coloring. He had some light hair and blue eyes and seemed to be staring at me.

"Aww. He's cute. At least I think he's cute. He's kind of blurry. Probably because he just woke up."

Bella's babble had us all confused, and suddenly she shushed me, putting her finger over my lips.

"Shh! Don't insult the baby. He's your brother."

Now she thought her words were mine? I sighed and shook my head. "I know. I didn't insult him. You called him blurry."

"Oh. He doesn't seem amused anymore. Emotions are tough. I'm going to help, though. That's my job as the girlfriend. And not even with a contract or anything."

Christ. I didn't know what was worse, Bella talking about sex or Bella talking about our contract. I didn't want to explain either to them. Not that I really could, because she wasn't making a whole lot of sense, even to me.

"What is she talking about?" Esme asked.

I sighed. "Nothing. She's voicing her every thought because of the drugs my dad gave her." Hopefully that was all they needed to know.

"I'm sorry. I'll stop thinking," Bella assured us. "Was that possible? Thoughts were always there. Even now I was thinking. The baby is really cute."

"Thank you. We like him," Esme responded, smiling indulgently at my girl. The baby, Alex-my brother-gurgled.

"We should babysit him for you sometime. I'm a good babysitter. And then Edward will get to know his brother. I know it's all weird and stuff, but siblings should love each other and be together. My Rose is allllll the way on the other side of the world, and I miss her a lot. Let's call her. Can I call her? Edward, get my phone. It's in my pocket. You're allowed to touch me there. Anywhere, really."

God help me, we were back to the sex talking. Every part of my body was on alert, and my dick was ready to perk back up, despite my dad, brother, and stepmother all being in the room. There was something so hot about Bella voicing those dirtier thoughts of hers. She was so innocent but so imaginative, and I wanted to do so many things with her. But I had to nip this in the bud.

"Oh, God. Please stop talking. I beg of you. I'll do anything if you just stop speaking, especially when your dad is here." I needed not to die so that I could do those things to her.

My dad and Esme were laughing loudly, and my brother even seemed to be enjoying it, gurgling and sucking on his fist.

I tugged my hair, frustrated, wanting so badly to have her alone so I could touch her, except I couldn't because she was high and I'd never take advantage of her like that. Maybe I could get her to tell me all her thoughts sometime soon when we were alone, minus the medication. I'd love to know what went on in that quirky head of hers, without the threat of impending death at the hands of her father, that is.

"Do you hurt?" Bella asked, reaching a hand toward where I was tugging on my hair.

"I'm not hurt right now, but I will be if you say certain things in front of your dad."

Bella nodded. "Right. Okay. I can do this. Especially since he promised he'd do anything. I have lots of ideas for anything."

And, we officially had lift off. My cock didn't care that it had an audience. Bella's innocently dirty words were too much to bear.

"Bella!"

"Oops. I could do this. I could be quiet."

I hoped like hell that was true. Charlie would be here any moment.

"But first… You'll babysit your brother with me and get to know him?"

Why, you beautiful little manipulator. Like I could say no? "Yes. I swear."

"Hold him now," she demanded, pointing at the baby.

"This was cool. I had power. He had to do what I said."

"I'm going to remember this," I told her, wishing like hell she'd wield her power over me when we were alone. I'd love to see what she'd make me do then.

"Of course you will! It's the first time you're gonna hold your baby brother. Do it! Since I can't." She gave me this sweet, drugged smile, and I couldn't begin to resist. Plus it would be easier to think non-sexual thoughts with a baby in my arms. That was a sexual result I didn't want or need to think about for a long time.

Esme smiled at me as she passed Alexander over to me. He made another gurgling noise and whacked me in the chin with a wet hand. Yuck.

"He looks a lot like you did when you were little," Dad told me quietly. He was looking at me kinda weird. Almost wistful maybe?

"Probably because of the baby," Bella randomly announced. I had no idea what she was talking about though.

"Alex is very cute, and he kinda looks like Edward. His hair is lighter and his eyes are blue instead of beautiful green, but that's a pretty Edward face in there."

Well, being called pretty again helped the problem down below somewhat. __Way to emasculate me, baby.__

"I'm not pretty. It's handsome. And Alex has a cute face, because he's a baby."

"So pretty." She touched my face so softly, so sweetly. I couldn't be annoyed with her even if I tried. Then she ran a finger over Alex's face next. "Take a picture. Where's my phone?"

"I've got the picture," Dad said. I glanced over to see him holding his phone, snapping away. Weird.

"Okay, good. I could rest now. Edward was bonding with his brother. That was the goal."

Goal? There was a goal?

"What goal?"

"I don't know." Bella closed her eyes and leaned her head on my shoulder. "This is good. I love Edward."

"I love you, too, baby. Go to sleep."

And blessedly, somehow she did. I had Bella sleeping on my shoulder and Alex on my lap, patting my face and babbling away.

"I can take him, if you want," Esme suggested, sounding nervous. I wasn't sure if it was me who made her nervous or me holding her kid.

"He's okay." And he kind of was. Bella was right. I wasn't pretty, he was cute and I could see that he kind of did look like me, from baby pictures.

My dad took a few more pictures, smiling some more.

A couple of minutes later, Alex started crying and Esme held out her hands. "He probably needs to be changed."

I handed him over quickly, making my dad laugh again. Hey, I wasn't crazy. I didn't want a wet, or worse, kid on my lap, and I didn't want him waking up Bella. She needed to sleep until those drugs were out of her system, for all of our sakes.

Esme left the room, and Dad sat down again, this time next to me.

"Bella seems like a really great girl," he murmured quietly.

"She is."

"I thought you were dating that other girl."

I glanced over at him, surprised. "How do you know about Tanya? We started dating after you left."

"I've talked to your mom on occasion. And I never left __you,__ Edward. I left your mother, but I've always been right here."

I wasn't sure what to do with that. I couldn't think about it right now. I focused on the girl in my arms. My feelings about her didn't confuse me like my feelings for him and this situation did.

"Tanya and I broke up in September. Bella and I started out as friends, and then she just became everything."

"I can see that. And it's clear she loves you just as much." He chuckled lightly. "She told us, after all."

I laughed as I held her to me. "I never doubted it."

He nodded, and his face got serious. "You know, I'm enjoying having a baby around again, but I don't want to be a grandfather so…"

I shook my head. "I'm not. We haven't." I left the big word unsaid. __Yet.__

"Well, when you do, because I heard everything she said," he added with a smirk. "Just be safe. If you need any protection, I can take care of it."

God. This was nearly as bad as Bella spewing details in her drugged state. "I've got it under control, Dad."

"Good. You know…"

Knocking on the door interrupted whatever he was going to say, and I was grateful. Charlie was here and Bella was out for the count. There'd been enough uncomfortable talk this evening to last me a lifetime.

Dad got to his feet and smiled. "Come on. Let's take care of your girl while she's out. I don't think any of us want her to wake up before we're finished."

That was so true. He laughed at my expression.

"Your secret's safe with me, son."

I believed him, for the first time in too long to think about. He headed to the door, and I shifted Bella in my arms so that I could stand and carry her to the car. She mumbled another "I love you," and I froze, but thankfully nothing else was said.

"I love you, too, crazy girl." Life was a lot more chaotic with Bella in it, but I wouldn't trade a single thing about us.


	44. Shopping Outtake

**A/N Hey all! Sorry it's been so long. It's finally moving week and I'm exhausted, but things are coming together. I wanted to post the final outtake of this one from my old place, and start Summer Girl in the new place. Seems right to kick it off with a new story, right? Anyway, I'll have that going soon, but I miss you all (and I'll catch up on reviews soon, I promise)**

 **Can you believe I'm moving the week of the NFL draft and Avenger's Endgame? I'm gonna see Thurs and Friday night draft stuff at least. And Endgame on Sunday (anyone who spoils will suffer dire consequences!) I won't be around enough to see spoilers I don't think. haha**

 **Anyway, how about one more swoon for old time's sake? Our boy is at his swooniest again in this chapter. I hope you enjoy and I'll talk to you soon!**

To All the Boys Shopping Outtake

I watched Bella watching us, looking a little reluctant to let us go without her, which was pretty amusing to me, so I sent her a final wave before pulling out of the driveway with Alice. If anyone had told me even a week ago that I'd be taking a ten-year-old shopping for her sister's birthday ,and that sister would be Bella Swan, I would have thought they were nuts. But here we were, and I was surprisingly quite happy about it.

To say things had not gone as planned from pretty much the moment I'd approached Bella about our supposed fake relationship was an understatement. I'd thought I knew what I wanted and just how to get it by making an agreement with a girl who was on the same page. But the lines had blurred when she'd kissed me, and I'd spent whatever time I wasn't with Bella this weekend thinking about her. I'd known going in that Bella was pretty and cool. She never seemed to care what anyone thought of her and seemed content doing her own thing. I admired her, and now the more I knew about her, the more I liked her.

Getting to know her was a lot of fun. She was smart, funny, and kind. Her relationship with Alice floored me. None of my friends would have been so cool with hanging out with a younger sibling as often as Bella did, and Tanya… God, Tanya would have a fit if anyone suggested it.

It seemed wrong to compare the two, but they were the only two girls I'd ever kissed, and the more time I spent with Bella, the less I could understand why I'd wanted Tanya back at all. Tanya had never jumped into my arms after a football game, she'd never have been content to spend a Saturday night cuddling and watching movies, and she'd never made me hard in a cafeteria full of classmates. Bella floored me each and every day and now that we'd kissed, it was all that I wanted to do. Well, not __all,__ obviously, but I was on the lookout for any extenuating circumstances I could find. Maybe if I kissed Bella enough, she'd forget all about our dumb pact and just be with me.

"Are you okay, Edward?" Alice asked, shaking me out of my thoughts as we turned onto Main Street.

I sent her a smile. "Of course. I was just thinking about your sister." It was the truth, after all.

The smile that lit her face at that news was identical to Bella's. "You really like her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." It just came out without me even having to think of how to respond because it was true. I did like Bella. A lot.

"She really likes you, too!"

Now that I wasn't so sure about, but I hoped it was true. "Yeah? You think so?" I found us a parking space and pulled in. "This is where you wanted to go, right?"

Ali nodded as she fiddled with her seat belt. I reached over and unbuckled her.

"I know so. You're the only boy other than Emmett that she ever hung out with."

Emmett. Damn Emmett. What did she feel for him, really? She hadn't brought him up since that first day and our tense confrontation with him, but she'd let me kiss her because he might be watching when I'd dropped her off Friday night. Did she care what he thought?

"She hasn't said anything about Emmett in a while."

"They don't hang out anymore. I don't know why."

Right. Like Alice would know what her sister's feelings for Emmett were. She was ten! I shook my head at myself as I got out of the car and went around to get the door for Alice. I took her hand, helping her out of the car, and kept hold of it as we crossed the street to the shopping center she'd requested.

"Which stores did you want to go to?" I asked. And what in the heck was I going to get Bella?

"She loves the bookstore."

I had to smile at that. Of course she did. "Let's go there first, then."

We went inside A Likely Story, our local bookstore, and I chuckled when Ali made a beeline for the children's books. That was okay. I walked around a bit, stopping in front of a section of journals. When I saw the one with the lock on it, I knew I had to get it for Bella. It was too perfect. She could write down her thoughts in there, and this time they'd be safe. Plus, it was kind of a fun callback to her letters and how we got together. Perfect.

I grabbed that and made my way over to Ali, who was curled up reading a book. "Somehow I don't think that's for your sister."

She smiled and shrugged. "She likes to read those, but I'm not sure what ones she has."

She pointed out the romance section, and I had to laugh at the cheesy covers with men with bulging muscles gripping onto their beautiful women. Bella read those? I had to admit, I felt myself getting a little excited wondering what exactly she liked about them, and what she might have learned from reading them. She was already a fantastic kisser. Who knew what else she might be good at?

And that was a bad road to go down with her little sister nearby. I'd leave that thought for my shower later.

"What are you reading, Cat?" I asked, sitting next to her.

She showed me the cover, and I grinned. _"_ _ _Harriet the Spy?__ I read that book." It was hilarious, if I remembered correctly.

"It's funny." She stood up and headed over to put it back, but I stopped her before she could.

"I'll get it for you."

"You will?" Big brown eyes, so like her sister's, peered up at me in surprise. "We're supposed to be shopping for Bella."

"Yep. You need something to remember our shopping trip by, after all." I put it on top of the journal.

"What's that?"

"It's a book where Bella can write down her thoughts. It has a lock on it, so they'll stay private."

Ali looked down at the floor. "Oh."

Why did she suddenly look so sad? "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." But she didn't meet my eyes. "Bella will like that."

"I thought so." I took her hand again. "What store should we go to next?" I asked as we headed to the register to pay.

"There's a candy store…" Ali started, making me laugh.

"Candy? Is that for you or your sister?"

"Bella likes candy!"

I watched her, and she shrugged. "Well, she does!"

I just shook my head and glanced at the glass case in front of me. And there, right in front of my eyes, was a silver book necklace. I could easily see it on Bella.

"Can you show me that necklace?" I asked the clerk before she finished ringing me up.

"Sure." She opened the cabinet and took it out. "It's a locket, actually. See?" She opened it and showed me where the picture would go inside. I could already imagine one of the pictures we'd taken together inside.

"It's sterling silver. The chain is…" She went on and on, but I didn't need to hear any more.

"I'll take it."

"Bella's going to love that!" Ali did a little twirl in the middle of the bookstore. "It's so pretty! And she'll think of you when she wears it."

Yeah. I definitely hoped she would. Shopping for Bella had been surprisingly easy, not at all like it'd been shopping for Tanya.

I paid the salesgirl and turned to head out of the store. Ali was staring down at a big book in the sale display.

"What are you looking at, Cat?" I looked and saw that she had her eyes on __The Complete Works of Edgar Allen Poe.__ "I think that might be a bit advanced for you."

"What's that bird?" she asked.

"It's a raven," I told her.

"Oh, I thought it was a crow."

"Well, they're both black birds, but I think ravens are bigger." I shrugged, because I honestly had no clue. I took her hand again and started to head out.

"What does 'the crow flies at midnight' mean?" she asked, stopping me in my tracks. There was no way she'd just come up with that on her own, was there?

"Why do you ask?" I asked, pushing the door open. Surely Bella hadn't told her sister about my notes, had she? She hadn't even said it to me, so I was almost sure she wasn't reading them. Why would Alice know, though?

A look of what I could only describe as guilt flashed across her face. "I, uh, heard it somewhere and wondered what it meant."

Uh-huh. Sure she had. I steered her over to one of the wrought-iron black benches outside of the bookstore. I gestured for her to sit down and I put the bag next to her on the bench, crouching down in front of her so I could look her in the eyes.

"Cat. I thought we were friends."

Her brown eyes widened. "We are!"

"Friends don't lie to each other, do they?"

She shook her head slowly.

"Then tell me where you heard that saying. Did Bella show you the note I wrote her?"

Another slow shake of the head.

"Then how…"

"I took the letters out of the trash! I saw her name with the heart on it, and I had to see what it was! Please don't tell her that I read them!"

And with that, she threw her arms around me and burst into tears. Well, hell. I didn't mean to make her cry.

"It's okay, Cat." I stood up, holding her to me as she cried. I had no idea what to do, but I knew I needed to get her to stop. I swayed a little and patted her back. The sobs quieted, but she still clung to me. "I take it your sister doesn't know you read them?" A little shake of the head was her answer.

Hell. I didn't know what to do with this. She shouldn't be reading her sister's stuff, but I didn't want her crying either. I sat back on the bench and waited for Ali to look at me. Her little tear-stained face had me wanting to just forget it, but I knew Bella would be pissed if I did.

"You need to tell her that you read them."

Ali shook her head. "She'll be so mad! I didn't mean to be bad! Why did she throw them away if you gave them to her?"

That was the question. I was fairly sure she wasn't reading them since unlike Alice, she hadn't uttered the phrase to me. Maybe because I'd told her that I was doing it because Tanya wanted me to? It kind of made sense. Bella had every reason to hate Tanya.

"I don't know, but they were hers, not yours."

"But she's going to want them someday! I saved them for her."

Well, I couldn't say I was sorry about that. I wanted Bella to read my notes. The ones I'd given her today… ugh. They weren't exactly for little eyes. I was going to have to be more careful with what I wrote until Bella actually started reading and hopefully keeping them herself.

"How about we make a deal?"

She looked at me with those trusting brown eyes. "Okay."

"You continue to save the notes but don't read them. And you have to tell your sister."

"Now?" she asked, sounding panicked and looking like she was going to cry again.

Jeez. "I'll give you until right after the dance. How does that sound?"

"Dance? What dance?"

"Homecoming. It's in a couple of weeks."

"And you're taking my sister?" Her face lit up again, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I was so glad she wasn't crying any longer. I was helpless to girl's tears, especially a cute mini-Bella's.

"Yep." Even if she didn't want to go. She'd agreed, and it was on the list. So was the no-kissing rule, but I was more than happy to forget about that one and keep the ones that I liked, like taking Bella to dances and parties.

"She has to wear a pretty dress! I can get her one for her birthday! Let's go to that store!" She pointed and scrambled off my lap at the same time.

I caught her hand before she could run off because I had another question. If she'd done one, she'd probably done the other. "Alice, did you send the letters?"

Her lower lip started trembling again as she nodded. "Sissy needed a boyfriend! And her letters were so good! And it got her you!"

I didn't want the tears to start again, and I was afraid they might. "I'm not mad at you. If you hadn't sent my letter, I wouldn't have gotten to know Bella." And that would really suck. "But you need to tell her that as well when you come clean about the notes. Can you do that for me? And can you please stop reading your sister's private things? It's not right."

I knew I should tell Bella myself, but I wasn't sure how she'd react, and I didn't want her to end this, whatever it was. The thought of not talking to her every day, not seeing the way she lit up when she smiled, not getting any more of those extenuating circumstances…. No. I didn't want to risk it. So I'd give Alice a couple more weeks to come clean and myself a couple more weeks to show Bella that I really did like her more and more each day. Starting with her birthday. I was going to go big and show her how I was feeling.

"Let's go find that dress." Dress shopping wasn't exactly something that excited me, but it had Ali grinning like she'd won the lottery, and the tears were no longer threatening. That was a win in my book. Plus I wanted Bella to get a dress so I could hold her in my arms all night and maybe get a few more extenuating circumstances.

I held open the door to Sew In Style, shaking my head at the cutesy names for the Main Street Shoppes. Ali practically skipped inside, and I had a feeling that she was going to be one scary teenager when it came to shopping. She'd probably give Tanya a run for her money, minus the ridiculous designer prices.

She dragged me over to the formal dress area-at least I assumed that's what it was, since most were sparkly as hell.

"Look at all the pretty dresses!" Ali touched a sparkly one almost reverently. "Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"What are dances like?"

She was beaming at me, her eyes sparkling just as much as the black dress she was touching.

So far, for me, they'd been a lot of standing around while Tanya gabbed with her annoying friends, dancing occasionally, but with them it was mostly about seeing and being seen. I hoped it would be different with Bella.

"Well, they decorate the gym at the high school with lights and balloons and stars and stuff like that."

"Is it pretty?" she asked, sounding so wistful it made me smile.

Not a word I'd generally use for it, but I supposed it worked. "Very pretty. And they have punch and cookies and brownies all set up at tables off to the side. The dance floor is in the middle of the gym, and people mostly chill in the bleachers until they dance."

"What's it like to dance with a pretty girl?"

God, the kid was killing me with how cute and excited she was about the dance. How to answer without making it sound sexy? Because when I thought about dancing with Bella, I thought about feeling her body pressed to mine, seeing her beautiful smile as I leaned in and kissed her... I didn't really think it was appropriate to tell Ali that, even if she had read some of my more suggestive notes.

A brilliant idea hit me when I thought about a wedding I'd been forced to attend when I was a kid. Some friends of my parents or something. I knew Ali would love it.

"How about I show you?"

"Show me?" Her eyes got impossibly wider. "How?"

"Well, you're a pretty girl, and so is your sister. I need some practice before I get her out on the dance floor. It's been a while since I've been to a dance." And I really didn't want to think about the last one I'd been to anyway. "Will you dance with me, Ali Cat?"

I didn't think it was possible for her to get any more excited, but somehow it was. "Really?" Her voice was so high-pitched I expected any dogs within a mile to start howling. "But I'm too little to reach you right."

I laughed because it was true. She was a tiny little thing. "You can stand on my feet, and I'll move us."

"Okay!"

I held her hand as she carefully placed her feet on top of my sneakers. She was light, so I knew movement would be easy.

"Now, normally a girl puts her hands on the guy's shoulders, but you aren't high enough for that, so you put them on my waist or I can just hold your hands."

"Like this?" She held on to me and I nodded. I put my hands on her back to keep her steady.

"Perfect. And then you move, really. It's just kind of swaying in place." I moved my feet lightly, smiling as Ali gasped when we started to dance.

Her gasp wasn't the only one. A couple of women who worked there were watching us, smiles nearly identical to Ali's lighting up their faces. I heard one of them say it was "the cutest thing ever."

I chuckled to myself. Who knew girls were so easy to please? Tanya never had been. Maybe that said it all.

"Edward?" Ali asked after I did a little turn so she'd know what it was like to twirl around. I smiled, thinking of her sister's face when I'd twirled her in the cafeteria using her jeans pocket. That whole getting to put my hand in her back pocket thing had turned out to be awesome. Bella had a fantastic ass, and I'd had free rein to touch it from day one. I don't think she'd thought of that when she'd come up with that idea.

Right. Focus. Little girl in my arms. Not appropriate. "Yes, Alice?"

"If you weren't my sister's boyfriend, I would want you to be mine."

Well, damn if that wasn't the sweetest thing I ever heard. I didn't have much experience with little kids, but I was pretty sure Alice was the coolest of all of them anyway.

"If you were a few years older, she'd have some competition."

Ali giggled as she stepped off my feet. "No. You like Sissy too much."

It was starting to seem as if that were really true. "I think I do."

"I know you do." She beamed at me. "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue. Why?"

"Because that's what color dress we'll get Bella, silly! She'll want to be pretty for you."

"She's always pretty. I like how she dresses in those cool old shirts."

Alice nodded. "I know. She looks good in old stuff." She started going through the clothes and let out a little shout. "This! It's blue and kind of old-looking with this lacy stuff."

I looked at the dress she was holding and had to admit it looked like Bella to me. It wasn't sparkly or poofy like a lot of the dresses. It was classic, I guess. And that was Bella all the way.

"I like it. Do you think it will fit?"

"It's her size! It was meant to be, I think. Just like you and Sissy."

Could be. More and more I was starting to wonder if that were true. Maybe Alice had done more than just send me her sister's letter.

"So, you want to get that and then see about some food?"

She shook her head. "No, silly! We need to find matching shoes, and maybe a bag, and then there's her cake, and you should get her a balloon and maybe some flowers…"

I laughed as she started spouting ideas right and left. The Swan sisters were going to keep me on my toes. I think I liked it.


End file.
